Into The Woods
by jessica619
Summary: Updated only on Saturdays & Sunday's. *2 of 4*
1. Chapter 1-Powerful

Princess Brie and Nikki, lived in a world full of mystical beings. Witches, Wolves, Vampires, Demons, you name it. The Bella family were Phoenix, they could be reborn again and had the power to control fire. Princess Nikki married John, a powerful Wizard.

Princess Brie, fell in love with a human named Bryan Danielson after an unexpected trip to the human world. Against her families wishes, Brie married Bryan and had a beautiful little girl, her name is Nova.

At just five years old, Nova's powers started to show. Things accidentally catching fire, but Brie noticed fire wasn't Nova's only ability. When she screamed or cried it would break the glass around them, setting off car alarms. Brie went in search of Paige, a powerful witch and friend who left their world for the human world.

"You have to help me, please. Bryan can't know about her powers and neither can my family. If they find out about her, they will take her", Brie cried.

Babies who were born Phoenix's were rare. Brie's parents tried for several years till they finally had the twins.

"Let me see her", Paige said.

Brie handed over her baby and Paige waved her hand over Nova. A beautiful purple light from Paige's hand glowed. Nova giggled and smiled at Paige.

"Her powers are hidden, but you will be able to take down the wall. Teach her how to use her abilities. I see different paths in her future", Paige said.

"Bad things? You don't think Randy will", Brie couldn't finish that sentence, she didn't even want to think it.

"Teach her Brie, you can put the wall back after your sessions and she won't remember a thing", she said.

"Do you know if anyone from our world knows about her?", Brie asked.

Paige nodded.

"I also see good. Three good men who are sworn to protect her and one who will love her more than life itself", Paige said.

"Who?", Brie asked.

She knew Paige couldn't exactly tell her who. It would change that path.

"They have been searching for their future Alpha's mate for a long time. They know she has been born, expect them in the future", Paige said.

Nova had fallen asleep in Paige's arms.

"Did you say Alpha?", Brie asked.

"Wolves, three Werewolves", Paige said nodding.

"You said men, not animals", Brie said angry.

"They are human, part animal. The Alpha is the only one born from two Werewolve parents", Paige said.

"Reigns or Wyatt?", Brie asked, afraid of the answer.

The Reigns pack was well respected because they respected others. They didn't attack unless provoked or you were from the Wyatt pack and in Reigns territory. The Wyatt pack were cruel and rude. They raped and murdered for the fun of it. The Ortons were also respected, no not respected but feared. Reptiles who used that fear to act like they were better than everyone else, for years they wanted to marry off Randy to a Bella family member.

"I can't give you that information or it could change her future", Paige said.

"Can you cloak her? Even if its just for a couple of years", Brie cried.

"I can do that, but if these three men know about her, so do the Wyatts and Ortons", Paige said.

"What can I do?", Brie asked.

"I can cloak her, but you can't stay here anymore. They know, all of them", Paige said.

Brie nodded. Paige cloaked Nova and handed the little girl back to Brie.

"I know you hate using magic because of Bryan, but if you need me, there is only one secure line you could use and that's the magic line", Paige said.

Brie nodded. She went home. If they needed to move Brie had to use magic to convince Bryan.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_ -**

Getting to the human world, Roman, Seth, and Dean went in search of Roman's mate. Her powers called to them.

"Where do we look Ro? You are the only one who can feel her", Dean said.

"I don't know. Shit", Roman growled.

They both looked at Seth and Roman mind linked him. Seth nodded and looked around. He felt what Roman felt. Seth is the tracker of the pack and he was damn good at it. He could smell her scent and her magic because Roman allowed it. Seth not only smelled it, but could see it. A purple trail he followed.

"I can feel the last place she was, come on", Seth said.

In their bare feet and shirtless bodies, they walked all the way to Paige's house. Shorts hung low on their hips. Roman knocked on the door and it flew open.

"Come on in gentlemen", a female voice said.

They walked in and found Paige.

"Where is she?", Roman growled.

"Who?", Paige teased.

"You know damn well who. She was here, I can feel her. Her scent is covering this room", Seth said, looking around.

Paige eyed them from head to toe. Their auras different colors. Roman's was a coral color, love. Dean and Seth had a light blue, protection. She knew they were Roman's future Beta and Gamma. They cared for her.

"You love her, you don't even know her", Paige said, looking at Roman.

Roman rushed towards her. He was pushed back hard by an invisible force. Dean and Seth flanked his sides to protect him if need be.

"Watch it", Paige warned.

"Please, we need to find her", Dean was calmer.

Paige watched them carefully and then sighed.

"Your need to bond with the child is strong", she said.

"Where is she?", Roman was calm now.

Paige took out a map and summoned them towards it. Grabbing a cup and a needle.

"Give me your hand", she said to Roman.

They looked at each other. Paige rolled her eyes.

"In order to find what you desire I need a dot of your blood. You're the one seeking her out?", she asked.

Roman turned his hand over and she poked him. A few drops of blood fell in the cup. She said a few words they didn't understand and then poured the liquid in the cup on the map. Paige lit a match and tossed it onto the map. It burned quickly, except for one part. California.

"You must go there. I can't tell you exactly because my powers do not allow it. You must fined her yourselves", Paige said.

"How do we get to California from Pensecola?", Dean asked.

"Say please and I can help", Paige said.

"But you just said", Dean put a hand on Seth's shoulder, silencing him.

"In exchange for what exactly?", Roman asked.

Witches never did anything for free.

"Keeping her safe. She is powerful and in the wrong hands could destroy us all", Paige said.

"And in good hands?", Seth asked.

Paige smiled.

"She can do great things", she said.

Paige went over to a black wall and pressed her hand to it.

A purple glow of clouds appeared.

"This will take you to her or well, the town she is in but not to her exactly. That you must do yourselves, me even helping you now could change things", she said.

"Understood", Roman said.

All three bowed.

"I'll see you soon", she smiled.

* * *

 ** _Nova_ -**

Nova sat with her mother on the bench.

Watching the kids play with a ball. She didn't understand why they didn't like her, so she might have accidentally set fire to the wall full of her classmates drawings. Maybe melted crayons, and sent one of her classmates across the room when they made her mad. He wasn't hurt of course.

"Go on, go play", Brie said.

Nova nodded even though she already knew what they were going to say. Getting near them.

"Hi. Can I play?", she asked.

They looked at her and then each other.

"I guess. Here, you go get that", one boy said, throwing the ball behind Nova.

She went to get it. Landing by the trees that lead into the woods, before she could pick it up, a large hand did and handed it to her. She looked up into those grey eyes and smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

He smiled.

"You're welcome sweetheart", he said.

"My name's Nova", she said.

"Roman Reigns", he shook her tiny hand.

Feeling a spark on his finger tips. They found her. She brushed her bangs out of her face. For some reason Nova trusted them or maybe it was because they weren't running away screaming.

"These are my friends, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose", he introduced.

They smiled at her. Something inside Nova told her these guys wouldn't hurt her. Dean looked at the group of kids.

"I think your friends are waiting for you darlin", Dean said.

Nova looked back at the kids who had started a game of hide and seek without her. She felt her heart sink.

"They're not my friends. They don't like me", she said sadly.

They hated seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Nova", they heard someone calling her.

Looking up they could see Brie looking around.

"I have to go, my mommy is looking for me", she said.

"Ok, see you around Nova", Seth said.

She waved to them and left. Ever since they found her at a daycare center, they have been watching her. Careful not to let Bryan and Brie see them.

Nova went over to Brie.

"Hi baby, having fun?", Brie asked.

Brie knew how hard it was for Nova to make friends, she just didn't fit in. Nova handed Brie the ball.

"Can we go home now?", Nova asked Brie.

Brie frowned.

"Just a few more minutes ok", Brie said.

Nova nodded and went to the swings. She watched the other kids run around and play tag. A little boy came over to her. He was one of the kids who always picked on her.

"Hey freak", he said.

Nova ignored him.

"Why are you such a freak", he yelled.

The other kids laughed. One kid made the mistake of grabbing sand and throwing it at Nova.

It stopped mid air, Nova's eyes turned violet and a small fire started. The kids screamed. Nova frightened and some how knowing she did it, took off towards the woods. Run, was all she could think, don't stop. She tripped and sat down, looking at her scrapped knee. A small amount of blood came out. She cried.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_ -**

Smelling the fire, they jumped up. Sensing the magic from Nova, they panicked.

"Come on", Roman said.

"What about not letting Brie see us?", Seth asked.

"Something is wrong with Nova and I need to know what", Roman said.

All three went to see. Kids were running to find their parents. Parents screaming to find their kids and calling 911. Brie was frantically looking for Nova.

"Nova! Nova answer me", she yelled.

She stopped, sensing something and she turned. Looking right at the three men, she rushed towards them.

"Where is she? Did you take her? She is only a child you perverts", she yelled, while pushing Roman.

Roman grabbed her wrists and shook her. He knew she could probably kill him with a flick of her wrist.

"Do you not know my family? My pack? We would never do that to a child", Roman growled.

"Where's my baby?", Brie cried.

"We can find her. Do you have anything with her scent?", Seth asked.

Brie handed them Nova's sweater and Seth sniffed it. He saw the purple trail, her scent floating in the air.

"I see her scent", Seth said.

"Please bring her to me. Bring me back my baby", Brie cried.

They all nodded and took off towards Nova. Once out of sight, Brie was certain they turned into wolves.


	2. Chapter 2-You're Safe

Her jeans had a rip in the knee and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her leg hurt where she fell. She wanted her mommy. Hearing a stick break behind her, she turned. She ran to hide behind a rock and hugged her knees to her chest.

Out of the darkness came a giant black wolf, his grey eyes met Nova's. He laid down and his ears flattened. He crawled ever so slowly to Nova, trying not to scare her more than she already was. Once he got closer, Nova reached out and ran her fingers through his soft dark black fur. He licked her hand. Slowly he stood and licked her face, she giggled.

He turned his head and out of the dark came a white wolf with blue eyes and a dark grey wolf with a patch of black on one ear.

Seth, being the puppy he was bounced over to Nova. She wrapped her arms around him. Dean nudged her side, brushing his head on her leg. His blue eyes met hers and a calming wave poured over Nova. Dean might be rough and tough when it came to the enemy, but when they needed someone to manipulate the bad vibes or one of the other Alpha's needed to be calmed down or driven mad, they called Dean. He used his ability on Seth once and Seth had described it as a bad acid trip, scary. He saw things that weren't really there.

Roman licked at her cut and whined. Hearing Dean in his head.

 _ **"Ro, I saw an empty cave near by. We should take her there before the temperature drops. It will be too cold for her here"**_ , Dean said to Roman.

 _ **"Lets go"**_ , Roman said.

Roman tugged on her jeans gently. She realized he wanted her to stand. Once she was up, he bit down on the edge of her shirt and pulled her to follow Dean. Once at the cave, she stopped.

"I don't know", she said.

Roman tugged harder to get her to move. Dean once again sent a calm vibe towards her, and she followed.

 _ **"Seth go and find help, bring them here"**_ , Roman said.

 _ **"Got it"**_ , Seth said, before taking off towards the woods.

Dean laid down by the cave wall. Roman nudged Nova to lay beside Dean. Even in the cave it was cold, she cuddled close to Dean's large body. Dean laid his head down and Nova used it as a pillow.

Roman laid beside her, squishing her between them to keep her warm. Roman felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck. She was shivering from the cold. Roman hated using it but he had too, she was cold. His eyes turned redish orange and his body was getting hotter. Roman was a rare wolf, a HellHound, humans called it. Which he inherited from his mother. He hated using it because that side of him was strong, it took over if he left it on for too long. He was meant to consume souls that belonged to supernatural creatures. Thankfully his mother taught him different.

"I want my mommy", she cried.

Roman and Dean whined. Her crying stopped and her breathing slowed, she had fallen asleep.

 _ **"It's ok little one, you're safe"**_ , Roman said.

 ** _"Rome, mind turning it off? It's really hot now, I think I'm cooking",_** Dean said.

Roman laughed and did as he asked. Roman knew Nova felt right at home in the heat, she was part Phoenix after all. It didn't bother her one bit, it actually put her to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Brie_ -**

Brie had called Bryan, almost eight hours had passed and not a sign of their little girl. So many were searching. Finally Brie felt a power, she looked up to see a grey wolf running to her. In her head she heard over and over again.

 _ **"We found her, we found her"**_ , his voice said.

Seth jumped up and down in front of Brie and Bryan. To see a huge wolf jumping up and down in front of you was weird for Bryan. Seth tugged on Bryan's jacket and Bryan followed, along with a couple of other guys.

"Why are we following a wolf? That thing could attack us", Wade said.

"He knows something and if it leads me to my little girl that is all I care about", Bryan.

"If he, what if", Wade couldn't finish that horrible sentence.

"I still need to find her, no matter what", Bryan said.

Seth barked and jumped on Bryan. They continued to follow him. Seth stopped at a cave and Bryan held his breath. Seth moved behind Bryan and pushed his legs to go in. Bryan pet the wolf and walked in. He turned his flashlight on and it lit the cave. Eyes glowed and a huge black wolf with grey eyes looked back at him and stood. He was huge, like great dane huge, maybe a little bigger.

Seth went bouncing towards Roman.

 _ **"That's her dad"**_ , Seth said.

Roman stepped back and nudged something with his nose. Nova woke up and wiped her eyes. Dean licked her cheek and looked at Bryan, growling.

 _ **"Relax, that's her dad"**_ , Roman said.

Dean didn't stand till Nova did. Dean was the same size as Seth, big but not as big as Roman.

"Daddy", Nova went running to Bryan.

Bryan lifted his little girl in his arms and held her tight. Nova cried.

"I got you baby", Bryan said, kissing the side of Nova's head.

"I want mommy", Nova cried.

"Lets go see mommy then", he said.

Bryan looked at the three wolves who watched him. Seth was the only one wagging his tail, tongue hanging out.

"Can we keep them daddy?", Nova asked.

"Um", Bryan looked back at the three wolves.

"Please", Nova begged.

She had never asked for anything, ever. Sometimes Bryan thought she was too good to be true. His daughter was too perfect. Bryan loved her either way.

"I guess its ok, come on", Bryan said.

The three wolves followed Bryan. Finally getting to the clearing, he could see Brie. She saw them and ran to them. Bryan put Nova down and she ran to her mom. Brie held her little girl close.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to. I promise", Nova whispered.

"Its ok. You didn't mean too?", Brie whispered back.

"I got angry, that boy was gonna throw sand at me and they kept calling me a freak. I'm sorry mommy", Nova whispered.

Brie kissed Nova's forehead. Brie noticed the three large wolves, she picked up Nova.

"Bryan?", she asked.

"Nova asked and right now I couldn't say no, besides they kept her safe and warm. They protected her", Bryan said.

Brie looked at all three wolves who sat at her feet.

"I'll get them checked out, make sure they're good to go", Bryan said.

"Fine", Brie said, rushing back to the car.

Brie sat in the back seat with Nova, who was now asleep in her lap. Bryan opened the back door of the jeep to let the wolves in.

"Hey, I'm gonna thank everyone again", Bryan said.

Brie nodded and once Bryan was far enough away, she looked at all three wolves.

"You can't have her", Brie said.

Her eyes turned a dark red. Dean looked at her and she saw his eyes glow a light blue.

"Stop doing that", she said, calmer than she intended too.

 _ **"Would you rather Randy have her or The Wyatt family and yes they do know of her"**_ , Roman said.

"Do they know she's here?", Brie asked.

 _ **"Only we do but she used her powers, it won't be long before they do"**_ , Seth said.

"I have to call Paige", Brie said.

 _ **"Does your human know of our kind?"**_ , Roman asked.

"No and I want to keep it that way", Brie said.

 _ **"And Nova?"**_ , Dean asked.

Brie looked down at her sleeping daughter.

"Only when I bring down the wall", Brie said.

 _ **"We wouldn't hurt her and our rules still apply in the human world. Not till she is of age can I mate with her and of course with her permission. I also need your approval to be with her"**_ , Roman said.

"I know", Brie mumbled.

 _ **"So we can stay?"**_ , Seth asked.

Brie sighed.

"Yes", she replied.

 _ **"I'm Seth"**_ , the grey wolf said, jumping into the seat and laying on Nova's legs.

 _ **"Dean"**_ , the white wolf said yawning.

 _ **"And I'm",**_ she cut him off.

"I know, Roman. I was almost married off to your brother Matt. You've grown, the last time I saw you you were what five", Brie chuckled.

 _ **"Right"**_ , Roman said.

"Promise to keep her safe?", Brie asked.

 _ **"She's our future Alpha's mate. Seth and I were placed as her guards and Roman well, you know what his duties are"**_ , Dean said.

 _ **"We were personally choosen by Roman's father, not only because we are his friends but because we are the strongest in our pack"**_ , Seth said.

 _ **"For Nova, I will even protect your human"**_ , Roman said.

"Thank you", Brie whispered.

Bryan came back and handed Brie his jacket.

"How's my princess?", he asked.

"Sleeping", Brie said, brushing Nova's hair.

Bryan looked at the wolves.

"They kept her warm. She could have died in the cold", Bryan said.

Brie smiled and rubbed Seth's head.

"They love her", Brie whispered.

Bryan smiled.

"Looks like it. I'm still a little worried because they're wolves, huge wolves. Especially that black one", he said, starting the car.

"I don't think they'll hurt her", Brie smiled.

Once home, Bryan carried Nova to her room. The three wolves looked at Bryan and sat down.

 ** _"Your home, your rules. May we follow her?",_** Roman asked.

"I think they are asking for permission to follow", Brie said, reading Roman's mind.

"What do you think?", he asked Brie.

All three wolves turned their heads to look at her.

"I say its fine", she said.

Bryan nodded and called to them, they followed.

"Coming babe?", Bryan asked her.

"I'll be right there", she said.

Once Bryan was out of sight, Roman had stayed behind. He watched as she waved her hand in front of the tv screen. A red glow from her hands, her eyes a dark red. Then Paige appeared.

"I know what you're about to say and ask", she said.

"And?", Brie asked.

"They know you're in California. They just don't know exactly where", Paige said.

"And?", Brie asked.

"I can be at yours tomorrow to cloak her again, but Brie, she is getting stronger", Paige said.

"I know", Brie said softly.

"She needs to go to our world, at least till she can control herself", Paige said.

"You know damn well why I can't take her there", Brie said, raising her voice a little.

"I know but it's the safest place for her", she said.

"I married a human. I won't be welcomed back with open arms and they will take Nova from me. They will dangle her in front of every single male, no matter what kind of creature he is and they will marry her off to him whether he is good or not and you said it yourself, in the wrong hands she will be our end. I need her to end up in good hands, in safe hands", Brie said.

"Looks like she already is", Paige said smiling.

Brie looked down at Roman, then back at Paige.

"I'll see you tomorrow", Paige said.

Brie nodded and waved her hand again. She looked down at Roman.

"I'm trusting you Reigns", Brie said.

He bowed. Walking upstairs and to Nova's room. Bryan was tucking her in, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much my little super Nova", he whispered.

Seth jumped onto her bed and laid at her feet. His head resting on one of her legs. Dean stretched out beside her, belly up. Roman made himself comfortable by the window in the dark corner. He could see the whole room from here. He could protect her.

"Looks like who ever tries to break in is screwed", Bryan said.

Brie laughed and wrapped her arms around Bryan's neck.

"I love you Mr. Danielson and you are the best daddy in the whole world", Brie said.

"Tell my wife that", he said.

Brie laughed and went to their room. Bryan took one last look at his little girl.

"Take care of my baby boys", he said.

Seth sneezed and Bryan chuckled.

"I'll take that as an ok", Bryan said.

Once he was gone, Dean glanced at Roman.

 _ **"I like him"**_ , Dean said.

 _ **"Me too"**_ , Seth second.

 _ **"He's a good man"**_ , Roman said.


	3. Chapter 3-Just A Child

**_Orton_ -**

"How can you not find her? That was a lot of power she used", Randy growled.

"Yes it was and I know where she is but not exactly", Kevin said.

Randy punched the wall.

"Find her damn it", he growled.

"Relax Orton or you'll start shedding again", Batista laughed.

"She's very powerful, even stronger than her mom and aunt", Stephanie said excited.

"You know, I haven't seen Reigns or his lackeys", Hunter said, reading his newspaper.

Randy stopped in his tracks.

"You don't think they know where she is?", he asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"His Gamma is a really good tracker. I wouldn't put it past them if they found her already", Hunter said, changing the page.

* * *

 **Human World-**

 **Two weeks later** -

Brie was picking up Nova from school. She brought all three wolves with her. Parents would walk by and stare. One man stopped and smiled.

"Is there anyway you could put your", he looked down at all three wolves.

She knew that's why everyone kept staring. Wolves for pets wasn't common.

"Dogs on a leash?", he asked.

Brie looked down at them. She and Bryan still hadn't put a collar on them. Mostly because of the protests the three wolves put up.

"They're harmless, I promise", she said.

The man finally nodded and walked away.

"How do you boys feel about leashes?", she asked out loud.

Roman growled lightly.

"If I don't, then I can't bring you", she said, looking around making sure no one saw her talking to her dogs.

 _ **"Fine"**_ , Roman gave in.

Brie saw Nova and waved. Nova walked slowly towards her, head down. Brie noticed Nova's shirt was dirty and so were her pants.

"Baby, what happened to your clothes?", Brie asked, even though she already knew.

Roman circled Nova, checking for any damage. Dean sniffed her and Seth whined.

"They pushed me and threw dirty at me", Nova said.

Brie stood and picked up Nova. Walking towards her classroom. Brie saw her teacher and walked right up to her.

"Nova, stay with the dogs", Brie said to Nova.

Nova nodded and wrapped her arms around Seth's neck. Dean licked Nova's cheek. Roman followed Brie.

 _ **"What are you doing?"**_ , Roman asked.

"Protecting my baby. This isn't the first time this has happened", Brie said out loud, not caring if anyone heard.

 _ **"No magic in the human world"**_ , Roman reminded her.

Brie looked down at her hands. They had started glowing red. She took a deep breath before continuing. She stopped in front of her daughter's teacher.

"May I ask what happened to my child?", Brie asked.

"She fell", her teacher said.

"Why didn't you call me and let me know she needed a change of clothes?", Brie asked, trying to control her anger.

Her teacher shrugged.

"Sorry, I'll remember next time", the teacher said with a smirk on her face.

Brie balled up her hands, trying to fight for control and not punch this woman in the face. Roman could smell blood. Looking at her hands, blood dripping from them.

"That's all I ask, remember she's a child", Brie said.

Brie turned and started to walk back towards Nova. She picked up her daughter.

"You won't be in her class tomorrow", Brie said to Nova.

She and Brie had stopped at the pet shop and picked up a collar for each of the wolves. They even had tags made for them. Getting home, Nova sat each of the wolves in front of her and they watched her as she put the tags on them.

"Roman", she called to him.

He crawled over to her and she giggled. He was huge and watching him crawl made her laugh. She clipped the collar on him and he licked her cheek.

"Dean", she called next.

Dean swatted the tag with his paw before Nova clipped it on him.

"Seth", she called.

Seth stood and bounced over to her. Wagging his tail as she clipped his on, he licked her cheek as she did, she giggled. Bryan came home.

"Hi daddy", she said happily.

"Hi my princess. I see you and mommy went shopping. Nice tags boys", Bryan said.

Seth barked. Brie walked in from the kitchen.

"Nova go get ready for your bath", Brie said.

The little girl nodded and ran up to her room.

"What happened to your hand?", Bryan asked Brie, she had it wrapped.

"Cut myself", Brie said.

He nodded.

"I'm changing her teacher again", Brie said.

Bryan set his keys down.

"Now what happened?", he asked.

"Her classmates pushed her down and threw dirt on her", Brie said.

Bryan sighed and then nodded.

"I'm gonna go take her a bath. Mind keeping an eye on dinner?", she asked.

"Sure", Bryan said.

Brie went upstairs and Nova was getting her clothes ready. Brie turned the water on and then helped Nova into it. She watched Nova play with her dolls in the tub.

"Aunt Paige is coming tomorrow", Brie said, shampooing Nova's hair.

"I miss aunt Paige. When is aunt Nikki coming?", Nova asked.

Brie had told Nova about her aunt Nikki, but she has never met her. The last time she saw her was the day of Nikki's wedding to John. That night Brie left to the human world.

"I don't know baby", Brie said sadly.

"Are you calling aunt Paige because of the fire?", Nova asked.

Brie stopped shampooing and had Nova face her.

"What fire?", Brie asked her.

"I didn't mean too mommy. They made me mad and it just started, but I stopped it. No one saw me, I promise", Nova whispered.

Roman raised his head and listened.

"I didn't hurt anyone I promise mommy. I did just like you taught me", Nova whispered.

"It's ok", Brie said.

Brie finished up and then dryed Nova.

"Get dressed ok. I'm gonna go call aunt Paige", Brie said.

Nova nodded and did as she was told. Paige was coming over to make the wall in Nova's head stronger. The more Brie taught Nova about magic, the less space there was behind the wall. Brie would bring it down to teach her daughter how to control it. The wall was built to hide magic and any knowledge of it from Bryan and Nova. Once it starts breaking down, the part of Nova that knows about it appears. Brie knew when the wall needed fixing because Nova would say something about magic or accidentally start a fire or when she cried and all the glass within distance would shatter. Paige needed to come today.

"Mommy's mad at me", Nova said, sitting on the floor by her bed.

Seth's head was on her tiny leg. Dean was laying on her bed and Roman was by the window watching. They knew she would have been better off in their world. Bryan walked into the room and sat beside her on the floor.

"Are you ok?", he asked her.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?", Nova asked her dad.

It broke his heart to hear that.

"I like you. So does Seth, Dean, and Roman", he said.

Dean went and sat beside Bryan. Bryan scratched behind Dean's ear.

"Hey, your birthday is coming up. How about we talk mommy into going to Chuckie cheese", Bryan said.

"Really?", Nova asked excited.

Bryan smiled and nodded.

"Let's go down to eat", Bryan said.

Nova nodded and Bryan left. She grabbed her hair brush so her mom could brush it and put it in a braid. Dean waited at the bottom of the steps for her to come down. Seth bounced down a few steps waiting for her to catch up. Roman behind her. The front door opened and Paige walked in.

"Hi my princess", Paige said, opening her arms to Nova.

She jumped into Paige's waiting arms and she held her tight. Paige looked at all three wolves.

"Mutts", she said.

All three growled.

"I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow?", Nova asked.

"Changed my mind sweet pea, wanted to see you", Paige said.

Paige walked into the kitchen, Nova in her arms.

"Hello, I'm home", Paige said.

Bryan chuckled and Brie hugged her. Paige set Nova down.

"So Bryan, how are those lab rats or whatever you experiment on?", Paige asked waving her hand.

"Good, trying to find cures and you?", he asked.

"Well you know, bouncing from world to world", Paige answered.

Brie sent Paige a glare. Paige shrugged and Bryan laughed.

"Sure. Anyone ever tell you how crazy you sound sometimes", Bryan said.

"Daddy is taking me to Chuckie cheese. Want to come Paige?", Nova asked.

Tossing Seth a piece of broccoli. She tossed one to Dean too but he just pushed it around before letting Seth have it. Roman nudged Nova's thigh and Nova fed him a piece of chicken. She tossed a piece of chicken to Dean as well.

"Nova don't do that", Brie said.

"Yeah princess, those are dogs. Let them eat dog food", Paige said.

Roman growled lightly. Paige smirked. Bryan tossed Dean a piece of chicken too. Brie sighed.

"Bryan, now I know where Nova gets it from", Brie said.

He chuckled and Nova giggled. After dinner, Bryan walked into the living room and Nova followed. Dean laid in Nova's lap and she scratched behind his ears. Roman stretched his huge body in the middle of the living room floor. Seth laid beside Dean, he wanted Nova to scratch his head too. Dean growled lightly. They were watching Rio and Nova would laugh. Roman loved to hear her laugh.


	4. Chapter 4-Focus

The weekend came and Bryan was off to work. Roman watched Brie take her daughter into the living room, he followed. He laid down beside Nova, who was sitting on one side of the coffee table, Brie was on the other. She placed a glass bowl in front of Nova and then handed her goggles, to be on the safe side.

"Mommy what are we doing?", Nova asked.

She noticed Brie place more items on the table. They were all in small metal boxes. Brie waved her hand in front of Nova, letting the wall down in her head. Dean and Seth had gone back to their world to check on things, take care of meetings, and to make sure Orton or Bray hadn't come onto their land.

"Ok, the last time we did this we were working on your scream", Brie said.

Brie didn't really know what to call it, neither her parents or sister got that ability. There was also no way of asking her family or checking the history books, seeing as they were all back in her world and if her family caught her, they would take Nova from her and Bryan. She didn't know how to get Nova to control it but she was going to try.

"Do we have to? I want to go to the movies, you said you would take me", Nova pouted.

"I will, let's get through this and then we can go, deal", Brie said.

"Ok", Nova said.

"Close your eyes and connect with your Phoenix", Brie said.

Nova did as her mother said.

"Mommy, it's not working", Nova said, eyes closed.

Brie giggled.

"Because you're not focusing, deep breath", Brie said.

Nova opened her eyes and Roman noticed how they looked violet.

"Scream", Brie said.

Brie had put a sort of cover over their home so no one outside could hear or break anything. Nova did and it hurt Roman's ears, Brie winced. The glass bowl was shaking.

"Nova control it, focus it only on the bowl", Brie had to yell.

Nova continued to scream.

"Focus Nova, on the bowl, now", Brie yelled.

Brie noticed Roman pacing and using his paw to touch his ears. Blood was dripping onto the floor.

"Focus it, you're hurting Roman", Brie yelled.

Nova stopped and looked at him. Roman collapsed on the floor, he was breathing heavy.

"Roman?", Nova asked scared.

" _ **I'm ok, that just really hurt",**_ he said to Brie.

Brie still hadn't taught Nova how to use her mindlink.

"He's fine baby", Brie said to Nova.

"I don't want to do it anymore", Nova said worried, her bottom lip trembled.

"I know baby but you need to because if you can't control your powers, Nova, I don't want something bad happening to you. I want you to be able to protect yourself baby", Brie said.

"And so I won't hurt anyone?", Nova asked.

Brie smiled softly at her daughter.

"Yes, you don't want to hurt anyone do you?", Brie asked.

"No mommy", Nova said, shaking her head.

Brie nodded.

"Good, now let's try again", Brie said.

"But what about Roman?", Nova asked.

Brie looked at him. She mixed something together and poured it in a bowl.

" _ **Drink it, should help heal your ears faster",**_ Brie said.

He walked over to it.

" _ **They will heal on there own",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Drink it, this works faster than your werewolf and Hellhound",**_ Brie said.

" _ **Did you already know about the Hellhound thing or just guessing?",**_ Roman asked, before drinking the mix.

" _ **You're forgetting my family knows yours. I heard my parents discussing your mom and that was the reason they didn't marry me off to your brother. I read about Hellhounds after that, you're very dangerous Mr. Reigns",**_ Brie said.

Roman looked up at her.

" _ **Are you going to ask me to leave now? I would never hurt her, ever",**_ Roman said.

Brie smiled and shook her head no.

" _ **You don't use that side of you. Do you?",**_ Brie asked.

" _ **No, like you said, it's dangerous. My mother taught me better",**_ Roman said.

" _ **But you can control it?",**_ Brie asked.

" _ **Yes, like I said, my mother taught me",**_ Roman said.

Brie nodded and Roman went over to Nova. He laid beside her, his head in her lap. She ran her tiny fingers through his fur.

" _ **By the way, I'm the only Hellhound in the family. That gene skipped my siblings",**_ he said.

Brie nodded and looked at Nova.

"Ready to try again?", Brie asked.

"But Roman", Nova said, running her fingers through his fur.

He licked her hand before laying his head in her lap again.

"He'll be ok, just focus sweetie. The bowl, think of the bowl", Brie said.

Nova licked her lips and looked at the bowl. The bowl shook and Brie looked at Roman to see if he was uncomfortable at all.

" _ **Anything Roman?",**_ Brie asked.

He lifted his head.

" _ **I didn't even know she was doing it",**_ Roman said.

Roman seeing the bowl shake and about to shatter, stood, blocking Nova from the flying glass.

"I did it mommy", Nova said excited.

"Good job babe, see all you have to do is focus", Brie said.

Roman shook his fur out, glass falling off his fur.

"Now we move onto fire", Brie said.

Brie placed her hands on the table. A small flame started. Nova looked hypnotized by it, a smile on her face.

"You learned this already. Now we are moving on to you throwing it and being able to control it while it's in mid air. Don't let it get too big and don't panic, because once you panic", she waited for her daughter to finish her sentence.

"It gets out of control", Nova finished.

Brie smiled and nodded. She removed her hand from underneath the fire and slowly spun it with her finger, turning it into a ball. Nova noticed how her mom controlled it just by looking at it, she watched the ball go up and down. Brie placed her hand under the ball and close her palm, the fire disappearing.

"Now you", she said.

Nova put her hand out on the table.

"Concentrate", Brie whispered.

Nova's eyes turned a violet, a small flame started then it disappeared.

"Mommy", Nova said.

"It's ok, try again", Brie said.

Brie smiled as she watched her daughter concentrate, her tongue poked out of her mouth just a bit and her eyes squinted. Again the flame appeared in Nova's hand and it stayed.

"I did it", Nova said excited.

"Good job. Now slowly move your hand out from under it and now concentrate on controlling the flame without your hand", Brie said.

Nova slowly slid her hand out. It looked like the flame was going to go out, but it didn't. Nova smiled and looked at her mother.

"You will use your finger to control the ball for now. I can do it with my mind because I've been doing this a long time", Brie explained.

Nova nodded. Brie held her finger up and showed Nova how she wanted her to move her finger. The small ball moved from side to side. Hearing the doorbell, Nova accidentally lost control and the small ball hit the couch, which was now in flames.

"I'm sorry", Nova said, backing up into Roman.

Brie waved her hand and the flames stopped.

"It's ok, we weren't counting on someone coming to the door", Brie said.

Brie went to answer the door and Paige stood there smiling.

"Hi, how's it going?", Paige asked.

"Why didn't you just pop in Paige? Bryan isn't here", Brie said, walking into her living room.

Paige followed and saw the couch.

"Just flip the cushions over, he won't notice", Paige said.

Paige looked at Nova.

"Hi sweet pea, how's it going?", she asked.

"I burned our couch", Nova said.

"It's ok, here, watch this", Paige said.

She said something in Latin, pulled a vile out of her pocket and let the dust cover the couch. Nova clapped as the couch went from burned to brand new.

"Paige don't teach her how to fix things with magic", Brie said.

Paige shrugged.

"She looks drained", Paige said, pointing at a yawning Nova.

"That happens after every session. Her powers drain her like crazy. That never happened with me and Nikki", Brie said.

"Maybe because she has more abilities then you both. Speaking of abilities any news on her scream", Paige said.

Brie shook her head.

"No, if at all anyone in our family had it, I wouldn't know. Not without looking at the history books and those are in the castle with my parents", Brie said.

"Any new ability come to light?", Paige asked.

"No or not yet at least. You think she has more?", Brie asked.

"If she's the end of us, I would say she has a shit ton more", Paige said.

Brie had never seen Paige look so frightened. She didn't understand how the witches could be so afraid of a little girl.

"I wish she would have just been human", Brie said.

Paige rubbed her back.

"You're doing good. She still has him and he will make sure she stays on the good path", Paige said.

They watched Roman lick Nova's cheek and she would laugh. He would then bite down on one of her pigtails and gently tug on it.

"Roman", Nova said laughing.

"He would never let anything happen to her", Paige whispered.

"He's a Hellhound", Brie said.

Paige quickly looked at her.

"What?", she asked.

Brie looked at her.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, I know what his kind do but he's only half and, he wouldn't hurt her", Brie said.

"We didn't know he was half Hellhound Brie. This could change everything. Hellhounds are not good creatures, they are Demons", Paige said.

"He wasn't brought up that way though", Brie defended.

"It doesn't matter. Does he know who his master is?", Paige asked, while walking to the door.

"He didn't mention one. A master? Like someone can control him?", Brie asked.

"No, well not control really more like the master is sort of a dealer. He sends them to collect the souls of the bad. Collecting bad souls is like cocaine to a Hellhound. Once he starts he can't stop, he loses his humanity, all the good he knows and the love he feels will leave him. He won't remember who he once was. His mother, I'm assuming was the Hellhound. Be thinks she's dead but I'm pretty sure she's not. She's probably down in hell with her master collecting souls as we speak", Paige said angry.

"He can't be worse than Bray or Randy. I'll take my chances with him", Brie said.

"I have to go, I'll be back in a few days", Paige said.

Brie nodded. She went back into the living room and watched Roman with Nova. Roman looked at Brie.

" _ **I heard what she said. Y**_ _ **es it's true, but I will not lose myself, I won't lose Nova",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Do you know who your master is?",**_ Brie asked.

He stared at her for a few seconds.

" _ **Yes, he's not my mother's master though. His name's Finn Balor",**_ Roman said, looking down at Nova who was smiling at him.

" _ **I've heard of him. Does he know about you?",**_ Brie asked.

" _ **He does. A new Hellhound is only born when one is killed. He must have lost one of his",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Why didn't he take you right away?",**_ Brie asked.

" _ **Like Paige said, we have the choice. He comes asking every few months and yes sometimes I'm tempted. I hear the bad souls that need to be collected and I crave them but I don't listen. He leaves and comes back the next month",**_ Roman said.

" _ **He won't hurt Nova will he?",**_ Brie asked.

" _ **I'll kill him before he gets the chance",**_ Roman said.

" _ **That's all I needed to hear. No matter what the witches say, I want you with Nova",**_ Brie said.

Roman bowed.


	5. Chapter 5-Thirteen

"Nova almost time for school. Up and in the shower please", Brie yelled up the stairs.

Nova groaned and stood. Her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Seth followed close and yawned too. Dean was still asleep, belly up and tongue hanging out. Roman slept by the window, his grey eyes followed Nova close. She was thirteen now and so sweet, Roman thought. He looked at Seth who followed her close.

 _ **"Eyes shut Rollins"**_ , Roman growled.

He heard Seth chuckle.

 ** _"Yes Alpha"_** , Seth responded.

The shower turned on and she jumped in. Seth did too, eyes on her feet at all times. She sang along to some song playing on her radio.

"Don't forget to wash behind those ears Sethie", Nova said, rubbing shampoo on Seth's head.

It looked like his eyes were closed. She giggled and finished her shower, then made sure Seth had no soap left on him. He stayed in the tub till he was some what dry. She changed and started blow drying her hair, once done she patted the toilet seat and Seth jumped up on it. She blow dryed his fur. Once done she kissed his nose and sniffed him.

"You smell like roses cutie", she said.

He licked her nose and she wiped it, laughing.

"Go on, go get your breakfast", she said to him.

Dean, upon hearing the word breakfast, sat up and yawned. Nova laughed and watched Dean run after Seth.

"Your bath is later", she yelled to Dean.

She finished packing her bag and sat on her bed. She wasn't excited for school. Why should she be, she had no friends and hated it.

Roman came over to her and laid his head in her lap. He whined and she rubbed behind his ear.

"I wish you could come to school with me Ro, at least I'd have you to keep me company", she said.

He licked her fingers. Bryan was getting ready to head downstairs. He watched as his daughter sadly rubbed Roman's head.

"Hey kiddo, you about ready?", Bryan asked.

He went over to her and sat beside her, he rubbed Roman's head.

"Why can't I just be home schooled? It would be so much better", she said.

"Sorry, not happening. Besides, maybe just maybe you'll make a new friend", Bryan said.

"You say that every year and every year its the same thing", Nova said.

"You're a sweet, beautiful, funny, and smart girl. You'll be fine", Bryan said.

Nova nodded. Roman agreed with Bryan but he had no way of letting them know. Bryan left her alone with Roman.

"Lets get this over with", she mumbled.

Getting downstairs, Roman brushed Nova's leg. His big heavy body pushed her against the wall. Nova pushed back and laughed. Roman always knew how to make her feel better. He wasn't always affectionate or slept in bed with her like Dean and Seth did, mostly because they stretched themselves all over it. He liked watching her sleep, ever since she was little, remembering the time she turned over in bed and rolled onto Dean and then fell to the floor when he turned or the time Seth was dreaming and kicked her and Dean.

"Hey, ready?", Brie asked.

"No", Nova mumbled.

Roman bit the end of Nova's skirt and tugged on it. Brie turned back to the stove and Nova grabbed three pieces of bacon, tucked them behind her and Roman ate them.

"Nova I saw that", Brie said.

"I'm not gonna deny him bacon", Nova said, tossing him a susage.

"Or susage apparently", Brie said, her back still turned.

Brie looked at Roman, before putting her attention back on Nova.

"Aunt Paige is coming", Brie said.

"Cool, I miss her", Nova said.

Paige and Brie agreed on checking on Nova's powers and the wall built around it every year. Just to be sure nothing happens.

"Hello family", Paige said walking in.

Dean and Seth looked up for a second and then went back to eating. Roman sat beside Nova. Paige pet Roman's head.

"Good wolf", she said.

Roman growled.

"No Ro", Nova said.

Roman brushed his head on her leg.

"Its ok sweetie pie, he's just being a dog", Paige said.

She knew Roman hated comments like that, well his human side did. Bryan came into the room.

"I thought I heard a screech", he said.

Roman barked.

"Roman agrees with me", Bryan said.

"Roman's a dog, he doesn't understand people things", she glared at Roman.

Roman glared back.

"You haven't aged a day Bryan", Paige said, noticing the glow in him.

His aura was different.

"Thanks", Bryan said.

Brie went back to the stove and Paige looked at her.

"Come on kid, lets get you to school", Bryan said.

Nova nodded and went over to her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, have a good day", Brie said.

Nova went over to Paige and kissed her cheek too.

"Love you cutie pie, see you after", Paige said.

Nova went over to Roman, Dean, and Seth, leaving a kiss on their heads. Once they were gone, Brie let the wolves into the garage. Roman, Dean, and Seth shifted back into human form. Putting on their shorts and walking into the kitchen. Paige looked at Brie.

"What did you do?", Paige asked.

"What's going on?", Roman asked, tieing his hair into a bun.

Seth did the same.

"Ask her", Paige said.

All three men looked at Brie. Brie sighed.

"I gave Bryan three of my lives", she said.

"Can you do that?", Dean asked.

"Yes, they are my lives", Brie said.

"The problem is you're a Phoenix, you have a limit of six lives. It takes six years to regain those lives again", Paige said.

"I have three left", Brie said.

"What happens if someone tries to attack Nova and you die?", Paige asked.

"That is why she has them", Brie pointed to Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"So does this mean Bryan is a Phoenix now?", Seth asked.

"Yeah, kind of. He doesn't have the powers though", Brie said.

"Not till he goes to our world, then he will be. He has to finish the process by drinking from water eternity, that can be found in the castle. Well underneath it, it's warm and when swallowed it feels like your body is on fire", Paige said.

"Can anyone use it?", Dean asked.

"No, a Phoenix has to willingly give you a life and then the water will work. If it's not willing then the water will just taste like water", Brie said.

Brie sighed.

"How do you plan on doing that huh Brie? He doesn't know about us", Paige yelled.

"When the time comes, I'll deal with it then", Brie said.

Paige looked at the guys.

"Have you broken the rules?", she asked.

"No", Roman said.

"Good", Brie said.

"Keep it that way, at least till she is eighteen", Paige said.

"Any word on the Wyatts and Orton?", Dean asked.

"Orton is still in our world but it doesn't mean he doesn't know about Nova", Paige said.

"Randy is the least of my worries", Brie said.

"Bray?", Roman asked.

Brie nodded.

"Thank god my parents were smart enough not to fall for his tricks or right now I'd be married to Erick and my sister married to Luke", Brie sighed.

"No one is touching my girl", Roman growled and rolled his shoulders back.

Brie looked at Roman for the first time and saw not only did Roman care for Nova, he loved her. He really loved her.

"That's right", Brie said.

All three men looked at her, surprised, so did Paige.

"You do know this man will be fucking your daughter into oblivion?", Paige blurted out.

Brie flinched and Dean growled.

"Don't make it sound so dirty", he growled.

"But I'm right, lets face it, the only reason any one of you men, dog or reptile, want her is to claim a right to the Phoenix family", Paige said.

"Are you questioning our Alpha's intentions? He loves her, she isn't just some whore. Her feelings come first for him and unlike Bray and Randy he would never rape her or make her use her powers against others", Seth said.

Paige listened close, she knew all this already but hearing it come out of their mouths from their hearts made it real. Dean and Seth weren't only Roman's Beta and Gamma, but Nova's guardians.

"You both know my family well, my pack. We respect those who respect us. I may not be able to show her how I feel the way Seth and Dean do but I do love her, with everything in me, I love her", Roman said to Brie.

Brie smiled and nodded.

"I know", she said.

"Back to Bray, no one has seen him or his pack", Paige said.

"If he was here we would know it and if he got anywhere near Nova, we would smell it on her", Seth said.

"Would they be able to smell you?", Brie asked.

"Yes but we've been in wolf form for a long time. They wouldn't recognize it, it would just seem like a random dog", Dean said.

"This is true", Seth said.

Paige and Brie nodded.

* * *

 ** _Nova_ -**

After school, Nova waited on the bench her mom told her to wait on. As usual, she made no friends. Even the new kids didn't talk to her, the others telling them to stay away. She watched as friends hugged because they were apart all summer. She watched as they talked about their vacations. She heard whispers of a last day of summer bash by the beach this weekend. Again she wasn't invited. A group of girls whispered as they past.

"She is such a freak", they laughed.

Nova bowed her head and wiped at the tear that slipped. She wanted to go home. She needed Roman's huge body to comfort her, Seth's playfulness to make her smile, and Dean's laziness to make her laugh.

"Hello", Nova looked up and saw a pretty blonde girl, she smiled.

She pointed to the empty seat beside her.

"Can I sit?", she asked.

"Um, sure", Nova said.

The girl sat and stuck her hand out to Nova.

"I'm Abigail. Abigail Wyatt, but you can call me Abby", she said.

Nova shook her hand.

"Nova Danielson", she said.

This girl seemed nice but long ago, Nova told herself to always trust her gut and right now her gut was telling her to leave but her head was telling maybe this could be her first real friend. Her head won.

"Are you new here?", Nova asked.

"Yes, just moved here with my dad and uncles", she said.

"You'll like it here", Nova smiled.

The girl smiled. Hearing a deep bark, Roman. Seth came bouncing to her like the puppy he still was and licked Nova's face. Dean came over and watched Abby close. Something was off about this girl, he sniffed her scent but found nothing wrong with it.

 ** _"Rollins getting anything?",_** Dean asked Seth.

 ** _"Nope, wait. Just a cloudy aura, something's blocking me",_** Seth said.

They looked back at Roman who was walking the same pace as Brie.

"Mom, this is Abigail", Nova was cut off.

"Hi, just call me Abby", the girl said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you", Brie said.

If only Nova knew her mother had the same gut feeling after touching this girls hand, but Brie couldn't put her finger on it. She knew everyone from her world, including their offspring. Brie glanced down at Roman and watched as he examined the girl, he got nothing.

"Nova, we gotta go and make dinner for daddy", Brie said.

Nova nodded, standing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nova", Abby said.

Nova nodded and they all watched Abby walk away.

"I made a friend mom", Nova said excited.

"I see, so um did you talk to her at all?", Brie asked.

"Not much", Nova said, hugging Roman who licked her cheek.

Brie nodded.

"She said she moved here with her dad", Nova said.

"Really?", Brie asked.

Nova nodded.

"Come on Seth, come on Dean", Nova said, jogging a head so Dean and Seth would follow.

Brie looked at Roman.

"I have a bad feeling about that girl", Brie said.

 _ **"Me too",**_ Roman said.

"Seth and Dean didn't get anything from her?", Brie asked.

 _ **"Just a blocked aura. Whoever did it didn't want us to read her or know who she really is",**_ Roman said.

Brie nodded.

"I'll call Paige", Brie said.


	6. Chapter 6-Bad Vibes

It was Saturday afternoon, Nova hadn't seen Abby at school yesterday. Maybe she was ignoring her, Nova thought. Maybe everyone had finally gotten to her and told her to stay away. Nova laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"It's official, I'm a loser", Nova sighed.

She turned and looked at the face looking back at her. Dean.

"And now I'm talking to my dog", she said.

She sighed.

"You like me right?", she asked Dean.

Dean gave a soft grunting noise. Dean was pushing a calming vibe towards her. She smiled and kissed his wet nose. Behind Dean, she could see Roman by the window, watching her like he always did.

"Roman, come", she said.

He did and climbed into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He warmed his body up a bit to comfort her. A light knock on her door.

"Hey cutie pie, wanna go out? I hear there's this great end of summer party by the beach", Paige said.

"I wasn't invited", Nova mumbled into Roman's warm chest.

"Hey beautiful, listen to me ok. Are you listening?", Paige said.

Nova sat up and crossed her legs. Roman's head in her lap and she rubbed behind his ears. She noticed his head wasn't warm anymore.

"You are a beautiful, beautiful young woman. A very special young woman, who has the most amazing family in the world, and you have these three fur balls who love you more than life itself", Paige said.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to eat in the girls bathroom, alone, again", Nova said.

Paige sighed.

"If only you knew how special you truly are", Paige said.

She kissed Nova's forehead.

"I love you kiddo", Paige said.

Nova smiled.

"I love you too aunt Paige", she replied.

Paige smiled and then waved her hand in Nova's face. A dark purple glow. Nova was in a trance. Roman shifted into human form, followed by Seth and Dean. Dean shut the bedroom door and locked it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", Roman asked.

"I'm here to knock down her wall and build a new one. Her powers are once again growing", Paige said.

"It won't hurt her?", Seth asked.

"Nope, she won't even feel it", Paige said.

"She better not", Roman growled.

Paige rolled her eyes. Once done, she looked at Roman.

"Quickly", she said.

"Huh?", he asked.

Paige smirked.

"You want to kiss her, quickly", Paige said.

"But the rules", Roman said.

"The rule is you can't have sex with her till she is eighteen. Nothing bad about a small kiss", Paige said smiling.

"You sure?", Dean asked.

"I'll turn away", she said.

Paige stood by the bedroom door, her back to them.

"Is this a trick?", Roman asked whispering.

Paige groaned.

"Go for it Ro, it's just a kiss", Dean encouraged.

Seth nodded with a smile. Roman sat in front of her, he rubbed his thumb softly on her cheek. Dean and Seth looked away. Roman pressed his lips to hers, she kissed back.

"My Nova", he whispered against her lips.

When Nova opened her eyes, she was looking right at Paige.

"I have to go, but I will see you soon", Paige said to Nova.

Nova nodded. It felt like she just woke up from a dream, a really good dream. She touched her lips, feeling the tingle. She licked her lips and shook her head. Hearing the doorbell, then her mother call to her. She went downstairs, Paige stared at Abby.

"Hi Abby", Nova said, Roman by her side.

"Hi, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the party on the beach. They invited me, but I hardly know anyone", Abby said.

"Oh, I wasn't invited", Nova said a little embarrassed.

"I'm inviting you, if its ok with your parents", Abby said.

Nova looked at her mom. Brie looked at Paige. Bryan walked into the house, Seth jumped happily at him.

"I guess he's the only one excited to see me", Bryan said, looking at everyone.

Noticing Abby, he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bryan", he said.

"Abby, Nova's friend", she said.

"Friend, oh cool", he said.

"She wants to know if I can go to the beach party", Nova said.

Bryan smiled.

"Its ok with me, Brie?", Bryan asked.

"I guess its ok", Brie said.

"But you have to take one of the dogs", Paige jumped in.

She didn't know Abby from her world, but she did feel a weird vibe from her.

"Really?", Nova asked.

Brie nodded. She knew the only reason Paige suggested it was because she didn't trust this girl. Dean stepped forward with his leash, Brie and Paige could hear them in the other room talking about it. Abby's eyes would dart to that room. Paige noticed but didn't say a thing yet.

"Looks like Dean wants to party", Bryan said.

Nova hooked the leash to Dean's colar. Then brushed his white fur.

"So handsome", Nova whispered to Dean.

"Ready?", Abby asked.

Nova nodded. They walked down to the beach. Everyone from school was here, including some older kids. Abby waved to someone, she didn't recognize him. Nova bent down to Dean's level.

"Ok Dean, be good and no running off ok. Don't be nervous", Nova whispered.

Dean tilted his head and then pressed his nose to Nova's. She smiled.

"Thats my boy", she said.

* * *

 ** _Brie_ -**

Paige froze Bryan.

"Paige", Brie said.

"What, he's fine. Just so we can discuss that weird girl", Paige said.

Roman and Seth appeared in their human forms.

"Anyone else get a bad vibe from that girl?", Roman asked.

"Creepy but I can't put my finger on it", Paige said.

"You don't see anything on her?", Seth asked.

Paige shrugged.

"Sorry, I did try but its like she doesn't have a future or something is blocking me", Paige said.

"You think she's from our world?", Brie asked.

"Could explain the bad vibe and when the guys were talking in the other room, she kept glancing over there, like she could hear them", Paige said.

Brie sighed and went to the basement. She came up a few minutes later with a box in her hands. She set it on the counter and opened it. Pulling out a glass bowl and two potions. She mixed them and it turned a dark blue.

"How long has it been?", Paige asked.

"A hundred years, well her time", Brie said.

"Will she answer?", Paige asked.

"I don't know", she said.

"Who?", Roman asked.

"My sister", Brie said.

She set the blue fog filled bowl in front of the tv, the fog surrounded the tv.

"Queen Nikki?", Seth asked.

Brie nodded. Finally Nikki answered.

"What do you want?", Nikki asked.

"I need your help", Brie said.

"Now, after a hundred years you want my help. Brie you didn't even tell me you were leaving. I had to do this all alone", Nikki said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but please Nikki, if you don't do it for me, do it for your niece", Brie said.

"What? You couldn't even call to tell me that. Brianna that is something I needed to know", Nikki said, her voice getting louder.

"I know, but you know mom and dad. They would have married her off to the first guy that came along. Bryan and I wouldn't even get a say", Brie said.

"Right, you married a human", Nikki rolled her eyes.

Brie sighed.

"She's thirteen and looks like us when we were kids", Brie said.

"Maybe I can come to your world and meet her", Nikki said.

"I would like that, she would too", Brie said.

Nikki nodded.

"But back to why I called, Nova made a friend. Her name is Abby. Do you know of anyone in our world who has a thirteen year old daughter with that name?", Brie asked.

"Bray Wyatt had a daughter, her name's Abigail", Nikki said.

"Shit", Roman growled.

"I have to go Nikki", Brie said.

Seth opened the door and he and Roman shifted, racing down the street. Paige took Bryan out of the trance.

"We have to go, its Nova", Brie said.

Bryan nodded, confused. Getting to the beach everyone was in a circle. Brie and Paige got out of the car, they could hear Nova yelling.

"No Roman, no", Nova yelled.

"Move", Brie yelled while pushing kids out of the way.

Finally getting to the middle of the circle, Brie could see Nova holding back Roman. Dean and Seth waiting for Roman's orders. Roman was growling at the girl, she didn't seem fazed or scared. She finally noticed Brie and Paige.

"Freeze everyone", Brie whispered to Paige.

"I can't, not out in the open like this", Paige whispered.

Brie looked back at Nova. Nova grabbed Roman's colar, tugging on it and Roman turned and bit her. He didn't mean to. Nova cried out in pain and then held her arm close to her chest. Brie raced to her daughter.

"Let me see baby", Brie said, taking Nova's hand.

Her arm was bleeding a lot. Roman laid down on his belly and whined, his ears flat on his head.

"Its ok Roman", Nova said.

"Her whole family are freaks", a guy said.

"Can we go home?", Nova asked.

Brie nodded. Bryan finally reached them and saw Nova's arm. Getting home, Bryan grabbed Roman by the colar and dragged him to the basement.

"I'll get rid of him tomorrow", Bryan said angry.

"You can't, she loves him Bryan", Brie said.

"He attacked her", Bryan yelled.

Bryan sighed.

"You really think I want to do this? He protected my daughter and continues to do that, but he bit her Brie", Bryan said.

"Thats what he was doing now", Brie said.

"From what?", Bryan yelled.

"I can't tell you just yet", Brie said.

Bryan chuckled and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry but he is gone", Bryan said.

Dean and Seth stood by the basement door. Seth whined and scratched at the corner.

"I'll figure something out", Brie said to them.

 _ **"Do it quickly"**_ , Dean said.

Brie went to find Nova.


	7. Chapter 7-I'm Sorry

**_Reigns_ -**

Roman shifted and paced the basement. The door opened, Seth and Dean came down.

"You can't shift like that, Bryan could see you", he said to them.

"He's upstairs arguing with Brie. We're fine", Dean said.

"How's Nova?", Roman asked.

Seth and Dean didn't want to answer him. Finally Dean opened his mouth.

"She's gonna need stitches but she doesn't blame you. She keeps asking Paige to see you and to help her convince her dad not to get rid of you", Dean said.

"I didn't mean to bite her, I swear. The Hellhound in me is frustrated and wants out. Add in the fact that he knew our mate was in danger, he took over", Roman said.

"You were protecting your mate. Remember what your dad said, our wolves are going to be more on alert and protective of her, especially yours", Seth said.

"Nova knows it was an accident and so does Brie", Dean said.

"But Bryan doesn't. He kept us because he trusted us with her life and I failed. I'm a future Alpha, how could I fail", Roman said.

Seth looked up.

"Bryan's coming down", he said.

He and Dean went upstairs and Roman shifted. A few minutes later he heard the door open and Bryan came down, leash in hand. He looked at Roman with sadness.

"I'm sorry buddy", Bryan said.

Bryan clipped the leash and patted Roman's head. He took him upstairs. Seth and Dean whined.

 _ **"Keep her safe",**_ Roman said.

Bryan took him back to the park where Nova got lost. He unclipped the leash and took off his colar. Roman shook his fur out and then watched Bryan. He knew he didn't want to do this.

"I hope you understand, I'm just protecting my child", Bryan said to him.

Roman understood and held no bad feelings towards Bryan. Bryan's phone started ringing.

"Hello", he answered.

"Bryan, you have to bring him home, now", Brie yelled.

She turned to look at Nova, she was sick. She had a high fever and sweating and her body hurt so bad.

"Nova is sick, you need to bring back Roman, please", Brie begged.

The connection Nova had with Roman was strong. Taking him away was breaking her apart and making her magic lose control. Paige could only do so much to keep it under control. Roman felt it and rushed towards the house. Bryan ran to his car and drove home following Roman. Dean shifted and opened the door for Roman.

"Nova you have to control it", Paige said to Nova.

Nova laid flat against the bed. Her fever went down and her breathing was back to normal. Brie and Paige glanced at each other. Roman burst through the door in his wolf form and jumped on the bed. He cuddled close to Nova.

 _ **"I'm here my love",**_ Roman said, brushing himself against her side.

Nova wrapped her arms around him. His eyes glowed red and his body was warming her.

"Roman?", she slowly opened her eyes to see him.

Roman pressed his nose to hers. Bryan ran in, followed by Dean and Seth.

"Maybe it's the bite", Bryan suggested.

"No, you can't take him away from her", Brie said.

"I tried. I was a second away from putting him back in the jeep and bringing him home. He's never hurt her, ever and so something must have happened. He was protecting her", Bryan said.

Brie nodded. Dean was changing Bryan's mind. Bringing the guilt Bryan felt for leaving Roman in the woods stronger.

"We should let her rest", Paige said.

Everyone walked out, including Seth and Dean. Roman lifted his head once the door closed and the foot steps went downstairs. He jumped off the bed and shifted. He grabbed his shorts from their hiding spot and put them on. Roman sat down beside her and brushed her hair back, he kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave me", Nova mumbled asleep.

"Never my love. Forgive me. I never meant to hurt you", he whispered.

"Roman", she whispered.

"I love you", he whispered.

Nova sighed and fell asleep. Roman brushed his fingers through her hair. Her fever was slowly fading. Downstairs, Brie pulled Paige aside.

"How is it that the connection is this strong? Losing him was killing her", Brie whispered.

Paige held a finger up and waved her hand to freeze Bryan. They walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know, unless he", Paige couldn't finish that sentence.

"Don't tell me he", Brie couldn't even imagine it.

Seth and Dean walked into the room.

"He didn't touch her. It's against the rules", Dean said.

"We don't know why either. I felt her pain", Seth said, putting his hand over his heart.

"I did too", Dean said, rolling his shoulders back.

"Really?", Paige asked.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"What do you feel now?", Paige asked.

"Roman", both men said.

"Has that ever happened before?", Brie asked.

They shook their heads.

"Well being mindlinked is a reason we feel Roman's pain, he's our Alpha or soon to be Alpha but hers I don't understand why we can feel hers. They aren't bonded yet", Dean said.

Paiged gasped.

"What?", Brie asked.

She looked at Dean and Seth.

"I might have let him kiss her", Paige said.

"So just by the simple kiss, the connection is strong?", Dean asked.

Paige nodded.

"Of course sex is marking her, making her officially his but the kiss connected you. You can feel Roman and Nova", Paige said.

"You let him kiss her? She's thirteen Paige", Brie said.

"It was quick, more like a peck", Paige said, trying to justify it.

"You don't think the use of her powers called to Orton and Wyatt?", Seth asked.

"I tried to control most of it but I'm not sure", Paige said.

"They'll come here", Dean said.

"I can put a protection spell over the house but I'll need your help Brie and Bryan needs to know. You need to tell him", Paige said.

"I'll think about it", Brie said.

Everyone nodded.

"For now Nova doesn't leave our sides, even if it's only to step out to get the mail. One of you goes with her", Brie said.

Dean and Seth nodded. Upstairs Roman was holding Nova in his arms, she cuddled into him.

"Nova", he whispered.

She shifted a bit and her eye lids slowly opened. A tongue was the first thing she saw, then she felt a wet nose press against her cheek.

"Roman", she jumped up and hugged him.

She kissed the side of his head and smiled.

"I love you so much", she said to him.

He licked her cheek. She looked into his grey eyes and something felt off. A small knock at her door.

"Come in", she said.

Paige poked her head in and smiled.

"Feeling any better pumpkin?", she asked, coming to sit beside Nova.

Nova bit her bottom lip and glanced at Roman, he tilted his head.

"I had the strangest dream, like", Nova stopped.

"Like?", Paige asked.

"I don't really remember much of it. Some of it is blurry, but someone was holding me. I couldn't see his face but his voice, it was soothing and as much as I wanted to see his face I couldn't", she said.

Paige took a quick glance at Roman.

"Did he have long black hair and a tattoo covering one entire arm?", Paige asked.

Roman looked at her.

 ** _"What are you doing?"_** , he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?", Nova asked.

"You told me once, do you know his name?", she asked.

"No", Nova said.

"How many times have you had this dream sweetie pie?", Paige asked.

"This is the first time I actually got a glimpse of some of his features, before it was always me running and then I bump into someone. He has a beard and he's laughing, I can't see his face either", she said deep in thought.

Paige and Roman both knew who she was talking about. Bray.

"Then I see blue eyes glowing and snakes everywhere", she said.

Randy.

"I'm frozen and I hear footsteps coming closer. I want to run but I can't. Then this voice, it calls to me and he tells me to run, to go to him and I run. After that I wake up", she said.

Paige nodded.

"But the dream you just had?", Paige asked.

"I saw everything but his face. He held his hand out to me and I took it. I wasn't afraid because I felt like he wouldn't hurt me. He pulled me into him and said he loved me and some how I knew he meant it", Nova said.

Nova ran her fingers through Roman's fur and smiled.

"It was just a dream", Nova said.

Roman nuzzled her neck.

"You never know", Paige said standing.

Paige waved her hand in front of Nova's face and she froze, Roman shifted.

"Would you stop doing that to her", he growled.

"Relax, she's fine. I just need to fix the cracks", Paige said.

"About those dreams", he started.

Paige smirked.

"Looks like Bray and Randy have tried dream walking their way into her life. Your bond to her pulls her back to you. Do you talk to her while she's asleep?", she asked.

Roman nodded and touched Nova's hand.

"Why can't she see my face?", he asked.

"Because she's never meet you. Just like she can't fully see Bray or Randy, only small features", Paige said.

Paige noticed the way Roman stared at Nova.

"But she has met me. Once, it was brief and she was five", he said.

"That explains why she can't see your face. She was young", Paige said.

Roman smiled and studied Nova's features.

"Why don't you show her any affection?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", he asked, his thumb caressing Nova's hand.

"I mean, Dean and Seth are all over her. They're either in her lap or sleeping beside her. Doesn't it bother you? Seeing as she's your mate", Paige said finishing up.

"I know they don't want her that way. They're her guardians and my Beta and Gamma. They must have affection for her", he said.

"Are you afraid to you know, get urges to mate?", Paige asked.

He glared at her.

"I don't. My body just like my mind knows better", he said.

"Good. So again, why don't you", she was cut off.

"He won't admit it", Seth said, walking into the room, eating a sandwich.

Dean too, he handed one to Roman.

"Seth", Roman growled, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Brie wants you", Dean said mouth full.

Roman nodded and left the room.

"He's afraid that if he gets too close, when the time comes for her to choose, she won't go to him and then the whole thing with his mom scared him. His dad hasn't been the same since she left, he's like hollow and angry", Dean said.

"He thinks that by keeping a safe distance it won't hurt as much if she doesn't choose him or she", Seth stopped and looked sadly at Nova.

Paige laid her back.

"And you two?", she asked.

"She's our Alpha's mate, of course it would hurt us too. We bonded with her", Dean said.

Paige nodded.

"So why did you join him in looking for her?", she asked.

"She's our soon to be Alpha female. Roman picked us to be his second. We protect the matriarch and her future children, it's our job to bond with her. Makes us more protective of her", Seth said.


	8. Chapter 8-Forgive Me

Nova turned over in bed and something tickled her nose. She opened her tired eyes and saw Dean's paw in her face. She couldn't help but giggle and tried to turn over, but something was stopping her. She glanced over her shoulder, Seth was asleep. She noticed Roman lift his head and when she fully looked at him, his ears flattened on his head. She was able to get off the bed without moving Dean and Seth. She fell back off the bed and landed on the floor on her butt.

"I need a bigger bed", she mumbled to herself.

She turned to look at Roman and he tilted his head. Ears flat against his head and he lowered his head. His eyes were on her bandaged arm.

"Roman, come", she said softly.

He placed his head on his paws. She bit her lip and slowly moved towards him.

"Come on Ro, please", she said.

Her eyes were getting watery. Why didn't he want to go to her? She moved closer to touch him, her hand hovered over his head.

"I'm not mad at you, come on please. I love you, don't you love me", she said softly.

He lifted his head and stood. Closing the gap between them. He licked her tear stained cheeks and whined.

"You're my best friend and I know you didn't mean to hurt me", she said.

He brushed his head on her arm where he bit her.

"I'm hungry, are you?", she asked.

He gave a small grunt and she smiled.

"Let's go find something to eat. I'm starving", she whispered.

Roman knew after she used a lot of power she was usually hungry and super thirsty. She usually slept all day and didn't wake till the next morning. It scared him sometimes because he was afraid one day she might never wake up. Making their way downstairs, he popped his head into a cabinet and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. He gave it to her and she took it.

"Thank you", she said.

He sat and watched her get everything she needed. Roman knew macaroni and cheese was her go to comfort food. Once done, she poured herself some and then poured some for him. She carried her bowl and his to the living room, turning the tv on.

"What do you want to watch?", she asked, scooping a spoonful of macaroni into her mouth.

Roman looked at her.

"If I choose it's going to be real housewives", Nova said.

Roman grunted again.

"Fine, we can watch Ghost Adventures", Nova said, putting on Netflix.

She knew it was his show because one day she came home to find Roman sitting on the couch and watching the show. She didn't know how he turned on her PlayStation and found Netflix. They watched about five episodes before Nova fell fast asleep. Roman shifted and grabbed his shorts from the garage. He took the dirty dishes to the sink and turned off Netflix. He sat on the floor by the couch and gently touched Nova's cheek and he smiled.

"Are you dreaming yet my love?", he asked softly.

She sighed.

"I will never stop loving you Nova. No matter what decision you make in the end. You're my world baby. I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am and I will never hurt you again", he said.

He ran his fingers along her bandaged arm, lifting it and leaving a kiss.

"Forgive me?", he asked.

He stood and kissed her forehead, placing his arms under her and lifting her. He carried Nova up to her room and laid her down. Seth and Dean watching. Roman covered her and kissed her forehead again.

 _ **"She knows you didn't mean it"**_ , Seth said.

"She thinks I don't love her anymore. I thought she was angry at me or hated me but she doesn't. Why? I hurt her", Roman said.

 _ **"Because she knows you didn't mean it. You were protecting your mate"**_ , Dean said.

He nodded. Roman stood and removed his shorts, shifting back into a wolf. He went back over by the window and resumed his place. The next morning everyone was up early, Roman slowly made his way into the kitchen. He stopped and Bryan glanced at him. Bryan took a peek at Brie and then lowered a piece of bacon to Roman, Roman took it.

"I hope this means all's forgiven. I forgive you and you forgive me", Bryan said to Roman.

Roman barked and Bryan pet him.

"Has Abby called?", Nova asked.

Brie froze and then shook her head no. Nova nodded.

"Guess I'm back to no friends", Nova mumbled.

Brie sighed.

"Hey, how about we go to the lake today? It's nice out, before it starts getting cold", Bryan suggested.

"Sounds like fun", Nova said.

"I guess we could, I can pack us a lunch", Brie said.

"Go get ready", Bryan said to Nova.

Nova finished eating and quickly went upstairs. She picked out some swim shorts and a tank top. Then grabbed an extra change of clothes. Dean grabbed her towel from the bathroom, before Nova could go back, she saw Dean and smiled.

"Thank you", she said, scratching behind his ear.

She heard the doorbell and picked up her bag. She saw her dad answer the door. Abby walked in and Nova smiled.

"Hi Abby", Nova said excited.

"Hi, I wanted to come and check on you and I really hope you're ok", Abby said.

Nova nodded.

"I'm fine", Nova said.

"I hope you got rid of that dog, he's no good", Abby said.

"He didn't mean it, he's a good dog and I would never let him go", Nova said.

Roman brushed his head against Nova's hip. She brushed his fur with her fingers.

"Hey Abby since you're here, we were heading to the lake, would you like to come?", Bryan asked.

Abby thought about it and then nodded.

"I have to ask my dad. Would you mind if I used your phone?", Abby asked smiling.

"Go right ahead", Bryan said.

All three wolves watched Abby carefully. Brie did too.

"Bryan I don't know if this is a good idea", Brie said.

"It will make Nova happy", Bryan said.

Brie nodded.

"Mr. Danielson my dad would like a word", Abby called.

Bryan left and Brie looked down at Abby. She froze Nova.

"I know who you are and if you or your disgusting family touch my daughter, I will cut off your head and let them play with it", Brie said, nodding towards the wolves.

They growled at Abby. Abby smiled.

"You think I'm scared of them, please", Abby said.

"You think I'm playing with you. I'm not", Brie said, eyes glowing a dark red.

Brie's hands were on fire. Abby looked scared for a second. Brie unfroze Nova and smiled. Bryan came back.

"Your dad said yes", Bryan said.

Abby nodded and Nova took her hand.

"Come on you can borrow something of mine", Nova said.

Seth followed them upstairs. After the car was packed to head to the lake, they got in and drove three hours. There were a few people enjoying the water or picnic area. Bryan found a spot and the girls jumped out.

"Be careful", Brie called out to them.

Dean and Seth followed the girls, staying close to Nova. Bryan and Brie were setting up the chairs and table, setting the food out. Roman watched from on top of the rocks. He could see more this way and alert Dean and Seth, but apart of him said this was a way to stay away from Nova. So he wouldn't hurt her again.

 _ **"How long can you avoid her?"**_ , he heard Brie ask via mindlink.

He looked over at her and she lifted her head, smiling.

 _ **"I won't hurt her from this distance"**_ , he replied.

 _ **"She's hurting. Not because of what you did but because she knows in some weird way you are avoiding her, so stop it",**_ Brie said.

He looked over at Nova. She was splashing water at Seth, he would jump and wet the girls. Dean was soaked, his snow white fur was dirty from the sand. Nova looked up at him.

"Roman", she called out.

Roman wanted to go to her but stopped himself. He sat down and Nova looked sadly at him before going back to splashing Seth.

 _ **"Excuse me Alpha, but if you don't get your ass down here and enjoy spending time with her, I will go up there and kick your ass",**_ Dean said.

Roman growled. He looked back at Nova and she looked at him. He finally went down and slowly approached her, she smiled. Before anyone could make another move, Roman jumped and splashed them. Nova laughed. After awhile, the girls laid on their towels. Nova used Roman's stomach as a pillow, all three wolves had fallen asleep.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, want anything Abby?", Nova asked standing.

Abby shook her head no but stood, following Nova to the table. Bryan and Brie were laying back in the chair and catching some sun. Abby realized no one was watching them.

"Hey, I heard about this awesome waterfall behind the trees", Abby said.

"Really?", Nova asked.

"Let's go and look for it. They said it wasn't far", Abby said.

"I don't know Abby", Nova said.

"We will walk in a straight line and if we don't find anything, we can turn back", Abby said.

Nova bit her lip.

"Come on Nova", Abby said, tugging on her arm.

Nova nodded.

"Ok, but quick", Nova said.

They quickly and quietly made their way towards the trees. They walked for a while.

"I think I hear something", Abby said.

Nova passed a strange looking tree and she felt like something pushed her back. She looked back at the tree.

"Abby did you feel that?", Nova asked, looking around the tree.

Not hearing a reply Nova looked back. Abby was gone and the place looked darker.

"Abby?", Nova called out, she took a few steps closer.

She heard laughter and it creeped her out. Stopping and looking around. She some how recognized that laughter from her dream.

"Abby", she said softly.

Three huge wolves came out of the dark. Their eyes glowing yellow, their fur was knotted and dirty. Nova took a step back. The wolf in the middle snapped at her and she took off running. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. She called out for her mom and dad, getting no answer.

"Roman", she called out.

Roman lifted his head and looked around. He stood and sniffed for Nova.

 _ **"Wake up",**_ Roman shouted.

Dean and Seth stood, alert. Brie jumped up.

 _ **"Nova's gone, I can't feel her. Seth try and track**_ **her** **",** Roman said panicked.

Seth took off, following the purple scent. He came running back.

 _ **"Her scent isn't around. It disappears after a certain distance into the trees",**_ Seth said.

 _ **"You don't think they took her to the other world, do you?",**_ Dean asked.

All three looked at Brie who was listening, she looked at Bryan and then back at them.

 _ **"Go, find her",**_ Brie said.

They took off into the trees. Brie had to wait to tell Bryan. She couldn't just say Nova was missing. He would just say she went exploring with Abby.


	9. Chapter 9-Finding Nova

**_Reigns_ -**

Getting to their world in human form, Seth sniffed the air.

"She's here, close but without her trail I can't find her", Seth said.

"Let's get the pack searching. I'm sure she's on Bray's territory. He wouldn't risk putting her on Orton's", Roman said.

Dean shifted and took off towards their pack. Seth continued to sniff, Roman followed.

"She's scared", Roman said softly.

"You can feel her?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded and rubbed over his heart. A few minutes later his pack caught up to them, they shifted and waited for their Alpha to give an order.

"My mate is here, she's scared. Find her but approach her with caution. Let her know you wouldn't hurt her", Roman said.

"You'll be able to tell it's her, Roman's scent is all over her", Dean said.

"What's her name Alpha?", Baron asked.

"Nova", Roman said.

They nodded.

"Bring her back to the pack house and mindlink me once you have her safely there or if you need help", Roman said.

"Go", Seth said.

They all shifted and took off in different directions.

* * *

 ** _Nova_ -**

Nova tripped, she crawled behind a tree. Her breathing was heavy, her lungs hurt, and her cheeks were stained with tears and dirt. She was hungry and thirsty, really thirsty.

"Come out, come out whereever you are", the voice called out.

As much as she wanted to sit there and wait for someone to come for her, she couldn't. She pushed away from the tree and continued to run. She noticed up ahead that not only was there grass, but it was beautiful, a bright green. Flowers and birds, it was alive there unlike here. Here there was dirt and rocks, trees that looked like they were dying. Reaching the grass, Nova kept running. Hiding behind a bush.

"Daddy, she crossed", Nova heard Abby say.

"You were suppose to keep her from crossing Abigail", the man said.

"What if we just went over and grabbed her real quick", Abby suggested.

Nova heard a branch snap and she stood, running again. She looked back to see three men standing with Abby. Nova turned to continue running only to fall back after running into a tree.

"Stupid tree", Nova mumbled rubbing her forehead.

She saw two legs standing in front of her. Looking up, she saw a guy with tattoos. She crawled back.

"I won't hurt you princess", he said.

"Please leave me alone", she cried.

Baron bent down in front of her and held his hand out.

"I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. Look at me princess, really look. You could tell if I wanted to hurt you", he said.

Nova looked around him. A light blue glow she never noticed was around him. Thinking better, she realized her gut wasn't warning her to stay away from him. She looked at his hand and took it. He smiled and helped her up.

"We have to go, three men are chasing me", Nova cried.

Baron pushed her behind him and growled. She held on tight to his shirt.

"You aren't allowed on our land", he growled.

She heard that laughter again.

"Baron", Nova noticed another guy covered in tattoos.

He made eye contact with Nova and bowed.

"Princess", Corey said.

"My name's Nova", she corrected him.

"Let's get her back to the pack house", Baron said.

He looked at Nova and noticed how she looked exhausted and about to collapse. He caught her and carried her home.

"Poor thing", Corey said.

"She's frightened", Baron said.

Getting back home. Everyone wanted to see the future Alpha's mate. Getting inside the house, Baron gently laid her down. Naomi came in, followed by Tamina.

"Jey get a wash cloth and a bowl of water. I'm gonna clean her face", Naomi said.

"I'm gonna bring AJ in, have her fix her leg", Tamina said.

AJ was the only witch the Reigns pack trusted. AJ walked in and looked over Nova.

"Isn't she gorgeous. Roman is very lucky", AJ said, mixing a few things into a bowl and then grabbing a cloth. She started pouring the contents of the bowl into the towel and wrapping it around Nova's leg.

"I'm gonna make her something to eat. Jimmy, grab her a few water bottles. I'm sure she's thirsty", Naomi said.

"Why didn't she use her abilities to fight Bray?", Corey asked.

"She doesn't know she has them", Alpha Sika walked in.

Everyone bowed and he looked over Nova.

"Is my son on his way?", he asked.

"Yes Alpha, I mindlinked him", Baron said.

Alpha Sika nodded. The door suddenly flew open and Roman walked in. He sat beside Nova and brushed her hair back.

"Baby", Roman mumbled.

"How did she end up in Bray's hands Roman? Are you not watching her son? This is your future mate and you", Roman growled.

His Hellhound didn't like the words coming out of his father's mouth.

"I know, I feel bad enough. I don't need you scolding me father", Roman growled.

"Everyone out, except for my son and his Beta and Gamma", Sika said.

Roman looked at Baron.

"Thank you Baron", Roman said.

Baron bowed and walked out. Naomi set the bowl of spaghetti on the coffee table next to the waters. Roman kissed the top of Nova's hand. She was the only thing keeping him calm right now.

"You're lucky Randy didn't catch her scent and lured her to him. You would never get her back if he got his hands on her", he said.

"I know", Roman said, trying not to growl at his father and still Alpha.

"She can't see the three of you. I'll send Baron and Corey back in, have them make sure she eats and gets plenty of water before they take her back to her parents", Sika said.

Roman nodded before kissing Nova's forehead. He let Corey and Baron watch over her. Baron let him know when she woke up and ate, drinking the water. Baron added a little something to put her to sleep.

"Are you sure we can't keep her?", Baron asked.

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Roman smiled and realized how attached his pack has gotten to her.

"Not yet, but soon", Roman said.

Baron nodded. It had gotten dark in the human world, they could see flashing police lights up ahead.

"What do we tell them Alpha?", Corey asked.

"Say you heard her screaming for help and running. You found her and noticed three men and a young girl. Give them the Wyatts description and Abby's as well. They took off once they saw you and Baron", Roman said.

They nodded. The three wolves shifted and made there way out of the trees. Baron and Corey followed a few minutes later. Brie saw them and sighed.

"Nova", Brie said, going over to Baron and Corey.

Baron handed the sleeping girl to Bryan once Roman mindlinked him that it was ok. After the police spoke to Baron and Corey. Brie and Bryan thanked them. Heading home, Bryan laid their daughter in her bed. Dean and Seth on either side of her, Roman took his usual spot.

" _ **Never taking my eyes off her again",**_ Seth said.

" _ **Roman, I know that look, don't you dare blame yourself. This was on all three of us, especially Seth and I. We are her guardians and you trusted us with her. We let you down Alpha",**_ Dean said.

" _ **How did you know she was missing?",**_ Seth asked.

" _ **She somehow mindlinked me. I heard her in my head calling out to me",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Your bond?",**_ Dean asked.

" _ **Maybe, but it doesn't matter. I'm just glad she reached out and that it worked or else, I don't even want to think about what Bray would have done",**_ Roman said.

Nova woke up that night screaming. She was having a nightmare. She cried in Brie's arms till she fell asleep again.

" _ **Roman, you need to sleep beside her. Only you can bring her the comfort she needs",**_ Brie said.

Roman jumped up on the bed laid beside Nova. He licked her cheek and she cuddled closer to him, burying her face in his fur. She sighed. Brie left the room and hoped that Roman could take those nightmares away, at least for tonight. Nova woke up, still tired but too comfortable and warm to get up. Roman moved a bit beside her.

"Don't move Roman", she mumbled.

Roman stretched out more beside her. Paige jumped on Nova's bed and Roman jumped up growling and snapping at the person who jumped on Nova's bed. His huge body over Nova.

"Calm down mutt, it's me", Paige said.

Roman growled and then checked on Nova. She sat up and Roman laid in her lap.

"Its ok Ro", Nova whispered to him.

"Its safe to say they are even more protective now", Paige said.

Nova ran her fingers through Roman's fur.

"Yeah", Nova said.

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry and breakfast is ready for you love", Paige said.

Roman let Nova stand, a bruise on her leg.

"Does that hurt?", Paige asked.

"No", she answered.

"How did you get that kiddo?", Paige asked.

Nova looked down at it and shrugged.

"I think when I fell, but I could have sworn it was bleeding and broken", Nova said.

Nova walked out of the room, Paige stopped Roman.

"A witch healed her. Who?", Paige asked.

" _ **AJ, we trust her. She works with our pack doctor",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Jealous?",**_ Seth asked.

"I just wanted to know. You can't just have any witch heal her", Paige said.

" _ **Like I said, we trust her. You think I would let just any witch around my mate",**_ Roman said.

Paige sighed and knew he was right.

"Fine", Paige said.

"Aunt Paige you coming?", Nova called from downstairs.

"Coming sweetie pie", Paige said walking out.

Getting downstairs Brie had piled Nova's plate full of food.

"Mom I can't eat all of this", Nova said.

"Then eat what you can", Bryan said.

She ate what she could and gave the rest to the wolves.

"Nova", Brie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm fine mom. I wasn't missing for months I was only missing not even a day", Nova said.

Brie sighed and left the kitchen with Paige behind her.

"Take it easy on your mom. She loves you and we were both really worried, please just indulge her", Bryan said.

Nova nodded and ran her hand over Roman's head.


	10. Chapter 10-Sixteen

**_Nova_ -**

Brie and Bryan had discussed putting Nova in a high school where no one knew her. It worked out great. She made new friends and was excited to go to school. They didn't call her a freak or tried to hurt her.

"Hey Nova", Bayley said, once she approached her locker.

"Hey", Nova said smiling.

"Did you hear Carmella is doing a last day of school bash this weekend. Are you going?", Bayley asked.

"I wasn't invited", Nova said.

"Boo", Carmella jumped in front of the girls.

Both jumped and then laughed.

"Nova thinks she's not invited", Bayley said.

"What, of course you are. I didn't think I had to tell you", Carmella said, hugging Nova.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to being automatically invited", Nova said.

"Wow the kids at the other school did a number on you. Were they really that bad?", Bayley asked.

"You have no idea", Nova said.

"Well you have us now and no one is getting through us", Carmella said.

Nova smiled.

* * *

Getting home, Nova ran right in. Slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, no slamming the door", Brie shouted.

"Sorry. It's just, I got invited to a party, me", Nova said excited.

Brie smiled.

"Whose party?", Brie asked.

"Carmella", Nova smiled and ran up to her room.

Brie turned and looked slightly angry.

" _ **Now before you say anything, they know better than to mention wolves and magic to her",**_ Roman said.

Once Roman knew Brie and Bryan were sending Nova to a new school, he had Carmella, Cass, Enzo, and Bayley join Nova's new high school and befriend her.

"How could you do that? This was suppose to be a fresh start for her", Brie whispered.

" _ **It still is. She doesn't know that I sent them. She doesn't even know about me and besides, now she'll be protected at school",**_ Roman said.

"So then they are wolves? I knew Carmella sounded familiar", Brie said.

" _ **Bayley is a fairy, you know like tinker bell",**_ Roman said.

"The fairies I've met are total bitches and rude", Brie said.

" _ **Not since Alexa took over. She changed everything, that was about twenty eight years ago. Things have changed since you were last there",**_ Roman said.

"If you trust her around Nova then I guess I can too", Brie said.

Nova came back down, Dean and Seth behind her.

"Who were you talking to mom?", Nova asked.

"Myself. I have to go grocery shopping, checking off the list of what I need. Your dad and I are taking a small trip so aunt Paige will be staying with you for the weekend", Brie said.

"So does this mean I can't go to the party?", Nova asked.

"You can go, we trust you to behave and come home on time", Brie said.

Nova nodded.

"I'll be back in a few, dogs are already fed so don't feed them again and get started on your homework", Brie said, grabbing her keys.

"Yes mom", Nova grabbed her backpack.

She set her books out on the table and went to get her laptop. She had a final to study for, Nova was confident she would pass it but didn't want to take the chance and forget everything once the test was in her face. She was stuck on one science question, getting frustrated. Nova didn't notice her glass of water shaking, but Roman did.

" _ **Dean, do something before she breaks it",**_ Roman said sitting up.

Dean went over to Nova and set his head in her lap. Nova smiled and ran her fingers through his fur. She sighed.

"This one always gets me", she said more to herself.

Seth hopped up on the chair next to her and looked over the question.

"No Seth, get down", Nova said, trying to pull him off the chair.

Seth, Dean, and Roman had studied all her books, front to back. They were bored when she wasn't home and they didn't really feel like reading Brie's gossip magazines. Seth jumped down. Someone knocked and Nova went to go answer. Seth shifted quickly and found the page he knew she was going to need to solve this question. Shifting back. At the door, Nova smiled at the couple standing before her.

"Hi, we moved in a couple of houses down and well we just thought we would go around and meet our neighbors. I'm Stephanie and this is my husband Hunter", Stephanie said.

Nova got a bad feeling in her gut, but she smiled anyway not wanting to be impolite.

"Nova Danielson", she said.

"It's so nice to meet you Nova", Hunter said.

"You too, I would invite you in but my parents aren't home and they wouldn't like it if I let someone I didn't know in", she said.

"We understand, we tell our girls the same thing", Stephanie said.

Hunter was about to burst in, but stopped as soon as Roman came into view. Then Dean and Seth showed. Each growling low.

"We will come back another time, when your parents are home. We can't wait to meet them", Hunter said, his eyes on the wolves.

Nova noticed and looked at all three and then back at Hunter.

"They're harmless", Nova said shrugging.

"I bet. So then we will come back later", Hunter said.

Nova nodded and closed the door. She locked it and went back to studying. An hour later Brie arrived back home, car full of groceries. She opened her garage and walked into the house.

"Nova help with the bags please", Brie said.

Nova stood and Seth followed. She opened the back door of the suv, Seth hopped into the back.

"I hope you're going to help bring some bags in and not sit there watching me do all the work", Nova said to Seth.

He barked and wagged his tail.

"Lazy, that's what you are", she said.

"Hello", Nova turned towards the voice.

A tall man with blue eyes and tattoos smiled at her.

"Hello", Nova said, still holding onto the bags.

"I was just jogging and you know passing by. I just moved in with my uncle and aunt a few houses down", he said.

"Oh yeah, they came by earlier", she said, again just being polite even though her gut told her to run.

Seth moved behind her, she could feel him breathing.

"Name's Randy", he said, holding out his hand.

Nova looked down at it, hesitant to take it, but again her manners told her other wise. She reached out.

"Nova", her mother's voice stopped her.

Roman stood in front of Nova, blocking her from Randy.

"Mom, this is Randy. He just moved in a few houses down with his aunt and uncle", Nova said.

Brie didn't take her eyes off Randy.

"Nova take the bags inside and put the food away", Brie said.

Nova nodded and looked at Randy.

"It was nice meeting you Randy", Nova said.

"You too Nova, see you around sweetheart", he said smiling.

Nova walked in, Seth not leaving her side. Once they heard the door close. Roman and Dean shifted, not caring that they were butt naked for the world to see. Roman grabbed Randy and threw him up against the car.

"Stay away from my girl. You and your disgusting snakes need to go back to your world", Roman growled.

His eyes red. Brie knew this meant the Hellhound was out. Not only because of his eyes, but because she could hear more than one voice when he spoke. Randy hissed, smoke coming from Roman's hands.

"Roman", Dean said calm.

"I swear Orton, if you lay one finger on her or there is one hair out of place on her head, I will hunt you and your kind down. Rip off your heads and watch them burn", Roman growled.

For the first time Brie and Dean included, were afraid of Roman. No not Roman, Dean reminded himself that this was the Hellhound.

"Roman enough", Dean said.

Roman didn't budge and now you could smell burning skin.

"Roman", Dean said louder.

Roman pushed himself away from Randy and shifted. He made his way into the garage. Brie watched him pace. Dean looked at Randy.

"Next time you show your face, I won't stop him", Dean said, pushing past Randy and shifting.

Randy looked at Brie, she could see the burn marks.

"Stay away from her", Brie said.

Randy smiled.

"You won't always be able to protect her and neither will they. Remember, I'm not the only one who wants her", Randy said.

He left and Brie went inside, closing the garage door. Walking into the house, Roman went straight for Nova, rubbing himself against her.

"He didn't like that man. He's making sure you're ok", Brie said.

Nova ran her hand through Roman's soft, black fur.

"I didn't either, but you and dad taught me not to be impolite", Nova said.

Brie smiled.

"Did you finish studying?", Brie asked her daughter.

"Yeah, hopefully I can remember everything", Nova said.

"You're a smart girl, you will pass that final", Brie said.

Nova grabbed an Apple.

"So where are you and dad going?", Nova asked, jumping onto the counter.

"Your dad's cousin is getting married and before you ask why we aren't taking you, there is a no kids at the wedding rule", Brie said.

"What? Who makes that a rule?", Nova asked, while chewing on her Apple.

"Your dad's cousin. She doesn't want anything to go wrong and having kids running around will mess up her dream wedding", Brie said, rolling her eyes.

"She does know I'm sixteen, right", Nova said.

Brie shrugged.

"Promise me when you get married, you won't have that rule", Brie said laughing.

Nova smiled.

"Who says I'm getting married", Nova said.

Roman lifted his head.

"Wait till you meet your one and trust me you'll be planning your dream wedding to him", Brie said.

Nova shrugged.

"I don't know", Nova said.

"Your aunt Paige told me about your dreams. Have you had any of those lately?", Brie asked.

"Same thing every time", Nova said.

"What about the mysterious dream guy? Have you seen his face?", Brie asked.

Nova shook her head no but blushed.

"Just his voice", Nova said, smiling softly.

"So if you were to ever, I don't know run into this man and hear his voice, would you recognize it?", Brie asked.

She watched as her daughter had this dreamy look on her face. Nova looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"It's just a dream mom", Nova said.

"Humor me, let's say hypothetically speaking, would you?", Brie asked.

Nova smiled.

"I think so, I mean I've been hearing his voice in that dream since I was thirteen", Nova said.

Brie nodded and looked at all three wolves.

"Hear that boys, your owners in love with a man she's never met", Brie said.

Nova rolled her eyes.

" _ **You asked her those questions for a reason. What are you thinking?",**_ Roman asked Brie.

" _ **I have to ask Paige before I tell you",**_ Brie said.

Roman growled lightly.


	11. Chapter 11-Nothing Like Twilight

**_Reigns_ -**

The next day Nova walked to school. Carmella and Bayley caught up with her.

"So it looks like the party isn't happening. My parents aren't going out of town like planned", Carmella said.

It was more like Roman said hell no and forbid it.

"My parents are going out of town for the weekend and my aunt is pretty cool. She wouldn't mind just as long as we don't destroy the house", Nova said.

Carmella and Bayley shared a look.

" _ **You think my Alpha would be mad if we agreed?",**_ Carmella asked Bayley.

" _ **No, he'll be within distance of her, say yes",**_ Bayley said.

Carmella smiled.

"Are you sure?", Carmella asked.

"Positive", Nova said.

"Ok then, your house it is", Bayley said.

It was safe to say Roman wasn't happy when he heard they were still having the party, but I guess having it at the house was better than at someone else's where he couldn't keep an eye on Nova.

"Are you sure it's ok aunt Paige?", Nova asked.

"Yes sweetie pie, unlike your boring mom and dad, I don't mind", Paige said smiling.

Nova nodded.

"Any guys you find cute coming to this party?", Paige asked.

Roman growled lightly.

"What, no", Nova said.

Paige nodded.

"You can tell me you know, I won't tell a soul", Paige said.

"I'm positive", Nova said.

Roman put his head back on his paws and watched Nova. He didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, he's never heard her lie before.

" _ **What's crawled up your butt?",**_ Dean asked Roman.

" _ **I'm fine",**_ Roman said.

" _ **If you say so. Paige just asked her that to get under your skin and you're letting her",**_ Dean said stretching.

Once Nova left the room, Paige looked at them.

" _ **What's this I heard about Randy coming to see Nova?",**_ Paige asked.

Roman lifted his head.

" _ **I told him to stay away",**_ Roman said.

" _ **I heard, using your Hellhound. I thought you stayed away from that part of you?",**_ Paige asked, rolling her eyes.

" _ **I do. I only use it when I absolutely need to and never more than I can handle",**_ Roman growled.

" _ **You never told Brie what the witches decided on Roman and Nova being mates",**_ Dean said.

" _ **He hasn't done anything to make them think badly of him. That's why they haven't forbid you from seeing her",**_ Paige said.

" _ **Why haven't you told Brie?",**_ Roman asked.

" _ **I did, you weren't there",**_ Paige said shrugging.

" _ **Did you tell them about Randy coming around?",**_ Seth asked.

She nodded.

" _ **Also asked them about letting her meet you, in person, face to face",**_ Paige said, wiggling her brow.

" _ **Really?",**_ Roman asked.

" _ **But the rules",**_ Dean stopped as Paige waved her hand in the air.

" _ **Randy broke it, Bray broke it. They figured you've been good so far. Why not, but you can only meet her, nothing more",**_ Paige said.

" _ **When?",**_ Roman asked, he couldn't wait to finally be able to speak to her again.

" _ **Well, maybe when she's out with her friends and just randomly bump into her. The exact date I don't have",**_ Paige said.

" _ **Does this have anything to do with the questions Brie asked Nova?",**_ he asked.

Paige nodded with a smile.

" _ **I kinda want to see if she recognizes you by your voice too",**_ Paige said.

* * *

 ** _Brie_ -**

Brie and Bryan made it to Washington safely.

"You think Paige let Nova pierce her belly button yet?", Bryan asked laughing.

Brie laughed.

"I'm sure by now she already has a tattoo sleeve", Brie said.

"Oh man, if anything and I mean anything at all is pierced or tattooed, we are never letting Paige near Nova again", Bryan said.

Brie laughed.

"I'm sure the only thing Paige is letting her get away with his eating ice cream out of the box", Brie said.

"Just call and check on her", Bryan said.

Brie grabbed her phone and dialed their house.

"Hello, you've called exotic dancers, can I give you a lap dance", Paige answered.

Brie laughed.

"Very funny. Where is my child?", Brie asked.

"Watching some movie called Twilight. Which is very inaccurate according to the wolves. They don't stop complaining", Paige said.

"Ok, well we just wanted to make sure you haven't sold her or tattooed her yet", Brie said.

"She's still up for sale on EBay so bid if you're interested and as for the tattoo, we have an appointment tomorrow", Paige said.

"Very funny", Bryan said into the phone.

"Relax, she's in good hands and paws. Although I did let her have ice cream before dinner, so yeah sorry", Paige said.

"Ok, well we are gonna catch up on some sleep, tell Nova we love her and we'll see her Monday night", Brie said.

"Ok, have fun you two", Paige said, before hanging up.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_ -**

Roman, Seth, and Dean were so confused about this Twilight movie thing. They were already on the second film and didn't understand how girls found that attractive. They got it all wrong with the wolves.

" _ **We aren't that big",**_ Seth said.

" _ **It's a good thing the vampires went extinct. They would suck the life out of the person who made these characters. Glitter, really?",**_ Dean said.

" _ **She loves this movie, stop judging it",**_ Roman said, laying his head on Nova's legs.

Paige came back in with popcorn and handed it to Nova.

"Your mom called, said she loves you and they both miss you", Paige said.

"Did she ask if you tattooed me already?", Nova asked.

She grabbed a hand full of popcorn and held it out for Roman, he ate it all.

"Yes, I told her you were still up for sale on eBay, so she better bid high", Paige said.

Nova laughed. Roman stretched out and laid his head on Nova's hip.

"He's a little too comfortable don't you think?", Paige asked, while watching Roman.

Nova looked down at Roman. She scratched behind his ear.

"He's always been this way. Well, this is the most affection he's shown in a while", Nova said.

"So has that new family that moved in come around?", Paige asked.

"You mean the creepy family. No, not since meeting Randy", Nova said, putting popcorn in her mouth.

She dropped a few pieces for Seth and Dean.

"So you didn't like them?", Paige asked.

"I got this weird feeling in my gut. I only get those feelings when the person or situation I'm in is bad, but besides that, Seth didn't like him", Nova said.

Paige nodded. Roman nipped Nova's hand and she grabbed more popcorn, holding out her hand to him so he could eat it.

"What would you do if these three wolves turned into that?", Paige asked, pointing at Taylor Launter.

Nova shrugged.

"Freak out", Nova said.

"Would you fall in love with one of them?", Paige asked.

Nova looked at her aunt confused and weirded out.

 ** _"Can you not",_** Roman said.

Paige smirked before putting popcorn in her mouth.

"This is getting weird", Nova said sitting up.

"Sorry, just asking for fun", Paige said.

Nova nodded and grabbed more popcorn.

"So", Paige said.

Nova sighed. She didn't know what would come out of her aunt's mouth next.

"Are you still a virgin?", Paige asked.

All three wolves looked at Nova. Nova blushed.

"Aunt Paige, really. Can we please just watch the movie", Nova said uncomfortable.

Paige laughed.

"Answer the question and we can", Paige said.

"Yes I am. I didn't know that was a crime", Nova said, blushing more.

"Its not sweetie pie, I'm glad you still are", Paige said.

" _ **Me too",**_ Roman said.

"Now can we just watch the movie?", Nova asked.

Paige nodded. Roman's head in Nova's lap, she scratched his head and smiled at him.


	12. Chapter 12-Deal With The Devil

**_Reigns_ -**

Carmella and Bayley had come over to make sure everything was ready for the party. Nova made sure to put everything that could break in her room. Carmella was going through Nova's closet.

"None of this is going to do", she said.

"What exactly are you looking for?", Nova asked her.

"Something sexy for you to wear", Carmella said.

" _ **Really? I'm right here",**_ Roman said.

Carmella flinched.

" _ **Sorry Alpha",**_ Carmella said.

Bayley laughed.

"What's so funny?", Nova asked.

"Oh nothing", Bayley said.

"Oh this is cute. Not sexy, cute", Carmella said.

If Roman could roll his eyes he would. She held out the blue skirt and white crop top to Nova.

"Really?", Nova asked.

Carmella nodded. The blue skirt was a gift from one of her aunts on her dad's side and the crop top was a Christmas gift from her grandma. It came with a pair of black shorts her dad forbid her from wearing. Her grandma said she got the outfit because a woman at the store recommended it. All the teens are wearing them, she had said.

"Go on, go put it on", Carmella said.

Nova stood and walked into her bathroom.

" _ **Do I have to remind you who she is and who she belongs to? She's not trying to impress anyone or meet anyone",**_ Roman growled at Carmella.

" _ **But she's young, let her have a little fun Alpha",**_ Carmella said.

Roman growled. He knew she made a point. She wasn't his yet, she was allowed to be with whoever she wanted to be with. He just didn't know if he could watch her flirt or watch her touch another man. The bathroom door opened and Nova walked out. She pulled down the skirt a bit.

"I think it's too short. My dad would kill me if he saw me in this", Nova said.

"But he's not here", Bayley reminded.

" _ **But I am",**_ Roman reminded them.

The skirt was short. If she even tried to bend over her butt would be on display. Roman went over to Nova and bit down gently on her skirt, he tried to pull it down.

"Maybe I should wear something else. Roman doesn't even like this on me", Nova said.

"Wow, look at you", Paige said, walking into the room.

Nova covered the part of her stomach that was showing. Showing skin wasn't Nova's thing. Her parents and Roman were ok with that.

"Move mutt", Paige said.

She pushed Roman away with her leg and Roman growled. Nova smiled at Roman and brushed her hand through his fur to calm him.

"Sandals or heels?", Carmella asked, tapping her chin.

"Heels", Paige said.

" _ **Sandals, no way in hell is she wearing those things. She hates them",**_ Roman said.

The women ignored him. He barked loud and again Carmella flinched. Dean and Seth ran in on alert.

" _ **Sandals",**_ Roman growled.

"Sandals it is", Carmella said.

She already went against her Alpha by putting the skirt on Nova. Disobeying him again wouldn't be a good idea.

"Good because I hate heels. I only bought them because I had to wear them for my aunt's wedding", Nova said.

"Oh and your first guests have arrived. I came up here to tell you that. Have fun and if you need me call me", Paige said.

Nova nodded. Getting downstairs, Cass and Enzo were setting up a dj system.

"It's ok if we put it here?", Cass asked, as he hugged and kissed Carmella.

"Yeah that's fine", Nova said.

After an hour the music was playing and food and drinks were set up in the kitchen. Nova watched as teens flooded her living room. Some she recognized and others she had no clue who they were. The wolves watched and examined each teen. After the incident with Abby, they weren't taking anymore chances. Three guys Nova didn't know walked in and smiled at her, they looked at Dean.

"Cool, I heard you had wolves as pets", one said.

"They're huge dude", another said.

Nova got this bad feeling, she couldn't explain it. She looked down at Dean.

"Nova you ok?", Bayley asked.

"Um, I'm just gonna take them upstairs to my room", she said, calling the wolves to follow her.

Getting up to her room, she got on her knees in front of Dean. She scratched the side of his neck and up to his ears.

"I won't let anyone hurt you", she whispered.

She hugged Dean.

" _ **What's going on?",**_ Roman asked.

" _ **I don't know",**_ Dean said.

They noticed Seth sniff.

" _ **Seth",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Looks like she has a new power. Can't tell what it is, the wall Paige put up is blocking it",**_ Seth said.

"Stay in here Dean. Don't leave this room", Nova said.

Dean licked her cheek.

"I know you probably don't understand me, but stay Dean. Stay", Nova said.

Roman knew that look, worry. She was worried something bad was going to happen. Dean again licked her cheek and Seth whined.

"Nova?", Carmella called before coming into the room.

"Sorry, I'll be down in a minute. Just making sure they're gonna be ok alone", Nova said.

" _ **Something's wrong, ask her what",**_ Roman said.

Carmella looked from her Alpha to her friend. Nova stood and softly pet Dean's head.

"Everything ok? You know you can tell me", Carmella said, sitting down on Nova's bed and patting the seat beside her.

Nova sat and sighed.

"It's hard to explain because I don't even know what's wrong with me. It's just, those guys that walked in, I got this really bad feeling and I felt dizzy. My vision blurred a bit and I just felt like Dean was in danger and I don't know it sounds so weird I know", she sighed.

Carmella shook her head no with a smile.

"It doesn't sound weird. You have a spare key to your bedroom door?", Carmella asked.

Nova nodded.

"It's in my mom's room", she said.

"Well then see, lock your door with them inside. No one is going to hurt them Nova", Carmella said.

"I don't want those guys to hurt Dean", Nova said.

Carmella put her hand on top of Nova's.

"They won't. You are locking your door and they will be in here, safe", Carmella said.

Nova nodded and looked at Dean. He nudged her thigh with his nose. Nova smiled.

"Ok", Nova said.

Nova stood and kissed the top of Dean's head.

"I love you, stay", Nova said.

Nova locked her door and shut it. They guys shifted and took their shorts out. They hid them in the air vents where Nova wouldn't find them.

"She has a new ability", Dean said.

"So how many is that now?", Seth asked, holding his hand out and counting.

"Fire, that is her primary one. Her scream, she can move things with her mind, and now this new one. We don't even know what it is", Roman said.

"Don't leave this room", Seth said, poking Dean In his chest.

Dean swatted his hand away.

"I'm not. She's scared and I won't do anything to hurt her", Dean said.

"So what do we do?", Seth asked, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Roman shrugged and laid on Nova's bed.

"She has puzzles under her bed", Seth said.

Dean raised a brow.

"First one to finish one completely gets to tell the other what to do", Dean said, raising a brow.

Seth smirked.

"Deal", Seth said, taking Dean's hand and shaking it.

Roman chuckled and watched Dean and Seth get everything ready.

"Ready and go", Seth said.

Roman was laughing and watching them. Then he felt it, his smile fell and he looked at the bedroom door. He was here. Roman sat up and his heart was beating faster.

"Ro, you ok?", Dean asked.

He and Seth were watching him. They could hear his heart racing and feel the anger coming off him.

"Balor is here", Roman growled.

Dean and Seth looked at each other then back at Roman.

"He wouldn't hurt Nova would he?", Dean asked.

"No, it's me he wants", Roman said standing.

"He might go through Nova to get to you. I wouldn't put it past him", Seth said.

Roman knew Seth had a point.

"Both of you stay here. Do not leave this room Dean. I can handle Finn on my own", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I'll be back", Roman said.

Roman unlocked the door and opened it. He looked back at Dean and Seth as he relocked it.

"Don't leave this room", Roman said, using his Alpha voice.

"Yeah yeah", Dean said, waving his hand in the air.

"Let's finish those puzzles", Seth said.

Roman shut the door, before he could turn around, he felt the demon behind him. Roman sighed.

"The answer is no", Roman said.

He heard Finn laugh and he turned. There in his black suit, stood Finn Balor. Finn smirked.

"I think you might change your answer after my threat", Finn said.

Roman's jaw clenched.

"Your female is absolutely stunning. Her smell, her innocence. I can smell her on you now", Finn said, closing his eyes and sniffing the air.

"Don't go there", Roman growled and took a step towards Finn.

"I need your help. All my hounds are busy and I really need these three souls collected by the end of the week", Finn said.

"No", Roman said.

"You didn't let me finish. If you say no, you won't want to know what I'm going to do to your little female. My hounds haven't had a woman in a long, long time", Finn smirked.

"They wouldn't want her. All they can think about is collecting souls", Roman said.

"But you forget, I can bring back who they were. I can make them human again", Finn said.

Roman took a few more steps towards Finn.

"Don't you dare threaten her", Roman growled.

"Just collect these three and I won't harm a hair on her head. You'll be free to live your life with her and I will never ever bother you again", Finn said.

Roman had no choice, he threatened Nova. He felt defeated.

"Fine, it's a deal. Three, no more than that", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"That's if you don't get addicted to collecting. You know what they say, it's like a drug. You want more and more", Finn said.

"I won't", Roman growled.

"Hold your arm out", Finn said.

Roman did as he said. Finn waved his hand over Roman's arm. Roman felt like his arm was on fire, he watched as three names appeared on his arm. It was burned into his skin.

"They will disappear after you collect the souls", Finn said.

"I'll start tonight", Roman said softly.

He couldn't help but feel different already. His Hellhound wanted out, it felt like an itch you couldn't scratch. Finn smiled.

"See you soon", Finn said, before disappearing.

Roman leaned back against the wall, he sighed. He couldn't go back in there and face Dean and Seth. They would scold him for it, he couldn't take that tonight. He had work to do.

"Forgive me Nova", Roman whispered.

He made his way outside. Jumping out of the hall window. Landing on his feet, you could see steam coming off his shoulders. His eyes were red and his veins were glowing an orange reddish color. The Hellhound could smell the first soul, it made his mouth water. Shifting, he took off into the dark.


	13. Chapter 13-Dean

Nova was talking to Bayley when Brad Maddox came over. He smiled at her.

"So um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance", Brad said.

Nova looked at Bayley before looking back at Brad and nodded. Brad took her hand and they danced. After a few songs, Brad pulled her away.

"Now that we kind of know each other, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? Like on a date", Brad said.

Nova smiled. She did have a slight crush on him, but she never thought he knew who she was or that she was even alive.

"Yeah, I'd like that", Nova said.

Brad smiled and leaned in towards Nova, his mouth inches away. When he felt like Nova wouldn't pull away, he pressed his lips to hers. He moved down to her neck and groaned. His hands roamed her body. Nova found it weird and awkward, any attraction she felt was now gone. She honestly didn't know what she was suppose to feel. Brad finally pulled away from her neck.

"Show me upstairs", he said smiling.

Nova knew what he meant. She wasn't sure if she wanted her first time to be with someone who made her feel awkward, but all of her friends had already lost their virginity.

"Ok, come on", Nova said, taking his hand.

She was going for her room, but remembered she locked it. She took Brad to her mom's room. Closing the door behind her. He smiled and removed his shirt.

"I've done this plenty of times, I'll go easy on you", Brad had a cocky smile.

* * *

Dean and Seth finished their puzzles at the same time, but each tried to prove different.

"I put my last piece in a second before you did", Dean argued.

"No, you cheating liar", Seth said.

Dean rolled his eyes. He was going to argue again, but stopped when he heard the door knob jiggle. They put the puzzle away and removed their shorts, hiding them quickly. He and Seth shifted. Waiting for who they thought was Nova to come in. The door knob fell onto the floor.

" _ **That's not Nova",**_ Dean said.

The door opened to reveal the guys that were eyeing Dean. They walked in and looked around.

"Told you I could get that door open", one said.

Dean took a few steps back. The guys looked at him and Seth.

"Which one?", the tall guy asked.

"The white one. If we have time then we can come back for the other one", Seth growled as they reached for Dean.

These two guys weren't alone, a group came in and helped them drag Dean out. They locked Seth in the bathroom. Seth shifted, but couldn't open the door till the guys left. Revealing what they actually were wasn't in the plans. Hearing nothing, he unlocked the door and opened it, room was empty. He shifted and ran out of the room, following Dean's scent.

" _ **I'm coming Dean",**_ Seth said.

Kids moved out of the way as Seth passed them. Getting to the basement door, he scratched at it and whined.

" _ **Dean, you down there?",**_ Seth asked.

" _ **Seth, find Roman. This isn't going to be good",**_ Dean said.

Dean watched these five guys corner him. He couldn't hurt them. It was against the rules to hurt humans, all he could do was growl. One guy grabbed a bat.

"Lets see how many bones we can break", one said.

"What if it attacks us? Dude that thing is huge", one said.

"That's why you guys are here", the guy with the bat said.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_** -

Roman watched his first soul. This guy was jogging or at least Roman thought. The Hellhound laughed at his thought.

" _ **Why is this man considered a bad soul?",**_ Roman asked.

" _ **As you take his soul, you'll see all his sins",**_ the deep voice of his Hellhound said.

The Hellhound shifted. Instead of fur, it looked like his body was covered in rock. His veins looked like lava was ruining through them, his eyes blood red, and small spikes going down his back. He raced through the trees and bushes. Stopping a few minutes ahead of the man. Roger Williams was the man's name. As soon as the man was close, the Hellhound made himself known. The man stopped and looked right at him. Roman howled, this howl made the man's skin crawl and a shiver went down the man's spine. Roman approached the man, with every step towards him he saw all the bad this man has done. He had raped several women, murdered one. He let his own father die to claim the will for himself. Greed, lust, this man had no remorse for what he's done.

" _ **He'll pay for everything he's done where he's going",**_ the Hellhound told Roman.

Roman could feel this man's soul seep into his Hellhound. He liked the feeling, like a craving was finally being filled.

" _ **Feels good doesn't it, delicious",**_ the Hellhound said.

Roman wondered how he could feel good and disgusting all at the same time. He shouldn't like this, Nova think of Nova he told himself. Once done, the man fell to his knees and clutched his heart. He gasped for air. After the man died, Roman disappeared into the darkness. A portal opened for him and he found himself in front of a castle. He knew it belonged to Finn. The guard at the gate opened the doors for him and he walked right in.

"Finally my pet has arrived", Finn smirked.

Roman growled.

" _ **Take your soul before I decide not to give it to you",**_ Roman growled.

Finn smirked and wielded his power. Roman could feel the man's soul being taken from him. He felt empty now, like he was missing something. Finn noticed.

"Relax, you won't be missing his soul for long. You have two more to collect", Finn said.

" _ **That will have to wait till tomorrow, I have to get back to Nova",**_ Roman said.

The Hellhound growled at him, he wanted to collect more souls.

"Yes, your human", Finn said, waving his hand in the air.

* * *

 ** _Nova_** -

Brad's touch was rough and Nova didn't like it. Her shirt was off and Brad was now kissing down her stomach. This was not how she imagined her first time. Then she felt it, like something was wrong.

"Brad stop, stop", Nova said, trying to push Brad off.

He didn't budge, he pinned her hands above her head.

"Stop, get off", Nova yelled.

"I'm not done", Brad said.

Nova closed her eyes, ready to cry. Then, next thing she knew Brad was thrown off her. He was knocked out. She stood and grabbed her shirt. She didn't know how Brad was thrown off her, a dent in the wall. She opened the door to the room and froze, her bedroom door was open. Her door knob missing. She quickly went downstairs.

"Nova what's wrong?", Carmella asked.

Nova found herself going into the kitchen, not understanding why. Carmella and Cass followed.

"Seth", Nova said.

Seth whined, Nova stood and tried to open the basement door, but she couldn't. She banged on it.

"Dean", she yelled.

She kicked the door and banged on it some more, tears falling from her eyes.

"Dean", she screamed again.

The door flew off its hinges. Nova was shocked, she didn't know how that happened. She ran downstairs and saw the guys. They looked frightened after seeing the door fly off. Nova noticed something white, stained in red on the floor. It was Dean, he wasn't moving. She pushed past the guys.

"Dean", Nova cried, running her hands through his blood covered fur.

Seth whined. Carmella and Cass came down.

"Get out of here", Cass growled, lifting one of the guys off his feet and throwing him against the wall.

"He's not breathing", Nova cried.

Carmella placed her hand over Nova's.

"I'm sorry, Nova he's dead", Carmella said.

"No he's not, he can't be", Nova said, lifting Dean's head.

Nova wiped her wet cheeks and placed her hand over Dean's chest, before she knew what was happening her hand glowed. Dean turned human before her eyes and he opened his eyes, gasping for air. Seth noticed Nova looked drained, pale white. He shifted and caught her after she fainted.

"What happened?", Carmella asked, handing Seth some shorts.

"She used her powers", Seth said, laying Nova down gently before grabbing the shorts from Carmella.

Dean was coughing and gasping for air.

"How? How did she bring me back?", Dean asked.

Cass handed him shorts.

"I don't know. Paige?", Seth said.

He was hoping she heard him.

"Paige we need your help", Seth said louder.

Dean looked down at his chest. A hand print was burned into his skin. He traced it.

"You called?", Paige asked appearing.

Her smile fell when she saw Nova. She went over to her and checked her pulse.

"What the hell happened?", Paige asked.

"These guys were beating Dean, Nova stopped them and Dean was dead, Nova she", Paige interrupted.

"You weren't dead. She can't bring you back from the dead. You were probably close though, she gave you one of her lives", Paige said.

"She saved me", Dean said.

Paige nodded.

"Where the hell is Roman?", Paige asked.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_** -

He was on his way back to Nova when he felt it, something tugged at his heart. Something was wrong. He ran as fast as he could, bursting through the front door. The party was still going on. He went over to the dj and unplugged the system.

"What the hell man", someone shouted.

"Get the fuck out of my house, now", Roman roared.

Everyone quickly made their way out. Roman looked at Enzo.

"Where's Nova?", he asked.

"Somethings happened", he said.

Roman didn't like the sound of that. He followed Enzo to the basement. Making his way down, he saw Paige tending to Nova.

"What the hell happen?", he asked.

Dean blocked his way.

"More like where the hell have you been?", Dean asked.

"Bad move", Roman growled at Dean.

Dean growled back.

"Enough, right now our focus is on Nova. Dean, back down. You know better than to step in your Alpha's way", Seth said, getting between the Alpha and Beta.

Dean finally moved and Roman made his way to Nova. He checked her over before lifting her into his arms.

"I got you baby", Roman whispered to Nova.

He took her to her room and laid her down gently.

"Now, what happened?", Roman asked.

Seth, Dean, and Paige walked in.

"These guys Nova warned me about, they broke in and took me to the basement. They beat me with a bat. I was close to dying, but Nova saved me", Dean said.

"How?", Roman asked.

"She gave him one of her lives", Paige said.

"Are you ok now?", Roman asked his Beta.

Dean nodded.

"Is she gonna be ok?", Roman asked Paige.

"She will be, she just needs to sleep it off", Paige said.

"One more thing", Dean said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"She saw me shift", Dean said.

"We will act like it was a dream. It will feel like a dream to her", Paige said.

She waved her hand over Nova. Paige noticed the two names on Roman's arm. They made eye contact and Paige shook her head at him.


	14. Chapter 14-Wouldn't You

Roman watched Nova sleep. She was completely drained.

"Brie's calling", Paige said, grabbing the phone.

She didn't even let it ring, picking it up.

"She's fine", Paige said.

"No she's not, I can feel something is wrong", Brie said.

"Brie", Paige rolled her eyes.

"Paige, what the hell is wrong with my daughter?", Brie asked angry.

Paige sighed. Dean asked for the phone and she handed it to him.

"There was a party. Nova felt like something bad was going to happen, to me", Dean said.

"Are you getting to the point?", Brie asked.

"These guys came over, Nova didn't know them. They dragged me downstairs and beat me with a bat, I was dying", Dean stopped and looked at Roman.

Roman knew why he couldn't feel his Beta dying. The Hellhound didn't let him. If he had he would have ran home and helped Dean and Nova wouldn't be like this now.

"She saved you", Brie said.

"She did. Paige said Nova gave me a life, that it was only possible if I was on the brink of death", Dean said.

"Its true. How is she? Is she sleeping?", Brie asked.

"Yes, we haven't left her side. Do we need to do something to help her?", Dean asked.

"Just let her sleep. She's gonna be hungry when she wakes and make sure there is plenty of water", Brie said.

"Got it, we will clean the place up", Dean said.

Dean gave the phone back to Paige.

"Hey, I think she might have a new ability", Paige said.

"Really, what?", Brie asked.

"Premonition. Carmella and Bayley were telling me that she's been getting them lately. At first they brushed it off as her gut feeling, you know those. Anyway, she told them her sight was fuzzy and out of focus, the wall in her head doesn't let her see the visions", Paige said.

"Great, that's all we needed, for her to see the future", Brie said.

"Not really. I can see the future, good or bad. She see's only bad", Paige said.

Paige heard Brie sigh.

"So about this party", Brie said.

"Oh you know what, I can't hear you the connection is, Brie, hello", Paige said, before hanging up.

Dean chuckled.

"Now Mr. Alpha, care to explain those names on your arm?", Paige asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Roman rolled his eyes before kissing Nova's hand.

"Why would you do it?", Paige asked.

Dean and Seth looked at him.

"Answer her", Dean said, glaring at Roman.

Roman stood and looked at them.

"He threatened to hurt her and I wasn't about to walk. You think I wanted to do this? I feel awful, sick to my stomach. I took someone's life from them. Yes the man was bad, evil is more like it but I did it for her, to keep her safe", Roman said.

He felt himself sweating and his heart rate kicked up.

"Withdraw is kicking in. You want to do it again, you need to", Paige said.

Seth looked Roman over, he's never seen him look so sick. He also looked like he was in pain.

"I'm fine", Roman said.

"Ro?", Seth asked.

"I said I'm fine", Roman growled.

He turned and leaned his head against the window. The glass fogged up, Roman balled his hands into fists and took deep breaths. The screaming of the bad souls in his ears. He lifted his hands and covered his ears, he was shaking.

"Shut up", he yelled.

"Roman?", Dean said worried.

"There's nothing you can do for him. Like any drug addict who's going through withdraws, you have to let him ride it out", Paige said.

"But he can't, he still has two more to collect", Seth said.

Paige looked at Roman.

"You could always go and get the last two now. We've got Nova, there's nothing you can do for her. Especially not with you going through this", she said, gesturing to a shaking, sweating Roman.

He took a deep breath and nodded. Dean stepped up to Roman before he could leave.

"You better come back. See her? Look at her damn it", Dean growled.

Roman swallowed, his throat was dry. He turned and looked at Nova.

"She needs you, don't lose yourself. Remember her, think of her", Dean said.

"My soul is connected to hers, I won't lose that", Roman said, his voice low.

"If you don't come back by tomorrow night, Dean and I will come looking and drag you back here. Our pack needs our Alpha and she needs her mate", Seth said.

"I'll be back before tomorrow night", Roman said, closing his eyes.

The pain he felt was excruciating. He needed to get out and away from Nova. He quickly made his way out and downstairs. He fell to his knees and screamed, he was shifting and as much as he tried to fight it, he couldn't.

" _ **It will hurt more if you fight me, just let me out",**_ his Hellhound growled.

Roman let him. The pain was gone and the voice of his next victim was calling.

* * *

 _ **Nova**_ -

"Is there anyway we can help him?", Dean asked.

Paige shook her head no.

"When he's done, all we can do is be there and help him ride it out. Nova could have helped, but since she doesn't know about us, she can't", Paige said.

"If he comes back", Dean mumbled.

"I doubt he'll be back, the cravings for bad souls is too strong", Paige said.

"We should let his dad and brother know", Dean said.

"He'll come back", Seth said angry.

He was mad that they were both so sure Roman would abandon Nova. Seth knew he wouldn't. They both looked at him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seth", Dean started.

"No. We are his best friends and the fact that you are so sure he won't come back says you never had any faith in him in the first place", Seth said.

"I had a lot of faith in him, that was before he sold his soul to the devil", Dean said, stepping up to Seth.

"He did it to protect Nova. Wouldn't you?", Seth asked.

Dean sighed and looked at Nova.

"I would", he answered.

"And so would I, that's how I know he had no choice but to say yes to Finn", Seth said.

"I do have faith in him, but seeing him now, hearing him scream like that, I don't know if he's strong enough", Dean said.

"He is and like you told him, if he doesn't come back by tomorrow night, we leave to go find him and we won't stop looking till we do", Seth said.

Dean nodded and looked at Nova.

"He's not gonna be here when she wakes. I don't even want to see the look on her face", Dean said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She'll be ok. I can say I had to take him to the vet", Paige said.

Dean nodded.

* * *

 _ **Reigns**_ -

Jumping through a portal, I landed in Boston. Following the scent of the bad soul, tasting sour on the tip of my tongue. Stopping at a restaurant, he watched a blonde woman walk out with an elderly man, the smell was coming from the woman.

" _ **We need to hurry, I need to get back to Nova",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Shut up, you like this. I can feel it",**_ the Hellhound growled.

He followed their car to a huge house about twenty miles away. The closer he got to the woman, the more he saw why she was a bad soul. She married this old man to take his money, she was slowly poisoning him. She was cheating and she would beat this man's grandchildren whenever they stayed over. He could hear her laugh as she walked away from their crying forms. Roman growled.

" _ **How could people be so cruel",**_ Roman said.

" _ **That's why we punish them",**_ the Hellhound said.

After an hour of waiting, this woman walked downstairs to make her and her husband a cup of coffee. Roman watched as the house keeper was going to take the old man's coffee, but this woman stopped her. The house keeper nodded and left. This woman took out a small vile and poured a small amount into a cup. Roman felt this strange power come over him, the Hellhound was compelling this woman to drink from the vile.

" _ **I didn't know we could do that",**_ Roman said.

" _ **We can't, I borrowed this power from Nova",**_ The Hellhound said.

" _ **No she doesn't have that power",**_ Roman argued.

He would have seen it.

" _ **The wall is blocking it, but I can smell it on her",**_ The Hellhound said.

Roman watched the woman choke and white foam coming out of her mouth. He felt her soul seep into him and he sighed. He felt better, stronger.

" _ **One more",**_ the Hellhound said.

A portal formed and he jumped in, landing in a graveyard. North Carolina. Following the smell.

" _Roman",_ he heard Nova whisper and he stopped.

He looked around.

" _ **She's dreaming, ignore it and keep going. This man is close",**_ the Hellhound said.

" _ **I can't ignore it, she's looking for me. I've been gone all night",**_ Roman argued.

" _ **And you'll be gone all day tomorrow if you don't get moving now, she's fine",**_ the Hellhound growled.

Roman didn't know what to do.

 _ **Fine, as soon as I collect this man's soul, we sleep so I can go to her",**_ Roman growled.

He felt the Hellhound roll his eyes.

" _ **Fine yes",**_ the Hellhound said.

Roman continued towards the scent. Hearing someone scream, he stopped. Listening for it again. Hearing her scream he took off towards it, the scent going the same way. A cabin in the middle of now where was good to hide bad things.

" _ **You won't like what you find",**_ the Hellhound said.

Roman shifted and kicked down the door. The man stood over a woman. She was covered in blood and cuts. She was screaming in pain and crying. Roman saw all the women he's hurt, killed, and still missing women.

"What the", this man didn't have enough time to finish his sentence.

Roman went over to him, grabbing him by the throat and throwing he across the room. The Hellhound was out, grabbing the man again, he burned every inch of his body. The man screamed in pain.

"Now you know how it feels" the Hellhound growled.

Once the man died, his soul seeped into Roman.

"Please help me", the woman strapped down cried.

Roman went over to her and untied her, she cried. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his bottom half. He bent down in front of the woman and she looked up at him.

"You never saw who did this, you woke up and he was already dead", Roman said.

The woman nodded.

"Tell the police he buried the other women in his garden out back. They'll find each of them", Roman said.

The girl nodded.

"Thank you", she cried.

"Hurry and get some help. You're losing too much blood", Roman said.

The girl nodded and looked around. She found her bag and clothes in the bedroom. Finding her phone, Roman waited till they told her they were on their way to get her. He walked into the woods and he could hear sirens, far but he heard them. The girl would be safe, Roman smiled.

" _ **We have to get to Finn",**_ the Hellhound said.

The sun was just coming up, Roman stopped. Clutching his chest.

"Something's wrong with Nova", Roman said.

" _ **Bray",**_ the Hellhound growled.

Roman sat and tried to concentrate. AJ had taught him how to dream walk at will, she said he would need it in the future. Now he knew why. He felt himself drift off, opening his eyes the woods were dark, fog surrounding him. These weren't the woods he was just in, these were the woods he found Nova in when she was little.

"Help me", he heard her voice.

Roman looked around.

"Nova? Baby where are you? Come to me, now. Run towards my voice sweetheart", Roman called out.

"Please help me", Nova yelled.

It was distant, panic set in Roman. Roman ran towards where he thought it was coming from, he stopped. He heard crying and looked around, seeing a tiny form hiding behind a tree.

"Nova?", he asked.

The little girl came out, it was Nova. She was dressed and looked exactly like when they met that day.


	15. Chapter 15-Home

Roman didn't understand. He bent down and held his hand out to her.

"Its ok Nova, come here", he said softly.

Nova stood and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Its ok, I've got you", he whispered.

He could hear howling in the distance, it was Bray. He stood and started walking quickly. He didn't know where he was going, this was Nova's dream after all.

"I know you", she whispered.

Roman looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"You do?", he asked.

"I met you in the woods, you gave me my ball back", she said, wiping her cheeks.

Roman smiled, remembering that day.

"I named my dogs after you", she said.

"Well, thank you", he said, stopping.

There were two different paths. He didn't know which one was safe to take.

"Nova, do you know which one?", he asked.

Nova shook her head no.

" _ **This way",**_ Roman looked up and saw himself, except it wasn't him.

"Who are you?", Roman growled and held Nova close to him.

" _ **I'm the Hellhound in you, she's doing it. She's projecting me somehow",**_ the Hellhound said.

His eyes were red and his veins looked like lava was pumping through them.

"Mommy told me to hide my powers, no one can know", Nova whispered.

"How are you doing that Nova?", Roman asked her.

"He talked to me. I heard him in my head and I told him I wanted to see him. He said he couldn't do it himself, he needed help, so I helped him", Nova explained.

Roman kissed the side of her head.

"You're so special", Roman whispered.

" _ **We have to hurry, he's coming",**_ the Hellhound said.

Roman took the path and followed the Hellhound to a cave. This was the same cave he and the guys took Nova to when she was little. He looked at Nova. Curious.

"What else can you do little one?", Roman asked Nova.

She shrugged.

"I can scream, um, I have fire", Nova said.

"We do too", Roman said, gesturing to the Hellhound.

" _ **She knows about her powers?",**_ the Hellhound asked confused.

"I think this is the part of her that was hidden behind the wall", Roman said.

It was weird talking to himself. Usually it was just by mindlink.

"I want my mommy", Nova said, laying her head on Roman's shoulder.

"You'll go home soon", Roman said.

" _ **What the hell is that?",**_ the Hellhound asked.

Roman turned and saw something glowing. It looked like ice, but it was hot when he touched it.

"Looks like something's inside", Roman said.

Roman set Nova down and she touched the ice, little Nova was fading.

" _ **She's a projection, she's not real. Whoever is inside this block of ice or whatever, is making us see her. They brought us here",**_ the Hellhound said.

"Its Nova. If she projected you, then she", Roman couldn't believe how strong she really was.

" _ **She did herself. Wow, she's stronger than we all think",**_ the Hellhound voicing his thoughts.

"We need to open this", Roman said.

" _ **Let me do it. You can't touch it without burning yourself, without me at least",**_ the Hellhound said.

He watched himself, his body catching fire and touching the ice. It melted and Nova lay there, asleep. Roman went over to her and lifted her head a bit. Nova opened her eyes, gasping for air.

"Sweetheart, hey", Roman said smiling.

She looked at him like she didn't know him.

"Who are you and why can't I see your face?", she asked softly.

This was her older version, the version that didn't know who he was.

"Because we haven't met yet but we will soon, I promise", he said.

She looked around and noticed another version of me on her other side.

"Who's that?", she asked.

"Like I said, you haven't met us yet but you will soon", he said.

She looked back at Roman and nodded lightly. She tried to get off the rock she was laying on, but her legs felt like jello. Roman caught her, she blushed feeling the muscles on his arms where she held on. Roman felt a spark where the tips of her fingers touched him.

"I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling I know you. I trust you", she said.

"Remember that when we meet in the future", Roman said.

He helped her stand, taking her hand and walking her closer to the entrance of the cave.

"Who's chasing you Nova?", Roman asked, his eyes scanning the trees, trying to see through the fog.

"The man with the beard. See I had a friend once, her family tried to kidnap me. Anyway, when this man comes for me, it's his face I see", Nova said, holding on tight to Roman's hand.

"I won't let him hurt you", Roman said.

" _ **Neither will I",**_ the Hellhound said.

"Why does he sound like you?", Nova asked Roman.

"It's a long story, the short version is, well you're sleeping baby and I need you to wake up, now", he said.

"I can't, I don't know how", Nova said.

Roman cupped Nova's face in his hands.

"You can do it I know you can", Roman said.

"I didn't even know I was dreaming till you said something", Nova said.

"Stay by me", Roman said.

Nova nodded and took Roman's hand. They walked out of the cave and walked into the woods. The Hellhound followed close behind them.

"You want to go home, think about home. This is your dream Nova, control it", Roman said.

Roman heard a branch snap. He and the Hellhound were on full alert. He heard a laugh and then saw glowing yellow eyes.

"Orton", Roman growled.

Randy came out and smiled. Nova held onto Roman's arm.

"I know you", Nova said softly.

Randy nodded and tried to get close to Nova. The Hellhound stopped him. Randy looked between the two Romans. Randy smirked.

"She's kinky, she wants more than one of you", Randy said.

" _ **Shut the fuck up, don't you dare speak that way about her",**_ the Hellhound said, he wrapped his hand around Randy's throat.

"I want to go home", Nova whispered.

"You will baby, I'll get you there", Roman whispered back.

Randy laughed.

"Wait till you find out who he is. You won't be too happy with him darlin", Randy said.

"Leave me alone", Nova yelled and Randy was thrown back.

He stood, looking surprised. Nova had that same look.

"What was that? How?", she asked.

"Focus Nova, home, think of home", Roman said.

Nova closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Opening them she realized she was now in her house.

"You did it", Roman said smiling.

" _ **We have to get you upstairs and to your body",**_ the Hellhound said.

"What?", Nova asked.

" _ **You're asleep right now, we need to get you to your body",**_ the Hellhound said, taking Nova's hand and pulling her upstairs.

"Don't drag her", Roman growled, taking her hand out of his Hellhound's grip.

" _ **She needs to be put back before Randy or Bray comes. She will stay asleep till she is put back, now move",**_ the Hellhound growled.

The light coming from the windows was fading. It was getting dark and Nova pressed herself into Roman. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's happening?", Nova asked.

" _ **Spirits. If a soul is left away from its body for too long they come and try to use that sort of vacant body to live again. We have to get her back",**_ the Hellhound said.

The shadows started banging on the glass and door. Roman lifted Nova into his arms and quickly followed his Hellhound. They could see Nova sleeping on her bed.

"This is one crazy dream", Nova said, once Roman set her down.

Nova looked up at Roman and he smiled, he caressed her cheek.

"I'll meet you soon sweetheart", Roman whispered.

Nova went over to her sleeping form and touched her hand. Roman was pushed out and he woke up, still against the tree except it was dark now. He rubbed his face with his hands, he stood only to be tackled down by a growling white wolf.

"Ambrose? Get off", Roman growled.

" _ **Where the fuck have you been? You said you would be home before dark, you've been gone two days Roman",**_ Dean growled.

"You do realize this is challenging me, my authority. I'm still your Alpha, get off", Roman yelled.

Dean growled and got off. Seth was leaning against a tree.

"If you two are done, we need to go home. Paige said Nova's awake and looking for us", Seth said.

"I would ask how you found me, but now I see", Roman said standing, brushing off the dirty and gesturing towards Seth.

"You're welcome", Seth said.

"You two go home, I'm not done here. I still need to take the bad souls to Finn. Now if you'll excuse me", Roman said passing them.

Dean shifted.

"And how do we know you aren't still working for him? Why did it take you so long to collect? She needs you Roman", Dean said.

"I know that. It took me so long because I felt her, I heard her. She needed me and I went to her", Roman yelled.

"I don't understand", Seth said.

Roman sighed and placed his hands on his hips. He felt oddly calm.

"She was stuck in the dream world. Which I'm sure Bray had something to do with it. I helped her, why do you think she's awake now", Roman said.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"And stop doing that, I'm calm", Roman said to Dean.

Dean chuckled.

"You better be home by tomorrow night", Dean said.

"I'll be back before that", Roman said.

Dean nodded and shifted, he ran off towards home. Roman guessed. He looked at Seth.

"She's going to be looking for you, don't disappoint her", Seth said.

"I love her too much to leave her", Roman said.

Seth nodded and shifted. After they left he shifted and went through the portal he needed. Finn was waiting for him. He smiled and clapped happily.

"Finally. What took you so long? I've been waiting ages", Finn said.

Finn looked over his wolf.

"Oh, your human child needed you", he said.

Roman growled.

"Wasn't insulting her, promise", Finn said.

Roman shifted.

"Take your souls and leave me the hell alone. Don't come looking for me and stay the hell away from my girl. If I find out you were anywhere near her, I'll come find you and rip you apart", Roman growled.

"Feisty, I like it", Finn said smirking.

"Take your damn souls", Roman said.

Finn did as he was told. Roman felt lighter and empty, like there was something missing. He didn't like that he felt this way.

"You'll come back, they always do", Finn said.

Roman glared at him and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Nova**_ -

Her parents were finally home. She still wasn't feeling well, Roman was missing. Her dad helped her look everywhere. She sat on her front porch. Hoping he would find his way home on his own. He's never left her side, he wouldn't just run off. Seth came out and joined her, resting his head in her lap. He whined.

"I miss him too", Nova said to Seth.

It wasn't like Roman to disappear, not for a whole day, it was late. She didn't go to school because she still was sick, she felt weak.

"Nova", she heard her mom call her.

Her mom came out and sat beside her.

"What if someone took him? What if he's hurt mom?", Nova asked worried.

Brie brushed her daughter's hair back.

"I'm sure he's fine. He knows his way home baby, he loves you too much to stay away", Brie said.

"Nova", her dad said.

She looked at him.

"Guess who I found coming through the back gate? He dug a hole and crawled through", Bryan said.

Roman came around and made his way towards Nova.

"Roman", Nova said happily.

She hugged him and he licked her cheek.

" _ **About fucking time",**_ Dean said.

"I missed you so much Roman, don't leave me again", Nova said.

" _ **I promise",**_ Roman said.

Brie smiled.


	16. Chapter 16-What Could Have Been

Nova was back at school. Roman was explaining to Brie and Paige about Nova's new powers.

"So at least we know the wall is working", Paige said.

"But for how long? Roman's Hellhound can tap into her powers", Brie said.

"She and I are connected, that's why I could do it", Roman said pacing.

Everyone watched Roman. He was pacing and sweating, he looked exhausted or like he was about to have a nervous break down. He stopped and looked at everyone.

"What?", he asked.

"You feeling ok Alpha?", Dean asked.

Roman swallowed. His throat dry, he needed water really bad, no not water, he needed souls. His body shivered and he exhaled.

"I'm fine", Roman whispered.

Dean shook his head no.

"You're going through withdraws. Maybe it's best if you stayed home", Dean suggested.

"Roman?", Seth said worried.

Roman had shut his eyes, he was sweating more. He could hear the bad souls crying and screaming. He lifted his hands and covered his ears.

"Go away, leave me alone", Roman growled.

"Think of Nova Roman, think about how much she needs you. She can't lose you now", Brie said.

"They won't stop screaming", Roman said, he sounded like he was in pain.

"Fight it. They don't control you, you are an Alpha", Paige said.

Roman slid down to the floor, he was still covering his ears. His body was shaking and his breathing was heavy. He heard a familiar laugh and opened his eyes. Finn walked into the kitchen, everyone looked at him.

"You look like your in pain mutt. Come home, I can make it go away", Finn said.

"Roman don't listen to him", Dean growled.

Dean and Seth stepped up to Finn, only to be pushed back by Finn's other two Hellhounds.

"Roman, meet your brothers. Batista and Apollo", Finn said.

Roman shifted back till his back hit a wall, he was so tempted to go with Finn. He started to stand.

"Roman stop", Paige yelled.

Roman was conflicted. He couldn't give up Nova, but he couldn't deny his need for souls either. Roman was about to take a step when Paige said something in Latin. He felt strange and he felt light. The last thing he heard was Paige saying this was for his own good.

* * *

He woke up in his house, on his pack lands.

"Hey, finally sleepy head", Roman sat up and looked over at the woman who stood there.

She looked like an older version of Nova.

"You ok Rome?", she asked.

"Nova?", he whispered.

"Yeah. Roman, are you ok?", she asked coming over.

She took his hand, this felt so real.

"Yeah baby, I just had a weird dream is all", he said.

Nova smiled and nodded. She leaned in and kissed him. She moaned lightly. This felt real to him.

"Lunch is ready, come an eat", she said standing.

"I'll be right there", he said.

She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"This is what it _could_ be like if you stay", Paige said.

He looked at her.

"I thought you couldn't show us the future? This is going to change things", Roman said.

Paige shrugged.

"Its too late, you working for Finn changed things. You standing and getting ready to accept his offer will change everything. I'm allowed to show you this, the council is letting me", Paige said.

Roman looked towards the kitchen.

"Now I'm going to show you what _could_ happen if you choose to go with Finn", Paige said.

Paige snapped her fingers. Roman was on his land, but it was different. It was all burned, dry, and dark. Roman didn't like this feeling.

"What is this?", Roman asked.

"What Nova could do if you leave her", Paige said.

"So this isn't exact?", Roman asked.

Paige shook her head no.

"I'm allowed to show you what **could** happen. Are you not listening?", Paige said.

"There's nothing left", Roman whispered.

"Nova's left. The group of survivors that are hidden underground are left. They plan to kill Nova, to cause her pain, but it's no use, she's too strong", Paige said.

Roman rubbed his chest, over his heart.

"Am I dead?", Roman asked.

"You are in hell, yes with Finn. With no memory of who you were or are and she has no clue who you are. She never met you", Paige said.

"But Dean and Seth", Roman said.

"There's going to come a moment that decides her fate. You need to be there to stop it, to stop this", Paige said.

"Whose there?", Roman turned and Nova came out of the dark.

She looked different, scary almost. Her hand lit on fire.

"Who are you? Speak now", Nova commanded.

"This isn't you, Nova", he said.

He tried to take a step, but was pushed back.

"Who are you? I won't ask again", she said.

Her eyes were red and she looked drained and exhausted. Roman knew this was the effect of her powers.

"My name is Roman. I'm the Alpha of the Reigns pack", he answered.

Nova laughed.

"There are no more werewolves. I skinned them, well more like burned their skin off. Their fur does make for a nice rug though", Nova said, smirking.

"Nova", he said softly.

She looked Roman over.

"Why do you sound so familiar?", she mumbled.

She looked into his eyes, Roman didn't like this Nova.

"You know me baby. I'm so sorry, this, all of this is my fault", he said.

"Shut up, just shut up", Nova shouted.

"Take me home, I can't take this anymore", Roman said to Paige.

Paige nodded and said something in Latin. They were both back in Brie's kitchen. Paige unfroze everyone.

"Come on Roman, time to go", Finn said.

"I can't, I'm not leaving Nova", Roman said.

"Look at yourself, you're in pain. I can take that away", Finn said.

"I'll take all the pain my Hellhound throws at me, but I'm not leaving Nova", Roman said.

He leaned against the counter for support.

"You will come back, you can't resist the need for long", Finn said.

"He said he's staying. Now get out of my house", Brie said, stepping in front of Finn.

Finn smirked and snapped his fingers for his other Hellhounds to follow. Roman fell to the floor.

"Shit Rome", Dean said, bending down beside Roman.

"Will it pass?", Seth asked Paige.

"Yes, I don't know how long it will take though", Paige said.

"I can help with the pain, just hold on a second", Brie said, going down to the basement.

She came back up with a metal box. Roman recognized it as the one she would use to show Nova special remedies. She set things out.

"Dean can you bring in some cherries from the tree out back", Brie said.

Dean nodded, he didn't know what she needed them for but went anyway.

"What is that?", Seth asked, as he watched Brie put a dash of something into the bowl.

"Peppermint", Brie said.

She lifted the small jar to his nose and he smiled after taking a whiff.

"Smells good", Seth said.

"Also helps with headaches. It takes forever to make it this way but worth it", Brie said.

Dean came in and handed some cherries to Brie. She put them in a separate bowl and crushed them, pouring the juice into the bowl that held the peppermint.

"What do the cherries do?", Seth asked.

"Same", Roman said wincing.

Brie nodded.

"You taught this to Nova", Roman said softly.

"Yes I did", Brie said smiling.

She was happy Roman remembered, it was important for Nova to know these things.

"Is this why you don't let her take pills?", Dean asked.

"All natural remedies, that crap they sell over the counter isn't going in my baby's body and also some of the things they put in those pills affect our powers", Brie said.

They watched Brie open another jar.

"And that is?", Dean asked.

"Licorice Root, it's gonna help his throat", Brie said.

"Valerian root", Paige said, handing Brie the jar.

"Works like a sedative", Roman said.

"And if there is no Valerian root?", Brie asked, mixing the things together.

"Kava Kava", Roman said.

Brie nodded.

"It works the same way", Roman said.

"You've been paying attention", Paige said smiling.

Brie took the mixed herbs and heated them on the stove.

"That smells really good", Dean said.

"It taste good too", Brie said.

"You know I could have just used my gift", Dean said.

"But then you would be exhausted and he's still gonna be in pain. We don't know how long this is going to last", Brie said.

Seth helped Roman sit.

"This won't affect his shifting?", Seth asked.

"No", Brie said.

Once done she poured the liquid into three coffee cups. Brie handed one each to the guys.

"You drink it all Roman and you two try it", Brie said.

They did. Roman felt a lot better. The voices got quieter and his muscles relaxed.

"This is really good, sweet and minty", Dean said.

Seth nodded, agreeing.

"You guys should shift. You're going to get sleepy and I don't need Nova coming home and seeing three strange men laying on our couches", Brie said.

They walked into the garage, Roman looked back at Brie.

"Thank you", he said softly.

Brie nodded. Once they shifted, she let them back in. Each took a spot in the living room and fell fast asleep. Nova came home to find each of her wolves fast asleep. She bent down to Roman and kissed the side of his head.

"Lazy butts", she said, before walking into the kitchen.

Her mom was boiling something in a pot, it smelled really good and familiar.

"What are you making mom?", Nova asked.

"Oh, Roman hasn't been feeling well. I made a tea for him, like the ones I make you", Brie said.

"I noticed that too. Did you take him to the vet?", Nova asked.

"Yes, you know how I feel about medicine. So I made him this tea and lucky he drank it. Now he's knocked out cold", Brie said.

Nova giggled.

"I noticed", Nova said.

"Just making him more, in case", Brie said.

Nova set her bag down and went over to a sleeping Roman. She kissed the side of his head.

"Hope you feel better", she whispered.

She ran her hand through his fur, before walking back into the kitchen to start on her homework.

"Mom, Carmella asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her and Bayley this weekend, can I go?", Nova asked.

"I don't see why not", Brie said.

"Enzo and Cass are going too", Nova said.

"Just don't tell dad. You know how he feels about boys being near you", Brie said.

Nova nodded.

"Anyone else going?", Brie asked.

"No, just us", Nova said.

Brie nodded. She knew this was Roman's chance to run into Nova.

" _ **Paige, come over when you can and before this weekend",**_ Brie said, sending a mindlink to Paige.

" _ **As soon as my meetings over",**_ Paige responded.


	17. Chapter 17-I Know You

**_Reigns_** -

"You want me to what?", Roman asked.

"Nova is going out with her friends. Just bump into her, speak to her. All she has to do is hear your voice", Paige said.

"And you're ok with this?", Roman asked Brie.

Brie nodded.

"It was her plan", Paige said.

"And the rules?", Dean asked.

"No sex", Paige said.

"What if this doesn't work? What if she doesn't recognize my voice?", Roman asked.

"She will, just try it", Brie said.

Roman nodded. Seth came back from their world.

"Everything we need is in the cave", Seth said.

They had sent him to pick up a bag of clothes for each man. Roman was nervous, he didn't want this to ruin his chances with Nova.

"Mom", Nova called from upstairs.

The guys quickly shifted as Nova came down. She was dressed in a black romper and black converse. Her hair was curled.

"Hey almost ready?", Brie asked.

Nova nodded.

"Is dad here?", Nova asked.

Brie looked at Paige and shook her head no.

"Why did I hear a man's voice?", Nova asked.

"That was me, I was pretending to be a man", Paige said quickly.

"Why?", Nova asked.

"So, well just in case a man tries to hit on you and we just want to know you can defend yourself. You're a beautiful, young girl", Brie said shrugging.

" _ **You could have just said it was the tv",**_ Dean said.

Paige glared at Dean.

"I think I know what to do", Nova said, grabbing her jacket.

"I know, but you've never gone out alone at night and I just want you to be safe", Brie said.

"I'm not gonna be alone and the movie theater is always packed on weekends. I'll be fine till you pick me up mom", Nova said.

Brie nodded.

"I'm gonna let the hounds out", Paige said.

All three followed Paige and she opened the back door.

"You need to be there before she is, that way you can watch her before bumping into her", Paige whispered.

Roman barked and they took off and through the hole he dug. They made it to the cave.

* * *

 _ **Nova**_ -

"Ok if you need me at all, call me. I'll be here before you know it", Brie said.

"I know mom", Nova said.

"But I mean it, if you really really need me, I'll drop what", Nova sighed.

"Mom, I'll be ok", Nova said.

Brie nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I'm your mom and I only have one baby. Have fun", Brie said.

Nova was taking her seatbelt off. Brie was scanning the crowd for Roman and the guys. She spotted him. He was wearing jeans, a black tshirt, and a black hat. Dean was wearing almost the same thing, except his shirt was white and Seth had on skinny jeans with a grey shirt. Brie heard the door shut and she looked over at Nova.

"I'm picking you up at nine thirty. Right here, same spot", Brie said.

"I know mom", Nova said.

Brie nodded and waved as Nova went to join her friends.

* * *

 _ **Reigns**_ -

We watched Brie drive away.

"There she is", Dean said.

Roman looked towards where Dean was pointing, he smiled. She looked happy talking to Carmella and Bayley. They were one line away from Roman's.

" _ **What movie?",**_ Roman asked Carmella.

" _ **Captain America Civil War",**_ Carmella said.

Roman chuckled, he should have known. Nova has been talking about wanting to see it since she saw the trailer on tv.

"Next", he heard the guy at the window say.

"Yeah, let me get three for Captain America", Roman said.

Nova froze. She knew that voice. She looked around.

"What's wrong?", Bayley asked Nova.

"Its, it's nothing", she said, shaking her head.

Bayley nodded. Nova noticed the guy paying for tickets one line away. Tall, dark, and handsome. He looked over his shoulder, meeting his eyes. He smirked and Nova quickly looked away.

"I saw that", Bayley said, poking Nova in her stomach.

Nova brushed her hand away and felt her cheeks warm.

"He's still looking", Carmella whispered.

"Just look over and smile at him", Bayley whispered.

Nova shook her head lightly, still blushing.

"Before he leaves, hurry", Carmella said.

Nova sighed. She knew that if she didn't, the girls would make her walk around till they found them again. Nova turned and she watched this guy put his credit card away. He grabbed his tickets and looked over again. He smiled, making Nova smile. The girls giggled and squealed.

"Wasn't he cute?", Carmella asked.

"Those eyes", Bayley said, daydreaming.

Nova laughed.

"He was cute", Nova said.

"We should find out what movie their seeing and follow them", Carmella said.

She already knew what movie they were going to see.

"No, absolutely not. We aren't doing the whole let's stalk them till they notice us", Nova said.

"Next", the guy at the window called.

Carmella went up and asked for the tickets.

"But I like that game", Bayley said pouting.

"Can you imagine letting the big guy take you. His muscles", Carmella sighed.

"You better be talking about me", Cass said, coming over.

"Duh", Carmella said, kissing him.

"We heard something about stalking", Enzo said.

Bayley nodded.

"Nova's sexy Tarzan", Bayley said.

Nova laughed. Getting inside, they sent Bayley and Nova to get the popcorn and drinks, adding candy.

"Let me go and see if they want anything else", Bayley said.

Nova nodded.

"Oh let me get the sour gummy worms", Nova said.

"You read my mind", again, that voice.

She looked beside her, Tarzan was smiling at her.

"That's a lot for one person", he said.

"Huh?", she asked.

He pointed to the food and drinks. Nova giggled nervously.

"Oh, it's for me and my friends", she said.

He nodded, his voice sounded so familiar.

"Do I have something on my face?", he asked, smiling and brushing his hand over his chin.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, it's just, have we met?", Nova asked.

"I don't think so. I would have remembered a pretty face", he said.

Nova felt her cheeks heat up.

"My name's Roman", Roman said, holding his hand out.

Nova smiled at the name, she shook his hand.

"Nova, I have a dog named Roman. Well he's not technically a dog more like a wolf, but he's very sweet.", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"Well I have three. A black one, that's Roman and I have a snow white wolf, he has blue eyes and his name's Dean. Oh and I can't forget my Seth, he's grey with black tipped ears, all so sweet", Nova said.

She loved talking about her wolves. They, besides her parents and Paige were the most important things to her. They were her best friends, her only friends for a long time.

"Sorry, I just really love them and I talk about them a lot. They're my best friends", Nova said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Its ok, I actually love wolves. They're strong, protective, and once they find their mate, they are loyal to a fault. Especially the Alpha, he would cut off his own arms if it means keeping the female he loves safe", Roman said.

"Really?", Nova asked.

Roman nodded and met her eyes. She's read a few things on wolves.

"How do you know? Do you study them?", Nova asked, taking her money out.

"Sort of", Roman said.

He placed his hand on top of hers and handed his credit card to the guy at the register.

"Oh", Nova said.

"Its on me", Roman said.

"Thank you", Nova smiled.

Roman nodded. Nova looked over at his waiting friends. It clicked.

"I do know you. I've met you before", Nova said.

Roman was a little worried.

"I was five, you gave me back my ball", Nova said softly.

"In the woods", Roman said.

Nova smiled.

"I named my wolves after you guys. Mostly because no one has ever been so nice to me", she said.

"How can that be, you're so sweet", Roman said.

Shameless flirting, Roman didn't care.

"Thanks but people, especially adults tend to tuck tail and run the other way. Give it a few minutes, you'll run too", Nova said.

"No I won't. Looks like you're stuck with me now", Roman smiled.

Nova felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"I should go, my friends", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"Thank you again", Nova said.

"Anytime Nova", he said softly.

Bayley came back over and helped her with the food. Getting inside the room, they sat in the middle. Bayley and Nova were stuffing their faces with popcorn and laughing. Someone cleared their throat. Nova looked over, mouth full. Roman stood there, eyebrows raised.

"Mind if we sit?", he asked.

Nova shook her head no, embarrassed that she probably looked like a chipmunk with her cheeks full of popcorn. She turned to Bayley.

"That was so embarrassing", she whispered.

Bayley nodded, agreeing. She felt Roman sit, his presence this close radiated authority, strength, heat, so much heat. Nova took a sip of her soda. Roman had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Nova, this is Dean and Seth", Roman introduced.

Nova waved. Seth leaned over and smiled.

"So you remembered us, we remember you too", Seth said happily.

The movie started and Roman leaned more into Nova. He noticed her hands in her lap. As the room got darker, she felt a hand slip into hers. Looking down, Roman was holding her hand. Surprisingly she let him, she squeezed his hand back. Looking at him.

"I hope this is ok", he whispered.

"You should know, I'm sixteen", Nova whispered.

"You won't be sixteen for long, besides I'm just holding your hand, no harm in that", Roman said.

Nova nodded, for some reason this felt right. She felt, dare she think it, complete.


	18. Chapter 18-Out Of Control

___**Reigns**_ -

After the movie, everyone stood and walked out. Roman and Nova hung back.

"So I guess this is it", Roman said.

Nova nodded. The hall outside was empty, only them two.

"Maybe we'll see each other again", Roman said.

"Yeah maybe", Nova said.

She hoped they did. Even if they didn't have a long conversation and just held hands, Nova felt like she knew him.

"Get home safe", Roman said.

He let go of her hand and let her walk away from him. He sighed, feeling like he was being cut in half. Dean and Seth came around the corner.

"Come on brother, we gotta go", Dean said.

Roman nodded. They could feel what he felt and it felt like they were being cut in half as well.

"Just a little bit longer and you won't have to let her go", Seth said.

"If she doesn't hate me for lying to her. I don't know if she can forgive us for this. She doesn't know about who she is or what we are. How do you tell someone that without them thinking you're crazy", Roman said.

"Brie should be the one to tell her, not us", Dean said.

They walked out front and noticed that Brad guy from the night of the party. He was all over Nova and she was trying to push him off.

"Stop brad", Nova said.

Roman saw Cass and Enzo stepping towards Brad to pull him off.

" _ **Don't",**_ Roman said.

They looked at Roman and bowed. He stepped over to Brad and grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him to face him.

"What the hell is your problem man?", Brad asked.

Roman grabbed his shirt and pulled Brad up and off his feet. The wolves could smell the fear coming off Brad.

"Stay away from my girl. Trust me, you don't want to piss me off more than I already am", Roman growled in his face.

Brad looked about ready to piss his pants.

"Alright man, just put me down", Brad stuttered.

Roman set him down and pushed him back. Brad took off with his friends.

"Thank you", Nova said.

"Did he hurt you?", Roman asked, looking over Nova.

"No, I'm fine", she said.

Roman nodded.

"Rome, we gotta go man", Dean said.

Roman nodded and looked back at Nova.

"Hopefully I'll see you around", he said.

"Yeah, hopefully", Nova said softly.

He squeezed her hand and left with Dean and Seth. Nova looked back at her friends, they all smiled.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing", they all said.

Once Roman and the guys were back home, Brie smiled.

"So, how did it go?", she asked.

" _ **Great, she remembered us from the park",**_ Roman said.

Brie nodded.

" _ **I think she felt something. It wasn't something she said, it was her body language. The way she looked at me, like she felt it too",**_ Roman said.

Brie smiled and nodded.

"So it's safe to say she recognized your voice", Brie said.

" _ **Yes",**_ Roman said.

Brie's phone rang and she picked it up.

* * *

 _ **Nova**_ -

After Roman left, Nova and her friends had gone to IHop to get something to eat.

"Oh my god, look it's the freak", Nova flinched as soon as she heard that.

It was Maryse, she was the worst of them all, always picking on Nova.

"You know her Nova?", Carmella asked.

Nova nodded. Maryse pushed her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"You all might want to be careful around her. Bad things tend to happen. She's a freak, a loner, and ugly", Maryse spat.

Carmella stood and growled lightly.

"I dare you to say one more word about her", Carmella said.

Cass stood and went over to Carmella.

"You got to calm down babe. You can't shift here", he whispered.

Carmella didn't realize she was shaking and on the verge of shifting. Maryse laughed and grabbed a cup of water. She poured it over Nova's head.

"You're still the weak little girl you've always been", Maryse said.

The glass cups on everyone's tables were shaking. The windows in the restaurant were shaking as well. Carmella looked down at Nova, her hands were covering her ears, before anyone knew what was happening all the glass shattered. Everyone in the restaurant screamed and stood to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Maryse stood and looked over Nova.

Carmella checked on Nova. It was like she was in a trance, her eyes were violet.

"Nova come on, snap out of it", Carmella said.

"Call Brie now", Cass said to Enzo.

"She did it, she's the freak who", before Maryse could finish her sentence, she was lifting a knife to her throat.

Nova was making her do it.

" _ **Nova stop",**_ the voice in her head made her snap out of it.

Maryse dropped the knife and Nova stood and looked around.

"What happened?", she asked.

She put her hands on her head. She had the worst headache.

"What did you do? You, I was gonna kill myself, you", Carmella stood and punched Maryse.

Shutting her up by knocking her out.

"I want to go home. I don't feel so good", Nova said, rushing out of the destroyed restaurant.

"Wait Nova", Bayley shouted after her.

Nova felt like she did that to the restaurant. She couldn't prove it, but she knew somehow that she did that. Feeling dizzy and about to faint, she leaned against a wall.

"I've got you", arms wrapped around her, feeling a spark.

She recognized that voice.

"Roman", she whispered, before closing her eyes.

Roman, Seth, and Dean looked around. Seeing no threat. Her friends ran out and stopped as soon as they saw their Alpha. He had Nova in his arms.

"Home, now. Dean will follow", Roman said.

They all nodded.

"Find out what happened", Roman said to Dean.

Dean nodded and walked away with the rest of his pack. Seth recognized Maryse and her friends. She looked over and was rushing over, angry. Her nose was bleeding.

"That bitch", she yelled.

Seth stood in front of her, stopping her. Roman held onto Nova tighter and trying to control his Hellhound from shifting and attacking Maryse. They knew she was the one who always picked on Nova. Each of the girls froze, Paige appeared and then looked over Nova.

"Are you crazy? Someone could see", Roman growled.

"Oh relax", she said.

Brie checked over Nova as well.

"You said your Hellhound can tap into her abilities? I'm gonna need you to do that now and compel them to forget this ever happened", Paige said.

He didn't want to put Nova down. Seth approached him, holding his arms out to him.

"I'll take care of her Alpha", Seth said.

He knew Roman didn't want anyone to touch Nova right now. He was being protective. Roman growled lightly, warning Seth not to get too close. Roman sighed before handing her to Seth. Roman shifted into his Hellhound, tapping into Nova's ability. Paige unfroze the girls and Roman did as she said. Having them forget seeing Nova and what happened. Getting back home, Roman took Nova from Seth.

"I've got you baby", he whispered.

Seth watched Roman take Nova upstairs.

"Let's give them a moment. His wolf needs it", Seth said.

Brie and Paige nodded understanding. Dean came back through the back door.

"Ok, they said Maryse kept picking at Nova. She even poured a glass of water on her. Nova's last straw, by the way Carmella describes it, Nova's Phoenix took over. She tried to snap her out of it, but nothing worked, not till she heard Roman. They also said she was compelling Maryse to slit her throat. Roman stopped her just in time", Dean said.

"Brie, you need to tell her", Paige said.

"No, not yet. Don't you think this scares me too", Brie said.

"She's getting stronger. I can't keep putting a wall, it's breaking faster than we can control it", Paige said.

"I have to tell Bryan first. Her seventeenth birthday is coming up in a week, after that I'll tell Bryan and then her", Brie said.

She sounded defeated.

"How's Roman?", Dean asked.

"He won't let anyone near Nova", Seth said.

Dean nodded understanding. After a few minutes Roman came down.

"She's exhausted. Phoenix took a toll on her", he said, sitting down.

"I'm gonna tell her, it's time", Brie said.

Roman looked at her and nodded.

"I don't know if I'm ready. She won't accept me", Roman said.

"She will. All of this wasn't your fault, it was mine", Brie said, on the verge of tears.

"She'll forgive you, she loves you", Roman said to Brie.

"I hope so", she said.

"You were protecting your child. You had no choice", Dean said.

Brie wiped her tears and nodded.

"Can I check on her?", Brie asked Roman.

She wanted to make sure his wolf wouldn't attack.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just my", Brie stopped him.

"I know", Brie said standing.

She left the room.

"Its time you get your pack ready. Their female Alpha is coming home soon", Paige said smiling.

"I've already set Carmella to explain", Dean said.

"She's awake", Seth said, looking up.

The guys shifted and made their way upstairs. Paige walked into the kitchen and unfroze Bryan, almost forgetting him. They had frozen him after Brie received the call.

"Hey, Nova's home", Paige said.

Bryan nodded and continued to eat his sandwich. Paige made her way to Nova's room.

"Hey sweetie pie", Paige said.

Roman was comfortable laying in Nova's lap. Paige froze her and fixed the wall.

"This is the last time I'm doing this", Paige said to Brie.

Brie nodded.


	19. Chapter 19-Seventeen

Nova woke up to wet tongues on her face. Dean and Seth were excited because they knew today was Nova's seventeenth birthday. Roman sat beside the bed and watched, his tail wagging. Nova laughed.

"Ok, ok I think that's enough", Nova laughed.

They let her stand. Roman brushed his head against her leg. She brushed his fur before walking into the bathroom. She came out and they followed her downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday", her mom, dad, and Paige stood around a cake.

They each hugged her and kissed her cheek. They had her blow out her candles and she froze. Her vision going blurry again. Once it passed, everyone was looking at her.

"Are you ok?", her dad asked.

Nova nodded, but wasn't really sure.

"Nova", Paige said, sitting beside her.

Paige took her hand.

"Tell me what you saw", Paige said.

Nova was confused.

"I didn't see anything. I couldn't, but I felt like something bad is going to happen", Nova said.

Bryan bent down in front of her.

"Can you tell me to who?", Bryan asked.

Brie and Paige looked at him, confused. Paige froze Nova and Bryan stood. He looked between his wife and friend.

"You knew? All this time you knew?", Paige questioned, standing.

Bryan sighed and nodded.

"I figured you two didn't want me to know, especially them", Bryan said, pointing to the wolves.

They shifted.

"How?", Roman asked.

"My mom's a Banshee, all the women in my family are. That's where Nova gets her scream. I knew what you were when we first met, I could feel it. I don't have powers", Bryan said.

Brie stepped up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Brie asked angry.

"You didn't want me to know. I was hoping you would have told me before we got married, but once I realized you weren't planning to, I didn't think I should say anything. Then Nova was born and things changed. I wanted to tell you then too, but again when you didn't speak up, I didn't either", Bryan said.

Brie smiled softly.

"Did any of the women in your family have any other abilities besides screaming?", Paige asked.

"I'll answer that as soon as they put shorts on", Bryan said, gesturing to the three naked men in their kitchen.

The guys walked into the garage and grabbed their shorts.

"I just know all the women have that scream, but the premonitions, my mom and sisters have that", Bryan said.

"When did you find out who we were?", Dean asked.

"I heard you three talking. Yes, I have the mindlink as well and I don't freeze, I just pretended to for dramatic effect. You thought I didn't know", Bryan said.

"So you know nothing of her other abilities?", Seth asked.

"I'm afraid not", Bryan said.

"We need to talk Bryan, alone", Brie said.

Bryan nodded.

"Paige unfreeze my daughter", Bryan said.

"Wait, if your family are Banshees, how do we not know you?", Paige asked.

"I was raised here in the human world. Things started going bad for my mom and dad while they were pregnant with me. My entire family moved here, we use to go and visit but it would be quick", Bryan said.

Paige nodded.

"How did I not smell it on you?", Seth asked confused.

Bryan chuckled.

"I learned a lot from my mother and how to cover my tracks", Bryan said.

Seth nodded. Paige unfroze Nova.

"So what did you feel?", Bryan asked Nova.

"You and mom, you got hurt", Nova said, almost in tears.

Bryan hugged her.

"Nothing is going to happen to us", Bryan whispered to her.

* * *

 ** _Brie & Bryan-_**

Nova was out back playing with the wolves. Brie and Bryan were in their room. Bryan placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"So", he said.

"When we met, did you know who I was?", Brie asked.

"No, not till I introduced you to my family then my mom told me. She said I should stay away because of what you were, but I couldn't", Bryan said, smiling at his wife.

"Why didn't you just tell me?", Brie asked.

"Why didn't you? Did you not trust me?", Bryan asked.

"I trusted you. I was just afraid of how you would react, I didn't want to lose you", Brie said.

"I figured if you didn't tell me it was because you didn't want me to know. So that's why I didn't say anything. I wanted to, but I figured you wanted a normal human life, I kept my mouth shut", Bryan said.

Brie nodded understanding.

"Now, we need to tell her. Things are getting more complicated Bryan. By her next birthday we are going to give her hand to Roman, she needs to know who she is", Brie said.

"I agree", Bryan said.

"We need to make a trip to our world first and talk to my family. Now that I know you aren't human, you'll be accepted", Brie said.

"And turn me into a Phoenix", Bryan said.

"How did you know?", Brie asked.

"I could feel it in me", Bryan said.

Brie kissed him and smiled.

"When should we tell her?", Brie asked.

"Lets wait. Today is her birthday and she should enjoy it", Bryan said.

Brie nodded, agreeing with Bryan.

* * *

 _ **Reigns**_ -

Nova was sitting in the grass, her head laying on Roman's stomach and she was watching the clouds slowly go by. It was two days after her birthday. The summer sun felt nice on her skin, she didn't understand why people complained about it being too hot. Dean stretched himself beside Nova, the wolves loved the sun, it felt good on their fur. Seth was chasing a butterfly, Nova was laughing watching him jump and then check his paws to see if he got it. A giant grey wolf hunting a tiny peaceful butterfly.

"Silly, you are never going to get it", Nova said laughing.

Seth sat back before jumping at Nova playfully. He nipped at her arms and bounced around. Tugging on her shorts. He wanted to play. Dean stood and stalked Seth. Seth froze and lifted his head. He turned in time to get tackled by Dean, they rolled around and playfully bit each other.

"Be careful you two", Nova laughed.

Brie came out and smiled.

"Nova, can we talk for a second?", Brie asked.

Nova nodded and sat up. Brie came over and sat down in front of her.

"I was wondering if there was anything you want to talk about?", Brie asked.

"Like?", Nova asked, as Seth came over and rested his head in her lap.

Brie shrugged, her time was almost up. Once she turned eighteen Roman would be taking her. She needed to know what Nova knew about sex.

"What do you know about sex?", Brie asked.

All three dogs raised their heads and Nova blushed.

"Oh mom", Nova whined.

"Babe you are almost you know about ready for that. I want to make sure you know certain things. Unless you've already done it?", Brie asked.

"If you're trying to ask if I'm still a virgin, the answer is yes, I am. Now can we please cut this conversation", Nova said.

"Do you have any questions? That's what I'm here for Nova", Brie said.

Nova bit her bottom lip and blushed some more.

"Well", Nova said softly.

Roman lifted his head slightly. He didn't want to listen to this conversation, but he couldn't help it.

"I heard that it hurts the first time. Does it?", Nova asked.

Brie smiled and nodded.

"It does, but after a bit it won't and remember that you can say no if you aren't ready", Brie said.

Nova nodded.

"How would I know what to do?", Nova asked.

"Well for me and your dad", Brie was cut off.

"Ew, mom never mind", Nova said, covering her ears.

Brie laughed.

"Ok, sorry but I guess do what feels right. If you don't like something, tell him", Brie said.

Nova nodded.

"Do you think I can go on birth control?", Nova asked.

" _ **No, absolutely not",**_ Roman said.

" _ **That's not up to you, respect her wishes",**_ Brie said.

Roman growled.

"If that's what you want. Personally I don't like it. You know I don't like putting anything in my body that isn't natural", Brie said.

Nova thought about it. Ever since she was little she could recall her mom only giving her natural medicine that she would make.

"Never mind", Nova said.

"I didn't say that to change your mind baby", Brie said.

"I know, but you do have a point", Nova said.

"Can I ask you something?", Brie asked.

Nova nodded.

"Is there a specific reason you want it for? A certain guy?", Brie asked.

"Mom", Nova blushed.

"Just asking", Brie said smiling.

Nova hadn't told her mom about the party she had or about Brad. Deciding that now was as good a time as any.

"I have to tell you something", Nova said softly.

Brie looked at her daughter, worried.

"I threw a party when you and dad went to the wedding", Nova said.

Brie nodded, but didn't say anything. She knew this isn't what she wanted to tell her. Nova looked up at her mom.

"This guy, Brad, he, well we danced and", Nova stopped.

Roman lifted his head slowly. If he heard something he didn't like, if this Brad guy hurt Nova in anyway, Roman is going to hunt him down and choke the life out of him.

"Nova, did he hurt you?", Brie asked.

"He tried. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't and then I tried to move away but he pinned my hands over my head. I closed my eyes and next thing I know he's on the floor passed out and a dent in your wall", Nova said.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, but not every man is like that, trust me", Brie said.

Nova nodded and smiled.

"I know", she said blushing.

"Oh and how?", Brie asked.

"I met this guy at the movies, I forgot to tell you. Mom, he was so cute", Nova said.

Brie knew Nova was talking about Roman.

"Did you get a number? Name? Address?", Brie asked.

Nova giggled.

"No, but it was weird", Nova said.

"How?", Brie asked.

"I've met him before mama. When I was little, he's the reason I named Roman. He looked exactly the same, like he didn't age", Nova said.

She could tell Nova was really thinking about this.

"About that, Nova, I have to tell you something", Brie said.

Nova looked at her mom.

"See", she was cut off.

"Brie", Bryan came out.

She looked over at him.

"Someone's here to see you", he said.

"Who?", she asked.

"Nikki", he said.

"As in aunt Nikki? Your twin?", Nova asked excited.

Brie looked at her daughter. Seeing the excitement on her face. Nova had never met anyone from Brie's side of the family. Brie smiled and nodded. Brie had warned Nikki that she and Bryan would be going back to finish the process.

"I guess so", Brie said.

"Can I meet her?", Nova asked.

"Of course, come on", Brie said.


	20. Chapter 20-Yes?

_**Reigns**_ -

Brie stopped just outside of the door leading into their house. She turned and looked at her daughter.

"Nova, can you give me just a minute to speak to her alone? I promise you will get to meet her", Brie said.

"Ok sure, I'll just wait out here", Nova said.

Brie nodded and walked into the house. Nova checked on the Apple tree growing in their backyard. Roman brushed his head against her hip, she patted his head.

"Love you too", Nova said.

Roman couldn't help his wolf. Ever since she turned seventeen, the wolf part of him wanted to rub his scent all over her and have her scent on him. She smelled of apples and cinnamon. Roman loved that smell. He also couldn't help the new urge to mate with her, that's what the rubbing against her was for. His Hellhound reminded him.

"Nova", Brie called her from the back door.

Nova went over to her and they walked in. Brie stopping them in the kitchen. Setting her hands on Nova's shoulders. Brie had to remind Nikki and John that Nova knew nothing of their world or powers.

"Ok, so you'll be meeting aunt Nikki and uncle John, her husband", Brie said.

Nova nodded.

"Don't you have a brother? What about him?", Nova asked.

Brie shook her head no.

"For now it's just Nikki. You know that my family and I had a falling out", Brie reminded her.

"Because you married daddy?", Nova asked.

Brie nodded and smiled softly at her daughter.

"I'm glad I married your dad because if I didn't marry him, I wouldn't have you and I wouldn't trade you or daddy for anything", Brie said.

"I know mom", Nova said.

Roman stayed by Nova's side the entire time. Brie took Nova's hand and they walked into the living room. A woman who looked like her mother stood and smiled.

"Wow Brie, she's stunning", Nikki said, her eyes watery.

"She is", Brie said.

"I'm Nova", Nova said, taking a few more steps towards Nikki.

She held her hand out. Nikki took it and pulled her into her, wrapping her arms around her. Nova hugged back. Nova now realized that the only thing her mother and aunt had the same was their face, Nikki pulled away.

"Oh I know, I got a boob job", Nikki said giggling.

"I didn't say anything", Nova said.

" _ **Don't read her mind",**_ Brie said to Nikki.

Nikki laughed nervously.

"I know but everyone always thinks that, but we did look exactly alike at some point", Nikki said.

Nova nodded.

"This is my husband John", Nikki said.

Nova shook his hand. Nikki noticed Roman beside Nova. She was confused at first.

"Reigns?", she asked.

"What?", Nova asked and looked at Roman.

" _ **She doesn't know about them either",**_ Brie said.

" _ **Queen Nikki",**_ Roman bowed a bit.

"You have wolves?", John asked quickly.

"Yes, three actually", Nova said.

" _ **Brie, if mom and dad find out that you let them around her, they will take her and marry her off to someone else",**_ Nikki said.

" _ **That's why neither of you is saying anything. When I go back, Nova is staying here till she is eighteen and he can marry her",**_ Brie said.

" **You mean mate with her till she moans his name loud and",** Roman growled, stopping Nikki.

" _ **Ok Nikki",**_ Brie said.

" _ **Brie, we need to talk",**_ Roman said.

Brie nodded lightly. Nikki couldn't help but noticed how much Nova looked like them when they were her age. They sat and talked with Nova for a bit longer. Brie followed Roman into the kitchen. He had already shifted and was waiting.

"Ok, what is it?", Brie asked Roman.

"Remember when I told you my body knows better than to get certain, urges?", Roman asked.

Brie crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Well I'm getting them now. I think, well since she's almost eighteen", Roman couldn't even say it.

"You're horny", Paige said.

Roman and Brie jumped. Paige coming out of nowhere.

"Yes", Roman growled.

Dean and Seth chuckled, he glared at them.

"Sorry, this is not a funny situation", Dean said.

Seth covered his own mouth, trying to keep from laughing.

"So what, you can't be near her because you don't trust yourself? You're just going to leave her?", Brie asked.

"Absolutely not, I do trust myself. It's my wolf I don't trust", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded, understanding. Sometimes the wolf takes over and it's hard to get control of again.

"Including the Hellhound", Roman said.

"Can you hold it off till Bryan and I come back from Agartha?", Brie asked.

Roman nodded.

"We will only be gone a week, the most", Brie said.

"When do you leave?", Paige asked.

"Tomorrow. Nikki's here to check Bryan out for our parents. They won't let him into the castle unless what we told them about him being a Banshee is true. Well about having Banshee blood", Brie said.

"You didn't tell them about Nova did you?", Paige asked.

"Of course not, they would come and snatch her from me", Brie said.

Paige looked at Roman.

"I'll talk to the coven and the council about giving you an early release or in your case relief", Paige said.

Roman glared at her.

"Shift back, Nova's coming", Paige said.

They did and Brie grabbed their shorts, folding them.

"Mom, aunt Nikki is leaving", Nova said.

Brie nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Paige, when did you get here?", Nova asked.

"A few minutes ago, I came in through the garage. I didn't want to disturb the company", Paige said.

Nikki and John hugged everyone goodbye.

"So then I'll see you and Bryan tomorrow?", Nikki asked.

Brie nodded.

"Where are you going mom?", Nova asked.

"See you tomorrow", Brie said to Nikki.

Bryan walked them out and Brie looked at Nova.

"Your dad and I are going to talk to your grandparents. I don't want them meeting you till they apologize to your dad", Brie said.

Nova nodded.

"When will you be back?", Nova asked.

"It depends how long it takes for your grandparents to give in. They can be really stubborn when it comes to admitting they were wrong", Brie said, laughing lightly.

"Aunt Paige is gonna stay with me again?", Nova asked.

Brie sighed.

"I think you're old enough to take care of yourself. You'll also have Roman. You know how to drive in case of emergencies", Brie said.

Nova smiled.

"Really?", she asked.

Brie nodded and then pointed a finger at Nova.

"But no more parties. I swear Nova Danielson if I find out you through a party", Nova cut her mom off.

"No parties, promise", Nova said.

Nova hugged her mom.

"And if you know, Bayley or Carmella want to spend the night, it's fine with me and your dad. I rather have someone here with you, I mean you won't be alone but still", Brie said.

"I'll let them know", Nova said.

"I have to go pack", Brie said.

Paige followed Brie.

"Are you sure you want to leave her alone with him? What if he tries something?", Paige asked.

"He won't", Brie said confident.

"Fine, if you come home and find her pregnant with a werewolf baby, don't blame me", Paige said.

"Even if he does do something, you and I both know the chances of her getting pregnant are one in three hundred. Look at how long it took my mom to get pregnant with me and Nikki and then my brother. It took them a couple of hundred years", Brie said.

"Don't forget the fact that this baby could either be a Phoenix, a Banshee if female, or a werewolf", Paige said.

"Or human", Brie said softly.

Paige nodded. Brie shook her head and faced Paige.

"Why are we even discussing this? They haven't even done anything yet", Brie said.

Paige shrugged.

"We've waited a long time for this, he's waited a long time", Paige said.

"Yeah, go and talk to the council and coven, convince them that letting him marry her early would be a good thing. Hurry, before Randy or Bray find out. They've been silent for a while, but that must be because they're planning something and I really don't want to find out what", Brie said.

Paige nodded and left, Brie sighed.

"Please let them say yes", Brie whispered softly.

"Yes to what?", Bryan asked.

She looked at him.

"Yes to Roman taking our daughter earlier than planned", Brie said.

The smile on Bryan's face disappeared.

"You can't be serious, no. Brie, she doesn't even know what she is", Bryan said.

"I know, but this is the only way to get rid of Bray and Randy", Brie said, walking into their room.

Bryan followed.

"And what happens if she doesn't accept Roman? Did you forget she can do that. We can't just drop two bombs on her. Hey Nova, guess what? Not only are you a Banshee but you're also a Phoenix and could potentially become queen. Oh and you're also marrying a man you don't really know but you kinda do know. See, he was pretending to be your house dog, you know Roman", Brie cut him off.

"Ok, I get it", Brie said.

"I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but I just don't want her to feel overwhelmed with everything. I want her with Roman as well, but we need to go slow. First we tell her who she is and once she's ok with it then we drop Roman on her. He's going to have to be patient. I know he's waited a long time for his mate, but if he loves Nova like we both know he does, then he'll wait till she's ready", Bryan said.

Brie nodded and brushed her hair back.

"I know you're right, I'm just over thinking things", Brie said.

"Its crazy, our daughter will not only just be future queen but the matriarch of a pack of wolves", Bryan said.

Brie nodded.

"She's powerful", Brie said softly.

"Roman won't let her get out of control", Bryan said, rubbing Brie's back.

"I know", Brie said.


	21. Chapter 21-Making Moves

****_**Reigns**_ -

They were standing out front waiting for Brie and Bryan to leave.

"Remember the car is only for emergencies", Bryan said.

Nova nodded for the hundredth time since morning. He kept repeating those words over and over again to her. The wolves by her side, watching.

"Extra cash is in the coffee jar we keep in the pantry", Brie whispered to Nova.

"I know mom", Nova sighed.

Brie smiled and walked over to Bryan.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok by yourself?", Bryan asked.

Nova nodded.

"I'm not really alone", Nova said, pointing to the wolves.

Bryan chuckled.

"Right, who could ask for better protection. We will try to be back on Friday, Saturday the latest", Bryan said.

Nova had this bad feeling come over her.

"Wait", she screamed.

Brie and Bryan flinched. The wolves whined, it hurt their ears.

"Nova?", Bryan asked after he noticed the look on his daughter's face.

She went over to her parents and hugged them.

"Don't go", she whispered.

Bryan placed his hands on his daughter's cheeks, he smiled softly.

"Everything is going to be ok", Bryan said.

He knew she had a premonition again, but whatever happens can't be stopped. Changed yes, but how can he change something if he doesn't know when or what time it's going to happen. He hugged her again.

"I've told you before kiddo, nothing is going to happen to me or your mother", Bryan whispered.

Nova nodded against her dad's shoulder, tears threatening to fall.

"I love you Nova", Bryan whispered.

"Love you too", she said softly.

Brie hugged her daughter next.

"When we see each other again, we need to talk. I'm afraid you're going to be very angry with me afterwards, so just remember that I love you and that I do what I do because of it. I'm always going to protect you", Brie whispered.

"I know, I love you mom", Nova said.

"I love you baby", Brie replied.

She waved one last time as they drove off, turning back to go in the house.

"Nova, right?", she turned, a bad feeling in her gut.

Randy stood there and smiled.

"Yeah, Randy right?", she returned.

Roman stood in front of Nova, blocking her from Randy if he tried anything. Randy smirked at him.

"Yes, what are you up to today?", he asked.

"Pizza night with my friends", Nova said.

"Sounds like fun", he said.

Nova smiled and was about to excuse herself.

"Are you busy this whole week? I was thinking maybe if by chance you would like to go to dinner with me?", Randy asked.

Roman growled. Nova placed her hand on his head.

"Isn't that illegal? I am only seventeen", Nova said, hoping she didn't have to say no.

Randy shrugged.

"Well then I guess we will have to be really careful and not get caught. If you don't want to do dinner then we can go dancing, a friend of mine owns this night club. I can get you in and if you want to invite your friends, they are more than welcome to come", Randy said.

Randy didn't know Nova's friends were from Roman's pack.

"Really?", Nova asked.

Randy nodded and moved closer to Nova, ignoring Roman's growls. Randy knew Roman couldn't touch him because Nova didn't know about Roman. Nova looked up smiling at Randy. He lightly touched her cheek. She could feel Roman tugging on her shirt, trying to pull her back.

"So what do you say?", he asked.

"Sure, when?", Nova asked.

"How about Friday night?", he asked.

Nova nodded.

"I'll talk to my friends and let you know. What's your number?", Nova asked.

Randy put his cell number into her phone and handed it back to her. Lightly touching her hand.

"You have nice eyes", Nova said.

"Thank you, but they're not as beautiful as you Nova. Wait, do you have a boyfriend because if you do I'm gonna feel like the biggest idiot in the world", he said.

Nova laughed and shook her head no.

"No boyfriend", she said.

"Good, so then I have a chance?", he asked.

Nova blushed.

"You just might", she said.

Roman whined. She couldn't help to feel something for Randy, he had that pull to her as well and it scared Roman. He couldn't lose her to him. Roman nudged Nova's hand and she looked down at him.

"I should get inside and get things ready for when my friends come over", Nova said, gesturing over her shoulder at her house.

Randy nodded.

"I'll be waiting for your answer sweetheart", Randy said.

He walked away and Nova walked into the house. Roman watched her make her way upstairs and he shifted. Grabbing his shorts from the garage and walking out front, quietly closing the front door behind him. Randy was waiting for him at the corner, Roman was ready to punch him.

"I told you to stay away from her", Roman growled.

"You know I can't and I don't have too. I have just as much of a right to befriend her. The rules are clear Reigns, any potential mate to a Phoenix has a right to charm her", Randy said smiling.

Roman clenched his hands tight, this was true.

"The way Bray tried to move in on her was stupid. She won't go near him now, but me, I still have a chance, so I took a page out of your book", Randy said.

Roman could feel his wolf wanting to come out and claw Randy's eyes out.

"She won't trust you", Roman said.

"No, she won't trust you. Once she knows who you really are she'll coming running into my arms and choose me. Just admit it to yourself now Reigns, I win", Randy smirked.

"You underestimate me Orton", Roman growled.

"Let the best man win, oh and you're welcome to join us at the club if she decides to go", Randy said, laughing and walking away.

Roman growled and slowly made his way home. He couldn't just walk in and he couldn't just shift out in the open. He was lucky no one caught him last time.

"Roman?", he looked up and Nova stood on her porch.

She was looking for him, but the wolf part of him. He smiled. If Randy could just show up out of the blue then so can he.

"Roman?", she called again.

"Need some help?", Roman asked.

Nova jumped and turned around. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Hey, what are you doing around here?", Nova asked.

"Jogging, I pass by these houses on my run and this time I decided to run through the neighborhood", he lied.

Nova nodded.

"I heard you calling my name. I completely forgot you named your wolf after me", Roman said.

Nova laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I thought he came inside with me, but I guess I imagined it and now I don't know where he is", Nova said, looking around.

Roman smiled, she was worried about him. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Want to walk around the block? Maybe we can find him together", Roman suggested.

Nova looked up at him and nodded. They walked side by side.

"So, how's it going?", Roman asked, he didn't know how to start a conversation with her.

"Good, my birthday was a few days ago so, good", Nova said.

She was fidgeting.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?", he asked.

"What, no, it's just", she bit her bottom lip.

Roman was worried she was thinking about Randy.

"Just what?", he asked.

"Why me? You could probably have any woman in the world and then there's me", Nova shrugged.

Roman smiled softly at her.

"I don't want just any woman", Roman said.

"I'm nothing special", Nova said, looking down.

Roman took a hold of her wrist and pulled her into him. He lifted her head up to look at him, he caressed her cheek and looked right into her eyes.

"You're special to me", he whispered.

Nova felt her heart race, his touch was warm. Nova felt like she couldn't breath.

"I would really like to kiss you now", Roman whispered.

He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. He buried his hands into her hair, kissing her a bit longer. Pulling away only after Nova's phone rang. They were both panting, Roman still holding her close to him.

"I have to get that", Nova said softly.

Roman nodded and let her go. She answered.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey sweetheart, just checking in. Everything ok?", Brie asked.

Nova looked up at a smirking Roman.

"Everything's fine. How's it on your end?", she asked her mom.

"I hate long car rides, I feel like I'm suffocating", Brie said.

Nova giggled.

"Ok, call you tomorrow morning. Don't ruin the house", Brie said.

"Yes mom", Nova said.

Nova put her phone away and tucked her hair behind her ear. Roman chuckled nervously.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Oh yeah just my mom, making sure I didn't destroy the house yet", Nova said.

Roman nodded, she looked around.

"He probably went home or into the woods", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"Who?", he asked.

Nova laughed.

"My wolf, remember", she said, starting to walk back to her house.

"Oh right. The kiss, it scrambled my brain", Roman said.

"Is that good or bad?", Nova asked.

Roman smiled.

"It was definitely good", he said.

Nova blushed. Once they reached her house, she turned to him. She wanted to invite him to the club before she backed out.

"So um, my friends and I might go to this club I was invited to, any chance you want to meet me there?", she asked.

She bit her lip nervously as she waited for his answer.

"I would love to", he said.

"Ok, want to give me your number?", she asked.

Roman nodded. He put in their emergency cell phone number. It was only used to contact the pack since the mindlink didn't work between worlds. He handed the phone back.

"You can bring your friends, if you want", Nova said.

"Yeah, I'll ask them", Roman said.

Nova smiled.

"I should go", Roman said.

"Yeah, me too. I have to order pizza", Nova said.

Roman chuckled. He pulled her into him and leaned down, kissing her.

"I'll see you. Hope you find your wolf", Roman said.

"My what?", Nova asked.

Roman licked his lips.

"Oh right, my Roman, I mean my wolf", she said blushing.

He smiled. He liked that he continues to make her blush.

"Goodnight Nova", Roman said, walking away.

She sent him a wave before going back inside. He went around back.

" _ **Dean where is she?",**_ Roman mindlinked him.

" _ **Calling for pizza, she's in the kitchen",**_ Dean said.

" _ **Let me know when she goes upstairs, I'm out back",**_ Roman said.

As soon as she went upstairs Dean let him know and Roman jumped the fence. He was lucky their backyard was woods. He removed his shorts and shifted, walking up to the back door and barking, scratching at the door. Nova came and opened it for him.

"And where have you been mister?", she asked.

Roman brushed up against her leg. All he could think about was how good she smells, feeling the need to continuously brush himself against her.

"Don't try sucking up to me. I was worried sick", she said, closing the back door.

He licked her arm and whined. She sighed.

"Why can't I stay mad at you", she said softly, running her hands through his fur.

He licked her cheek.


	22. Chapter 22-Worst Nightmare

___Opening her eyes, Nova was standing in the middle of an empty road. She looked around, but saw nothing and no one. She heard a branch snap and she turned, glowing yellow eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She heard a car approaching from behind and turned, it was her parents car._

" _Mom?", Nova asked._

 _She saw them stop at the stop sign. They were laughing and before they knew it three huge wolves came out and attacked their car. Nova tried to scream, but she couldn't. She watched her mom get out of the car and fire coming off her hands, her eyes glowing red. She was fighting these wolves. The big dirty grey brownish one clawed at her and threw her mom down the road a bit. Her dad climbed out and yelled for his wife. The other two wolves grabbed him and held him for the third, the wolf turned into a man and he laughed. He broke Bryan's ribs and leg, he was about to claw his throat. Nova had tears running down her cheeks, before she knew it, her hands were on fire and she screamed. The windows of the car shattering. This man stopped and looked around._

" _Nova", her dad mumbled._

 _She watched her mom stand without a scratch on her, their car on fire. Brie covered her husband's beaten body before the car exploded. Nova scream again._

* * *

Nova opened her eyes and gasped for air. Her skin felt like it was on fire, she was covered in sweat. Roman was licking her cheek, worried. She was screaming in her sleep. Seth and Dean could feel the heat coming off of her body, then she started sweating like crazy. They tried everything to wake her, but couldn't. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom, turning on the cold water and she jumped in. Not flinching from how cold it was. She sighed, it felt good on her hot body.

" _ **What happened?",**_ Seth asked.

" _ **She used magic, I can feel it around her. She's exhausted",**_ Dean said.

" _ **She's never done that before, at least not in her sleep",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Should we call Paige?",**_ Dean asked.

" _ **Not yet, we don't really know what happened, but if it happens again then we call",**_ Roman said.

All three agreed. They watched her sit in the shower, dressed and soaked. She took deep breaths. Roman slowly went towards her, jumping into the shower. He could feel how cold it was.

"I'm ok", Nova said to him.

He laid on top of her legs.

"It felt so real, they died", Nova mumbled, eyes closed and crying.

Roman whined and brushed himself against her head and arms.

"I don't understand", Nova cried into Roman's neck.

She could still feel the heat.

"What's wrong with me?", she cried.

" _ **Absolutely nothing my love",**_ Roman said.

He wanted to so badly shift and hold her against him. He wanted to tell her he loves her more than anything and that she was perfect to him. She is the only one who could tear his heart to pieces, to bring him to his knees, and beg for her forgiveness. Roman doesn't know how long they were in there for, but finally she fell asleep. He shifted and lifted her out. He didn't know what to do, she was soaking wet.

" _ **Alpha, I think you should change her clothes, she could catch a cold",**_ Seth said.

"I can't just undress her", Roman whispered.

" _ **You do remember your naked, yes?",**_ Dean said.

Roman could have sworn he saw a smirk on his Beta's snout. Roman shifted uncomfortably.

"Find me some shorts", Roman said.

" _ **Yes sir",**_ Dean said leaving the room.

" _ **I can step out while you undress her and put her in dry clothes",**_ Seth said.

"Seth, I can't", Roman said.

" _ **Why? You're going to see it all eventually",**_ Seth said, tilting his head.

Roman growled.

"I don't think I can control my wolf", he admitted shamefully.

Seth laughed.

" _ **There's nothing wrong with that Alpha, she's your mate",**_ Seth said.

"I'm an Alpha. I should be able to control, that", Roman said.

" _ **No one can control, that",**_ Seth said.

Dean came back in and set down a pair of shorts.

" _ **Dean and I will be downstairs, enjoying leftover pizza and a movie",**_ Seth said.

" _ **Good luck Alpha",**_ Dean said.

They left and Roman set Nova down on a towel. He closed her bedroom door and looked down at Nova. How would he go about doing this? He swallowed and grabbed her clean, dry clothes. He removed her wet shorts and then her underwear. With shaky hands he dressed her bottle half and sighed.

"Hardest part done", he mumbled to himself.

He knew she wouldn't wake up during this. After using her abilities she was always exhausted. He undressed her top half, trying really hard not to look. Once she was dressed, he dried her hair gently before laying her in bed.

"What happened baby? Something must have happened in your dreams", Roman said softly.

"Roman", she whispered.

He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep", he said.

The next day he woke up to Nova shifting, pressing herself closer to him and burying her head in his neck, she sighed. He didn't want to but he knew he had to get up and shift before she woke up. She would freak if she saw him there. He could lie and say she called him last night, but decided against it. He slowly and gently sat up, removing his shorts and hiding them in the vent. He shifted and jumped on the bed beside her.

" _ **Alpha, Paige is here",**_ Dean said.

Roman checked on Nova and shifted again. Grabbing his shorts and making his way downstairs. The look on Paige's face spoke volumes.

"What happened?", Roman asked.

"Its Brie and Bryan, they were attacked last night. Nikki let me know that they didn't show up to the cabin. She said it felt like her skin was on fire. They're twins so they have a connection. John and I went looking and found their car", she said.

"And?", Roman asked.

"It was blown up", she said.

"Any sign of Brie or Bryan?", Dean asked.

"From a human point of view, no, but maybe if you let me borrow your Gamma", Paige said.

Seth looked at his Alpha, Roman nodded.

"You'll need their scent", Paige said.

She left to find something of Brie's for him to sniff. They knew that wherever she was, Bryan would be by her side.

"Ready?", she asked Seth.

He nodded.

"Don't say a word to Nova till I know more", Paige said, pointing at Roman.

Roman nodded. Paige and Seth were gone. He knew that if anyone could find someone who was missing, it was Seth.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Nova's nightmare?", Dean asked.

"I'm sure it does", Roman said.

If her twin Nikki felt it, then Nova would as well, she's connected to Brie.

"We should shift, she'll be up soon", Roman said.

* * *

 _ **Paige & Seth-**_

Paige took Seth to the last place Brie and Bryan were. She handed him Brie's sweater and he sniffed it, a red scent appeared to him.

"This way", he said.

Paige followed behind him. It felt like they were walking for hours, Paige sighed.

"Do you know where you're going?", Paige asked.

Seth nodded and continued.

"Can you like give me a time? How much longer?", Paige asked.

"I don't know, depends how far they got or how far whoever took them got", Seth said.

He stopped and looked around.

"Why did you stop?", Paige asked, looking around.

"Her scent stops here", Seth said softly.

"Brie?", Paige called out.

Seth bent down and looked at the ground. Moving leaves around and checking the tree he was close to.

"Blood", he said.

"What? Whose is it?", Paige asked.

She knew Brie could just revive herself, she had two lives left but Bryan still hadn't finished the process to become a Phoenix.

"Its Bryan", Seth said, standing quickly and taking off once he caught his scent.

"Slow down wolf man", Paige said, running to catch up.

Seth stopped and watched the green scent surround a tree.

"Its just a pile of leaves", Paige said.

Seth moved towards it and brushed the leaves off. Bryan was passed out and bleeding from his side. Seth felt his pulse, it was weak.

"We've got to get him help", Seth said.

"Where's Brie?", Paige asked.

She looked around.

"Brie", Paige shouted.

Seth picked up Bryan gently, careful not to cause him more pain.

"Bryan where's Brie?", Paige asked.

Seth looked around.

"Give me her sweater again", Seth said.

Paige did and he caught her scent around Bryan, but it was faint. Remembering where it stopped, he rushed back.

"Look around the tree. She had to have found a way to hide herself or to make a portal to Agartha.", Seth said.

Paige did as he asked, finding a burn mark. It was a bird with fire as wings, the Phoenix symbol.

"She went to our world", Paige said.

Paige opened it and they walked through. They looked around to spot Brie holding herself up against a tree.

"Brie", Paige said.

Brie turned to her and sighed. Paige helped her.

"I'm not gonna make it Paige. I have to die, but I needed to get the water for Bryan before he did. You have to get him to the castle", Brie said in pain.

"But you, I can help you", Paige said.

"No, I'm dying. I should have died, but my will to live to help Bryan is keeping me going", Brie said.

"But you'll come back?", Seth asked.

Brie smiled softly and nodded.

"I have two lives left and Bryan will too if you get him there in time", Brie said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_** -

Nova was cleaning up around the house. She was waiting for her mom to call all morning. It was almost night time and nothing. It wasn't like her mom to not call when she said she would. Something was wrong and she knew it. She decided to call her.

"Hey mom, just wanted to check in. You said you were going to call and you never did. I just, call me, ok", Nova said.

She placed the phone down and looked at Roman. He was watching her.

"I'm sure their ok, right? I mean, maybe they don't get reception where they are. She'll call", Nova said.

Roman tilted his head and she sighed.

"You probably don't even understand me", she mumbled.

Roman brushed himself against her leg, she patted his head. Dean walked into the pantry and grabbed the blueberry pop tarts he knew she liked, in his mouth. He walked out and dropped it at her feet. He sat back and watched her pick it up.

"I could use a poptart", she said.

She grabbed the toaster and placed two inside. She kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Good boy", she said.

Her phone rang and she quickly reached for it. It was her mom.

"Mom", she said.


	23. Chapter 23-Soon

_**Paige & Seth-**_

Paige hated lying to Nova about this situation, but she wouldn't understand. After making sure Bryan drank the water and that he and Brie would be able to revive safely out of harms way. She went to Nikki for a favor.

"You want me to pretend to be Brie?", Nikki asked.

Paige nodded.

"Nova is waiting to hear from Brie and if she doesn't she will freak out. I just need you to call her and pretend to be her mom. Tell her everything is ok", Paige said.

"Say reception is bad where you are. So you might not be able to call as often as you, I mean Brie would want", Seth said.

Nikki nodded.

"You have to call her baby. Brie always calls her that", Seth said.

Nikki nodded and called Nova.

* * *

 _ **Reigns**_ -

"Mom", she answered.

"Hey baby, sorry I couldn't call you this morning reception is so bad here", Nikki said.

Nova exhaled, relieved her parents were safe.

"It's ok, I was just worried. I had a bad dream and it was horrible mama", Nova said.

Nikki felt horrible pretending to be Brie. Nova really needed her right now and she wasn't there.

"Well your dad and I are safe here. It was just a bad dream babe, promise and we'll be home sooner than you think", Nikki said.

"I know", Nova said softly.

"Well I should go, I'll call you when I can. If I don't answer blame the reception in this area", Nikki said.

"Ok, love you mom. Tell dad I love him too", Nova said.

It took Nikki a minute.

"We love you as well Nova", Nikki said softly.

Nova set her phone down and sighed. She could relax now knowing her parents were ok and that her nightmare wasn't real. She texted Bayley and Carmella, asking them if they could stay the night. They replied with a yes. Nova made Spaghetti and had gone out to get ice cream. Once the girls got there they made themselves comfortable in the living room, dressed in pajamas and ready to watch movies.

"Is it scary staying here by yourself?", Carmella asked.

"Not really, I have my", Nova stopped.

"What?", Bayley asked.

"Seth is missing", Nova said.

" _ **He should be home soon, keep her distracted",**_ Roman said.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere", Carmella said.

"Its not like Seth to leave my side. He's practically attached to my hip", Nova said, making her way to the kitchen.

"I'll help you look out back", Bayley said.

" _ **What do we do Alpha?",**_ Carmella asked.

Bayley and Nova were in the backyard calling to Seth.

" _ **Call Paige, let her know. Seth needs to get back here fast",**_ Roman said.

Carmella nodded, before she could call Paige, the front door opened and she walked in. Seth ran past her to find Nova.

" _ **Finally, she's been asking for you, go on",**_ Roman said to Seth.

Seth bounced into the kitchen and barked. Nova came inside and hugged him.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day", Nova said.

"Found him roaming outside, must have gotten out", Paige said.

"Don't scare me like that", Nova whispered to Seth.

He licked her cheek.

"So how are you holding up cupcake?", Paige asked Nova.

"Fine, my mom called a few hours ago", Nova said.

Paige nodded.

"You ok, you seem, I don't know sick", Paige said, looking over a tired Nova.

"Didn't sleep well last night. I had a bad dream", Nova said.

"Want to talk about it?", Paige asked.

"It scared me. It was mom and dad they, their car", Nova couldn't finish that sentence.

Paige set her hands on Nova's shoulders.

"Its ok", she said to her.

"They died. Their car blew up but that wasn't the scary part. These wolves attacked them, mom had this crazy fire thing coming from her hands. I don't know how she did it, but it was just a dream", Nova said.

"That's right, they'll be home soon", Paige said.

Nova nodded.

"Well I just wanted to come by and see if you needed anything. Since you don't I'll take my leave and let you enjoy your night with your girls", Paige said.

"You can stay", Nova said.

"No, I have to get back home. Work is piling up", Paige said.

Nova nodded and walked Paige out. Roman and Dean met upstairs.

" _ **So what happened?",**_ Roman asked Seth.

" _ **They were attacked by The Wyatts. Bryan was badly wounded and so was Brie. We got Bryan to the castle on time and gave him the water. He and Brie are in a safe place",**_ Seth said.

" _ **They each only have two lives left. Dean go back to Agartha and let my dad know, have him set up Corey and Baron as guards",**_ Roman said.

" _ **Where are they?",**_ Dean asked Seth.

" _ **Nikki has them in a cave under the castle",**_ Seth said.

" _ **No one tells Nova about her parents unless absolutely necessary",**_ Roman said, sending that mindlink to Carmella and Bayley as well.

Before Nova could come back in, Dean shifted and left through the back. She sat between Carmella and Bayley.

"You know everything is ok with them now. So no more worrying", Carmella said.

Nova nodded. She still couldn't shake the bad feeling that was making her stomach hurt. She put a smile on her face and pretended like nothing was wrong.

"Before I forget, Randy, one of my neighbors, he invited me to this club his friend has", Nova said.

"I thought you said he creeped you out?", Bayley asked.

"He did but I don't know, I mean he's not bad to look at", Nova said, admitting to finding Randy attractive.

Roman didn't miss that.

" _ **Say yes",**_ Roman said.

"Sure, when?", Carmella asked.

"He said Friday. I also invited Roman from the movies", Nova said blushing.

Carmella and Bayley didn't miss it.

"Does someone have a crush", Carmella said, poking Nova in her side.

"Is it like a date?", Bayley asked.

Nova rolled her eyes.

"No, I just invited him and he's bringing his friends", Nova said.

"We have to make you look extra sexy when we go", Carmella said.

"Does this mean I have to wear heels?", Nova asked.

Carmella and Bayley laughed.

"Duh", they both said.

Nova whined and pouted.

* * *

 _ **Dean-**_

Getting back to Agartha, he made his way to the pack. They were already waiting for him. He bowed to Alpha Sika.

"What's happening?", he asked Dean.

"The Wyatts attacked Roman's mate's parents. Roman has asked for Corey and Baron to guard them till they come back", Dean said.

Sika nodded.

"What does my son want to do with this situation? Revenge?", Sika asked.

"He didn't say, Alpha", Dean said.

Sika nodded and looked at his oldest son Matt, who was also his Enforcer.

"Take a group with you and raid the Wyatts land. I have a bad feeling about this situation", Sika said.

"How so Alpha?", Dean asked.

"He attacked her parents for a reason. They were protecting her, with them out of the way they only now have to go through you three", he said.

"She still has Paige, Carmella, and Bayley", Dean said.

"Don't forget Cass and Enzo", Corey said.

"Paige will be too busy checking on Brie and Bryan and they know this. As for the pack, they don't know Roman set them there to guard her, but remember Bray and his pack aren't the only ones you have to deal with. You also have Orton", Sika said.

Dean nodded.

"I'm going to talk to the council about letting you three bring her here. She'll be better protected", Sika said.

"She doesn't know about us Alpha", Dean said.

"Well it's time we fill her in on her heritage. I'll send a message with Matt when I have the council's answer", Sika said.

Dean nodded and watched him leave.

"Babe", Dean turned and smiled.

He pulled his mate into him and kissed her.

"Sarah", Dean whispered.

He was lucky that he had a mate that understood that he had to leave for a long time. He had to follow his Alpha and protect him. In that also protecting the future matriarch as well.

"How is she? Is she ok?", Sarah asked.

"She's fine. We should be bringing her home soon", Dean said.

Sarah nodded and smiled at him.

"I hate being away from you", Dean said.

"I hate it too, but just think, without her this pack isn't complete and Roman wouldn't be able to become Alpha", Sarah said.

Dean smiled.

"True. Baby you are going to love this kid. She's funny and down to earth", Dean said excited.

"Dean, what happened to your chest?", Sarah asked.

She placed her hand over the hand shaped bruise. Dean nervously licked his lips. He forgot that the print was still on him. Paige said with time it should fade.

"Dean", Sarah said.

"I was hurt. I almost died, but she saved me. She gave up one of her lives for me", Dean said.

Sarah sighed and then smacked his arm.

"You idiot", she said.

Dean chuckled.

"Remind me to thank her", Sarah said.

"I have to get going. I love you and I'll be back soon", Dean said, kissing her.

"Oh, what does she like? Naomi and I want to get her favorite foods and stuff she might like", Sarah said.

Dean smiled and told her all of Nova's favorites. Sarah made a mental note to get everything.

"Be safe", Sarah said to Dean.

He pecked her lips before walking away. He went to check on Roman's house and locked it up before getting ready to go.

"Dean, did Seth come with you?", Savannah, Seth's mate asked.

"Not this time. I just came to give Alpha Sika a message", Dean said.

Savi nodded sadly. He knew she missed him because her situation was like Sarah's.

"It shouldn't be much longer", Dean said to assure her.

She nodded.

"Tell him I love him", she said.

"Sure thing", he said, walking away from her.

"I really hope she's worth it", he heard her mumble.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I take that as disrespect to our Alpha female. Don't cross that line Savi. Roman won't hesitate to punish you, that would hurt his friendship with Seth and me", Dean said.

"I didn't mean", Dean stopped her.

"I know you miss him, he misses you as well. I miss Sarah and she misses me, but Nova is an important piece to this pack. Without her there is none", Dean said.

"I'm sorry Beta Ambrose", Savi said.

Dean nodded and walked away.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sarah belongs to nattiebroskette, check out her stories if you haven't already._


	24. Chapter 24-Lets Talk About Sex

**_Reigns_ -**

Nova was back to being alone. She had made plans with Randy to go to that club. Letting him know Carmella and Bayley were coming, along with Cass and Enzo. She had texted Roman that she was going to that club after all and that she hoped to see him there. Before bed she got a reply back with an ok, can't wait.

* * *

 _Nova woke up. She felt warm fingertips slide up her legs and thighs. She turned over._

" _Sh baby, it's just me", Roman whispered._

" _How did you get in my house?", she asked._

 _He smiled and caressed her cheek gently. He leaned over and pressed his warm wet lips to hers and she kisses him back. He shifted on top of her, his hands gripping her thighs and securing them around his waist. She could feel how hard he was, making her moan._

" _I'm going to make you feel so good Nova", he whispered against her lips._

 _Nova felt a warm sensation working over her, his lips moving from her jaw to her neck. He smelled so good, like spices and burning wood in a chimney. That was her new favorite scent._

" _You want this?", he asked._

" _Yes", she said breathless._

 _His lips were now kissing around her belly button, his tongue licking her skin. She moaned, he was moving lower. Her breathing picked up._

* * *

"Nova", she opened her eyes to see Paige standing over her, smirk on her face.

Nova sat up and wiped her eyes. Her dream felt so real, she could still feel his lips and warm breath. Nova cleared her throat.

"Aunt Paige, what um, what are you doing here?", Nova asked.

"Catching you having a sex dream", Paige said, sitting beside her.

Nova blushed and brushed her hair back.

"Don't be embarrassed, everyone has them", Paige said.

"So what are you doing here?", she asked again.

"Just wanted to check on you, see if you needed anything", she said.

"Don't need anything", Nova said, standing and grabbing a new pair of underwear out of her drawer.

"Except a man", Paige said.

Nova rolled her eyes before walking into her bathroom, shutting the door. Paige stood next to it.

"So I heard you moaning the name Roman and I really hope you weren't having sex with your dog", Paige said.

Paige heard the flush and the water running in the sink before the door opened. Nova's cheeks were red.

"No it wasn't with my dog", Nova said.

"So your dating a man with the same name as your dog?", Paige asked.

"I'm not dating him. I actually named the dogs after him and his friends", Nova said, climbing back into bed.

"Why?", Paige asked.

"Because instead of running away from me like everyone does, they talked to me and were nice to me and those names were the only thing going through my five year old head at the time", Nova said.

Paige laughed.

"So?", Paige couldn't help but ask.

Nova covered her face with her blanket. She knew what Paige was about to ask, she groaned hoping her aunt would just drop it. Wishful thinking.

"What did he do to you?", Paige asked.

"Aunt Paige gross", Nova's muffled voice said.

"Fine don't tell me", Paige said.

* * *

Roman was downstairs pacing, he could smell Nova's arousal and for her best interest he decided to go downstairs and bring down his own arousal. Hearing her moan his name was alluring and all he wanted to do was shift and take her.

"Man I don't want to be you right now", Seth said chuckling.

They were watching their Alpha pace while staring at the upstairs.

"Maybe we should take you out of the house", Dean suggested.

"I don't think her smell is ever going to leave my nose", Roman said, sniffing the air.

He closed his eyes and licked his lips. Apples and cinnamon, he took a deep breath to help him focus on anything but that delicious smell.

"Since when does she dream of that?", Seth asked.

Dean smirked.

"More like it's about damn time. At least we know she finds you attractive", Dean said, slapping Roman's shoulder.

"I need to get out of the house and go for a run. Stay with her", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded. He made his way out of the house and shifted. Placing his shorts behind a bush in their backyard. Dean looked at Seth.

"We need to talk", Dean said.

Seth nodded and they sat in the kitchen. Nova was still upstairs with Paige.

"Its about your mate. She made a comment about Nova being worth you being gone all this time. I took it as disrespect, I let her know that. You know that if Roman would have heard that he would have punished her. Remind her to keep her comments to herself", Dean said.

"She just wants me home", Seth said.

"I know that, I have a mate as well but she knows how important this is. When you agreed to be Roman's third in command you agreed to help defend not only him, but our pack. You vowed to protect his mate as her guardian", Dean said.

"And she knows that as well", Seth said.

"I think she needs to be reminded. Making comments like the one she did would also be considered the start of treason against our Alpha female if anyone else would have heard her.", Dean said.

Seth nodded, knowing and understanding what Dean was saying.

"I'll talk to her", Seth said.

Roman came back about an hour later. Sliding under the fence, he shook his fur out and scratched at the back door. Nova answered.

"And where have you been mister?", Nova asked Roman.

He looked up at her and yawned. Nova laughed and patted his head. He brushed his body against her side then he circled her. This wasn't helping his arousal. The doorbell rang and Nova went to answer it, opening the front door. Randy stood there. He smiled.

"Hey, just wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow?", he asked.

"Yeah, of course", Nova said.

Roman lightly growled. Randy handed her the roses he brought her, Nova took them and smiled.

"Can't wait", Randy said, moving closer to Nova.

"Thank you for these", Nova said.

Nova froze. Randy lightly touched her cheek and leaned in, his lips brushed hers. They felt different from Roman's and Nova didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"See you tomorrow", he said, before walking away smiling.

Nova sent him a small wave and closed the door behind her. She smelled the roses and walked back into the kitchen. She found a vase and placed the roses in it. Roman growled again and Nova looked down at him.

"Jealous?", she asked.

He tilted his head and walked away from her. She giggled and started on her lunch. She sat and watched a few episodes of the Walking Dead, feeling sleepy, she let her eyes close. Roman noticed and decided to dream walk into her dream. If he couldn't have her outside of her mind yet, then he could enjoy her in a dream.

* * *

 _Opening her eyes, she stood and looked down at the couch. Her sleeping form was still there sleeping. Nova looked around and the room was a little darker. Roman could see her looking around, he stepped closer to her._

" _Nova", he said softly._

 _She looked at him, blushing._

" _This is a dream, I'm dreaming", Nova said._

 _Roman smiled lightly and reached for her hand. He tugged her gently towards him._

" _Then let's enjoy this while we can my love", he said, before pressing his lips to hers._

 _He lifted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He took them upstairs, his hands touching what they have been wanting to touch for a long time. Getting to her room, he gently laid her down._

" _Roman", she whispered._

" _I'm gonna make you feel so good baby", he said._

 _He took her hand and pressed it to his chest. She could feel his heart beating. He made himself comfortable between her legs. He kissed her, he could feel her body heating up. He removed her shirt and shorts._

" _You're so beautiful", Roman whispered._

 _He lowered his shorts._

" _Are you sure about this?", Roman whispered against her lips._

" _Yes", she said._

 _He slowly slid the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, leaving a kiss on each bare shoulder. Nova could feel the fluttering in her stomach and trembled. He removed her bra completely._

" _I love you baby girl", Roman said, looking into her eyes._

 _She gently touched his cheek. Nova froze._

* * *

Paige appeared beside them, her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", she asked angry.

Roman stood and covered his bottom half.

"I didn't think there was a problem with this, it's a dream", Roman said.

"Yeah her dream. That doesn't give you the right to dream walk into it. Is this really how you want to be with her for the first time? Shouldn't this be special? If you cared about her and her feelings at all, you''ll wait and make it really special for her. Especially since its her first time", Paige said.

Roman sighed.

"Do what you want. I just hope you don't regret it when the actual moment comes", Paige said.

Paige left and Roman sat on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

" _Roman", Nova whispered._

 _Roman looked at her and smiled. He pressed his lips to hers, her chest was covered with the blanket._

" _What's the matter?", she asked._

" _I want this to be special and I know that makes no sense now but it will soon. Hopefully, just know that I love you with all of my heart and soul and when our time together comes, it will be special. I'll make sure of it", he said._

 _Nova was confused, this was her dream, so why didn't it feel like a dream._

" _You should wake up now", he whispered._

* * *

Paige clapped her hands in front of Nova's face. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up.

"Aunt Paige what the hell", Nova said, wiping her eyes.

Paige smiled and glanced at Roman.

" _ **Relax, she's still pure",**_ Roman grumbled.

" _ **You won't regret it",**_ Paige said.

"What are you doing here? Again", Nova said.

"I was bored at home and I thought I would come and hang. What do you say we go to a movie or something?", Paige asked.

Nova nodded and yawned.

"Sounds good", Nova said.

"So what were you dreaming about?", Paige asked, while she watched Nova put her shoes on.

Nova looked up at her and gave her a confused look.

"What makes you think I was dreaming?", Nova asked.

"You were moaning again", Paige said smirking.

Nova sighed and rolled her eyes. She continued to tie her shoes.

"So", Paige said.

"Aunt Paige, please, just don't", Nova said.

Paige laughed.

"Ok fine, I just hope the man ravaging you in your dreams is hot as hell", Paige said.

"He is", Nova mumbled and stood.

Paige smiled and Nova blushed.

"That's all I'm saying about this", Nova said, grabbing her phone and keys.


	25. Chapter 25-The Truth Is

_**Nova**_ -

Nova was getting ready with Carmella and Bayley. They were already dressed, but Nova didn't want to come out of the bathroom in the dress Carmella had let her borrow.

"Come on, you look great", Carmella said.

Nova opened the door, the dress ended just under her butt and was strapless. If she pulled it up her butt would show and if she pulled it down her boobs would pop out. They weren't the biggest boobs, but still, Nova didn't feel like letting the world see them.

"What's wrong with it?", Carmella asked.

"Do you really have to ask that", Nova said, gesturing to the top and bottom.

Carmella and Bayley laughed.

"Ok, try on the black one", Bayley said, handing her the other dress.

Nova took it and walked back in. She changed and even though this one was skin tight too, she preferred it over the other one. The strap held the dress up and the bottom covered what it needed to, just don't drop anything she told herself.

"Much better", Nova said, coming out of the bathroom.

Bayley handed her some heels.

"I know you don't like them, but if we plan on making it in, you need to look older than what you are", Bayley said.

Nova nodded and strapped on the heels. There was a loud knock.

"I'll go get it", Carmella said.

Bayley was doing Nova's makeup.

"Where are your wolves?", Bayley asked.

"My aunt took them to the vet. I don't know what for", Nova said shrugging.

Carmella came back in with a not so happy look on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your boyfriend is here", Carmella said.

"Roman?", Nova asked.

Carmella smiled and gave a look to Bayley.

"Sorry not him, although I prefer him for you", Carmella said.

"Me too", Bayley second.

"So then who?", Nova asked.

"Randy", Carmella rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, hey be nice, he's getting us into this club", Nova said.

Carmella sighed.

"Fine, I'll try", she said.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_** -

Once the girls and Randy were gone, Paige let them in and they showered and got dressed.

"Remember no funny business, hands to yourself Reigns", Paige said.

"Yeah yeah", Roman mumbled.

"Anything on the Wyatts?", Paige asked.

Dean had told them about what Alpha Sika said. Bray's plan to kidnap Nova by removing Brie and Bryan.

"None. The pack checked out their house, nothing, it was empty", Dean said.

"So then they might still be here? Waiting?", Paige asked.

"I hate to say it, but they won't go near her with Randy close by", Seth said, fixing his hair.

"They won't touch her. Not till I'm there, they want me to watch while I lose her to them", Roman said.

"Why?", Paige asked.

"They know how much I love her and that I would do anything to get her back. They want to rub it in my face that they won by taking her", Roman said.

"Don't let that happen", Paige said, pointing a finger in Roman's face.

Roman nodded and pushed her hand aside.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight. Don't underestimate Orton", Paige said.

"Where are you going to be?", Dean asked.

"I'm going to check on Brie and Bryan. If tonight, by any means goes bad and you have no other choice, go to our plan B", Paige said.

They nodded. They made their way to the club, they paid the guy at the front and walked in. It was crowded.

"Place smells like sweat, piss, and blood", Dean shouted to Roman over the music.

Their sense of smell was stronger than everyone else's here.

"Someone's not wearing deodorant", Seth shouted.

Roman scanned the bar, the dance floor, and then the tables on the side.

" _ **Where are you?",**_ Roman asked, mindlinking Carmella.

" _ **Bathroom. Cass and Enzo should be with Randy at the booth by the bar",**_ Carmella said.

Roman's eyes found the table. Enzo and Cass on either side of Randy, who didn't look too happy about how close they were to him. He felt his phone vibrate, looking at it, it was a text from Nova asking if he was here yet. He replied with a yes.

" _ **Keep in eye out, the Wyatts are still missing and could be trying to kidnap Nova. Don't let her leave your sight",**_ Roman said, mindlinking his pack mates.

Seeing Nova and the girls make their way to the booth, he smiled and they walked over. Nova saw him and smiled, he smiled back. Randy didn't look too happy to see him, good. They decided to sit at the bar, Roman never once taking his eyes off her.

"I'm gonna go get us something to drink", Randy said.

Nova nodded and he stood. He went over to the bar and ordered drinks. He looked at all three men.

"What the hell are you three doing here?", he asked.

They each shrugged and looked at each other.

"Seth felt like dancing", Dean said.

Seth nodded and moved his shoulders from side to side.

"Sure he did", Randy said.

"Might as well fill you in. Bray's going to try to kidnap Nova, if you care at all for her like you say you do, you won't let him take her", Roman said.

Randy looked right at him and raised a brow.

"He's planning on doing it tonight?", Randy asked.

"I don't know when, but I'm sure he's watching and waiting", Roman said.

Randy nodded and grabbed the drinks.

"You aren't giving her alcohol", Roman said, looking at the drinks.

"Relax dad, virgin margaritas", Randy said.

Roman growled and glared at him. Randy went back over to Nova. He slid a drink over to her.

"You know those men?", Nova asked him.

Randy looked over at Roman and the guys, he nodded.

"We aren't friends or anything, just mutual acquaintance", Randy said.

Nova nodded and glanced over at Roman. He smiled and winked at her. She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Want to dance?", Randy asked.

Nova looked at him and nodded. She couldn't say no, he got her and her friends in, she owed him. She took his hand and stood, he walked her to the middle of the dance floor. Randy wanted Roman to see him dancing with her, make him jealous. He let his hands slide down her back, turning her so her back was pressed against his chest, her butt pressed against him. He kissed down her neck, his eyes turning yellow and smirking at Roman. He could see Dean and Seth holding him back.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered in her ear.

Nova blushed. The song ended and Nova was going to walk back to the booth, Randy took her hand and smiled.

"One more?", Randy asked.

Before she could answer.

"Mind if I have a turn?", Roman asked.

Nova looked up at him and smiled.

"Um, I guess it's ok", Nova said.

Roman wrapped his arm around her waist and smirked at Randy.

"If you need me, I'll be at the table", Randy said to Nova.

She nodded. Randy watched as Roman was grinding against Nova. His hands touched every inch of her, replacing Randy's scent with his own. Roman rested his forehead against Nova's.

"Having fun?", he asked.

She nodded. He slowly leaned in closer, but before he could press his lips to hers, the lights turned off along with the music. Everyone was complaining while Roman took Nova's hand. Something wasn't right. He heard that horrible laughter, the laugh he would know anywhere. Bray was here. He pulled Nova into him.

"Listen to me baby girl, when I say run, you head towards the exit in the back", he instructed.

"What, why? What's going on?", she asked.

"Please just do as I say. I promise everything is going to be ok", he said.

" _ **Alpha",**_ Dean said.

" _ **One of you meet her out back. She'll be heading that way, once you have her take her home and don't let her out of your sight",**_ Roman said.

They all replied with an okay.

"Nova", Bray said over the speaker.

"What's going on? Who is that?", Nova asked.

"A bad man, a very bad man", Roman said.

The lights turned back on and on either side of him, he could see Erick and Luke coming for him. Roman made his way out of the crowded dance floor, the people around him cussed at him for pushing them.

"Stay with me Nova", Roman said to her.

She watched two men with beards jump on Roman. She recognized these guys as Abby's family. She pulled her hand out of Roman's and ran the other way. Remembering his words to run to the back exit. Someone grabbed her arm and she flinched.

"Its me princess", Carmella said.

Princess? Nova was so confused, but before she could ask Carmella anything.

"Look out", Nova said to Carmella.

Abby grabbed Carmella and threw her across the room. She looked back at Nova and Nova stepped back.

"My my how you've grown. My uncles are going to love you", Abby said, a sadistic look on her face.

Abby reached for her, but was cut off by Bayley.

"Run Nova", Bayley said.

She could see Dean and Seth helping Roman. People around her screamed and trying to get out of the club. Cass was checking on Carmella, Enzo came over to her.

"We have to get you out of here, now", he said, taking her arm.

They turned and ran into a third man, tall.

"Braun, we", before Enzo could say anymore.

Braun lifted Enzo off his feet by his neck.

"I no longer belong to the Reigns pack", he growled at Enzo.

Nova heard that laugh again and another man came over, he smiled.

"Well hello Nova, we finally meet face to face", he said.

"Do I know you?", she asked terrified.

"My name's Bray Wyatt", he said.

Nova moved further back. Cass had come over to help Enzo, but ended up getting choked by Braun.

"What the hell are you doing? You betrayed us", Cass said to Braun.

Bray laughed.

"Yes he did. He's been spying on your pack for a long time. See, with my pack he gets a go with each female. My pack loves sharing mates. Also with Nova out of the way, Abby gets an Alpha, Reigns is the perfect male for her", Bray said.

He looked back at Nova, holding his hand out to her.

"Now come with me little one", he said.

"You're crazy", she said, backing up.

Bray reached for her, but was tackled by Randy.

"I don't think so Bray", Randy said.

What happened next, Nova wasn't expecting. Randy turned into a huge snake man, if that was even possible. She watched this Bray man turn into a giant wolf.

"What the hell is going on?", Nova asked out loud and confused.

Carmella ran over to Nova and tugged on her arm.

"We have to go now Nova. Alpha Roman will explain later, I promise", Carmella said.

"Alpha what?", Nova asked.

Carmella snapped at Nova, her eyes glowing blue.

"Move it now", she yelled.

"Your eyes", Nova whispered.

Carmella once again tugged on her arm, Nova took the heels off and they ran out back. They kept running till Randy stopped them.

"Give her to me mutt", Randy said to Carmella.

Carmella stood protectively in front of Nova.

"You're gonna have to go through me", Carmella said.

"No Carmella, you'll get hurt", Nova said.

Carmella shifted into her wolf and Nova stood there shocked.

"You asked for it", Randy said shifting.


	26. Chapter 26-Forgive Us

_**Reigns**_ -

Nova didn't know what to do. All Nova could think was that she was dreaming, all this was a big dream. She watched Randy wrap his tail around the lightly brown wolf, it was struggling and whining. Whatever was happening didn't matter, this was still her friend.

"Stop. Let her go, please", Nova stepped towards him.

Randy looked at her and then dropped the wolf. It turned back into a naked Carmella. Nova took off her jacket and covered her.

"Nova, you have to run. Don't let him take you", Carmella said in pain.

Randy shifted back and held out his hand to her.

"Lets go, now Nova", Randy said.

Nova looked back down at Carmella, who was trying to catch her breath.

"You'll be ok Carmella", Nova said softly.

"I don't have time for this", Randy said angry.

He grabbed Nova's arm and pulled her up. Carmella tried to grab Nova's hand.

"Wait, please", Nova said, as Randy dragged her away from Carmella.

Before Randy could snap at her, she was pulled away from him. Dean tucked her behind him and stood ready to attack.

"Ambrose give her back, I win", Randy said.

"I don't think so", Dean said.

Randy was about to step towards him when a loud roar was heard. Dean smirked. His Alpha was pissed.

"He's not very happy you tried to take her", Dean said to Randy.

Roman appeared around the corner, steam coming off his shoulders, his eyes red. Cass was checking on Carmella and he lifted her into his arms. Bayley and Enzo backed away to stand beside Dean. They could feel the anger radiating off of their Alpha.

"You can't just take her Orton", Roman growled.

Randy smirked.

"I'm not fighting you like this, in your human form. Why not show her who you really are?", Randy said.

Dean looked at Nova and then back at the men fighting. Roman was torn, Dean could feel it.

"Nova, Roman here has been hiding a secret from you. Go on, tell her", Randy smirked.

Nova looked at Roman, he couldn't look at her.

"Shift damn it", Randy yelled.

Roman growled.

"I don't have time for this, I'll just kill you and take her", Randy said shifting.

Dean looked at Nova.

"Sweetheart, forgive us", Dean said.

"I don't", before she could finish her sentence, Roman shifted and she gasped.

It was her wolf. She backed up into the building behind her. Dean took a step towards her. She shook her head at him and he stopped.

"This is a dream, one of those weird ones I always have", Nova said.

Dean shook his head no.

"Its not sweetheart, it's me, its, it's Dean", he said, as softly as he could.

He was hoping not to frighten her. He was trying to calm her, he noticed her face and body relax. Behind him Roman was fighting Randy.

"No, it can't be because this kind of stuff doesn't exist", Nova said.

Dean sighed and took his shirt off. Her hand print was still visible.

"That night Nova, the night you saved my life, it wasn't a dream kiddo", Dean said.

"No, because that means that you've been with me since I was a little girl and that can't be because", Dean sighed.

"Kiddo, we exist. We are real, not that Twilight crap you like so much", Dean said.

Dean turned when he heard Roman growl. Roman was being strangled by Randy's tail. He shifted back into a human and was scratching at Randy's tail.

"Stop", Nova said.

"Stay away Nova, once I'm done you'll be mine", Randy growled.

"No", Roman growled.

Nova stepped closer to them and screamed. Everyone hunched over and covered their ears. Randy did too and dropped Roman. He was expecting the hard floor to hurt, but something was stopping him from hitting the floor. Nova was slowly bringing him down.

"Nova", Roman said softly.

She was still screaming, his ears bleeding. He stood and went over to her, his ears hurt.

"Its ok Nova, I'm here", he whispered.

He pulled her into him and she stopped. Nova cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I couldn't tell you as much as I wanted to", he said.

"I don't understand", she cried.

"You will, I promise, but you have to come with me", he said.

She looked up at him and nodded. He lifted her into his arms and gestured for his pack to follow. Randy was still on the floor in pain. He couldn't hear anything. Nova was going over every moment with her wolves, hoping to find a hint in any of them about them being human. She couldn't. She did feel like there were missing memories though, blank moments.

"I'm tired", Nova mumbled against his chest.

"Then sleep my love, I'll wake you once we're home", Roman said.

As much as she wanted to run, she couldn't. She was exhausted and didn't understand why. She rested her head against his shoulder. Getting to Agartha, Roman took Nova to his house. He laid her in his bed and covered her. Walking downstairs, he paced in front of Dean and Seth.

"What do we do? We don't know how to handle this. I don't know how to explain what we are and who she is to her", Roman said.

"Maybe your dad can", Dean suggested.

"Is it wrong to feel excited and happy that she's here? That she's home and with me", Roman said.

Dean and Seth smiled.

"Its not. You've waited a long time for this, just be patient a little bit longer", Seth said.

Roman nodded. The front door opened and Sarah walked in, along with the rest of the pack.

"Can we see her?", one asked excited.

"Can we talk to her?", another asked.

"Can we show her around? She's going to love it here", another said.

"Hush", Roman said calmly.

The room got quiet and everyone looked at him. He knew they were excited. Its been a long time since this pack has had an Alpha female. His mother being the last.

"I know you're all excited to meet her and speak with her, but this world is new to her. Please don't over do it with the questions", Roman said.

Dean hugged Sarah. Savannah, Seth's mate jumped into his arms.

"Finally", she said to him.

He chuckled and kissed her.

"Now please, leave my home and as soon as she's ready, I'll bring her out to introduce her to you all", Roman said.

Everyone was talking and Roman sighed. He watched everyone walk out.

"She might be hungry when she wakes. I can make her something", Sarah said.

"Please, that would be great. I really just want to be upstairs with her. She's going to wake up panicked", Roman said.

Sarah nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I should go find Paige and let her know the situation. Maybe she can help with introducing this life to her as well", Dean said.

"I'll come with you, with Randy on the loose none of us should be going anywhere alone", Seth said.

"But you just got here, you can't go", Savannah said to Seth.

Seth sighed.

"Savi, I'm Gamma, I need to back up my Beta", Seth said.

"Great, so she is more important than me", Savi said.

Roman growled. Everyone knew a pack couldn't run without an Alpha and Alpha female.

"Savannah", Seth said, trying to warn her.

"I hate this. Ever since you took the damn position you've spent more time with them than me. She's not that import", Roman cut her off by standing dangerously close to her.

Seth couldn't do a thing, Roman was his Alpha. Challenging an Alpha and losing would cause the pack to kick him out and he didn't want to lose his pack.

"Watch what you say Savannah. She is important, not just to me but to this pack. If you value your life and the life of your mate's then it's a good thing he went with me and that he's my Gamma", Roman growled.

"Forgive me Alpha, I just missed him", Savi said, bowing her head.

"I know and I apologize for how long I've kept him. I owe you and Sarah so much. On behalf of my female and myself, I'm sorry to you both", Roman said.

Roman moved away from her and Seth sighed. He glared at Savi for opening her mouth like that in front of their Alpha.

"I'll be upstairs with Nova", Roman said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can", Dean said.

Roman nodded and went upstairs. Dean stepped towards Savi.

"I warned you not to test him. You're so lucky he's in a good mood and that Seth is your mate. He would have had you by the throat and possibly killed you", Dean said.

Dean looked at Seth.

"Don't let this happen again, this time it was pure luck that saved her", Dean said.

Seth nodded. Dean turned and walked into the kitchen. Seth sighed.

"I've told you many times Savannah not to speak up like that", Seth said.

"I'm sorry, I am", Savi said.

"One of our pack mates turned on us. Please just be careful what you say, both of them will be on edge", Seth said.

Savi nodded and held out her hand to him. He smiled and took it, pulling her into him.

"I missed you so much", Savi whispered to him.

"I've missed you too baby", he said.

* * *

Dean wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"I'll be back soon", he whispered, before kissing her neck.

"I know, Beta duties before me", she said.

"Are you going Savi on me?", he asked playfully.

Sarah laughed.

"No, I get it. I'll be waiting for you to come home", she said.

Dean kissed her cheek.

"Last time I promise", he said.

She shook her head no.

"We both know you can't promise that. I know that when duty calls you have to go. I understand, that's why I'm perfect for you", she said smiling.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Do me a favor? Keep an eye on Savi. Watch what she does and who she talks to", Dean said.

"Really?", Sarah asked.

Dean rubbed his eyes, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"A pack member turned on us. He's been spying and giving information to Bray. Now I'm not saying Savi is doing the same thing, just keep an eye on her", Dean said.

Sarah nodded.

"Ok", she said.

"Thanks, now I gotta go. The sooner we find Paige the better", Dean said.

He walked into the living room and saw Seth and Savi making out.

"Alright you two, time to go Seth", Dean said.

Seth chuckled.

"We'll be back", Dean said as they walked out.

Roman was sitting by the window as he watched Nova sleep. He hoped she would wake soon so he could get the talk over with. He knew she was going to be pissed at him for lying to her about who he was. He couldn't lose her, not when he was so close to finally having her as his mate. A soft knock at the door.

"Come in", Roman said.

The door opened to reveal Sarah. She smiled and stepped forward.

"Food is ready and your dad is downstairs. He wants to speak with you", she said.

"Thank you Sarah. Would you mind keeping an eye on her?", he asked standing.

"It would be my honor, I mean, yes of course Alpha", she said excited.

Roman chuckled.

"Mindlink me if you need me", Roman said, before walking out.

Sarah nodded.

Getting downstairs, his dad was sitting at the table.

"Lets eat and talk, shall we?", his dad asked.

"Yes sir", Roman said, serving his dad and then himself.

He took the seat beside his dad.


	27. Chapter 27-Not Crazy

_**Reigns**_ -

"Roman, you know the consequences of bringing that child here", Alpha Sika said.

"I know, but Randy and Bray tried to take her. What was I to do?", Roman said, defending his actions.

"You do know the council and the coven, if the majority agree, could take her from you and forbid you from being anywhere near her", his father reminded him.

Roman looked at his father, worried that they might actually do that.

"You're on the council, is there anything you can do? Please father, I can't lose her", Roman practically begged.

His father sighed.

"I'm only one vote son. I'm sorry, but I can put in a good word. You've behaved yourself", he said.

"Thank you", Roman said.

* * *

 _ **Dean & Seth**_-

Getting to the castle, they were let in by guards, also wolves. These were the warrior wolves, said to be the strongest. They rather guard the Phoenix family than belong to a pack and roam free.

"State your business", one said.

"I need to speak to the witch, Paige. It's urgent", Dean said.

The warrior wolf looked him over and nodded. He was probably mindlinking someone. A second later Paige was in front of us.

"What are you two doing in Agartha? Did something happen? Where's", Paige stopped and glanced at the warrior wolves.

She sent them a smile and looked at Dean before winking.

"The package?", she asked.

"We had to bring, the package here", Dean said.

"It needs your attention as soon as possible", Seth said.

Paige nodded.

"How's Brie and", Dean was stopped.

"Its Queen Brie to you", one of the warrior wolves corrected him.

Dean glared at him before looking back at Paige. Brie's parents didn't know Paige had her under the castle along with Bryan. Nikki did and she forbid the warrior wolves from speaking of them.

"How is, Queen Brie and King Bryan?", Dean asked.

"Still sleeping. She used a lot of energy, her reincarnation is like a battery that needs to be charged, right now I'd say it's at thirty", Paige said.

"And King Bryan?", Seth asked.

"Its gonna take him a lot longer. His body is new to all of this and it was badly damaged when the car exploded", Paige said.

"If you had to give his battery a guess?", Dean asked, hands on his hips.

"I'd say twenty", Paige said.

Both wolves nodded.

"Why don't you have AJ check on Nova?", Paige asked.

"We want Nova to have a familiar face, one to help explain all of this to her", Seth said.

"That's why she has you three. Wait where's the third?", Paige asked.

"Back at the pack house. We told him we would come so he could stay with her", Dean said.

"Who's Nova?", one of the warrior wolves asked.

"None of your damn business, go back to what you were doing. Go guard something", Paige said, gesturing him away with her hand.

The wolf rolled his eyes and then put his attention back to the other guards.

"I'll go to the pack as soon as I can", Paige said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

* * *

 ** _Reigns_** -

Nova slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling and realized this ceiling wasn't her ceiling, she wasn't in her room. She slightly panicked.

"Great, you're awake", someone said.

Nova sat up.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Oh sorry how rude of me. I'm Sarah Ambrose, my mate is Dean, the Beta", Sarah said, sitting beside Nova.

"Mate? Beta? I don't", Nova backed away from her.

Sarah giggled and nodded.

"Yes, sorry, a mate is a soulmate. He's my husband", Sarah said.

Nova nodded.

"Where am I?", Nova asked.

"I think I should let Alpha Roman tell you", Sarah said.

Nova cleared her throat.

"So then it wasn't a dream. Everything was real, he's", Nova stopped.

Sarah nodded.

"I want to go home", Nova said.

Sarah gave her a sad smile. She reached for Nova's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, you can't", she said.

"Why?", Nova asked.

"It's too dangerous", Sarah said.

"What about my parents? They'll be home soon and if I'm not there", she stopped.

"Let me get Alpha Roman, ok", she said as soon as she realized Nova was panicking.

Nova shook her head no and sat up more. She didn't want to see Roman. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by him. He was around her for so many years, he was her comfort and not once did he tell her who he was or more like what he was. Sarah smiled at Nova.

"He won't hurt you, he can't really", Sarah said.

"I don't understand", Nova said.

"Oh, you don't know about that part either. Wow, some guardians you have. I'm gonna kill that man for not telling you", Sarah said.

"Kill who and tell me what?", Nova asked.

"Again, Alpha Roman should be the one to tell you and kill my husband. He and Seth are your guardians, um protectors. Dean is Beta, which is second in command and Seth is Gamma, Roman's third", Sarah said.

That information she could give Nova.

" _ **I'm home, where are you?",**_ Dean mindlinked her.

" _ **I'll be down in a minute",**_ Sarah responded.

"I'm so confused", Nova said.

"Would you talk to Dean and Seth? They would be able to tell you more than I could", Sarah said.

"I don't know", Nova said.

"They will answer all your questions. Alpha Roman will stay downstairs", Sarah said, squeezing Nova's hand.

Nova nodded. Sarah excused herself and went downstairs. The guys were sitting and waiting, Alpha Sika was sitting beside his son. They stood when they saw Sarah.

"How is she?", Roman asked.

"Confused, afraid", Sarah said.

Roman was about to walk past her.

"Alpha, if I may say something", Sarah said.

Roman nodded.

"She doesn't want to see you. She didn't want to see anyone of you, but I convinced her to at least speak to Dean and Seth. I figured since they are her guardians, she would open up to them and they can answer her questions. The ones I couldn't", Sarah said.

"She doesn't want to see me?", Roman asked.

Sarah had this sad expression on her face, Dean wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm really sorry Alpha, but I think it's maybe because she doesn't know what's going on. From a woman's prospective and one who joined the pack not knowing anyone, give her a moment and she'll come around. The mate pull is too strong for her to ignore you", Sarah said.

Roman nodded and Alpha Sika cleared his throat.

"I agree with female Beta Sarah. Give her a moment with her guardians", he said.

Dean kissed the side of Sarah's head.

"Spoken like a true Beta, having your Alpha's back", Dean said, smiling proudly at her.

"Not just my back but Nova's", Roman said smiling.

Sarah blushed and nodded.

"Should we go and do our thang", Seth said, putting his arm over Dean's shoulder.

Dean rolled his eyes and Sarah giggled.

"You know you love me", Seth said, smiling at Dean.

Dean pushed Seth's arm off his shoulder. Savannah walked in and smiled at everyone. Roman raised a brow and Dean growled.

"Dean", Roman said, his voice low.

"I came to apologize again. Alpha, I really am sorry, I meant no disrespect", Roman lifted his hand.

"I understand. I will admit it was selfish of me to take them for so long, but here's the truth", Roman looked at his dad before continuing.

Dean and Seth hadn't told their mates about the future, that if Nova chose a different path, the bad path, that would mean the end of everyone. Roman sighed. Seth tucked Savi under his arm and into his side.

"Nova is a Phoenix. A very very strong and powerful Phoenix. So powerful that if in the wrong hands could mean not just our destruction, but our worlds. Bray wanted her and so does Randy. I'm an Alpha yes, but even I need help sometimes", Roman said smiling.

He looked at his Beta and Gamma.

"Thank you for not only sacrificing yourselves, but also time with your females. Anything you want, name it and if I can, I'll get it", Roman said.

Alpha Sika looked at his son with pride. He was proud of his son and knew making Roman Alpha was the right choice.

"You don't need to give us anything. We did it because you're our Alpha. Besides, I love that kid, you know how much. She saved my life. If anything, I owe her", Dean said.

"Agreed", Sarah said, kissing Dean's cheek.

Roman looked at Seth.

"Dude do you even need to ask? I've had your back since we were kids and it's going to stay that way", Seth said.

"And I have Nova's", Savi said smiling.

Savi's smile fell.

"Oh I'm sorry, do we call her Nova or princess since she's royalty? I", she stopped.

Roman chuckled.

"For now Nova is fine. She hasn't even accepted me yet", Roman said.

Everyone nodded. Dean and Seth made their way upstairs and stood in front of their Alpha's bedroom door. Dean knocked. It opened slowly and Nova poked her head out.

"May we come in princess?", Dean asked.

Nova bit her lip before opening the door wider. They walked in and she closed the door. They sat down in the chairs in the room. Nova sat on the bed, tucking her legs under her butt.

"So, can I see you change?", Nova asked.

Dean and Seth glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"I just, I have to see it for myself. You can't be my wolves. I just", she sighed.

"Its ok, we can. Although when I bark you need to cover your eyes", Dean said.

Seth went through one of Roman's drawers and pulled out two pairs of shorts. He set them on the chairs.

"Roman won't mind", Seth said.

Nova gave him a soft smile. She watched as their bones reshaped their legs and back. The cracking of bones had Nova shake a little. Dean was in fact her white wolf and Seth her grey. She drops herself on the floor, mouth slightly open.

"Oh god, it wasn't a dream. I'm going crazy, yup, definitely crazy", she said softly.

Dean barked and Nova turned around.

"You can look now princess", Dean said.

She turned and they had on the shorts. They sat and smiled at her, she looked between them.

"So I can ask you anything?", she asked.

"Basically", Dean said.

"Some thing's the Alpha will have to answer. So, eventually if you want to know the answers you'll need to talk to him", Seth said.

Dean glanced at Seth.

" _ **What are you doing?",**_ Dean mindlinked Seth.

" _ **An excuse to sort of force her to speak to Roman",**_ Seth said.

" _ **Good idea",**_ Dean agreed.

"Are you guys ok? You two have this weird expression on your faces", Nova said.

They smiled.

"Just waiting for the first question", Dean said.


	28. Chapter 28-Where Am I?

_**Reigns**_ -

"So what am I to Roman? Sarah said somethings, but she couldn't exactly say what", Nova said.

Dean nodded.

"You're his soulmate. He was made just for you and you alone. He'll be your biggest supporter, even when you're wrong and he'll also be your biggest protector, aside from us", Dean said.

"So then why does Randy want me and that scary man?", Nova asked.

"You're special princess, so fucking special. What you are, everyone wants a little of it. You, unlike Roman, have three possible mates", Seth said.

He held his hand up, counting off the names.

"Roman, Randy, and Luke", Seth said.

"But I thought you said Roman was made for me?", Nova asked.

Dean smiled.

"He is, so are they. Once you mate with one of them, that will be your one and only. I know it's confusing", Dean said.

"What will happen to the other two?", Nova asked.

"They will have to wait for fate to give them their one and only", Dean said.

Nova nodded.

"So what is Randy exactly? I know he's not a wolf", Nova said.

"A Basilisk or to put it in easier way, a snake, a really big snake", Seth said.

"And the other is a wolf, right?", she asked.

They nodded.

"Where am I?", she asked.

"Our world, Agartha. Time moves quicker here, but you age slower. So once you turn fifty, you'll look around twenty five. Neat right", Seth said.

"So only werewolves and snakes?", she asked.

Dean shook his head no.

"There are other supernatural creatures, but let's ease you into everything before we get into that", Dean said.

Nova nodded, agreeing with him.

"What am I?", she asked.

Dean and Seth looked at each other.

" _ **Let's let Roman answer that",**_ Dean said.

Seth looked back at Nova.

"That you'll have to ask Alpha Roman. Only he can answer that", Seth said.

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't even want to see him", Nova said angry.

"Why?", Dean asked.

"He lied to me. He befriended me and he had three opportunities to tell me in person and he didn't. Same goes for you two. The only reason I'm talking to you now is because I want answers", Nova said.

"We didn't tell you because we couldn't. Your mom didn't want us to. In exchange for letting us protect you, we couldn't tell you, hence the wolves form we stayed in", Dean said.

"Do you know why she didn't want me to know?", Nova asked.

" _ **Again Roman's",**_ Dean said.

"Roman knows", Seth said.

Nova rolled her eyes, Dean chuckled.

"We do know your dad was a Banshee, well blood", Seth said.

"Let me guess, if I want to know what that means I have to talk to Roman", Nova said.

They both nodded.

"He knows more than we do. He has to learn this stuff as an Alpha", Dean said.

It wasn't a complete lie. He did have to learn everything about the other creatures, but so did he and Seth. She nodded. She quickly looked at Seth and blushed.

"You showered with me and you saw me naked. You also heard my mom give me the sex talk, fantastic", Nova said.

They both shifted in their seats, uncomfortable. Seth cleared his throat.

"We never ever looked, promise. Roman would have our necks if we did", Seth said.

"Don't tell our wives", Dean said.

"Do my parents know I'm here?", she asked.

Dean nodded.

"So does Paige. She'll be by later to talk to you more about this", Dean said.

Nova looked down at her hands.

"We love you Nova. Every single moment you had with us as wolves was real. The secrets, the tears, the laughs, will stay between us", Dean said.

Nova cried. Seth jumped up and sat beside her, he hugged her and she let him.

"I'm still so confused", Nova said.

Dean stood and bent down in front of her. He took her hands in his and squeezed them.

"I know sweetheart, but we will help as much as we can. Roman wants to help, let him help, let him fill in the blanks we couldn't", Dean said.

"Does that mean I have to talk to him?", she asked jokingly.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah I guess it does kiddo", Dean said smiling.

"You don't have to do it now if you don't want to, take tonight to think about it", Seth said.

Nova nodded.

"Can I ask one more thing?", she asked.

"Shoot", Dean said.

"Is there food and water?", she asked.

Dean and Seth laughed, they both nodded and stood.

"I'll have my mate bring you something", Dean said, before kissing the top of Nova's head.

"Sarah, right?", Nova asked.

Dean nodded.

"And yours? I'd love to meet yours", Nova said to Seth.

Seth smiled and nodded before kissing the top of her head as well.

"I'll send her up with Sarah", Seth said.

They walked out and Nova sighed. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", Nova said.

Sarah walked in with a tray, behind her another woman.

"Hi, I'm Savannah, Seth's mate", Savannah said.

"Nova", she replied.

"Wow, you're even prettier than they described", Savi said.

Nova blushed.

"I didn't know what you would like, so Alpha Roman said to serve you a little of each", Sarah said, setting the tray down in front of Nova.

"Has he eaten?", Nova asked.

Sarah and Savannah shared a knowing smile. They knew it was a sign of the mate pull, making sure he was taken care of.

"He did, his dad forced him", Savi said.

Nova nodded and started eating.

"So can I ask you both questions or is that forbidden?", Nova asked.

"Ask away and if it's something we can't answer we'll let you know", Savi said.

Sarah nodded, they each sat on the bed.

"Is he nice?", Nova asked.

"If you're talking about the Alpha, yes he is but he does have a mean side", Sarah said.

"How many women has he been with?", she asked.

"Oh um", Sarah looked at Savi.

Savi looked back at Nova.

"We don't know that, that's a question for him", Savi said.

"Right, it was stupid of me to ask you", Nova said.

"No it wasn't, it was a fair question", Sarah said.

"But we can tell you that you're the first female he's brought to his home", Savi said.

"He's an Alpha, that means he's like the head of the table right?", she asked.

Sarah nodded.

"Something like that", Sarah said.

"What does that make me?", Nova asked.

"Well if you choose him, you'll be the matriarch of the pack. A mother of sorts, especially to the women and children. Sarah and I are here to help, being the wives of a Beta and Gamma means we are basically your second and third", Savi said.

"Even if I'm not a wolf?", Nova asked.

"You don't need to be a wolf, just the mate of one", Sarah said.

"Where is Roman now? Oh, do I have to call him Alpha?", she asked.

"No, you get to call him whatever you want and he's downstairs pacing", Sarah said.

"Pacing?", Nova asked.

"He wants to see you. It's the mate pull, whenever you're scared, he feels it. Angry, he feels it, sad, confused, alone, he feels it all. He wants to comfort you as his mate", Savi said.

"He'll look to you for support as I said before, he will be your biggest support as you will be his", Sarah said.

Nova nodded.

"This is personal I know, but does it hurt? You know?", Nova asked blushing.

"Oh not personal at all", Savannah said.

Sarah giggled.

"Mating with your soulmate is pure lust and love. You can't get enough of him, his smell, you want it and him all the time. It hurts for a second, but after its all you will ever want", Savi said smiling.

Sarah laughed.

"Its addicting, satisfying", Sarah said.

"Earth shattering?", Nova asked.

Sarah and Savi nodded.

"Do either of you have kids?", Nova asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure Seth is going to want to start on that soon", Savi said smiling.

"Dean as well", Sarah said.

Nova smiled.

"Can I ask you something?", Savi asked.

Nova nodded.

"Do you love Alpha Roman?", Savi asked.

Nova didn't know what to say, she was still so confused.

"I don't know", Nova said, while picking at the pillow in her arms.

"Well we hope you stay because we like you", Sarah said.

Savi nodded agreeing. After Nova was done eating and talking to the girls more, someone knocked.

"Its Dean", Sarah said, standing and opening the door.

"How did she know that?", Nova asked Savi.

"Either he mindlinked her or his smell", Savi said.

"Mindlink?", Nova asked.

"You'll learn it soon enough kiddo. You have that ability as well", Dean said.

Nova nodded.

"But the reason I came up here was for this one, time to go home my love", Dean said, squeezing Sarah to him.

Sarah kissed his cheek. Savi stood. Dean went over to Nova and kissed her forehead.

"Seth and I should head home too", Savi said stretching.

Nova nodded. Dean and Sarah said goodnight to Nova and walked downstairs, Savi looked at Nova.

"Don't be afraid to talk to him Nova", Savi said.

Nova nodded.

"Goodnight", Savi said.

"Night", Nova replied.

Savi left and closed the door behind her. Nova looked at the tray of dirty plates and empty cup. She sighed and lifted the tray. She walked downstairs and stopped. The living room was empty, but she remembered it, the night Abby got her kidnapped. She found her way to the kitchen and set the tray on the counter. She washed her dishes.

"You don't have to do that baby girl", Nova jumped.

She didn't hear him come in. She turned the water off and set the last dish on the dryer rack. She looked over at him.

"I know you don't want to see me or even talk to me, but when and if you're ready, I'll be here. Just call my name", Roman said.

He tapped the side of his head.

"I'll hear you", Roman said softly.

Nova nodded and left the kitchen. She stopped at the first step and turned to look at him. He was making his way into the living room.

"Where are you sleeping?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"Spare bedroom", Roman said.

"You should have your", Roman shook his head no.

"Sleep Nova, I'm fine in the spare", Roman said.

"Goodnight", Nova said.

Roman smiled.

"Goodnight, my love", he said.


	29. Chapter 29-Runaway

_**Reigns**_ -

The next morning Nova woke up to a delicious smell. She slowly opened her eyes and turned over, a tray of breakfast was sitting on the nightstand, a cup of Orange juice sat beside it. Nova smiled but then remembered what happened and where she was. She sat up and looked around. On the chair sat a rose and a note. She stood and picked it up, smelling the blood red rose. She opened the note that had her name on it.

" _Good morning my love. I have business to take care of at the pack house, but I'll be home soon. Enjoy your breakfast and feel free to go through your house. If you need me just think about me and I'll be there before you know it. Love Roman"_

Nova sighed and sat back down. She set the tray in front of her and ate. After she walked around the bedroom. Her clothes was in the drawers and walk in closet. She grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and showered. She checked if Roman was back yet, but he wasn't. Grabbing a backpack and stuffing an extra change of clothes into it. Walking downstairs.

"Hello?", she called out.

Silence. She wanted to go home, that's what she was doing. Deciding that these people were crazy. They had told her Paige was coming, but she never did. She walked into the kitchen and found the pantry. It was huge, it looked like another room filled with all of her favorite foods.

"Blueberry poptarts, yes", she said to herself.

She grabbed two and put them in her bag, along with three waters. She didn't know where she was but she was determined to find help and get home. She opened the front door, beautiful green grass and trees. It looked like a camp ground with cabins, huge cabins. She closed the front door and stepped off the porch. She took the path through the woods.

"I have to get out of here", she mumbled to herself.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried to make a call but she got no reception. She walked a little more. Finding a nice clearing, she leaned against a tree and took out a poptart and water. Looking back, the houses looked small from here.

"Where am I?", she asked herself.

Roman said if she needed him all she had to do was think about him, so she closed her eyes. About twenty minutes later a white wolf sat in front of her.

"Ok, I know what you're going to say. Why the fuck would you run away? You have no idea where you are. You could have gotten lost or someone could have taken you", she said.

"Nova", Roman came out, shorts low on his hips.

Nova glared at Dean.

"You told him? Why would you do that?", Nova asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nova looked at Roman again, he didn't look angry at her. He looked, dare she think it, hurt.

"Lets go", Roman said softly.

Nova stood and picked up her bag. Dean sniffed it, finding the open poptarts.

"My poptarts", she said, tapping him on the nose.

He sneezed and glared.

"Dean, give us a moment", Roman said, his back to them.

"Don't you dare leave, me", she said, as he left her side.

She took a step towards Roman. His aura didn't look angry, it was a soft blue, sadness.

"Are you angry with me?", she asked, anyway just in case she was wrong.

He turned to look at her. She was right he was sad.

"No sweetheart, never", he said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just, I don't know what to do. One second you're my dog, my best friend and now", she sighed.

"I'm still all of that, well minus the dog part. I mean I am a wolf but", she stopped him.

"I get it", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"Where was I going anyway?", Nova asked.

He smiled.

"Is your meeting done? Mind showing me around because it looks like I'm stuck here", Nova said.

"Sure", Roman said.

She followed beside him. They stopped at two tall Sequoia trees. They crossed at the top, a huge hole in the middle and a path going through it.

"This leads you to the Phoenix land and castle. They are the strongest supernatural being. All kinds of creatures live there but they rule it", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"Are they bad people?", Nova asked.

Roman looked down at her.

"The old King and Queen were, but their kids are much nicer", Roman said.

Roman kept walking.

"There is only one way there and that's through those trees", Roman said.

"Got it Alpha", Nova said.

Roman turned quickly, she ran into him.

"Don't call me that. You are my mate, my equal, anything but Alpha", Roman said.

"Asshole?", she asked.

He laughed, his smile was beautiful, and his eyes sparkled with happiness. His aura was red and pink. Nova liked this side of him.

"So Roman then?", she asked.

"Or any other term of endearment, baby, babe, love, stuff like that", he said.

Nova nodded. They continued till they reached a path with huge boulders and dirt, it looked like the desert just less hot.

"Baby, don't come near here, ok. Don't cross these boulders", he said serious.

"Can I ask why?", she asked.

"Passing this means you'll be in The Authority territory, Randy is apart of it", Roman said.

"He's a Basilisk, right", Nova said.

Roman nodded and smiled.

"Come, two more to show you", he said, walking again.

She looked over to Randy's territory, she shivered.

"My love, everything ok?", Roman asked.

"Yes", she answered.

She realized he was showing her where his territory started and ended. They reached a lake, Nova gasped. The water was crystal clear, she could see all the fish swimming around.

"Its beautiful, isn't", he said behind her.

Nova nodded.

"Its ours, our packs. You can swim here or just relax", Roman said.

"What's on the other side?", Nova asked.

She noticed the lake separated his pack from another territory. Roman looked into the water.

"Four Demons rule that land. It's free, you can do what you want there but get caught and the punishment is bad, really bad", Roman said, not taking his eyes off of the lake.

"Demons?", Nova asked.

Roman looked up at her.

"You have a lot to learn my love", he said.

"So don't cross", Nova said.

"Right", Roman said.

Roman looked across, he looked distant.

"Show me more?", she asked.

He snapped back to her and smiled before nodding. Getting to the last end, she froze. She remembered this place. It was where she crossed and met Baron.

"Nova", Roman said.

She looked up at him.

"I don't want to go near there, please", she said.

Roman stood in front of her and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet his eyes.

"I would never put you in danger. I'm sorry that you have that horrible memory", Roman said.

"Why does it look dead there?", Nova asked.

"Because they don't take care of their land. All they care about is power and strength, they aren't a pack", Roman growled.

Nova placed her hand on his arm.

"Can we go back now?", Nova asked.

"Yes sweetheart", Roman said, taking her hand.

There was a path, trees on either side and they had put lights in the trees. She could see the huge cabins and hear people. She stopped and let go of Roman's hand. He stopped two steps in front of her, not knowing what was wrong. He then heard the laughter and talking of his pack and knew. He stepped in front of her.

"You don't have to meet them just yet. Slow, we can do one at a time if you would like", Roman said.

"How many?", she asked.

"Around seven hundred. Not counting the soon to be babies, full moon tonight, one or two of the females ends up pregnant", Roman said smiling.

"So they can only get pregnant on full moons?", Nova asked.

"No, but if they've been having trouble, a full moon is a sure to get pregnant tactic we use. It strengthens everything about us", Roman said.

"Oh, pretty cool, I guess", Nova said.

Roman laughed.

"You ready?", Roman asked.

She nodded, he walked ahead a bit. Nova hearing the voices grow closer, sprinted to Roman's side and held on tight to his arm. He smiled.

"Relax my love, just breath", Roman whispered.

It looked like they were having a bbq in the park. Tables set up and food on the grill, kids running around.

"How old do you have to be to turn into a wolf?", Nova asked Roman.

"Usual is ten, but if you're a late bloomer like yours truly, fifteen", Roman said.

"Did it hurt?", she asked.

"At first but now it doesn't, but I do hate hearing my bones pop and crack, that I don't get use to", Roman said.

"Nova, Alpha", Sarah said, standing in front of them smiling.

"Hi Sarah", Nova said.

"Where's my Beta?", Roman asked.

"Eating the pack out of house and home", Sarah said, pointing to Dean eating a hot dog.

Roman chuckled.

"I'll be right back Nova, stay with Sarah", Roman said.

Nova nodded and Roman left her side, he pulled Dean aside.

"So you tried to run away?", Sarah asked.

"No, maybe, yes", Nova said.

Sarah chuckled.

"He was really hurt you didn't contact him", Sarah said.

"I contacted Dean because I had gotten sort of lost. I was hoping he would come alone and take me back, Roman wouldn't have known I was gone", Nova said.

Sarah giggled.

"Then you should have contacted Seth. He would have understood better, everyone knows not to tell Dean", Sarah said.

Nova laughed.

"Nova", she turned at hearing her name, arms wrapped around her.

"Carmella", Nova said, hugging her back.

Nova noticed Enzo and Cass with a group of guys.

"I was hoping you would come out of your house soon", Carmella said.

Soon more women started to approach Nova and introducing themselves. Then men and teenagers, kids hugged her. It was getting too overwhelming, she started feeling dizzy.

"Please give her some space", she heard Sarah say.

Roman noticed and came over, Nova wrapped her arms around him.

"Its ok, I'm here", he whispered.

He turned to face the crowds. He lifted his arms and everyone went silent.

"I know you all want to meet her and speak with her. It's been a long long time since this pack has had a female Alpha, especially one who isn't a wolf. She's new to all of this, so please one at a time, we will figure out a way for her to meet all of you", Roman said.

Nova was hiding behind him as best she could, listening to his every word.

"For now give her space", Roman said.

She heard everyone say yes Alpha. Roman turned slowly to look at her.

"Its safe now babe, although they will keep watching you. Nothing I can do about that", Roman said.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Hungry?", he asked.

She nodded and he took her hand.

"Come on", Roman said, pulling her with him.


	30. Chapter 30-I Believe You

_**Reigns**_ -

Everyone noticed their Alpha sit at the head of the table, Nova sat to his right. Seth sat beside her and Dean sat to Roman's left. They set a plate with a hot dog and hamburger, potato salad, and bred sticks, all her favorites. She thanked them and started eating, everyone talked and laughed.

"Roman", Nova said.

He looked at her.

"Where's Paige? They said she was coming but she never did", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"She got held up. She's trying to finish what she's doing to come to you", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"After you're done, there is something I want to show you, to help you figure out this world and sort of explain what you are", Roman said.

"Ok", Nova said.

Once they finished eating, Roman took Nova's hand and led her away from everyone. They would pass people and they would stop to bow and say Alphas. They stopped at a cabin.

"This is our library. The younger ones have to come here to learn about the history of our kind and every other supernatural being. You want to learn about Basilisks, you'll find the book here", Roman said.

Nova walked in behind Roman, books on each wall. Tables in the center.

"I spent practically my entire childhood here, reading and preparing for the Alpha role. After my brother declined it, it was passed to me", Roman said.

"So you never got to play or anything? Just be a kid?", Nova asked.

"I did. Dean and Seth were my best friends, they spent their time here with me as well, that's why I made them my second and third", he said smiling.

Nova nodded, she slid her fingers over the books on the shelves. Stopping at one.

"No way, there are actual Mermaids?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"We call them Sirens, but the humans over time changed their names to Mermaids", Roman said.

"Can I meet one?", Nova asked excited.

"Of course, I know a few", Roman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She set her bag on the desk. She sighed before looking up at him.

"I ran because I thought you and your friends were crazy. People don't just turn into wolves and I know I saw it with my own eyes but it's still so crazy. It didn't hit me till I had a moment to really think about it, once it sank in, I panicked. Late reaction", Nova said.

"I understand, you didn't grow up like this. Knowing about who you are and what I am, but do know that I love you and I would never hurt you. Whatever you want to know I will try to answer, I'll be honest", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"What am I?", Nova asked.

"You are half Phoenix and half Banshee", Roman said.

"I don't know what any of those things are", Nova said.

"Sit", Roman said.

She sat and he walked over to a set of books and scanned them. Finding the one he wanted and bringing it to her.

"Your dad comes from a Banshee bloodline. His isn't the only one, but this explains what a Banshee is", Roman said.

"Did my dad know? You know, about what he was?", Nova asked.

Roman nodded.

"Your grandma and aunts are Banshees", Roman said, sitting beside her.

"How did I not see it? I was around them a lot. You would have thought they would slip and I would find out, but no", she said.

"They might have slipped, but with those memories blocked in that beautiful head of yours, you don't remember", he said.

Nova blushed hearing him call her beautiful. She cleared her throat.

"So then that means my mom is a Phoenix", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"You can come here whenever you want and any questions you have I'll try to answer", Roman said.

"Thank you", Nova said.

Roman was scanning the shelves. He thought he had seen a book about the Phoenix history. Nova was sitting at the table reading the book about Banshees. After awhile of searching, Roman finally found one. It wasn't as thick as the others. He opened it, the history started off with her grandparents. They had migrated from Spain, but no other information past that was given. It also noted the births of Brie and Nikki and their brother. Nikki's marriage to John Cena and Brie's marriage to Bryan. Someone had just filled it in, probably his dad. He walked over to another table and grabbed a pen. He took the seat in front of Nova and sat, setting the book on the table. He crossed out the word human and wrote on top of it, Banshee/Phoenix. The magic in the pen corrected it.

"What are you doing?", Nova asked.

"Updating the book, usually my dad does it. See there's a council, which he is on. Every birth or marriage, and Death is documented by every supernatural creature. Its history we like to teach our children", Roman said.

"The pen changed the writing", she said, excitement in her eyes.

He smiled and nodded.

"It magically corrects writing", he said.

Nova nodded.

"I read here that Banshee's have this scream. How do I know if I have it?", Nova asked.

"You do have it. You also have the ability to create and manipulate fire, that is the Phoenix part of you", Roman said.

"Why don't I know that?", she asked.

"Your mom was trying to protect you so she had Paige create this sort of wall around those memories. She would bring it down to train you, but your powers started growing at a rapid rate. Then you also have powers we haven't seen or at least none any of us remembered a Phoenix having. Your grandparents were the first Phoenix to come to Agartha, beyond that we don't know if there are more", Roman said, showing her the book.

"So then", she didn't know what to say.

"You are special my love", Roman said.

"You said my mom was protecting me. From what?", Nova asked.

"See, your grandparents chose your aunt and mom's future mates. They had no say in who they wanted to marry. By then your mom had fallen in love with your dad. She ran away to the human world before they could marry her off. A Phoenix could live for a long, long time. Longer than any supernatural creature. You also have six lives, giving you the ability to be reborn", Roman said.

"So my grandparents don't know about me?", she asked.

Roman shook his head no.

"See, because a Phoenix can live for so long their ability to get pregnant, well it's a twenty percent chance. You're rare Nova", Roman said.

Roman lightly ran his finger across her cheek.

"But as I was saying, if your grandparents found out about you they would take you and marry you off to who they think is a good option", Roman said.

"But my mom would never let them", Nova said softly.

"That's why she kept your powers a secret and you. Also because Bray and Randy wanted you. Including myself", he said.

"But she let you stay, why?", she asked.

"The way my pack carries itself, we respect those who respect us. We follow the rules and I could protect you", Roman said smirking.

Nova looked down at the book in her hands before looking back up at him.

"So then I could never have kids?", Nova asked.

Roman's smile fell.

"If you choose me, then it's ok as long as I have you. We could try and if it happens then it happens", Roman said.

Hearing that made her heart race.

"Why didn't you just tell me?", she asked.

"I promised your mom I wouldn't. Well it was more like a deal, I get to stay if I don't tell you about me or you", Roman said.

Nova felt horrible now for trying to run away.

"I'm sorry", Nova said.

Roman was confused.

"For what baby?", Roman asked.

"For running away and being angry at you for not telling me. I see now that you couldn't", she said.

"Don't apologize. I do wish I could have told you, so I'm sorry as well", he said.

" _ **Alpha sorry to interrupt, Paige is here",**_ Corey said.

"Everything ok?", Nova asked.

Roman looked at her.

"Paige is finally here", he said smiling.

"Can I come?", Nova asked.

"Of course", he said, holding his hand out for her to take.

She hesitated before taking his hand. He locked their fingers together. Smiling, they walked out. Seeing Paige, Nova had this uneasy feeling in her gut. She glanced at Roman, but he seemed fine and not threatened at all. Getting closer, Nova couldn't take the bad feeling and pulled her hand away from Roman's. He looked back at her worried.

"Sweetheart?", she asked after seeing the panic on her face.

"That's not Paige. I don't know how I know but it's not, please say you believe me", Nova said.

"Gut feeling?", Roman asked.

Nova nodded.

"And her aura. Paige has a purple aura, this, whatever or whoever it is, has a black one. She isn't a good person", Nova whispered.

Roman placed his hand lightly on her cheek.

"I believe you, stay here", Roman said.

Nova nodded. No one has ever believed her, she liked that Roman did.

" _ **It's not Paige",**_ Roman said, mindlinking his Beta and Gamma.

They surrounded her.

"Paige", Roman said.

"What's with the hostility Alpha? I thought we were friends?", she asked.

"You aren't Paige, for one she would have called me mutt. Who are you? I'm giving you one chance", Roman said.

Whoever this was smirked and looked over at Nova. Sarah and Savi standing protectivly at her sides. Baron close by her.

"Randy was right, she is gorgeous", this person said.

Roman growled.

"You're Hunter's witch, Stephanie", Roman said.

She laughed and waved her hand, changing from Paige to Stephanie.

"What gave it away?", she asked.

"My mate knew. Now, I'm gonna let you live and saving my pack from a war we don't want or need, so walk away and no harm will come to you", Roman said.

"I'm not afraid of you", Stephanie said.

She said something in Latin. Roman didn't understand and her eyes glowed. Roman bent over in pain, he felt like he was being torn from the inside out. He screamed in pain.

"No", Nova said.

She ran past Sarah and Savi. She screamed and it threw Stephanie back. Roman was gasping for air. Nova's hands were on fire, her eyes glowing. Stephanie was lifted off the floor, she grabbed her throat, she was choking herself. Roman realized it was Nova doing this. He stood and cupped her face.

"Baby I'm ok. You don't want to do this, please", Roman said.

"She hurt you", her voice sounded different.

It was her Phoenix talking.

"This isn't you, you aren't a killer", Roman said.

Dean and Seth tried to approach, but Roman stopped them.

"Come back to me sweetheart", Roman said softly.

He could hear Stephanie behind him, trying to get air into her lungs. He didn't want Nova to carry Stephanie's death.

"Nova don't do this, please", Roman begged.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Hearing something drop, he pulled away from Nova.

"Take her back to her territory", Roman ordered.

He didn't take his eyes off Nova. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"What happened? Did I hurt her?", Nova asked scared.


	31. Chapter 31-Connection

_**Reigns**_ -

"It's ok", Roman said.

"What was that? She was hurting you and I felt this strange need to protect you and the next thing I know my hands are on fire and I wanted to hurt her like she was hurting you. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. The anger I was feeling was too strong", she said, tears running down her cheeks.

Roman wiped them.

"Once Paige gets here we can have her take down that wall", Roman said, tapping the side of Nova's head.

She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead. Nova couldn't help but inhale his scent. She almost moaned but caught herself.

"Thank you", Roman whispered.

"For what?", she asked.

"Saving me, protecting me like a true mate should", he said shrugging.

Nova couldn't help but feel like she was floating with the way he was looking at her. Her heart was beating fast, Roman could hear it.

"I make you nervous", Roman whispered.

"No", Nova said.

Roman licked his lips and was leaning down towards Nova's lips. Before they could touch, someone cleared their throat, they both turned to see Paige standing there. Arms crossed over her chest and smirking.

"Aunt Paige", Nova said, moving away from Roman and hugging Paige.

Paige hugged her back and then cupped Nova's face.

"Are you ok? I heard what happened with Stephanie pretending to be me", Paige said, looking over Nova.

"I'm fine", Nova said.

"She actually saved my life", Roman said, standing behind Nova.

"Has he been feeding you? You look slimmer", Paige said.

Roman rolled his eyes and Nova giggled.

"He has and it's only been half a day", Nova said.

"Is there somewhere she and I can talk? Alone?", Paige asked.

Roman nodded.

"The library is free and sound proof", Roman said.

Paige and Nova followed him, once at the library.

"So I'll be with the pack. If you need me just call", Roman said, before closing the door behind him.

Paige turned back to Nova.

"Have they filled you in?", Paige asked.

"Bits and pieces", Nova said.

Paige nodded.

"Where's my mom and dad?", Nova asked.

Paige sighed and took Nova's hands.

"Did they tell you about what a Phoenix is?", Paige asked.

"Yes, Roman did. He gave me this book, but said there wasn't much in it", Nova said, picking up the book and handing it to her.

Paige looked at the book and ran her fingers over it, she set it down and then sat.

"That's because your grandparents are very secretive, but earned their position as royalty in their territory because of how strong they are. They've gone to wars and won, battles only lasting a day, now everyone's at peace. Mostly because of your aunt Nikki who took over, although she does have to run certain things by them because they do still hold some authority", Paige said.

Nova nodded.

"He also told me that they are the ones to choose who I'm to be married to why can't I choose?", Nova asked.

"Again, back to strength and power. It's about who can offer the family strength", Paige said.

Nova sat down across from Paige.

"What if I already know who I want to be with?", Nova asked, looking at her aunt.

Paige smiled.

"Is this someone tall, dark, and handsome? With a tattoo sleeve and long black hair?", Paige asked.

Nova blushed and shrugged.

"This is why your mom didn't want your grandparents to know about you. They would take you from her and choose your mate for you, she didn't want that", Paige said.

"So what do I have to do, marry him or", she stopped when she saw Paige's face.

Paige raised a brow.

"What?", Nova asked.

"You have to sleep with him sweetie pie", Paige said.

"What!", Nova said standing up.

"Its different I know, but it's how your souls connect to one another, during the act of love", Paige said.

"Aunt Paige", Nova panicked.

"Sweetie calm down. I know it makes you nervous, but for wolves it's how it's done", Paige said.

Nova sat back down.

"So I just have to sleep with him?", Nova asked.

Paige nodded.

"He has to wait till you're eighteen or the council and coven can take you away from him, but if you were to have sex the connection will be there, no way to get rid of it. You won't be able to be with anyone else as hard as you try and he won't either. The council and coven would then have to vote on whether you stay with him or both of you have your memories erased of each other", Paige said.

"But you said the connection will still be there", Nova said.

Paige nodded.

"You both will feel like something is missing, but you don't know what", Paige said sadly.

She didn't want that for Nova.

"He won't let that happen", Nova said softly.

Paige reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"He won't", Paige said.

Nova looked back at her aunt.

"You never told me about my mom and dad, where are they?", Nova said.

"They are safe, they were in an accident. Did they tell you about the whole six lives thing?", Paige asked.

"Yes, it's the reason it's difficult for female Phoenix's to get pregnant", Nova said.

Paige nodded.

"Well they both died, but they're fine now, just regaining their energy", Paige said.

"They died? Why didn't you tell me?", Nova asked angry.

"Because we needed you to understand what was happening and what you were before we could tell you anything", Paige said.

"Does Roman know about this?", Nova asked.

Paige nodded. Nova rushed out of the library to find Roman. Paige followed behind her. She saw him talking to Dean and Sarah. Nova grabbed his arm once she was by him and pulled him away. Out of sight from everyone.

"Why didn't you tell me about my mom and dad?", she asked angry.

Roman sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"I wanted to wait till you understood what was going on and that they weren't really dead. They just used a life", Roman said.

"I had a right to know", Nova said angry.

Her eyes glowed and he could feel her power.

"You did baby and I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you", he said.

She looked at Paige.

 _ **"Dean, calm her",**_ Roman said.

He felt a calmness over him, noticing Nova relax, it was working.

"Can I see them?", she asked.

"No, before you argue with me you need to know why you can't", Paige said.

Nova looked between Roman and Paige.

"You can't because if your grandparents find out about you they will take you from me and I can't live without you", Roman said.

Nova nodded understanding.

"Then there's only one thing left to do", Nova said.

Roman was confused and looked at Paige. Paige shrugged and he looked back at Nova and raised a brow. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm listening", he said.

"We have to have sex", Nova said.

* * *

 _ **Wyatt**_ -

"What are we going to do Bray? We take one step on his land and they will attack us", Luke said.

"Let's send Braun", Erick said.

"They won't trust me anymore. I turned my back on them", Braun said.

Bray stood.

"Then we let the King and Queen know about their granddaughter", Bray said smiling.

Abby smiled.

"Let me do it daddy, they'll trust me", Abby said.

Bray nodded and kissed the side of her head.

"Go now, the sooner the better", Bray said.

Abby nodded and left. Once she got to the castle, a warrior wolf stopped her.

"Who are you and state your business", he said.

Abby smiled.

"Abigail Wyatt. I'm here to speak to the King and Queen about their granddaughter", Abby said.

The warrior wolf looked confused and then nodded. She was pretty sure he mindlinked someone inside.

"Come with me", he said.

She nodded and followed the wolf, another followed behind her. They walked her to a large room. She noticed the Queen and King sitting around a table. Soon they were joined by Queen Nikki and King John. They watched her.

"What is this I hear about our supposed granddaughter?", the King asked.

"While in the human world, my father and I encountered a young girl, her name is Nova Danielson. Her father was Bryan Danielson and her mother was Brie Danielson", she said.

The looks on the Queen and King's faces were priceless.

"How do we know this is our daughter and not just some human?", The King asked.

"Because this woman looked exactly like Queen Nikki", Abby said.

Nikki glared at Abby.

"She's lying. We haven't heard from Brie in years", Nikki said.

Her father raised his hand to shut her up.

"Continue", he said to Abby.

Abby bowed her head and pulled out her phone.

"I have photos of your daughter and your granddaughter", Abby said.

The King gestured to the warrior wolf to take the phone and hand it to him. Once he had the phone in his hand he looked over the photos and sighed.

"Its her", he said.

"One more thing", Abby said.

They waited for her to continue.

"She's with the Reigns pack. Alpha Roman plans to mate with her at only seventeen", Abby said.

The King looked angry. He looked at the warrior wolf.

"Send a group of men to his land and find out if this is true. Have your men look at the photo and find the girl, bring her to me unharmed", The King said.

The warrior wolf bowed and left. Abby smiled.

"What does your father want in return? Knowing him, there's always a but", The King said.

Abby smiled.

"My uncle Luke has found out that he is one of her possible mates, all we ask is for a chance", Abby said.

"Tell him he'll have it", The King said.

Abby nodded and left.

* * *

 ** _Phoenix_** -

"What is so wrong with her mating with Alpha Roman? His pack is strong and so is he. You want power then he's it", Nikki said.

"Silence", The King yelled.

He looked at Nikki.

"This decision isn't up to you. Reigns knew who she was and didn't inform us. He also knows the rules and didn't follow them. He's lucky I don't plan his execution", The King said.

Nikki looked at John and squeezed his hand.

"Everything will be ok", John whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and stood. He went to find the warrior wolves, they were dressing to go.

"This will wait till morning. You will not step foot on their land till morning", John said.

"But the King", John stopped him.

"I'm King as well. If we step foot on his land at this time of night, he will see this as in act of war. You know this", he said.

The lead wolf nodded.

"We wait till morning", he said.

John nodded and left.


	32. Chapter 32-Not The Problem

_**Reigns**_ -

Roman looked from Nova to Paige.

"Did you just", he stopped.

Nova nodded.

"It's the only way", Nova said.

"I'm not", she interrupted him.

"Roman, I need to see my parents and in order to do that without them trying to keep me away from you is if you, I can't say that word", Nova said blushing.

Roman looked at Paige then back to Nova.

"We can't Nova", Roman said.

He caressed her cheek with his finger.

"You don't want to?", Nova asked.

"That's not the problem sweetheart, trust me, that's definitely not the problem. We have to wait till", Nova stopped him.

"I know, but Paige said there was a chance that they will let us stay together. Roman, I want to see my parents. Please have sex with me", Nova said.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck, blushing.

"I love you Nova, but what you're asking me to do", he sighed.

"I want to be with you, I've already made my choice", Nova said.

"Its true", Paige said.

They both looked at her. She gestured between them.

"Your aura's are matching", Paige said.

Nova lightly touched Roman's chin and turned him to face her.

"Please", she said softly.

"Let me talk to my father", Roman said.

Nova was confused.

"You need to ask your dad if we can have sex?", Nova asked.

Roman laughed and shook his head no.

"He and my brother are on the council. If it comes down to it, I want to know that we have their votes", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"Would you like to meet him?", he asked.

"Maybe another time. I really don't want to be their when you're discussing us probably having sex tonight", Nova said.

Roman nodded, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll be back soon. Seth with be near", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"I have to get back to your parents, I'll see you later", Paige said.

Roman walked Nova back to the rest of the pack. He kissed the side of her head.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, stay near Seth", Roman whispered.

Nova nodded. Roman and Dean walked off towards another cabin.

"So what's this about?", Dean asked.

"Nova wants to mate, tonight", Roman said.

Dean stopped, Roman did as well and faced him.

"What brought this on?", Dean asked.

"She wants to see her parents. Paige filled her in on what would happen if we mate now. I need to see if my father and brother will be on my side if we decide to mate", Roman said.

"I think you should, it will keep Randy and Bray away", Dean said.

Roman chuckled. They continued towards his father's home and knocked before walking in. His dad and brother were talking and smiled when they saw him.

"Hey son, everything ok?", his dad asked.

"Yes fine. I just need to ask you for something, well not ask but I need to know something", Roman said, sitting on the couch beside his brother.

Dean stood by the door, leaning against it.

"Spit it out Rome", Matt said.

Matt had turned down the Alpha position, leaving it to Roman.

"Nova and I would like to know that you have our backs after the council finds out that we've mated", Roman said.

His dad and brother froze, they looked at each other. His father looked at him.

"So you have no self control", his dad said.

"I have plenty self control. She loves me dad and you know very well that if they find out that she exists and that she's here, they will take her from me", Roman said.

"Which is in their right son. She doesn't belong to anyone till she's eighteen", his dad said.

"You would allow me to lose my mate? The one who was perfectly made for me", Roman said.

His dad sighed. His brother looked at him.

"Roman, you know he would never, but the rules", he cut his brother off.

"I've followed the rules since the moment I found her. I did everything the council has asked of me. Why can't I have this?", Roman said angry.

Dean felt heartbroken for his Alpha.

"I took my Beta and Gamma away from their mates to help me, we kept her safe", Roman said standing.

"I'm sorry Roman, but I can't encourage what you want to do", his dad said.

"You do remember that if you mate with her now and they vote against the both of you being together, they will wipe every memory of her from you. You will live the rest of your life feeling like you're missing something", his brother said.

"We are willing to take that chance and we were hoping you two would have our backs, but I guess I was wrong", Roman said.

Before his dad could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Beta Dean do you mind getting that?", Roman's dad asked.

Dean nodded and opened the door. Once he saw who it was, he opened the door wider. The man walked in.

"King John?", Roman's dad said shocked.

John nodded and looked at Roman.

"They know", he said.

Roman looked at his brother and dad, before looking back at John.

"How?", he asked.

"Abigail Wyatt", John said.

"Fucking bitch, Bray sent her", Dean said.

"Are they sending you for her?", Roman asked.

King John shook his head no.

"But they will be sending warrior wolves tomorrow morning to collect her", John said.

Roman looked at his dad and brother.

"They won't let me be with her", Roman said.

His brother looked at their dad.

"There was a reason Queen Brie ran off and never came home. Don't make me resort to the same thing", Roman said.

"Roman", his dad warned.

"You know what it's like to lose a mate, to have her taken from you. You will allow me that same heartache", Roman said.

His dad stood.

"Do what you wish, but remember the consequence", his dad said angry.

That wasn't a yes or a no on the vote, but Roman had already made up his mind. He looked at John and shook his hand.

"Thank you for warning us", Roman said.

"From one leader to another", John said.

Roman nodded.

"I must go before they realize I'm gone", John said.

He left and Roman looked at his family.

"She belongs with me", Roman said, before walking out.

Dean followed.

"What do you plan on doing?", Dean asked.

"No one is going to take her from me", he said.

Dean took that as his answer. He knew what Roman meant. Dean went over to his mate and hugged her. Roman placed his hand on Nova's back. She looked up at him.

"So?", she asked.

"Am I what you want or is this just about your parents?", Roman asked.

She looked up at him.

"Its you", she said softly.

Roman leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Time to go home my love", Roman said.

Nova nodded. They excused themselves and walked away. Nova looked down at his hand and decided to reach for it. He looked down at their now locked hands and smiled at her.

"I'm still getting use to all this, please be patient with me", Nova said.

He nodded.

"After tonight", Roman said.

Getting home, they walked right in.

"No one locks their doors around here do they", Nova said nervous.

Roman chuckled.

"No need to", Roman said.

Nova nodded. Roman cleared his throat.

"So", he said.

Roman knew Nova was nervous, so was he. He didn't want to mess anything up. He wanted her to enjoy this, especially since it was her first time.

"I've never done this before, but I'm sure you already knew that. You were there for all those embarrassing mother daughter talks and when Paige brought it up", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"If you have questions you can ask", Roman said.

"Have you been with others?", Nova asked.

Roman nodded lightly.

"Oh", she said.

"No, its, you didn't exist yet. I've lived for over three hundred years. I've waited a long time for you, at one point I gave up thinking I was ever going to have a mate. I thought I was being punished", Roman said.

"Punished?", she asked.

"Its a long story, I'll tell you some other time", he said.

"I'm a virgin, and again you already know", Nova said, blushing and looking away.

Roman smiled and cupped her chin, lifting her head to meet her eyes.

"I'll take things slow and if you feel like stopping, just say stop", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"I love you", he whispered.

He pressed his lips to hers and she melted into it. Remembering that time with Brad, this felt nothing like that. She also wasn't about to tell him to stop. His hands slid down her sides and squeezed her hips gently. She pulled away from his lips. His eyes were glowing red.

"Your eyes", she whispered.

He nodded.

"You should see yours, they're violet", he said.

His hands slid lower and cupped her butt. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

Nova nodded and he walked them upstairs. He closed their bedroom door with his foot before walking over to their bed. He laid her down.


	33. Chapter 33-My Love

_**Reigns**_ -

Roman slowly removed his shorts, Nova blushed and looked away. He chuckled.

"You can look you know. This is all yours, only yours from now on", Roman said.

Nova looked up at him and slowly her eyes moved down his body. She noticed every scar, his abs looked perfectly shaped, and his birth mark on his right side near his abs. The first thing Nova thought when her eyes landed on his manhood was, that thing isn't going to fit and second, was it's going to really really hurt. He was the first naked man she's ever seen. He slowly got on the bed and crawled over to her, setting himself on top of her.

"We can take it slow and if at any point you change your mind about this or me, then just say so and I'll stop", Roman said, looking into her eyes.

Nova nodded. Her mind and mouth couldn't really form words right now. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, her hands went into his hair and he groaned. She felt his tongue ask permission, she slowly opened hers. His hands lifted her shirt slowly and then over her head.

"You ok?", Roman asked.

Nova nodded. Before he could ask if she was sure, she kissed him. He moved his mouth from her lips to her chin and then down her jaw to her neck. Nova was breathing heavy, she could feel her body warm up. Steam was coming off of Roman's shoulders and back. His lips were at her chest.

"Don't be afraid", he whispered, lifting himself up a bit.

"I feel really hot", she said.

He nodded and licked his lips.

"It's your Phoenix", he said, before leaning down to place wet kisses on her stomach.

He looked up at her and unbuttoned her jean shorts. She could feel his warm breath against her hip.

"Is it affecting you too?", she asked out of breath.

"You affect me", he said, removing her shorts.

"Steam, a lot of steam", she said.

"I'll explain later, right now, I want you to enjoy this", he said, sitting up on his knees between her legs.

He removed her underwear and kissed from her calf to her thigh, switching to the other leg and doing the same. Nova moaned and then bit her lip. She didn't know if she should be making those noises. Roman stopped and smiled.

"Let it out, trust me", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"What are you doing?", she asked as she watched him place her legs over his shoulders.

His hands holding her thighs to help part them.

"If you get uncomfortable, let me know and I won't do this ever again", he said.

She nodded and watched him. His grey eyes darker. He moved closer and that's when she felt his tongue against her. She wanted to close her legs, but Roman held them in place. Why in the world would Roman think this would make her uncomfortable? It felt amazing, especially when he growled against her, she moaned loud. He removed his mouth and licked his lips.

"Why did you stop?", Nova asked panting.

Roman smiled. He laid beside her, his finger sliding from her chin to her belly button. Meeting her eyes, his were dark red.

"Your eyes are glowing again", she said softly.

He nodded.

"It's my wolf", he said, pressing his lips to hers.

It was more like his Hellhound, but she didn't know about that part yet. He was afraid to tell her, maybe that would change her mind about being with him. He didn't want her to change her mind. She smiled at him.

"Tell me if this gets uncomfortable and I'll stop", he whispered against her lips.

Nova felt his hand go lower.

"Spread your legs for me Nova", he whispered.

She did.

"One at a time", he said, kissing her neck.

When she felt his fingers, her back arched off the bed and she moaned. Roman loved hearing her moan. He growled lightly against her skin, knowing how much she liked it.

"Roman", she moaned his name.

He smiled. He moved his fingers quicker, in and out. Her hips moving against his hand. Again he stopped and slowly removed his fingers. Nova was trying to catch her breath.

"Are you trying to make me angry? I feel like I get close and you take it away", she said.

She licked her lips.

"The grand finale is better my love", he said.

He shifted himself on top of her and between her legs. He made sure not to put his weight on her.

"I'll try to make this as pleasurable as I can, but it will hurt at first", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know", she said.

He licked his lips and lifted her leg around his hips. He adjusted himself and slowly pushed in. She winced.

"I'm sorry", he whispered against her forehead, he placed a kiss.

Again he pushed in a bit more.

"Stop Roman", she said softly.

He did, but he didn't pull out.

"Just give me a moment", she said.

He nodded and rested his forehead against hers. His breath fanned her face. She couldn't keep telling him to stop, it wasn't fair to him.

"Its ok Nova", he whispered.

"How about we just do this like a band aid?", Nova asked.

Roman was confused, he tilted his head to the side.

"In words you can understand, just do it quick, don't stop", she said.

Roman was going to say no, but she placed a finger against his lips.

"Please or we are never going to get to the good part. They'll take me Roman", Nova said.

Roman nodded lightly. He didn't want to her hurt, he couldn't live with himself if he did. He let his Hellhound out, he could do this part. He pushed all the way in, even hearing Nova in pain didn't stop him. Once he was completely inside her, he waited.

"I'm so sorry baby", he whispered against her forehead.

"Just give me a second", she said, trying to catch her breath.

He placed small kisses where he could reach. He wiped away her tears.

"I hurt you", he said, angry at himself.

She turned his face so he was looking at her.

"Its ok, I asked you to", she said.

He kissed her.

"Good news", she said.

Roman raised a brow.

"You can move now", she said, giving him a soft smile.

He did. Through the whole thing he kept whispering how much he loves her. Her moans and soft whispers of his name made him thrust faster and harder. She arched into him.

"Don't be afraid", he whispered.

She felt him release inside her and he roared. His eyes red and his teeth looked sharp.

"What was that?", she asked, trying to catch her breath.

Once his eyes returned to their normal color, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Letting the pack know that you've been claimed", he whispered.

They knew what they had just done, all of them? He pulled out of her.

"Do you have to do that all the time?", she asked embarrassed.

Roman smiled and shook his head no. He ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"No my love. Since this was our first time it's a way of letting them know their Alpha has claimed their Queen", Roman said, kissing her lips gently.

He reached for the covers and covered them.

"Any discomfort?", Roman asked, kissing her shoulder.

"No", her hand took his and lifted it to her lips.

She kissed each fingertip.

"I love you. I know humans have this custom of marriage. If that is something you want we can make that work", Roman said.

Nova chuckled and shook her head no.

"I like your customs better", Nova said.

"Mating officially makes you my wife in my world", Roman said.

Nova smiled at him, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I have one more thing for you, this part you can't say no to", he said.

"What is it?", she asked.

He turned and pulled something out of the drawer. When he turned back towards her his hand was closed. He reached for her hand and slipped something over her finger. It was a ring.

"It belonged to my mother. She gave it to my father to give to me and now it belongs to you", he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you, I love it", Nova said.

* * *

 _ **Dean & Seth-**_

They were sitting around a fire with their mates when they heard Roman. Dean and Seth chuckled.

"That's my boy", Dean said smirking.

He high fived with Seth. Sarah and Savannah shook their heads.

"Anyway, it looks like we have our Alpha female, finally", Savi said.

"So what do we call her? I mean, did Roman say?", Sarah asked Dean.

"He said it was up to her. I'm sure she's going to want us to call her Nova", Seth said.

Dean nodded before taking a sip of his beer. Sarah turned to him and straddled him. Dean smirked and licked his lips.

"You know, I remember you saying that once you were home for good, we can start trying for a baby", Sarah said.

Dean raised a brow and smiled.

"I did?", he asked.

She slapped his shoulder and he chuckled.

"What are we waiting for then huh", he said, standing with Sarah.

They quickly ran to their house. Seth kissed Savi's neck.

"Full moon tonight. Should we be expecting a baby in nine months?", Seth asked.

Savi caressed his cheek.

"Do you want a baby?", she asked smiling.

Seth nodded. Usually after a year of being mates, a baby was the next step but seeing as Dean and Seth had been gone longer then that, they postponed any babies. Everyone in the pack had at least two kids or more by now.

"Then let's go before we waste the full moon", Savi whispered in Seth's ear.

Seth stood and quickly threw Savi over his shoulder. She giggled.

* * *

 _ **Reigns**_ -

Roman had woken up earlier then Nova. She was exhausted from last night. He kissed the side of her head before going downstairs and making breakfast for her. A small knock on the front door, Roman went over to answer it. Opening the door and seeing Corey standing there.

"Alpha, sorry to have bothered you and Alpha Nova, but there is a warrior wolf by the border wanting a word with you", Corey said.

"Thank you Corey, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes", Roman said.

Corey bowed his head and left with Baron. He closed the front door and took the food upstairs to Nova. She sat up, the covers around her.

"Good morning", Roman said, setting down the tray on her lap.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you for this. Where's yours?", she asked.

Roman sat beside her.

"I have something to take care of at one of the borders. I'm sorry, but I'll only be a few minutes then we can have a lazy day and just stay in bed together", Roman said smiling.

"Can I come?", she asked.

Roman looked at her. As the Alpha female, she has a right to join him but he knows those warrior wolves are here for her and he knows that if they try to even step on his land and take her, there is nothing or no one with the power to stop the war that would start.

"I don't think that's a good idea", he said.

"Why?", she asked, putting a fork full of pancake into her mouth.

He kissed her shoulder, she fed him a piece of pancake.

"They're here for you", he said, while chewing the food.

"Me?", she asked.


	34. Chapter 34-Three Days

**_Reigns_** -

"The Wyatts are playing nice with your grandparents, they told them about you and now they want to see if what they say is true, that you exist", Roman said.

"How does that help the Wyatts?", Nova asked.

"They must think that your grandparents will force you to mate with Luke since they helped but", he stopped.

She looked at Roman.

"But?", she asked.

"A werewolf is the last thing your grandparents want in the family, that's why they told my father no when they brought Brie to my brother Matt. They want someone strong and powerful. Someone who can run Agartha the way they did", Roman said.

"But it's too late, we've already done it. They can't stop me from being with you", Nova said.

Roman smiled.

"Over my dead body are they taking you from me", Roman said.

Nova kissed him.

" _ **Alpha, the warrior wolves are getting agitated",**_ Corey said.

" _ **Tell them I'll be there soon",**_ Roman said.

"Roman", he looked at Nova.

She was already dressed and she winced.

"You're sore, slow down", Roman said, placing his hand on her back.

"Are you ever going to teach me how to talk to you mentally?", Nova asked, slipping her feet into her shoes.

"Yes my love", Roman said.

Nova stood and Roman removed his shorts.

"What are you doing?", Nova asked.

"I'm going as my wolf, mind taking my shorts baby", he said.

Nova folded them over her arm and watched him shifted. He went over to her and nudged her side. She smiled and brushed her fingers through his fur. Walking out, she followed him. Dean and Seth joined them. Seth bounced over to her and she laughed.

"Hello", she said to him.

" _ **Seth stay beside her",**_ Roman said to him.

" _ **Yes Alpha",**_ Seth said.

They could see everyone standing by the border. Corey and Baron on one side and the warrior wolves on the other side. Roman shifted back and Nova handed him his shorts.

"What can I do for you?", Roman asked.

"Alpha Reigns, a claim has been made that Queen Brie's offspring is here. The Queen and King would like to see the child for themselves and see if the claims are true or not", the warrior wolf said.

"They are", Roman said.

There was no point in hiding her from them.

"Alpha Reigns, hand over the child. We aren't here to start a war, just give us the girl", he said.

Before Roman could shift and attack this wolf, Nova grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"Don't. I saw what you're planning and it doesn't end well, please", Nova said.

Roman sighed.

"You promised me Mermaids", Nova said.

He looked back at her and tilted his head confused. She smiled up at him and caressed his cheek, he leaned into her warm touch.

"Remember, you said you would introduce me to one", she said softly.

Roman nodded.

"Damn it, Dean", Roman said, glancing at the white wolf.

"What?", Nova asked.

"He has this ability to calm aggressive situations and he's doing it now", Roman said, glaring at Dean.

" _ **Just giving her a hand in calming you",**_ Dean said.

Nova giggled and looked at Dean.

"Thanks for your help", Nova said.

Dean barked. Nova looked back at Roman.

"I'm coming back, give it a week", Nova said.

Roman growled. A week was too long.

"Four days?", she asked.

"I'll give you three and if you aren't back by the end of the third day, I'm coming to get you and bring you home, even if it starts a war", Roman said.

"Deal", she said.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She slowly pulled away and squeezed his hand before letting go and walking over to the warrior wolf, he bowed.

"Three days. You tell your King and Queen that. If I don't get her back in three days I'm coming for her myself", Roman said.

The warrior wolf nodded. Nova looked back at Roman. He watched till he couldn't see them anymore. Baron approached his side.

"Follow them, make sure they don't see you and keep her safe. If anything and I mean anything goes wrong you bring her home", Roman said to Baron.

"Yes Alpha", he said, before shifting and running into the woods.

"Graves, let the pack know of our plans if they do not return my mate", Roman said.

Corey nodded and shifted.

" _ **You don't think they will hurt her?",**_ Seth asked.

"I don't know. Baron will be there before they could and Paige is there as well", Roman said.

" _ **They are going to find out you broke the rules and mated with her before she turned eighteen. They will want you out in front of the council and coven for punishment",**_ Dean said.

"And I will take what they give me", Roman said.

" _ **As a pack member and your Beta, I won't be able to stand around as they punish you. My need to protect my Alpha would be too strong",**_ Dean said.

" _ **Mine as well",**_ Seth said.

"I know and I thank you for your respect and loyalty", Roman said.

"Roman", he turned to see his father walking towards him.

He must have already heard of the plans if they decided not to return Nova. He stopped in front of his son.

"You are willing to start a war for this girl?", Alpha Sika asked.

"I am", Roman said.

He noticed his dad sniff the air, his dad raised a brow.

"I was hoping that what I heard last night wasn't real, that you didn't mate with that girl before she turned eighteen but by your new scent", he stopped.

"Dad", Roman said.

"You are my son, my youngest, my last. You asked me if I had your back and I do, I always will son", he said.

"Thank you", Roman said.

His dad nodded.

* * *

 ** _Nova_** -

She followed these men through the woods.

"So what should I expect from the King and Queen?", Nova asked.

She was trying to start a conversation, the silence was too much. The warrior wolf beside her smiled.

"We don't talk to them much. They have a problem with wolves", he said.

"So then why do you work for them?", Nova asked confused.

"We don't, well kind of. We work for King John and Queen Nikki", another said.

She nodded and held her hand out.

"I'm Nova", she said.

He took her hand and shook it.

"Heath Slater, princess", he said.

"Bo Dallas", the other said.

Heath pointed to the two in the front.

"That's Curtis Axel and Adam Rose", Heath said.

The two turned and sent a nod.

"So did you four know my mom when she was here?", Nova asked.

"We didn't know her personally but we know of her", Bo said smiling.

Nova nodded and Heath sniffed the air. Nova chuckled.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"For some reason I still smell Alpha Reigns", he said.

All four started to sniff the air. Curtis looked back at Nova and smirked.

"Its her", he said.

She looked at all four men.

"It is you. So I guess he claimed you", Heath said.

"Is that a bad thing?", Nova asked.

"No, it's just all the work Bray Wyatt went through to get his daughter to talk to the Queen and King in hopes that they would hand you over to them, just fell through", Adam said.

"How old are you?", Bo asked.

"Seventeen", she said.

All four stopped walking. The two in the front turned to face her.

"What?", they asked.

"What?", Nova asked.

"Alpha Reigns wasn't suppose to mate with you till you were eighteen. It's against the rules. If your grandparents find out, who knows what they will do", Heath said.

"Are you going to tell them?", Nova asked worried.

They all looked at each other and sighed.

"We like you, we actually use to belong to the Reigns pack", Curtis said.

They continued walking.

"What happened? Why did you leave?", Nova asked.

"We lost our Alpha female, Alpha Roman's mother", Bo said.

"She died?", Nova asked.

"No, she just disappeared one day and Roman's father Alpha Sika, he wasn't the same after that. We looked for her everywhere, no sign. Alpha Sika even went to the human world hoping she was there but nope", Heath said.

"So there is a chance she is still alive?", Nova asked.

"Here's the thing with wolves, when one of your pack members dies, you feel it even if you aren't in the pack anymore. The connection is still there", Curtis said.

"We didn't feel her die. Honestly we still feel her, if only that was enough to find her", Adam said.

"So that's why you left?", she asked.

"Alpha Sika wasn't the same anymore. He went into this sort of depression. The pack was fine, his son's Matt and Roman took care of it. Roman had to grow up quick, especially after Matt turned down the position", Heath said.

"Being in the pack, it felt like it was missing something. Like it was slowly losing strength and we left, a lot of the pack left", Curtis said.

Nova nodded.

"Seems like they're doing fine now", Nova said.

"Probably because the ones that left heard Roman found his mate. Everything would be ok again", Heath said.

"Me?", she asked.

They nodded.

"I'm not that special", she said.

"Oh but you are. You saved Reigns pack", Bo said smiling.

Nova suddenly felt like a weight was placed on her shoulders. She didn't know if she could do this, if she could be the person this pack was looking for. What if she wasn't as good as Roman's mother? She knew that when she saw him again she had to speak to him. She also had to ask about his mom and about her disappearance.

"Witch", Heath said.

Nova looked up and saw Paige.

"Wait, I know her", Nova said.

Paige hugged her. When she pulled away she froze the wolves.

"How did you do that?", Nova asked.

"I'll show you some other time, but right now I need to let you know not to tell your grandparents about your mother and father being at the castle. They don't know", Paige said.

"Why?", Nova asked.

"Because your parents won't be safe", Paige said.

Nova nodded.

"I love you, see you back at the castle", Paige said.


	35. Chapter 35-Queen Grandma

_**Nova-**_

She followed the guys into the castle. She couldn't believe how big it was and that she was in an actual castle. It was furnished like a house, Nova expected nights of the round table style, probably from all the books she's read.

"Wow, this place is huge", Nova said.

Bo Dallas smiled.

"There are about thirty rooms, ten floors, a dungeon, a kitchen which is always stocked", Heath said.

"How many bathrooms?", she asked.

"Around fifteen", Curtis said.

"Servants, maids, chefs. You name it they got it", Adam said.

Nova wasn't planning on staying that long.

"I just want to get back to Roman", she said.

They stopped in front of two white doors, the knobs were painted gold, the plate had a bird that looked like a peacock was on fire. Curtis knocked before opening them. She stepped in behind them. Nova noticed her aunt Nikki and uncle John, she smiled.

"Hello Nova", Nikki said.

"Hi", she replied.

"You're dismissed", the man she didn't know said.

All four men who brought her bowed and left, closing the doors behind them. This man and woman, who she now assumed were her grandparents, looked her over from head to toe. She looked them over as well and realized that they didn't look like any grandparents she's ever seen. They looked like they were her mother's age and not a day over.

"What did you say your name was?", the man asked.

"I didn't", she said.

"Excuse me?", he asked.

"I never gave you my name", she said with a hint of attitude, something about this man irked Nova.

He furrowed his brows.

"Don't speak to me in that tone child. You must get that from your father's side because my daughter was taught to be more respectful", he said.

Nova looked away from the man, the woman came closer. She could hear her heels click with the titles on the floor. They stopped, Nova turned towards the woman, who looked a little like her mother. This woman smiled.

"You look just like Brianna", she said.

"My name's Nova", she said.

"Its nice to finally meet you Nova", she said.

"What should I call you? Grandma? Queen or maybe grandma Queen, oh Queen grandma", Nova said.

This woman didn't look amused by Nova's attempt to ease her own nerves. Her mother would have laughed and so would her dad, but they weren't here right now and suddenly she was very aware of how alone she was.

"Can I go back to Roman now?", Nova mumbled.

The King's eyes glowed a dark red, his hands clenched into fists.

"You will not be going back to that dirty disgusting mutt. No future heir will be defiled by a dog", he growled.

"You don't know him", Nova said softly.

Before he could say anything, the Queen raised her hand to stop him. She looked back at Nova.

"Abilities, child what are they?", she asked.

"I don't know", Nova said.

"Brie had me place a barrier in her head to keep her from knowing about her abilities, but also Brie could take it down and teach her how to use them", Paige said, coming out of nowhere.

Nova was relieved to see her, a familiar face. Paige stood beside her and lightly touched her cheek.

"You knew she existed and said nothing. Does the coven and council know of your treason?", the King asked angry.

Paige smiled and nodded.

"They let me stay with her to protect her. From you, The Wyatt pack, and The Authority pack, but mostly herself. She's a wonderful child with the most amazing gifts, gifts you don't have. She's stronger than you and that terrifies you", Paige said to the King.

He looked at Nova, she hid behind Paige.

"What abilities does she have?", the Queen asked.

Paige shrugged lightly.

"She's part Banshee from her father's side", she said.

The King and Queen were shocked to hear Bryan was from Banshee blood, strong blood. Blood to make their Phoenix line stronger. So many evil thoughts ran through the King's head, thoughts to use Nova to gain more power and control.

"She has the scream, you know the one that makes your ears bleed and bruises every bone in your body", Paige said nodding.

"Can she manipulate fire like a true Phoenix?", the Queen asked.

Paige nodded.

"She also has compulsion and premonitions. She can project things, people. Do any of you have that?", Paige asked.

"No, but", the Queen stopped.

"But?", Paige asked.

"The first order of Phoenix did. They were the strongest, lethal, powerful. They all went mad with power, greed, they couldn't live without the violence, the war. They each died, their powers drained them, consumed them till there was nothing left", the King said.

"If they had what I had, why don't you?", Nova asked.

The King chuckled.

"The last true Phoenix made a deal with a Demon and the first Witch. You might meet her someday. Anyway, the deal was that no other Phoenix would have said abilities all at once, all Phoenix have fire but we have **one** special ability, unless", he stopped.

"Unless?", Nikki asked worried.

"Unless the deal was broken", he said.

"What was the deal breaker?", Nova asked.

He sighed.

"My mother was the one to make the deal with said Demon, in return he wanted one of her daughters for a mate. The Witch said the same thing, she wanted one of her sons. We are rare creatures, only so many of us left, child", he said.

The Queen sighed.

"The mating could only be from my side of the family. My older brother Val, he mates the Witch. My mother had no girls, so the Demon opted for a daughter from my brothers mating, he had no girls. My twin brother, had no girls. Once I mated, he had to wait, he did. Finally our girls came. I knew what he wanted as soon as he walked through those doors", he said sadly.

"He wanted Brie, didn't he?", Nikki said.

The King nodded.

"He picked her", the Queen said sad.

"He said he would be back when she was of age. I couldn't take that chance so we left our lands and arrived in Agartha. We made a home here, raised our kids, married two of them off. When it came time for Brie, we knew we had to marry her off to someone who could protect her from him. Before we could she had ran off. We didn't know where so when he came looking and tried probing in our heads, he knew we weren't lying about her running away.", he said.

"What does that have to do with me and the order?", Nova asked.

"He blamed us for her running away, he lost his mate. He broke the deal and in doing so he made you our down fall. You could destroy us while destroying yourself", he said.

"You're the end of us", Paige mumbled.

"I don't understand", Nova said.

"Let's put it this way, if you wanted to destroy this world, you could with the snap of your fingers", Paige said.

"You are one of the Order, the last, the strongest. You have every single ability within you", he said.

"Basically I'm a ticking time bomb", Nova said.

Everyone nodded. She thought of Roman, she was afraid and needed his comfort. She wanted to go home.

"That explains why the Reigns pack has no history on you", Nova said.

"We were hoping that by keeping our history locked away he wouldn't find her, but we were wrong", he said.

"Who is he?", Nova asked.

"His name is Kane", he said.

Nova looked at Paige.

"Can't you keep rebuilding the wall?", Nova asked.

Paige shook her head no.

"It will just keep breaking and it will do more harm than good. You can control your Phoenix Nova, I've seen it. Your mother taught you to focus, breath, and concentrate. This is why she taught you all of that", she said, cupping Nova's face in her hands.

"I don't remember any of that", Nova said.

Paige smiled.

"As soon as I knock down this wall, you will", she said.

Nova nodded.

"Close your eyes", Paige whispered.

Nova did. She felt this tingling sensation then flashes of memories ran through her mind, like someone was fast forwarding a video. She opened her eyes.

"Now, do you remember?", Paige asked.

Nova smiled and nodded.

"Everything", Nova said.

"Roman is your anchor, he won't let you lose yourself", Paige said.

"She will not be going back to that mutt, he's half Hellhound", the King yelled.

"You can't stop me", Nova said, eyes glowing violet.

The King was terrified but he wasn't going to admit it.

"It's true, they've already mated", Paige said.

The King looked between them, his eyes finally landing on Nova. He was angry, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards him.

"You let that disgusting animal fuck you", he yelled in her face.

Paige lifted a finger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you King", Paige said.

"Why not?", he snarled at her.

Paige backed up against the wall, her eyes fell to the double white doors. Hearing a howl echo through the castle.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", Paige said.

Before he could say anything, a giant black wolf burst through the doors. He growled at the King and snapped his powerful jaws at him. The King let go of Nova and backed up. Roman circled Nova, he sniffed her, looking for any damage made on his female.

"You brought him here", the King accused Paige.

"No. I did, I think, I was thinking about him and wanting to go home, I guess", Nova said.

"You mindlinked him", Paige said surprised.

A whit wolf came next, followed by grey and two greyish white ones. Roman shifted, butt naked as he rolled his shoulders back.

"You dare put your hands on the mate of an Alpha", Roman growled.

The King's hands lit on fire. If he hurt Roman, Nova knew a war would break out. It would be exactly what Demon Kane would want.

"Stop", Nova said.

No one was listening. The King threw the fire at Roman.

"No", Nova yelled and the fire froze mid air.

Everyone looked at her.

"How did you do that Nova?", Paige asked.

Nova went to Roman and pulled him out of harms way.

"I just, I wanted it to stop, to freeze so I thought about it and", Nova pointed.

They looked at the King and Queen, they weren't moving.

"You froze them too", Paige said smiling.

"My mom and dad, we have to get them out of here", Nova said.

Paige nodded.

"We can keep them on pack lands, in the infirmary", Roman said.

"I can make a portal to your pack and have them shipped, make sure someone is waiting on them", Paige said leaving.

Roman looked at Seth.

"Mindlink my father, let him know", he said.

Seth barked and left. Dean was circling the King, he finally stopped and lifted his back leg.

"Dean don't pee on the", Roman stopped.

Dean had already finished before Roman could finish his sentence. Dean walked off, head held high, tongue sticking out. You could have sworn he was smirking. Roman and Nova laughed.

"Lets get out of here before they unfreeze", Roman said, taking Nova's hand and leaving.

One of the wolves brought him shorts.

"Thank you Baron", he said.

Baron bowed and left to chase the other wolves. Roman took Nova's hand.

"I didn't think it worked when I called", she said.

Roman smiled.

"It worked, it only works when we are in the same world", he said.

She nodded.

"Took you long enough", she said.

He laughed and kissed the side of her head.

"I'll show you how to communicate via mindlink when we get home", he said.

She nodded.

"How's your arm? He was squeezing you pretty tight", he said.

"How did you know that?", she asked.

He stood in front of her, cupping her face in his hands.

"We are connected, mind", he placed a soft warm kiss on her forehead.

"Body", he whispered against her lips before kissing her.

"And soul", he said, lowering his head and kissing her chest where her heart was located.

She felt butterflies in her stomach. Roman could smell her arousal. He closed his eyes and took in more of her smell. He licked his lips before smiling.

"Pack lands, now", he growled and opened his eyes.


	36. Chapter 36-Claimed

_**Reigns-**_

" _ **No one is to bother us on the west side of the pack territory, it's off limits for now",**_ he sent out a mindlink.

He needed to make sure no one bothered him and Nova for what he had planned.

" _ **Dropped off a couple of thin blankets at your favorite spot, no one will bother you",**_ Dean said.

" _ **And that's why you're my Beta, thank you",**_ he replied.

He found the spot under one of the giant trees. He saw a few blankets and a basket, Sarah must have prepared something. He smiled and set up, gesturing for Nova to sit once he had set a blanket on the floor.

"You can see the whole field here and the roofs of the houses", Nova said.

Roman looked and nodded.

"I use to come here when I was younger. When I had a few moments alone instead of studying and fighting", he said.

"Fighting?", she asked.

He smiled at her and sat behind her, he pulled her back into his chest. Nova leaned into him, his arms wrapped around her.

"Practice, every young wolf has to do it. Mine though was a little harder since I was to be Alpha", he said.

She nodded.

"My mom use to bring me here, she brought me here before she left", he said his voice low.

Nova sat up and turned in his arms to face him.

"What happened?", she asked.

"She left. I didn't understand what she was telling me. She just said she loved me and that she was doing this for my own good, to protect me. I never thought she would leave", he said.

"Does your dad know?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"My dad completely lost it after she left, it was the mate bond they had. You feel what your mate feels and if you lose your mate for a long period of time it drains you. You go into this depression, I was afraid he would blame me for not warning him", he said, picking at the grass.

"Why did she need to protect you?", Nova asked.

Roman sighed.

"Don't be afraid", he said softly.

Nova's heard him say that several times in only two days.

"Roman", Nova said.

He kissed her, he pulled away slowly.

"My mother was a Hellhound, that gene somehow skipped every single one of my siblings except for me", he said.

"Hellhound?", she asked.

"There's a history book on it in the library, if you want you can read it or I can tell you now. Just don't hate me after I do", he said, letting his finger smooth down her cheek.

"I could never hate you", she said.

He smiled.

"Tell me", she said.

"A Hellhound is a dog from hell. Demons use them to collect bad souls, souls that deserve to go to hell and they are considered death in the human world. Vicious creatures who show no mercy.", he said.

He stopped and watched her take in what he just told her, he sighed and continued.

"I can hear them in my head, calling to me, before it was not even a whisper but since my first collection the screams grew louder. Sometimes I think it's someone mindlinking me. It scared me", he said.

"First collection, you've", she stopped.

He nodded.

"I had too, Finn threatened you and I couldn't let him harm you, not you", he said.

"What if he does it again?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"That was a part of the deal. I'll collect his souls but he is not allowed near you or me anymore. Demons stick to their deals", he said.

She nodded.

"I almost lost myself, the way Paige describes it, it's like cocaine for Hellhounds. I wanted more, I needed more and I was about to take it, but Paige reminded me of why I stuck in the human world for so long", he said.

"Why?", Nova asked confused.

He smiled.

"You baby. I worked so hard only to give up, giving up wasn't an option. You were worth more to me than those souls. Your mom and Paige helped me get through it, seeing you helped me", he said.

She sat up and straddled him, leaning in she connected their lips. His hands removing her clothes, only breaking the kiss to remove her shirt. He laid her back and removed his shorts, Nova looked his body over again. She realized she was never going to get tired of staring at his body. He smirked.

"I hope you don't, this is all yours", he whispered.

"Stop reading my mind, at least till I can read yours", she said.

He chuckled and nodded. He spread her legs and made himself comfortable between them, he pushed into her, she arched her back into him.

"No one can see us out here, I banned everyone for now", he whispered.

He thrusted slow at first, but when he felt her nails dig into his back he quickened his pace. He groaned his release. He kissed her, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Her hand ran down his chest, she could feel his heart beating fast.

"Can I meet him?", she asked against his lips.

He raised a brow.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, besides you've met him before", he said.

"He won't hurt me, he's apart of you", she said.

"Its not him hurting you I'm worried about. I can't give him full control for a long time, he might run off and not let me out again", he said.

"Roman", she said, caressing his cheek.

He sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes and Nova could feel his skin burn up. The sweat that was covering his body dried up, quickly turning into steam. He opened his eyes and they were all black with a dash of red.

"Hello princess", he said.

His voice was deeper.

"You won't take him away from me will you?", she asked.

"Not intentionally. To protect you yes, because just like him I love you too. Which doesn't make sense because a Hellhound isn't suppose to feel this way. These feelings are foreign to me", he said.

She pulled him closer and connected their lips, as the kiss deepened Roman's skin grew hotter. It didn't burn Nova's hands and she was surprised by this.

"Your Phoenix makes you fire proof. Can I meet her?", he asked.

Nova was confused.

"Close your eyes, focus, breath", he whispered.

She did as he said. The Hellhound watched Nova. He leaned into her ear.

"Come out my little hummingbird, I know your there", he whispered.

Nova's eyes opened and her eyes were violet, the Hellhound smiled.

"We meet mate", he said.

She smiled and kissed him. She was excited to be out for once. Her body was heating up as well, the Hellhound growled within the kiss. He turned her on all fours and made himself comfortable behind her, he thrusted into her.

"Finally", he growled.

His hands dug into her back and hips. He leaned forward, chest pressing against her back.

"You're mine", he growled in her ear.

"Yes", she moaned.

He grunted while thrusting faster. His canines extended and he bit her shoulder. He was close, his teeth didn't retract till he finished and pulled away from her. Both breathing heavy, Nova laid back and covered herself. She watched Roman stand, still the Hellhound. She noticed his veins glowing like lava. She touched her shoulder and blood was on her fingers.

"Roman was afraid to hurt you, so I claimed you for him", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"It's just something we have to do", he said.

"Could have warned me", she said.

She grabbed a napkin and put pressure on her shoulder to stop the bleeding. Roman bent down in front of her.

"Let me help you", he said.

She realized his voice was back to normal, looking at him.

"It's me my love", he said.

She nodded and he removed the napkin, Nova winced.

"He wasn't suppose to bite you so deep or hold on for that long. He was just suppose to bite you", Roman growled.

"Its fine", she said.

"I should have told you, it's a part of the mating and connection between us. Solidifying it", he said.

The bite wasn't bleeding as bad anymore but he kept cleaning it. He pressed a kiss to it. She felt his tongue swipe at it, he removed his mouth and the bite was gone.

"How did you do that?", she asked.

He smirked.

"Quick healing. Since we are connected I can heal you faster", he said.

"Do you always have to lick me?", she asked giggling.

He laughed.

"No, usually you just have to taste my blood but saliva works just as good. I don't mind licking you", he said.

Nova blushed. He brushed his nose down her jaw.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too", she said.

He looked up.

"Paige is waiting on us, come on time to get dressed", he said, helping her up.

He found his shorts and put them on. He watched her dress, walking up behind her. He growled against her neck, she could feel the vibration of it on her back.

"I'm exhausted Roman and I need food, a lot of food", she said her voice low.

His lips brushed down her neck.

"Werewolves stamina is amazing. You are so lucky Paige is waiting on us or I would have taken you right here right now. Bend you over and make you scream", he whispered.

"Roman", she said breathless.

" _ **Still waiting",**_ Paige mindlinked him again.

He groaned.

"Come on, she has no patience", he said calmly to Nova.

Nova laughed and picked up the basket, taking Roman's hand. Getting back to their house, Paige smiled but you could tell something was wrong. Roman looked at Nova.

"Baby, you should go check on your parents", Roman said.

Nova looked between him and Paige, she knew something was wrong.

"I might not be able to read your minds but I do know Paige better than you and that look tells me something is wrong. If this involves me, I want to know because I'm done living in the dark", she said.

"You should know", Paige said.

"I can handle this, whatever it is", Roman said.

"It's not fair, you want me to know about this, about your world but you won't even let me in on something that involves me. Mating with you makes me an Alpha and if my mind is correct an Alpha is a leader and will do anything to protect what is theirs. Let me lead", Nova said.

Roman couldn't help his smile. She was taking her rightful place beside him and he couldn't be prouder.

"Our world. You might not have grown up here but this is where you belong", he said.

She smiled.

"Ok before you two start humping each other, I need to explain why I'm here", Paige said.

Roman nodded.

"Its seems that the King and Queen have left word with the Council and the Coven", she said.

Roman tensed.

"Is that bad?", Nova asked, noticing Roman's demeanor change.

"They know you mated, she's not of age, you broke the rules", Paige said.

"I'll fight for her, I can take what they throw at me", he said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Rumor has it Finn Balor knows what you've done. He could ask the Council and Coven to punish you by", she didn't finish.

Roman wrapped his arm around Nova's waist.

"Punish you to do what?", Nova asked, she placed her hand on his chest.

"To work for him", Roman said.

He looked over Nova's face. They couldn't force him to do that, not when he had finally gotten his mate. They knew Nova was a ticking time bomb, taking him from her would do her more harm than good.

"No one will take me from you", he said.

She smiled at him.

"When will they gather to discuss my punishment?", Roman asked.

"A week", Paige said.

Roman nodded.


	37. Chapter 37-The Deal

_**Reigns-**_

"Why don't you seem worried?", Nova asked.

Paige had left to check up on Brie and Bryan. They were doing so much better and healing faster now that they were closer to Nova. Roman looked up at her.

"I am baby. I just have faith that things are going to work out for us. Things have worked in our favor so far", he said.

Nova went towards him and sat in his lap, he sighed.

"This Finn, whoever he is, is not taking you from me. I've only known about you for a short time but I feel so much for you. Is that the bond working?", she asked.

He nodded and caressed her cheek. He gently pressed his lips to hers. She pulled away once she felt his hand slide up her shirt. She giggled.

"Enough, we need to eat", she said, trying to stand.

"I'm not hungry", he said, holding her against him.

"But I am, I'm not a wolf remember", she said.

He groaned and let her stand.

"You can't blame me, I've waited years for you. Three hundred to be exact", he said.

"That's really how old you are?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Does that freak you out? Time works differently here", he said.

"I know, Dean and Seth explained it", she said.

He stood and kissed her forehead. He moved around her and opened the basket Sarah and Dean had left for them. Roman pulled out all kinds of food, he set them on the table.

"Dig in", he said.

* * *

 _ **Finn-**_

I paced the space in front of Undertaker and Kane.

"I just need your vote on it, all he needs is a taste of the soul and he's hooked. The girl would be yours to do with as you please", Finn said.

Before they could respond, the doors opened wide and Paul Heyman walked in before taking his seat.

"Glad you could join us", Taker said.

"I have important business to take care of. What's this meeting about?", Paul asked.

"Its about regaining control of my property, my Hellhound", Finn said.

Paul chuckled.

"By the rumors I've heard he doesn't seem to be yours. It's not our fault you can't control your mutts. You were beaten by a child, a human child", Paul laughed.

Finn growled and his hand lit on fire.

"Enough", Taker yelled and stood.

"She's not human. She's very strong, powerful. I haven't met her yet but I was close to her once. I could taste the power in her scent, it seemed so familiar. I now understand why Reigns wants her", Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"If she's not human then what is she?", Kane asked.

"A Phoenix but", Finn was silent.

They watched him put the pieces together.

"She's from the Order, but I don't understand how. She's a child. Its been centuries since we've seen or heard of the Order", Undertaker said.

Kane stood, his chair falling back and hitting the floor.

"What is it Kane?", Paul asked.

"She's my mate's child, that is the only explanation for the rebirth of the Order", Kane said.

"If this child lands in the wrong hands, she could destroy us", Paul said.

"I know where she is", Finn said.

They all looked at him.

"In the human world?", Taker asked.

Finn shook his head no.

"She's here. Roman brought her here", Finn said.

"I want that child. I was owed a mate, I want this one", Kane said.

Paul chuckled.

"You think Roman and Sika are just going to hand her over. If she's mated to his son, he won't be letting her go that easily let alone leave her by herself. She's new to this world, she'll be guarded at all times", Paul said.

"He has a point. I've seen first hand how protective Roman gets and he wasn't even mated to her yet", Finn said.

"I want that child", Kane growled.

Taker eyed his brother and then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have her, in time she will be yours", Taker said.

"Give me your vote to force Roman to work for me again. He'll lose himself and leave her all alone and unguarded. Then that's where you come in. She'll have no choice and Roman won't be able to stop you", Finn said.

Kane smiled.

"You have our vote", Kane said.

Finn smiled and nodded before looking at Paul. Paul shrugged.

"Let me think about it Balor. If you don't piss me off by the end of this week, I might just give you my vote", Paul said, standing to leave.

* * *

 _ **Reigns-**_

It was getting late. Nova yawned and rested her head on Roman's shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed my love", Roman whispered.

She lifted her head.

"I would like to see my parents before we do, please. I just need to see them", she said.

He nodded.

"Of course", he said, taking her hand and helping her up.

They walked out and went towards the infirmary. Walking in, there was a man and a woman, the woman smiled and bowed.

"Alphas", the women said.

Roman bowed back.

"Nova, this is Alpha AJ Styles and AJ Lee", Roman said.

"Is that just a coincidence or", AJ laughed.

"I'm not apart of this pack, I'm a witch", AJ Lee said.

AJ hugged Nova. She pulled away and AJ's eyes glowed pink. She smiled.

"Such power I feel coming from you, I can taste it", she said.

Nova looked at Roman. He pulled Nova gently away from AJ's grip and placed her behind him. AJ smirked.

"I won't hurt her Alpha. She's too valuable to our world", AJ said.

She skipped away.

"Sorry about her", AJ Styles said.

"So wait, you're an Alpha?", Nova asked

AJ nodded.

"But I thought a pack could only have one Alpha", Nova said.

"I'm a doctor, I move between packs. I have a pack of my own", AJ said.

"The witch helps you?", Nova asked.

"She's only here to help your parents. Don't worry, she's in the same Coven as Paige", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"Please, follow me Alphas", AJ said.

They followed him to the back room. Nova looked between the two tables where her parents laid. She moved closer and realized there was ice covering them, protecting them.

"Its kind of like a cocoon. This protects them while they're recuperating", AJ said.

Tears slipped down Nova's cheek. AJ Styles cleared his throat.

"I'll be outside if you need me Alpha", he said.

Roman nodded and AJ shut the door behind him.

"They're alive my love and getting stronger. Paige said they could sense you, a parental instinct kicked in and they are working harder to get to you", he said.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss them", Nova cried.

"I can feel your pain beautiful. It's killing me that I can't take this from you. I can promise that they will be ok, with their bodies and souls working harder, they will be with us soon", he said.

"Can they hear me?", she asked.

"I would like to think so. If they can sense your powers then I think they can hear you", he said.

He kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to take a trip with me tomorrow?", he asked.

Nova wiped her cheeks and looked up at him.

"What?", she asked.

"I promised my female Mermaids", he said.

She smiled.

* * *

 _ **Randy-**_

Stephanie was hovering over Randy, healing him from whatever Nova did.

"He's mated her. Why do I still feel the pull?", he asked.

"Because she's not of age. If the Coven and the Council decide to take her away from Roman, you can make your move. You still have a chance", Stephanie said.

"Good. I'm going to teach that little bitch not to use her powers on me. Whip her till she's on the brink of death, she will belong to me", Randy growled.

Batista walked through the door.

"Then you better do it quick, Finn and the Demons are making a play for her as well. Something about Kane being owed a mate", Batista said.

Batista was one of Finn's Hellhounds, along with Roman and Apollo.

"Listening in on your masters conversations is wrong. If he finds out you told us you will be punished", Hunter said.

Batista shook his head no.

"He sent me to tell you. He feels bad for the child and doesn't want her landing in Kane's hands. He knows she'll be better treated here than with him. Show up to Reigns meeting in a week", Batista said.

Randy smirked.

"Oh I plan on being there", Randy said.

"I'm done", Stephanie said exhausted.

Hunter helped her sit. Randy stood and stretched.

"Thanks", he said.

* * *

 _ **Wyatt-**_

Luke and Erick were checking out the border lines, keeping an eye on the Reigns pack. A giant black dog, with glowing red eyes growled at them. He shifted and stood.

"Who the hell are you?", Luke asked.

The man stood tall and stretched. Five more appeared behind him. He glanced back and then smirked.

"We came to speak to Bray on behalf of Undertaker and Kane", the man said.

"Not until you tell us your name Demon", Erick said.

"Ryback. Now that you know my name and you know why I'm here, let me speak to Bray", Ryback said.

"We don't make deals with Demons", Luke said.

Ryback smirked and the Hellhounds behind him growled and snapped their jaws. Luke and Erick backed up a bit.

"Trust me, he's going to want to know this", Ryback said.

"Only one of you", Erick said.

Another Hellhound shifted.

"I have to come since I work for Kane", Konnor said.

They looked at Ryback.

"Its true", Ryback said.

Erick and Luke nodded. Each high Demon has three Hellhounds. Undertaker had Ryback, Mark Henry, and Booker T. Kane had Viktor, Konnor, and Rhyno. Finn had Batista, Apollo l, and Roman. Paul Heyman had Brock, Big Show, and Titus. Ryback explained this to the two wolves who just nodded. Konnor and Ryback followed Luke and Erick to Bray. They found him sitting at a table surrounded by other pack members. They ate their food like a pack of wild animals, they've forgotten their humanity. Bray smirked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure", Bray said.

"Kane and Undertaker sent us. Reigns is going to be out in front of the Council. They will decide if he gets to keep the girl or not. They want your vote", Konnor said.

Bray smirked and shrugged.

"Why would I do that? We are fighting for the same thing. I want the girl too", Bray said.

"That's going to be a problem because Kane wants her. He was promised a Phoenix mate and he's going to get it or are you going to stop him", Ryback said.

"You threatening me boy", Bray said, slowly standing.

"I would be careful if I was you", Konnor said.

Steam was coming off both Konnor and Ryback.

"What would I get in return?", Bray asked.

Ryback and Konnor looked at each other.

"My brother Luke is giving up something he's been waiting a long time for. We must get something in return", Bray said.

Konnor's eyes glowed brighter and then he looked at Bray.

"Once the girl is out of Roman's hands he will weaken. Finn is going to use him and leave the pack defenseless, without an Alpha or Alpha female they have nowhere to turn and that's where you come in", Konnor said.

Bray smiled and nodded.

"Tell your bosses they have a deal", Bray said laughing.

Ryback and Konnor nodded before leaving.


	38. Chapter 38-Mermaids

_**Reigns-**_

The next morning Nova woke up with an arm around her, a warm breath tickling her ear. She smiled. She never thought she could feel this way or be this happy. She sat up and walked over to the window and looked out, this place looked beautiful in the morning.

"Nova", she turned to see Roman wiping his eyes and looking around for her.

Opening his eyes, he saw her and smiled. He relaxed and laid back.

"I just had to use the restroom", Nova said.

He smiled.

"Are you excited for today? You finally get to meet a real live Mermaid", he said stretching.

Nova giggled and nodded. Roman stood and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek.

"Let's shower and get ready to go. We have to go to the lake I showed you", Roman said.

Nova walked back and took Roman's hand, pulling him towards her and to the bathroom. He followed.

* * *

 _ **Demons-**_

Ryback and Konnor walked into the castle and went straight for Kane and Undertaker. They got on one knee and bowed their heads.

"So?", Kane asked.

"Bray has agreed as long as he gets Reigns land", Ryback said.

Kane nodded.

"I just want the girl", Kane said.

"And I want my Hellhound. As long as everyone plays their role, we will all get what we want", Finn said.

Batista and Apollo behind him. Paul Heyman walked in, behind him his Hellhounds following at his heels, they each had a chain around their neck. Finn glared at it.

"Eyes on your own Hellhounds", Paul said.

"I just don't like the way you treat your mutts. I would never chain mine or whip them", Finn said, brushing the shoulder of his shirt.

Paul laughed.

"You have your way and I have mine. They're animals, let me treat them as so", Paul said.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Are you two done?", Undertaker asked.

"What did Randy say?", Kane asked.

"Randy wants the girl just as bad as you do. You have to make your move before he does", Paul said.

Kane nodded.

"Bray agreed", Undertaker said.

"We must get the Fairies, Mermaids, and all the other members of the Council to agree to Finn getting back his Hellhound", Kane said.

All four men nodded, it was going to be difficult to get everyone else on board.

* * *

 _ **Roman-**_

Nova noticed the redish brown wolf following them. Roman smiled.

"Its ok, that's Sami Zayn, he's pack", Roman said.

Nova nodded. Getting to the lake, Roman kicked off his shoes.

"Sami, don't look", Roman said.

The wolf turned and laid down. Nova looked at Roman. He's been naked in front of his pack before but Nova hasn't.

"What's going on?", Nova asked.

Roman smiled.

"You need to strip my love, we have to dive", Roman said.

"You didn't say anything about swimming", Nova said.

"You wanted Mermaids baby", he said.

Nova pouted but started stripping. She stayed in her bra and underwear. Roman stayed in his shorts.

"Ready?", Roman asked.

Nova nodded. They got in the water, he moved closer to the wall of rock and looked at Nova.

"Just follow me", he said.

Nova nodded. Roman dove and she followed, it was a cave of sorts. Roman surfaced inside a cave, the only light coming from the opening at the top.

"Just thought you would like a chance to breath", Roman said.

Nova smiled and Roman placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her onto the flat rock, then lifted himself.

"How much further?", Nova asked.

"Just right past this wall, it's a beach they love to sunbath on", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"Did you, have you, was", she didn't know how to ask him if he slept with one of them.

Roman was confused.

"You said you've slept with others before me", she said.

Roman caught on and shook his head no.

"Not with a Mermaid, that would be a death sentence", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"I would never hurt you that way. The ones I've slept with aren't from this world", he said.

"Their from the human world?", Nova asked.

Roman didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to hurt Nova. She might not have been in his life yet, but in some way it feels like he cheated on her and he didn't like that feeling.

"Yes", he said softly.

Nova nodded.

"But I didn't love any of them. If I would have known they were going to give me a mate I wouldn't have slept with them", he said.

"How many?", she asked.

"Two", he said.

"That's not a lot", she said.

He chuckled.

"Not to you but for me, it was one too many. I should have waited for you, I feel like I cheated", he said.

"But you didn't", she said.

She sat up and kissed him, resting her forehead against his.

"Lets get going", Roman whispered.

Nova nodded. Roman pushed himself off the rock and helped Nova into the water. They dove again and she followed. They came out in a small lake and Roman helped Nova out. They walked through the woods, a path was marked. Getting closer, she could hear female voices, laughing and talking. Once they appeared, each smiled.

"Alpha Roman, my how you've grown", a red head said.

"Did you come to have a little fun with us?", another asked.

Roman looked from them to Nova, their eyes fell on her and they gasped.

"You've brought us a gift. Can we play with her?", another asked.

Roman stood protectively in front of Nova.

"Relax Alpha, we won't hurt your little mate", a blonde woman said.

Roman looked at Nova.

"Nova, this is Kelly. She's an elder and on the Council. She brings the vote of the Mermaids", Roman said.

Kelly smiled at her, she held her hand out to Nova.

"Come child", Kelly said.

Roman placed his hand in front of Nova.

"She's no threat Kelly. One hair out of place and I will rain hell down on you and yours", Roman said.

He knew that if they felt threatened by any other female besides Mermaids, they would kill her. Kelly rolled her eyes, the others hissed at him for threatening them. Kelly raised a hand towards them and they stopped. She held her hand out to Nova.

"I just want to see the child who tamed the almighty Alpha Reigns up close", Kelly said.

Roman looked down at Nova and sent her a small nod. Nova stepped closer to Kelly. Once standing in front of her, Kelly looked her over.

"My my, aren't you a strong one. You've got great taste in females Alpha", Kelly said.

"If you're done, I would like my female back", Roman said.

"Not yet", Kelly said.

She wrapped an arm around Nova's waist and pulled her to follow.

"This is Eva Marie, Dana, Peyton, and Billy", Kelly said.

Nova smiled at them. They each stood and played with Nova's hair. They felt her cheeks and lips with their fingers. Peyton was braiding Nova's hair, Roman watched closely. Kelly went over to him.

"You broke the rules", Kelly said.

"I love her", he said.

"I see that but that is no excuse and you know it. That won't be enough for the other Council members", Kelly said.

"What about you?", Roman asked.

She smiled.

"Roman, I've known you since you were a child. I still remember when your mom use to bring you here. You loved walking along the beach with her. We aren't the only reason you brought her here, you wanted to share this place with her, your safe place", Kelly said.

"My mother would bring me here to protect me from Finn. I want her to know she can come here and be safe from whoever wants to harm her. They can do what they want to me, but no one and I mean no one is hurting my female", Roman said.

"Then you have my vote to keep her, but it looks like you might have to bring her often. My girls seem to enjoy her company. She's extremely special Roman", Kelly said.

Roman watched as Nova made the other women laugh with her jokes.

"Thank you and I know", he said.

"Keep her safe", Kelly said.

Roman nodded. He was afraid to ask his next question.

"Ask", Kelly said.

"Has she been here?", he asked softly.

Kelly looked at him.

"No, not since you left to the human world", she said.

Roman nodded. The last time he came, he walked along the beach hoping to clear his mind on what to do about Nova. If he should go and find her or wait. He spotted his mother watching him or at least he thought it was his mom or it could have been his mind playing tricks on him. The wind blew and he heard her voice say _'Go to her_ ', so he did. He made the decision to find Nova.

"So then it was her, wasn't it?", he asked.

Kelly nodded slowly.

"But how? A Hellhound loses their humanity", Roman said.

"Some do yes but not all. You needed her and she felt it. Who they once were is just buried deep down inside, only the strongest love can bring it back. A mother's love for her child will do that. Her parents should be waking before you have to be put in front of the Council", Kelly said.

"How do you know that?", he asked.

"The first Witch, Trish, she was the one to tell us of your rule breaking", Kelly said.

Roman nodded.

"Rumor has it the Demons are interested in her. Don't know why. Might want to check in with the Fairies. They overhear everything", Kelly said.

"I'll do that", Roman said.

" _ **Alpha, Queen Brie is awake",**_ Dean said.

Roman looked at Nova.

"She's going to be happy", Kelly smiled.

Roman smiled and went over to Nova.

"Ladies I hate to cut this short, but I need my female back. It's time to go home", Roman said.

Nova looked at him. His aura was different.

"Your mom's awake baby, let's go", he said.

She quickly followed him. Getting back to the other side, they dressed and quickly made their way home.

" _ **Alpha, Demon Kane was sniffing around here",**_ Sami said.

Roman looked at him.

" _ **Did he see you?",**_ Roman asked.

 _ **I don't think so, he lifted her clothes and smelled it but nothing else",**_ Sami said.

Roman nodded.

"You really have to teach me to mindlink. I hate not knowing what you two are talking about and I bet everything that it was about me", Nova said.

Sami laughed.

"I promise tonight", Roman said.

"He's been saying that since yesterday, not once has he tried to show me", Nova said to Sami.

Sami laughed and so did Roman.

"I promise tonight before bed", Roman said.

"It's really easy, you'll catch on quick Alpha", Sami said to Nova.

"Oh please just call me Nova. I'll leave the Alpha to him", Nova said.

Roman smiled.

"Now come, your mom wants to see you", Roman said.


	39. Chapter 39-She Knows More

_**Reigns-**_

"Slow Queen Brie, stand slow", Roman could hear his brother say to Brie.

"Where's my daughter?", she asked.

They walked in. Nova let go of Roman's hand. Brie turned when Matt gestured to turn around with his chin. She did and ran to Nova, they held each other. Roman smiled. Brie pulled away from Nova and looked her over.

"What?", Nova asked.

"You smell different. You smell like", she stopped and found Roman.

He opened his mouth to explain but she pushed past Nova and went straight for him. He backed up till his back hit the wall. He looked to his father and brother for help but the look on their faces said he was alone in this.

"You claimed her!", Brie shouted in Roman's face.

"Yes but", she didn't let him finish.

"But? There is no but. Do you know what the Council will do to you? To her", she said.

"I convinced him", Nova said behind Brie.

Brie turned to face her daughter. Nova looked from her to Roman and then back to her mother.

"What?", her mom asked.

Nova nodded.

"It was either that or grandma and grandpa take me", she said.

Brie panicked.

"They know about you?", she asked.

Nova nodded.

"Bray told them. They were going to take her and would never let me near her again. Mating was our only option", Roman said.

Alpha Sika cleared his throat.

"Actually, that wasn't their only option but my son wouldn't listen to me", his dad said.

"You wanted me to let her go, that wasn't an option", Roman said.

"We would have gotten her back once her mother was awake", his dad said, raising his voice.

"And how do you know they wouldn't have sent her away? Somewhere neither her parents nor I could get to her. Bray and Randy aren't the only", he stopped himself.

He didn't want to worry Nova. They all stared at him.

" _ **We need to talk alone",**_ he said to them.

Nova was checking on her dad, Brie went over to her.

"He'll be awake soon. It's taking longer for him because he's never done this before", she said.

Nova nodded. She looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry about, you know the whole mating thing but I wouldn't change what happened. I love him mom and I know I haven't known him that long but it's how I feel. I want to be with him.", Nova said.

"Actually you have known him a long time. He's been with you since you were five and you loved him then, probably not like you love him now but you get what I'm saying", Brie laughed.

Brie smiled, she understood what Nova was feeling.

"I know, it's how your father and I were but you could have waited till it was time", Brie said.

Nova giggled.

"Alpha Sika says the pack likes you, I mean who wouldn't", she said.

"He's Roman's father?", Nova asked.

Brie looked confused.

"He hasn't introduced you?", Brie asked.

"We haven't had time", Nova said.

Brie turned towards Roman.

"You have time to fuck my daughter but no time to introduce her to your family", Brie said from across the room.

Roman and Nova both flinched at her words. Hearing a couple of chuckles around them.

"I was planning on doing that", Roman said, a little embarrassed.

He moved closer to his father, placing his hand on his shoulder. He held his hand out to Nova and she slowly made her way to him. Taking his hand.

"Dad this is my mate, Nova Reigns. Nova, this is my father, Alpha Sika", Roman said.

Sika smiled at her, taking her free hand and kissing the back of it.

"It's nice to meet you Alpha", Nova said.

"The pleasure is mine Alpha Nova", he said, bowing his head a bit.

My brother Matt", Roman said.

"He talks about you a lot", Matt said.

"I'll introduce you to my sisters later", Roman said.

Baron and Corey walked in. Roman looked down at Nova.

"Nova, there is something I need to discuss in private with my father and brother. Baron and Corey will be watching over you. If you need anything mindlink them", he said.

"But I don't know how", she said.

"You know how to call them", Roman said.

Nova nodded. Dean and Seth walked in.

"Meeting room is ready Alpha", Dean said.

"Thank you Beta Ambrose, give me a moment", Roman said.

Everyone nodded. Brie hugged Nova again.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting in on this meeting, Alpha", Brie said, looking at Roman.

"Not at all", he said.

Brie nodded and left to give them a little privacy. Nova looked up at Roman.

"There's something you aren't telling me. I can read your aura. Now the question is, why don't you want me to know?", Nova said.

Roman sighed, letting his finger glide against her soft cheek.

"As your mate, your husband, it's my job to protect you. I know you can take care of yourself but as a male, it's my job to keep you safe and make you feel safe at the same time", he said.

Nova sighed.

"Please don't be angry with me my love, I'm trying my best here", he said, kissing her forehead.

He was about to walk out.

"I'm not mad, I'm annoyed. There's a different", she said.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Can I walk around the territory?", she asked.

Roman nodded.

"One more thing", she said.

He turned.

"Nova Reigns?", she asked.

He smiled, amused by her blushing.

"Mating makes you my wife remember", he said winking.

He opened the door to leave.

" _ **Take care of my mate, I'm counting on you two",**_ Roman said.

Nova stayed beside her father for a while before deciding to walk around. She didn't see them but she knew they were there. Keeping their distance and giving her space, but still within reach in case something happened. The more she walked, the darker it got. She slowed her pace, something wasn't right. A small glowing colorful orb circled Nova's head before moving in front of her and sort of exploded.

"Finally", Bayley said.

Nova smiled. The darkness that was setting in was slowly moving away from them.

"Bayley", Nova said, hugging her friend.

Bayley hugged her back tight.

"Alpha Roman said you would be out here", she said, pulling away.

Two white and grey wolves poked their heads out from some bushes near Nova.

" _ **Everything's ok, I know her",**_ she sent to them.

They backed away and back into the shadows. Bayley walked beside Nova.

"So how's Alpha life?", Bayley asked.

"I wouldn't know, Roman doesn't let me do much", Nova said.

"Yeah, most male wolves are like that. Whatever it is, he'll discuss it with his dad and brother, along with his Beta and Gamma. Once their done, he'll tell you. Usually that's how it works", Bayley said.

"So if you don't mind me asking", Nova said.

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm a Fairy", Bayley said, nodding with a smile.

"Really? Cool", Nova said.

"Yeah the Alpha called me here to send a message back to Alexa. She's kinda like the Alpha for us Fairies. You'll like her if you ever get to meet her", Bayley said.

Nova smiled and Bayley looked up.

"I should go, it's getting late", Bayley said.

They hugged again before Bayley turned back into the small orb and disappeared. Someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to see Baron.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

She nodded and continued walking. Again it started to get dark. She looked up at the now clouded sky. She looked back, but Baron had disappeared again, but he was close. She stopped and noticed a figure behind a tree, his eyes glowed red.

* * *

 _ **Meeting-**_

We all sat around, I sighed.

"You said Randy and Bray weren't the only ones", Brie said.

I nodded.

"Rumor has it Kane is interested. Which I don't understand why. I thought maybe it was just a rumor, Mermaids like to lie but", Roman stopped.

"But?", Alpha Sika asked.

Roman looked at him.

"Sami said Kane was sniffing around Nova's clothes while we were visiting the Mermaids. Kelly said I should talk to the Fairies, they might have over heard something", Roman said.

"Is that why Bayley was here?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"I requested a meeting with Alexa so we can step foot on her land. I'll have you and Seth walk around and maybe you can find something out", Roman said.

"Why not just ask Alexa?", Brie asked.

"If the rumors are true about Kane, she won't want any of her people getting hurt for snitching", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Fairies like to talk. If they see that I'm there, right away they will start talking. Dean and Seth will be able to catch something", Roman said.

"Or you can ask Nova what she knows", Paige said, popping in out of nowhere.

"I hate when you do that", Dean growled.

She had scared him, she laughed.

"What do you mean ask Nova?", Brie asked.

Paige saw her and rushed her, hugging her tight.

"I missed you too Paige", Brie said, hugging her back.

"Has Nova seen you? She's missed you", Paige said.

Brie nodded.

"I hate to interrupt but you were saying", Alpha Sika said.

Paige nodded.

"Nova knows more thsn you think. Her grandfather wasn't afraid to be honest with her. I think that had to do with Nova's powers. She made him tell her", Paige said.

Roman stood.

"She knows about Kane?", he asked softly.

Paige nodded.

"I would tell you but my loyalty belongs to my sweet Nova", Paige said.

She looked around.

"Where is she?", Paige asked.

"She wanted to walk around. Don't worry Baron and Corey are watching her", Roman said.

"And so is Kane. You think your mutts are any match for him. Did you forget he has Hellhounds too", she said.

Roman looked at Dean and Seth.

"Tell Baron to bring her", Roman said.

" _ **Baron",**_ Dean called out.

Nothing. Dean looked at Roman, he didn't even wait for Dean to say anything before he rushed out and shifted into his Hellhound. Dean and Seth right behind him. Brie was still too weak to follow. Paige helped her sit. Alpha Sika took her hand.

"She'll be ok. Roman turned into his hound instead of the wolf. My son is truly in love with your daughter, if the Council doesn't part them, they could be happy for the rest of their lives", he said, smiling at Brie.

Brie nodded.


	40. Chapter 40-Personalities

_**Reigns-**_

Baron and Corey came out, growling at the figure. She took a few steps back. She couldn't read this person or things aura.

"Nova", someone whispered.

She didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is that?", she asked out loud.

The figure moved out and stood in the middle of the path. He was tall and wearing a mask. He held his hand out and flicked his wrist, Nova heard whines. She looked at Baron and Corey, they were withering in pain.

"Stop it", Nova yelled.

"Come to me", he said demanding.

Nova felt like someone was pulling her. She planted her feet into the ground but it wasn't working.

"Stop it", she yelled again.

She dropped to her knees and screamed. The figure covered his ears and dropped to his knees as well. Baron and Corey slowly stood, the Phoenix had taken over and they stood back, better not to get in her way. Nova stopped screaming and stood.

"How dare you try to control me", the Phoenix said.

She lifted her hand and closed it, she was choking whoever this person or thing is.

"You hurt my friends, my pack", she said angry.

Her hands lit on fire, the figure tried to stand.

"I didn't let you stand. On your knees", she said.

He wasn't listening.

"I said on your knees, now!", she shouted.

This figure got back on his knees.

"You're stronger than I thought", the figure managed to say.

"What are you doing on our land?", she asked.

He laughed but still flinched in pain.

"I asked you a question?", she yelled.

She lifted her hand. If he wasn't going to tell her of his own free will then she would force it out of him.

"I can help you. I can get rid of the girl's soul so you could rule. She wouldn't be able to stop you and neither will that mutt", he said.

She choked him more, he was trying hard to fill his lungs with air.

"Don't call him names and don't ever threaten Nova, she's apart of me. What would make you think I want her gone", she said.

"Her good soul is holding you back, you could rule this world", he said.

"And what if I don't want to", she said.

He laughed.

"That's the girl, her feelings stop you but once she's gone, there will be nothing holding you back", he said smirking.

"I'd lose Roman", she said.

His smirk fell.

"You don't need him, I can stand by your side. I can be your King", he said.

She pushed him back.

"I don't want you", she said disgusted.

He tried to stand, but she forced him back down.

" _ **Baron",**_ she heard Dean mindlink Baron.

Baron was still too weak to answer. She looked back at this person.

"Don't you dare step foot on my land again and don't you ever put your hands on my pack", she said.

He felt strange, he stood and started walking away. He couldn't control his body. She watched him slowly vanish. She turned to look at the two wolves and they bowed.

"Is he on his way, she's weak", she said.

" _ **He is Alpha",**_ Baron said.

She looked down at him, she could tell they were terrified of her and she didn't like that feeling. This figure was right, she and Nova balanced each other out. Good and bad, there was no way she was getting rid of her. She could hear Roman's thoughts. He was worried for his female, she looked down at Baron.

"You should catch her", she said.

The Phoenix retreated back into Nova's mind. Nova was about to collapse but Baron caught her.

"I'm so tired", Nova mumbled.

Baron watched his Alpha and pack break through the trees. Roman shifted and made his way to Nova, he lifted her out of Baron's arms.

"What happened?", Roman growled.

"Something came out, we don't know who or what it was. This thing was wearing a mask, he was hurting Corey and I. She, she stopped him", Baron said.

"But it wasn't her", Corey said.

Roman looked at him.

"Explain?", Dean said.

"He said he could help her but all she had to do was to be willing to give up Nova. She said no one would take her from her", Corey said.

"You should have felt her energy, it was strong and frightening", Baron said.

"The Phoenix took over", Seth said.

Roman looked down at Nova.

"What else did he say?", Roman asked.

"That she should let the girl go and she would be stronger. To dump you and take him as her King", Corey said.

This made Roman angry.

"She denied him, she said she wasn't giving you up. She also told him to leave and never step foot on our land again", Baron said.

Roman nodded.

"She'll be out for a while, thank you both for watching over her. Go on home and take tomorrow off", Roman said.

They bowed and shifted, running home. Dean stepped towards Roman, he growled and his eyes glowed red. Dean stepped back. Right now Roman was going to be protective of Nova and not allow anyone near her.

"Is she ok?", Dean asked.

"Just weak", Roman answered.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"I'm going to take her home", he said.

They nodded again and watched him walk away with her in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Demons-**_

Kane collapsed in a chair and removed his mask. His brother approached him.

"What the hell happened to you?", Taker asked.

Kane took a few deep breaths, his whole body was sore. It felt like he took a beating, she was stronger than he anticipated.

"I wanted to meet her", Kane said.

"And?", Taker asked.

"She's stronger than we thought. She and her Phoenix aren't connected fully. Its like two different personalities in one body", Kane said.

"That doesn't explain why you look like shit", Taker said.

Kane chuckled.

"No one has ever been able to control us", Kane said.

Taker took another step towards his brother.

"Are you saying", Taker stopped.

Kane looked at him and nodded.

"As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't. My body feels like I just came back from war", Kane said.

Taker paced.

"This isn't good. How do you expect to get her on our side if we can't control her", Taker said.

"The Phoenix craves power, sooner or later we can convince her. We just have to let her taste it. The only thing standing in our way is the girl. She's too sweet and we just have to get rid of her", Kane said.

"What about the mutt? He won't just stand back and let you take her. He'll fight till the death", Taker said.

"Then we kill every single one of them", Kane growled.

"He belongs to Finn. You really think Balor is going to sit back and allow you to kill his hound? Reigns is a half breed, it means he's stronger than any other Hellhound because of his Werewolf and Hellhound blood, hell he can beat ours.", Taker said.

Kane rolled his shoulders.

"Don't start a war with Balor over some girl", Taker said.

Kane glared at him.

"I was owed, now I'll collect my payment", Kane said, standing and walking away.

* * *

 _ **Reigns-**_

Roman laid Nova down and covered her. He kissed her forehead before leaving. Once downstairs, Sarah, Savannah, and Naomi were waiting for him.

"What can we do for her?", Naomi asked.

"She's usually hungry and really thirsty after using her powers. If you don't mind cooking something, I would do it but there's something I have to discuss with her mother and my father", Roman said.

They nodded.

"We don't mind", Savi said.

"Sarah, let me know when she wakes", Roman said.

"Yes Alpha", she said.

He walked out, Dean and Seth catching up to him.

"Is Paige still with Brie?", Roman asked.

"I think so", Seth said.

Roman nodded and they walked into the meeting room. Seth shut the door behind him, Brie stood.

"Is she ok?", Brie asked.

"Did you know her personality split? She and her Phoenix have absolutely no connection what so ever", Roman said angry.

Brie looked confused and then at Paige. Roman's eyes drifted to Paige now as well.

"Paige?", Brie asked.

"It's true, she did develop a split personality because of the wall we put in her head, it divided her. There was no other way, the Coven said with time they will connect but", she stopped.

"But", Dean said.

"They also said the Phoenix could completely take over and we could lose Nova or we keep Nova and she loses her Phoenix", Paige said.

"I thought that was over with once she accepted me", Roman said angry.

Alpha Sika looked at Dean.

" _ **Calm him",**_ he linked.

Dean did just that, Roman turned to his Beta and growled.

"Stop. That. Now", he growled.

"Not till you control yourself", Alpha Sika said.

Roman looked at Paige.

"That was true, a little. You won a battle but not the war", Paige said.

"What do we have to do now?", Seth asked.

Paige shook her head.

"Just do what you've been doing. Keeping her good, help her relearn how to use her powers. Slowly but surely she and the Phoenix will reconnect", Paige said.

"Did you know about this when you suggested putting the wall in her head?", Brie asked.

Now she was angry. Angry that the Coven would lie and put her daughter in danger.

"No, I actually just found out a few days ago. I was hoping to work with her in secret so you all wouldn't worry. I love her just as much as you do, I don't want to see her get hurt", Paige said.

"I want you to stay away for a while, don't come near her", Roman said.

Paige nodded and left.

"What are we going to do?", Dean asked.

"You three will do nothing. I've taught my daughter before and I'll teach her again", Brie said.

"But you're still", she stopped him.

"I know, but I can still guide her. I'm her mother and I know what's best. You might be her husband now but you don't have powers. You won't know how to help her", Brie said.

Roman nodded. They heard a knock and Seth opened the door, Carmella stood there. Seth let her in, she looked at Roman.

"Alpha, Bayley sent back a message. Alexa has accepted the meeting and will be expecting you tomorrow", Carmella said.

Roman nodded.

"Thank you", Roman said.

"Be very careful Roman. Fairies are tricky creatures", Alpha Sika said.

"I know", Roman said.

"I'm going to check on Bryan, let me know when Nova wakes", Brie said, before walking out.

Roman nodded.

"Give me a moment with my son", Alpha Sika said.

Everyone walked out. Roman sat, wondering if he wanted to hear what his father had to say.

"You lost faith in the Coven", he said.

Roman chuckled.

"All they've done is lie. This will be difficult for Nova", Roman said.

"You can break the bond. I'm sure the Coven can help you find another mate", his father said.

Roman stood and glared at his father.

"How can you say that", Roman said.

"You would put the life of that girl before your packs? We can go somewhere else and start new, before she turns", his father said.

"Then you can go without me because I won't abandon her, even if it means my death", Roman said, before walking out.

That was exactly what his father wanted to hear, no Alpha dare tuck tail and run. Roman's strength came from the love he held for Nova, wanting to protect her. His father knew Nova made Roman stronger.


	41. Chapter 41-Premonition

_**Reigns-**_

Dean and Seth were sitting on my front steps.

"So what's the plan Alpha?", Dean asked.

"We leave for Silvermist as soon as Nova wakes. I want to know what her grandfather confessed to her", Roman said.

"Are we taking Nova to Silvermist?", Seth asked.

Roman shook his head no.

"Are you sure you want to leave her alone for that long Alpha?", Dean asked.

"Brie's weak, you exiled Paige, and Bryan isn't awake", Seth said.

"Seth is right. What if that figure comes back? You saw what he did to Baron and Corey. Our pack isn't going to be able to hold him back", Dean said.

"We have no choice. I can have AJ put a protection spell at each of the boarders. It should be enough till we come back", Roman said.

"Nova isn't going to like this", Seth said.

"I'll deal with that end", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"I'll call you once it's time to go", Roman said, before walking into his house.

Sarah met him downstairs and sent him a smile before walking out. He made his way upstairs and found Nova still sound asleep. He brushed her hair away from her neck.

"I'm going to keep you safe baby", he whispered.

He laid beside her, his face buried in her neck.

* * *

 _Hearing something loud hit the floor, he opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around, he realized he was in his living room on the couch._

" _When did I get down here?", he mumbled to himself._

 _His clothes was different. He stood._

" _I'm sorry I woke you", h_ _e quickly turned towards the kitchen, Nova stood there._

 _Her baby bump on full display, he pointed at her._

" _When did that happen? I just fell asleep", he said._

 _Nova looked at him worried and she placed her hand on her belly._

" _Five months ago. Roman, are you ok?", she asked._

" _I'm dreaming, this is a dream because", he stopped._

 _He sat down and tried to go over everything in his mind._

" _Roman", s_ _he sounded different._

 _He looked up to see that Randy had her by the throat. His nails daring to sink into her bump. Roman slowly stood._

 _"Randy, don't", Roman said._

" _This is what happens when you take what's mine", Randy hissed._

 _He sank his nails into her bump, blood dripping down his hand and his other hand cut open her throat next._

" _No", Roman screamed._

* * *

Roman woke up screaming. He looked at Nova and she woke up gasping for air. He lifted her and turned on the shower, making sure the water was cold. He sat in the tub with her, holding her under the freezing water. She was reacting the way she did when she had that nightmare of her parents dying. Which turned out not to be a nightmare but a premonition. Was what he saw? A premonition?

"Roman", he heard Brie call from downstairs.

"Up here", he yelled.

He heard footsteps coming up. Brie appeared in the doorway.

"I felt her", she said.

He nodded.

"I saw it, I saw", he couldn't finish.

He looked down at Nova and kissed the top of her head. He watched her die, he watched their unborn baby die. Hearing the tiny bundle inside, a heartbeat slowly fade along with Nova's.

"She had a premonition?", Brie asked.

Roman nodded. She walked in more. She could feel the heat coming off of Nova. Roman growled. Brie stopped.

"Sorry", he said.

"Its ok. It's instinct to protect your mate", Brie said.

"You can come closer", he said.

She did.

"What was it Roman?", she asked, sitting beside the tub.

He looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"I don't know how far in the future this was, but Nova, she was pregnant, five months. Randy, he, he some how got in our home and he, he murdered our baby. I heard it's heartbeat stop before Nova died. He got to them and I couldn't stop it", he cried.

Brie shed a few tears. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"But you can. You saw what happens, you'll figure out when", Brie said.

He shook his head no.

"Paige said you can't", he said.

"She's right you can't, but you can change the outcome. Have a plan set, change it Roman", Brie said.

He squeezed Nova closer.

"Bryan said he heard Nova, right before our car exploded. He heard her, he felt her. She changed things for us, our outcome would have been much more different for us", Brie said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I just finished talking to his mom, she had that same premonition. Bryan was suppose to die. He should have never made it to Agartha but he did, because Nova changed everything", Brie said.

Roman looked down at Nova.

"There's a chance?", Roman asked.

Brie nodded.

"My grandbaby is going to be fine, as long as you come up with a plan to stop the outcome", she said.

Roman nodded. Nova shifted in his arms.

"Roman", she said softly.

"I'm here", he whispered.

"I'm cold", Nova whispered.

Brie stood and turned off the water. He stood with Nova in his arms.

"I'll leave you two. If you need me I'll be with Bryan", Brie said.

Roman nodded and heard her leave. He changed Nova out of her wet clothes then changed himself. She yawned.

"What happened?", she asked softly, opening her eyes slowly.

"You blacked out, but you're fine now", he said.

She quickly sat up.

"Are Baron and Corey ok? That thing, whatever it was, it was hurting them.", Nova said, holding her head.

"You saved them, well your Phoenix", he said.

She nodded.

"I don't remember any of it, just Baron and Corey in pain and that thing was trying to take me. I heard a voice in my head tell me she could help. All I needed to do was let her in. I've heard her voice before, ever since I was little. I just knew I could trust her", she said.

"Its your Phoenix", he said.

She noticed the look on Roman's face and then his aura. She lightly touched his cheek.

"What's wrong? Your sad", she said.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I was just worried about you", he said smiling.

She nodded.

"There is something I have to ask you though", he said.

She yawned again.

"Are you hungry?", he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded lightly. Roman laughed and helped her stand.

"Come, I'll feed you and then you can answer my questions", he said.

Roman watched Nova consume five plates of macaroni and cheese, two bowls of potato salad, fifteen waters, and two pop tarts. It didn't bother him, seeing as he already knew how much she ate when she used her powers. Although she did eat more thsn usual. She's never used her powers for that long amount of time before either. Roman opened another water for her.

"Thank you", she said.

He nodded and smiled.

"So, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me what your grandfather told you?", he asked.

Nova shrugged.

"What do you want to know?", she asked.

"Did he happen to mention a name? Kane?", he asked.

She lowered the water from her lips and set it on the table. She nodded.

"Do you know him?", she asked.

"Not personally", he said.

Nova looked down.

"What does Kane want?", Roman asked.

"He wanted my mother. Something about the Order and making a deal with a Witch and a Demon. Promising the Witch a son and promising the Demon a daughter but", she stopped.

"Your mom disappeared on him", Roman said.

"More like the entire family did. They left Spain to escape Kane", she said.

"Is that it?", Roman asked.

Nova nodded.

"Is there a problem?", she asked, afraid to ask.

Roman met her eyes.

"I think he's after you. If he was promised a female Phoenix and didn't get his payment then he'll figure out another way to collect.", Roman said.

He stood and paced.

"You don't think he was the figure? The one in the woods?", Nova asked.

Roman stopped and faced her.

"It better not have been. I swear I'll kill him", Roman growled.

"What if he hurts the pack? I won't let that happen, not because of me", she said.

He cupped her face in his hands.

"This pack would die trying to protect you. Whether you give yourself to him or not. You're their Queen. They would go to the ends of the earth for you, like I would", he said.

"I don't want anyone doing that", she said.

"Well that's not up to you. It's the way Wolves are set. They protect us, because without us our pack falls apart. They look to us to guide them, even in times of war", Roman said.

"No one said anything about a war. Maybe I can make a deal with this Kane?", she suggested.

"Absolutely not. Demons are tricky. Answer is no", Roman said stern.

Nova looked down at her hands.

"So then what? What do we do?", she asked.

"We do nothing, I will handle this", he said.

"No, we come up with a plan together or I make a deal", she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Roman cursed and set his hands on his hips. He knew he wasn't winning this one.

"Fine", he said.

She smiled. He smiled back. He couldn't resist her smile.

"I'll be gone a few days", he stayed standing and serving himself some food.

"Wait. What, but why? I don't understand. I haven't even been here a week and your leaving?", she asked.

Roman sighed and went back to his seat.

"No you can't come", he said, setting his foot down with this.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Boy did he feel it. He kept his eyes on his plate. If he didn't he might give in.

"I didn't know that was an option", she said.

Roman flinched at the tone she used on him. He dared a peek and noticed the hurt expression on her face. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mate.

"Your mom is going to teach you how to reuse your Phoenix, to connect with her", he said.

Nova nodded.

"Baby, please understand that there are things I have to do alone. As much as I want you with me, I can't just yet. I want you to be able to protect yourself without losing control and blacking out", he said.

She nodded.

"I just, I want to spend time with you", she said.

He smiled. They haven't had a whole day to themselves without being interrupted.

"I know and I'm sorry my love. As soon as I get back I'm all yours.", he said smiling.

He kissed her and moaned into it. Nova wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her onto the table. Moving the dishes out of the way. He growled.

"You smell so good when you're turned on. I can taste it on my tongue", he said, before licking her neck.

Nova reminded herself he was part animal, licking, smelling, and growling were his wolf. She didn't mind it, she found it sexy and found herself wanting him even more. The girls were right about that mate pull, he was all she wanted.


	42. Chapter 42-Losing Control

_**Reigns-**_

His hand found its way inside her shorts and she arched her back off the table. Before they could proceed any further, Dean walked through the front door.

"Shit, I'm sorry", he said, giving them his back.

Roman growled loudly at being interrupted. Nova removed his hand and he pouted.

"I forget you have a mate now, sorry Alpha", Dean said.

"It's fine Dean", Nova said, pushing herself off the table.

"It's not fine", Roman mumbled unhappily.

Nova kissed his cheek. Dean turned to face them.

"Alpha Sika would like a word before we go", Dean said.

Roman nodded. His dad was trying to mindlink him, but ignored it to be with Nova. He looked at her.

"Your mom is on her way. She'll start teaching you how to control your Phoenix. Right after speaking to my dad we are heading out. I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you", he said.

She looked up at him.

"Love you too", she said softly.

He kissed her forehead.

"Don't give me that look please. I don't want to leave your side knowing you're angry at me", he said.

"Not angry", she said.

"I'm going to miss you, Nova", he said.

Roman walked out with Dean. Brie passing him on the way. He walked into his dad's office. His brother and Seth were standing around.

"You wanted to see me?", he asked.

Alpha Sika nodded.

"Have you asked her about what her grandfather told her?", he asked.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"And here I thought I was Alpha now", Roman said.

His dad chuckled.

"You are, just helping out. You'll be leaving after this, someone needs to sit in as Alpha and Nova isn't ready", his dad said.

Roman nodded. He told them what Nova said.

"The Order?", his dad asked.

Roman nodded.

"Do you know them?", Matt asked.

"Once. An Alpha and his pack in Spain had asked us for help. Something about fire and birds. I thought he was crazy and I honestly didn't want to put our pack in danger, especially since your mother was pregnant and I couldn't risk it", Alpha Sika said.

"It could explain why we know nothing of the Phoenix. They were hiding from Kane", Seth said.

Everyone nodded.

"Do you know anything else on them?", Roman asked his father.

Alpha Sika shook his head no.

"Just what that Alpha said, but I did find out later that his pack was destroyed. I heard rumors that some did survive but were in hiding. We would need to find someone who was there and the only ones who were there are the King and Queen, but they won't tell us a damn thing", Alpha Sika said.

"Nova mentioned the first Witch, wouldn't that be Trish? Why can't we ask her? She has to know about Nova, especially since her Coven helped us", Roman said.

"Trish would never meet in person. She would send one of her Witches", Matt said.

Roman paced.

"We need to figure out what we're dealing with, because if that girl gets out of control then we'll have no choice but to", Dean and Seth growled a warning to Alpha Sika.

Their eyes glowing. They didn't take too kindly to threats being made towards their Alpha female. Roman held up a hand towards them.

"Never threaten my mate", Roman said, trying to stay calm.

"Control your Beta and Gamma before I do", Alpha Sika said.

Roman looked towards them.

"Take a walk, the both of you", Roman said.

Dean was still heated with the threat, Seth pulled his arm.

" _ **Go on Dean, no one will hurt Nova",**_ Roman said.

Dean rolled his shoulders back and sent a nod towards Roman before walking out. Slamming the door as he did.

"Glad to see how protective they are. I just needed to see it for myself, I would never hurt her. She's my daughter in law", Alpha Sika said.

"Enough with your tests", Roman said.

* * *

 _ **Brie & Nova-**_

"How are you feeling?", Brie asked, brushing Nova's hair out of her face.

"Full", Nova said.

Brie laughed.

"Has Roman filled you in?", Brie asked.

Nova nodded.

"He said he was going to come up with a plan. I want to help, but he said I had to learn how to control my powers again", Nova said.

Brie nodded.

"Nothing's going to happen to your baby", Brie said.

Nova jumped up and looked at her mother terrified.

"Whoa, no one said anything about a baby. I was talking about Kane and what grandpa said to me. Mom, what baby? I'm not pregnant", Nova said.

Brie sighed.

"Mom", Nova said, raising her voice.

Brie met her eyes.

"What baby?", Nova asked.

Brie patted the seat beside her, Nova hesitated before sitting.

"Last night, you had a premonition. Roman somehow saw it. I think maybe because he was touching you while you had it but either way he saw it. You were pregnant Nova, Randy he", she stopped.

"He what mom? Did he take my baby? What did he do?", Nova asked, nervous and terrified of her answer.

"He killed you and your baby", Brie said softly.

Nova stood and shook her head.

"But you and Roman said I have more than one life. How could I", I stopped.

"I'm sure you used one but the baby, I don't know. It would depend on what the baby would be. Since your half Banshee and half Phoenix, it could be either or both and since Roman is half wolf and half Hellhound, the baby could be all or one of those things.", Brie said.

"When?", Nova asked.

"That we don't know. We're going to have to wait till you're actually pregnant", Brie said.

"Why didn't Roman tell me?", she asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you. He can change the outcome of that premonition", Brie said.

"But he still should have told me. This will be my baby too", Nova said angry.

"Calm down", Brie said gently.

She knew how her daughter got when she was angry or scared.

"Why don't I remember that premonition?", Nova asked.

"You were passed out, maybe your Phoenix knew that and once she felt Roman touch you, she allowed him to see it so someone could do something", Brie said.

"Where's Roman?", Nova asked.

Brie was honestly afraid of telling her. Nova looked at her mother.

"Where. Is. Roman?", Nova asked again.

"He might still be with his father", Brie said.

Nova stormed out of the house. Dean and Seth were standing outside of a cabin and Nova went towards them. They sensed her and looked towards her.

"Nova, sweetheart is everything ok?", Dean asked.

"Where is Roman?", she asked.

Brie was right behind her, the weather was changing. It was windy and cloudy, this was new.

"Nova you need to calm down baby", Brie said.

Dean and Seth noticed.

" _ **Is she doing that?",**_ Seth asked Brie.

Brie nodded. Nova could change the weather? Roman could sense something was wrong with his mate and rushed out of the house. He stopped when he saw her.

"Baby, what's wrong?", he asked.

"When were you planning on telling me about our baby?", Nova asked.

Everyone looked at Roman.

"There's no baby yet. I didn't want to alarm you Nova. I can change it, he won't come near you", Roman said, taking a few steps towards her.

"That's not the point. You go on and on about how I was your equal and I had to as much of a right as you do", she said angry.

"You do Nova", Roman said.

He noticed the change in weather, the wind picking up harder.

"My love, calm down ok", Roman said.

"Why?", Nova yelled.

"Nova", Roman said.

"You said you would be completely honest with me and all you've done is lie and keep secrets. It's not fair. I've been nothing but honest with you. I've told you all my secrets, I told you what my grandfather said to me about The Order and Kane.", Nova said.

"You've been through so much already, adding this would be too much. I didn't want you carrying that kind of burden on your shoulders. I can handle it Nova", Roman said.

"I can't trust you. You've lied to me and kept things from me. Why should I believe you now?", Nova said.

"Because I love you. I've never lied about that baby, ever", Roman said, only a few inches from Nova.

He reached out for her and she set her hands on his chest to keep him away, but ended up throwing him back and into a tree. She gasped, everyone looked at her. She didn't mean to hurt him. She started crying.

"I'm so, I'm sorry Roman. I didn't", she stopped.

Dean tried to approach her, he lightly touched her arm and Roman growled. Nova stepped away from Dean and shook her head.

"Don't, I'll hurt you", Nova cried.

"Nova, just breath", Brie said.

Nova shook her head again, it started raining.

"Nova look at me. You have to just breath, you're ok", Brie said.

"I can't", Nova cried.

Matt and Seth helped Roman up.

"Nova", he said softly.

You could hear thunder and see the lightening light up the dark clouds.

"I want to go home", Nova cried.

"Baby you just got to look at me", Brie cried.

"I'm sorry", Nova cried.

Dean tried to approach, before he even got close, she was gone. Disappearing into thin air, the dark clouds and rain were gone. The sun shining bright.

"I didn't know she could do that", Seth said.

"The wall kept most of her powers in check. Now that it's not there, well", Brie said.

"She's scared", Roman said.

"Are you ok?", Brie asked.

Roman nodded.

"I've been hit harder", Roman said.

"She thought you were angry with her, after you growled at Dean. You need to find her. Who knows where she is", Alpha Sika said.

"She said she wanted to go home", Dean said.

"The human world?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"I can go and get her little brother. I'll take Jimmy and Jey with me", Matt said.

Roman shook his head no.

"I have to go. I need to make this right. Dean and Seth, go to Silvermist, send my apologies to Alexa. Find out what they know", Roman said.

His Beta and Gamma nodded.

"I'm going to go bring my female home", Roman said.

"Not alone you aren't", Alpha Sika said.

"Your father's right. Randy or Bray, even Kane could be waiting for you to be alone. Take someone with you", Brie said.

Roman sighed and knew they were right.

"Take Tamina and Nia. They are more than ready to go out", Matt said.

Roman nodded. Brie closed her eyes and then opened them.

"Bryan's awake. He must have felt Nova", Brie said, taking off towards the infirmary.

Roman smiled, he definitely needed to find Nova now. She would want to see her father. Tamina and Nia meet him by his house. Dean looked at them.

"Not a hair out of place on either of our Alphas. We are counting on you two to protect them", Dean said.

The women both nodded. This would be a first for them, being gone so long without their Alpha. Same for Roman.

" _ **Be careful, I swear you do anything stupid and I will kill you myself",**_ Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

" _ **You two be careful as well",**_ Roman said.


	43. Chapter 43-I Don't Belong To You

_**Reigns-**_

Roman was back in the human world, he passed the cave he and the guys took Nova too.

"Where do we look Alpha Roman?", Tamina asked.

"No need to separate, I know where she is", he said.

They followed him down the street, taking a left, then a right. Roman found that familiar street, the one he lived on. Finding the house with a for sale sign sticking out of the ground in the front yard.

"Come on", he said.

They walked around back and jumped the fence. Unlocking the back door and walking right in. Over the years he learned a few tricks. Boxes piled on top of each other, furniture was gone. Brie was having it moved to Agartha since there was no need to keep the house anymore. Bryan's family was packing it up for them. He sighed.

"Would you like us to check upstairs for her?", Nia asked.

Roman nodded. So many memories he made here with her, he smiled softly. He heard a feminine laugh, turning to come face to face with a naked Abigail.

"Get out", Roman growled.

She smiled, taking a few steps towards him.

"But Alpha, don't you want me", she said.

Roman was frozen to the spot, as much as he tried to move he couldn't.

"You aren't a witch. So how are you doing this?", he asked through clenched teeth.

She laughed and placed her hand on his chest.

"I have friends Alpha", she said.

Her hand sliding down his chest, she cupped him and squeezed.

"Get your hands off of me", he growled.

He tried snapping his teeth at her but his wolf was being held back too.

"I heard Alpha wolves go wild during sex, rough, and animalistic", she whispered against his chest.

Her hand dipped into his shorts, she moaned.

"I can give you what she can't", she said, before placing a kiss on his chest.

He was trying so hard to push her away, to move. Her lips moved lower down his body, her tongue licking his skin. She lowered his shorts and smiled up at him.

"Someone's happy to see me", she said.

"Because you forced it", Roman said.

She placed one hand on his thigh and the other on his hip.

"I can be a better Queen, I'll bow to you always. On my knees when you want me, on all fours while you take me like the animal you are, like the Alpha you are", she said.

"I don't want a slave. Now get away because I swear if you do anything else, once this magic fades I will rip out your throat and drop it at your daddy's front door", Roman growled.

She laughed. Roman looked up to see Paige behind Abby. He smiled and nodded, she removed the spell from Roman. He reached down and grabbed Abby by the throat.

"Not possible, how did you", she said, while gasping for air.

He smirked, turning her to come face to face with Paige. Paige gave her a small wave, looking over Abby.

"You've been talking to Stephanie. Her magic is all over you and so is her cheap perfume", Paige said, waving at the air in front of her.

"Who told you I was here?", Roman asked Paige.

"Brie, she said Nova ran off or more like disappeared into thin air. New gifts?", Paige said.

Roman nodded, he found a large knife and placed Abby's hand on the counter.

"What are you doing?", Abby asked.

Roman smirked.

"Making sure you keep your hands off of things that don't belong to you", he said.

Paige found a plastic container, holding it for Roman. He took the knife and cut off two of her fingers. She screamed and cried, Tamina and Nia hearing the screams, ran to their Alpha. They didn't find what he was doing cruel, he was the Alpha and he knew what he was doing. Paige placed the cut off fingers in the container and closed the container.

"I'm sure daddy is going to love this", Paige said, shaking the container.

"Send her back along with the container", Roman said to Paige.

She nodded and did as he asked.

"She'll go where she feels safest, think safety Roman", Paige said, before leaving.

It hit Roman, he looked at Tamina and Nia.

"We have to go home, now", he said.

* * *

 _ **Dean and Seth-**_

Getting to Silvermist, Bayley met them. She smiled and hugged them like she always did. Neither denied her that, she kept Nova safe.

"Where's Alpha Roman?", she asked.

"He had something come up with Nova and didn't want to leave her", Dean said.

Bayley nodded.

"Well follow me, she's expecting you", Bayley said.

They past a few glowing orbs, different colors and soft whispers. Getting to a large tree, a door opened and they walked in. It was colorful and bright inside, Fairies loved colors. Getting to a room, a blond approached them, she smiled, glitter was covering her eyelid.

"Welcome. Can we get you something to drink or a snack?", Alexa asked.

They bowed out of respect.

"No ma'am, we just came to enjoy Silvermist. I hope it's ok we're here without our Alpha", Seth said.

"Of course, you let us on your land. It's only fair we let you on ours.", Alexa said smiling.

She looked at Bayley.

"Bayley will show you around, whatever you like it's yours, even the girls", Alexa giggled.

"Oh no, we have mates but thank you", Dean said.

They followed Bayley out.

"Ok, a few of the girls were hanging out in the Underworld a few weeks back. Renee, Maria, and Summer, you might want to talk to them", Bayley said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

"They should be in the cherry fields", Bayley said.

She pointed in the direction and they thanked her, finding their way to the fields. They noticed two blondes.

"Hello", one said.

"Hi, we're looking for Renee, Summer, and Maria", Dean said.

"I'm Maria, what can I help you with?", she asked, while sliding her finger up and down his arm.

Dean didn't like this. Fairies were really into hugging and touching.

"Rumor has it you were in the Underworld", Seth said.

Maria nodded and batted her lashes at them.

"Summer, Renee, we have visitors", Maria called.

Both women skipped over and twirled while giggling.

"They want to know of our visit to the Underworld", Maria said, braiding Renee's hair.

"We aren't allowed to talk about that", Summer said, picking up a flower.

"We've never been there and we just wanted to know what it was like", Dean said shrugging.

Renee was picking off petals from the flower Summer gave her.

"Its so dark down there, not a good place but Alexa needed a few things that only can be found in the dark", Renee said.

"Did you come by any Demons? I heard they were ugly", Dean said.

All three giggled.

"Only when they wear their masks", Maria said.

Again she put her hands on Dean. Summer did the same to Seth, hugging him close to her and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I hear they don't speak English", Seth said.

Renee giggled.

"They do silly, they were talking about a girl the last time we were there. Sounded special", she said.

"Oh yes, Kane was very interested in her", Summer said, touching Seth's cheek.

"How?", Seth asked.

"Kane wants to mate her, plans to take her from her owner", Maria said, twirling around Dean.

He was getting annoyed.

"How?", Dean asked.

"Said something about Wolves and Snakes. What are they called again Summer?", Renee asked.

"Baskets?", Summer said.

"Basilisks?", Seth corrected.

All three nodded. They started dancing around the men. Seth could hear Dean growling out of annoyance.

"He wants them to help him get the girl?", Seth asked.

"Correct", Renee said giggling.

Seth looked at Dean.

"Thank you for your time ladies", Dean said about to leave.

Maria stopped him.

"You can't leave", she pouted.

"I have a mate waiting for me", he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tease", she said.

Dean rolled his eyes and left. Seth followed behind him. Bayley saw them.

"Did you get what you needed?", she asked.

Both men nodded.

"Alexa would like to speak to you", she said.

They followed her again towards where Alexa was. The small blonde didn't look too happy and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not just ask me and leave my girls out of this? If Kane finds out they gave information he will kill them", Alexa said.

"He won't find out, as long as they keep their mouths shut and you too", Dean said.

"I'm going to speak to your Alpha", Alexa said.

"Go right ahead", Dean said.

"I want you both out of Silvermist, now", Alexa said, stomping her foot.

They bowed.

"Thank you for your time", Seth said.

"One more thing", they stopped.

They turned back to look at Alexa.

"I'm voting against your Alpha. If he lets his pack treat my hospitality like this then he can forget having my vote", Alexa said.

Dean and Seth both left.

"What are we going to do? Roman needs those votes Dean", Seth said.

"I know, but it's only one vote. Roman will convince the rest of the Council that he deserves to be with Nova and the punishment will be light", Dean said.

"I still feel like we're missing something", Seth said.

"You are", they turned quickly, ready to attack whoever it was.

Randy smirked.

"How long have you been following us?", Dean asked.

"Calm down, I heard around that Roman's Beta and Gamma were traveling without him. Figured I should check out why", Randy said.

"What do you know?", Seth asked.

"I'm not helping Kane, he wants what I want but I figured he could get rid of Roman for me", Randy said.

"And what's going to stop him from killing you?", Seth asked.

"I'll be ready for it", Randy said.

"I'm guessing the Wolves he has helping him are The Wyatts", Dean said.

Randy nodded.

"They don't want Nova anymore, they want your pack. They were promised your pack once Roman was taken care of", Randy said.

"But we knew that already", Dean said.

Randy smirked and moved closer.

"But what you don't know is a surprise player just entered the game", he said.

"Who?", Seth asked.

"Finn Balor wants his mutt. Alexa not giving Roman her vote is a bad thing. If he loses, Finn is going to ask that Roman be punished by collecting his souls", Randy said.

Dean and Seth glanced at each other.

"He won't be able to come back from this", Randy said.

"Why are you telling us? What do you get out of this?", Dean asked.

"I'll help Roman. We can figure out a way to get rid of Kane then he and I can continue this dance for Nova", Randy said.

"You're afraid of Kane", Dean said laughing.

"He's a Demon. If you could see what they do and what I've seen them do, you would be too", Randy said.

"I'll speak to my Alpha, we will send word once he gives us his answer", Seth said.

Randy nodded.

"Make it quick, his time is almost up", Randy said, before leaving.


	44. Chapter 44-Not Your Fault

_**Reigns-**_

Getting to the lake, I looked at Nia and Tamina.

"I can go alone from here", he said.

"But Beta Ambrose said", he stopped her.

"I know what he said, but I need to handle this alone. I'm your Alpha, my word is final, now go", he said.

They nodded and left. Roman made his way to the beach he showed Nova. Getting there, he shifted and ran, sniffing the air for her. Catching her scent, he ran as quickly as he could. Stopping and shifting far enough away as to not scare her. She was sitting on a rock, her toes in the wet sand, and the water reaching her toes. She wiped her cheeks.

"My love", he said.

She turned at the sound of his voice and was about to get up.

"No, please, sit", he said.

She stayed in her spot and watched the water hit her toes. He sat down, not too far way but not close enough to touch her. He wanted to hold her but knew that wouldn't help his situation.

"I'm so sorry Nova, I should have told you but I didn't want to add this on top of everything else. You just found out who you really are, what happened to your parents, Kane. Its too much and I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed with it all", he said.

"So you kept it from me? People who love each other don't keep secrets, first my parents and now you. You said I could trust you", she said, her eyes still on her toes.

"You can Nova, please just see this from my point of view. I'm trying to protect you, that's all I was doing", he said.

She wiped her cheeks.

"I can feel your pain and I hate it", he said softly.

"You hate me too", she said.

"What?", he asked confused.

She finally looked at him, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"You growled at me when Dean tried to calm me down. I don't blame you, I hurt you. I threw you up against a tree", she said.

"No, no baby I wasn't growling at you", he said.

He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"See, I felt how scared you were, worried and my wolf wanted to protect you, to comfort you. He saw Dean trying to comfort you and he didn't like that, I didn't like that. No man is allowed to comfort you that way but me", he said.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"You were angry, I know you didn't mean it my love and besides I'm fine, no harm done I swear", he said.

She nodded.

"I lost control", she said.

He turned her face to look at him.

"I hate to say I told you so", he said smiling.

She smiled and laughed.

"But you were right, I have to learn to control myself again", she said.

He nodded.

"There are only two things in this world that could kill me", he said, his thumb tracing her lips.

"And that is?", she asked, her cheeks warming at his touch.

"Losing my pack and losing you", he whispered.

He kissed and laid her back. Remembering what almost happened with Abigail was a eating away at him, he had no control over it but still he felt bad. He gently pulled away from Nova.

"What's wrong?", she asked, trying to catch her breath after that amazing kiss.

He licked his lips.

"I need to tell you something", he said, sitting up.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"What?", she asked, sitting up beside him.

"After you disappeared on us, I went looking for you in the human world. I went to our home. Abby was waiting for me. She had Stephanie put a frozen spell on me, I couldn't move. Abby she, she put her hands on me", he said.

"She forced you to", he stopped her.

"She tried but Paige stopped her. I'm sorry, I tried to stop her", he said.

"It wasn't your fault", she said.

Nova kissed his cheek.

"She touched what was mine", Nova said.

Roman looked at her, she kissed him and straddled him.

"She wants what she can't have", she whispered against his lips.

"No one but you will ever have me completely", he whispered back.

She slowly undressed, his warm hands touching what was his. Nova brushed her lips against his neck and down his chest. She was marking what was hers and he was more then ok with that.

"Lay back", she whispered.

He did as she said, she noticed the bulge in his shorts. She lowered them, moving her hand up and down him. Roman was breathing heavy, loving her touch, his body reacting to its owner. It wasn't his body anymore, it was hers to do with as she pleased.

"Nova", he groaned.

"I'm learning", she said.

He looked down at her. He watched himself disappear into her mouth and his head flew back into the sand as he cried out.

"Fuck baby", he groaned.

His hand tangling in her hair.

"You learn fast my love", he panted.

He knew he was close and gently tugged on her hair. She sat back on her knees and looked at him confused.

"Did I do", he didn't let her finish, attaching his mouth to hers.

He ripped off her shorts and roughly laid her back. Thrusting into her.

"Mine", he growled into her neck.

Nova buried her fingers into his long black hair. She moaned along to his grunts. With one last thrust, he collapsed on top of her. Both trying to get air into their lungs. He pulled out and realized what he had done.

"I practically body slammed you into the floor. Are you hurt baby? Your back? Anything broken? Fuck I'm sorry", he said, gently lifting her and checking her back.

"I'm fine, I found it kind of hot", she said, blushing even more.

He smirked and raised a brow.

"Did you enjoy, you know. I've never done that before and", he smiled.

"I did, I enjoyed it very much", he said, kissing her lips.

She moaned.

"We enjoyed it too", Roman pulled away and they both turned in the direction of the voice.

Mermaids were sitting on the top rocks and giggling.

"I need to find me an Alpha", Peyton said.

They giggled again. Roman reached for his shorts and put them on. Nova quickly put her shirt on, reaching for her shorts.

"I don't have any shorts", Nova said, holding up her ripped ones.

Roman smirked.

"Sorry, I am an animal you know. The predator in me came out", he said.

Kelly tossed some shorts down.

"Hope they fit", she said.

Roman gave them to Nova and she put them on.

"Can we watch again?", Eva asked.

Roman chuckled.

"No, I forgot about you all", he said.

He helped Nova up.

"I think I have sand in my butt", Nova said.

Roman laughed and kissed her neck.

"We're on the same boat there baby girl", he whispered.

They heard aws coming from the Mermaids and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Alright it's time to go. I have a surprise for you my Queen", Roman said.

"Surprise?", she asked.

Roman nodded, tugging on her hand to get her to follow. As they walked, his hands touched every inch of his mate, his lips brushed her skin, and his nose took in her scent.

"I need to take you again", he whispered, grinding himself into her from behind.

"Roman", she said blushing.

"You're so lucky we need to get into cold water or else I would bend you over and claim this ass", he growled into her ear.

His hand squeezing her butt.

Once they were back, Roman took her to the infirmary. Her dad sat beside Brie, she ran to him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Its ok, I'm ok", he said.

She squeezed him.

"Are you ok?", he asked her.

She nodded against his shoulder, not wanting to let him go.

" _ **Roman, you here?",**_ Dean called.

" _ **Yes, give me a minute. I'll meet you outside of the infirmary",**_ Roman said.

He stepped towards them.

"I have to step out, Dean and Seth are back. They want to check in with me", he said.

Nova looked at him. He smiled, touching her cheek.

"Enjoy your father being awake. I will tell you everything they said to me, promise. No more secrets", he said.

Nova nodded. He walked out, Dean and Seth looked worried.

"What is it?", he asked.

Seth looked at Dean, Dean sighed.

"If the council votes against you, Finn is going to ask that your punishment be you working for him", Dean said.

That terrified Roman a bit. He almost lost himself the last time he did it. What if he couldn't resist now?

"Did you find out what Kane is up to?", Roman asked.

"He wants Nova. He got Bray to help him", Seth said.

"Bray? What does Bray get out of this? Wait don't answer that, he wants the pack doesn't he?", Roman caught on.

They both nodded.

"Abigail followed me to the human world", he said.

"What?", Dean asked.

"She had Stephanie put a spell on me, she wanted to mate with me", he said.

"Wanted? Meaning she didn't", Seth said.

"Paige caught her and unfroze me. I cut her fingers off and mailed her and them to her father. She'll never try to touch what's not hers again", Roman said angry.

Dean smiled.

"Good, the last thing we need is that bitch getting pregnant and taking this pack", Dean said.

"How's Nova?", Seth asked.

"We talked, we apologized, we forgave, and well the last part is for me only", he said smiling.

"No self control Alpha", Dean said laughing.

"One more thing", Seth said.

Roman waited for his Gamma to continue.

"Randy wants to work with us to get rid of Kane. He realizes Kane is stronger, more powerful. I think we should work with him. The more strength we have on our side the better", Seth said.

"Snakes are tricky creatures, I don't know Seth. Let me run it by my Queen", Roman said.

Both Dean and Seth nodded.

"Beta, your opinion?", Roman asked.

"Seth's right, Demons are strong", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Alexa caught us talking to her girls, she's voting against you", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I had a feeling that's what she would do if she caught you. It's ok, we still have two votes. I also have faith the Witches would vote for me, so that makes three", Roman said.

"Roman", he turned to look at Nova.

"My dad would like a word with you", she said.

He nodded and looked back at his Beta and Gamma.

"Go home, rest, eat, spend time with your mates. Tomorrow we start planning", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded before leaving. Roman approached Nova and kissed her.

"I love you, we'll talk tonight", Roman said.

She nodded and took his hand as they walked back to her parents. Bryan looked a little pissed.

"You mated with my daughter?", he asked.

Roman looked from Nova to Brie, hoping they would help him out.


	45. Chapter 45-So It Begins

_**Reigns-**_

He opened his mouth to speak.

"No self control?", Bryan asked.

"It was me dad, I talked him into it", Nova said.

She squeezed Roman's hand. Roman pulled her back into his side.

"No love, I take full responsibility. You're right, I should have had more self control and faith that she would be returned to me pure but", Bryan stopped him.

"Whoa, wait, returned? What does that mean?", Bryan asked, looking at all of them.

"I might have gone to go see my grandparents", Nova said, hiding behind Roman.

Roman noticed and instantly went into protective mode, he glanced at Bryan.

"Why would you do that Nova? No offense to your mother, but those people are out of their minds and could have hurt you", Bryan said, trying to get near his daughter.

He looked up at Roman and sighed.

"You really think I would hurt my child", Bryan said, hands on his hips.

"It's my instincts, I apologize", Roman said.

Nova stepped out from behind Roman and up to her father.

"I love him daddy", Nova said.

Bryan smiled and placed his hand on his only daughter's cheek.

"If you're happy then I guess I'm ok with this. Roman was the only right option for you. I know he'll take care of you", Bryan said.

Nova hugged her dad.

"So how did Randy and Luke take the sad news?", Bryan asked smiling.

Everyone's mood changed quickly. Roman filled him in on everything, including what Dean and Seth found out and the offer Randy made. Bryan having Banshee blood could share the premonition Nova had. She placed her hands on either side of his head. With Brie's help Nova tapped into her Phoenix, she showed Bryan what Roman saw.

"You're one of The Order", he mumbled.

"You know about The Order?", Roman asked.

Bryan nodded. He sat back down, still feeling weak.

"It's the reason my parents wanted to leave. I never thought one of them would be my child", Bryan said.

Nova once again hid behind Roman, he could feel her sadness.

"Nova", her father said.

She looked up at her dad.

"I love you, never doubt that. I would protect you till my last breath, just like your mother would", Bryan said.

Nova nodded.

"Do you know anything else?", Roman asked.

Bryan looked at his daughter, knowing her fate.

"They craved war, blood, and power. That's what drove them crazy. They were their own destruction, too much power is never a good thing. As they grew stronger, they also grew weaker", Bryan said.

"That's the same thing the King said", Nova said.

"You've seen them?", Brie asked Bryan.

Bryan shook his head no.

"Stories my mom told me as a child, like I said I didn't grow up in this world. I thought it was just stories", Bryan said.

"A ticking time bomb", Nova mumbled.

They all looked at her.

"That's what I am, my gifts will consume me and drive me crazy till I kill myself. I'm a bomb ready to go off", Nova said.

Roman cupped her face in his hands.

"No, I would never let that happen. We can figure out a way to control them, I won't give up till we do", Roman said.

He kissed Nova. Bryan made a noise of disgust behind him. Nova and Roman laughed.

"Please don't do that in front of me", Bryan said.

Brie laughed.

"Yes sir", Roman said.

"So are you accepting Randy's hand of help?", Bryan asked.

Roman looked at Nova, he couldn't get the vision of Randy tearing into his female. Killing not only her but their unborn baby. Nova kissed his cheek.

"I have no choice, we have a better chance of taking on Kane. He has a Witch, we have two", Roman said.

"And you have me", Nova said.

"Nova, no", Roman said.

"But I can help, I know I can", Nova said.

"I don't want you in harms way. Kane would be coming for you so why would I dangle you in front of him", Roman said.

Nova rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her parents. Roman growled, frustrated, knowing she was about to get what she wants.

"You are so, I swear you are so lucky your adorable", Roman said.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Infuriating, that's the word you were looking for, Love", Nova said.

Roman smirked and chuckled.

"She gets that from her mother", Bryan said.

Brie pinched him and he laughed.

"So we should go. I'm taking Bryan to our house to get some rest and food", Brie said, helping him stand.

"House? You live on pack land?", Nova asked, excitement on her face.

She was happy she gets to keep her parents close. Brie nodded.

"Thanks to your husband", Brie said.

Nova turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", she said.

He laughed.

"Anything to make you happy my love", he said.

"We will see the both of you tomorrow", Brie said.

Roman and Nova nodded. Hearing the door close behind them, Nova pulled Roman's face down towards hers and kissed him, moaning into it.

"I can smell you", he whispered.

"I know", she said.

He reconnected their lips.

* * *

 _ **Randy-**_

Hunter slammed his fist on the table.

"I'm not helping those mutts, over my dead body", Hunter growled.

"That can be arranged", Randy said.

Stephanie placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Think of it this way, one less Demon means we have more control. Once we figure out a way to get rid of one, we can get rid of them all", Randy said.

Hunter looked at Stephanie.

"He makes a point Hunter", Stephanie said.

"We'll help, but when we kill Kane, we go after Shane next. He might be my brother in law but that didn't stop him from banishing his own sister for marrying me", Hunter said.

"That's why you want to kill him?", Randy asked.

"If he dies I get his land", Stephanie said with a vindictive smile.

Randy nodded.

* * *

 _ **Reigns-**_

It was the day of the meeting, Nova watched him dress.

"What happens if Finn shows up?", Nova asked.

Roman met her eyes in the mirror.

"Then I go with him. I'll learn their weaknesses and strengths, sweetheart we discussed this in the meetings", he said.

Nova bit her bottom lip, nervous about all this. During the few days he had left, they all came up with a plan. Randy was there as well. Nova having this uneasy feeling around him ever since finding out he would kill her and her baby.

"I just, I have a bad feeling about this. What if you can't control your Hellhound? I lose you", Nova said.

He turned and went over to her, laying her back. He laid beside her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"My Hellhound and I discussed this, he said as long as I don't stay in his form for too long I'll be fine. I just have to keep shifting back to me and deal with the pain. I can do that, your mom is making me tea to help with it", he said.

"You'll come home right?", she asked.

"It depends on what the Council says, but I hope they allow it. I don't want to be away from you too long.", he said.

" _ **Alpha time to go",**_ Dean said.

Roman sighed and leaned down to kiss his mate. Just in case.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that", he whispered against her lips.

"Why does it sound like I'll never see you again?", she asked.

"Just in case, you never know baby", he said.

"Then I love you too", she said.

He smiled and kissed her again before standing. He helped her up and they walked downstairs. Brie and Bryan would be going with them as well.

"This is going to work", Brie said.

Roman nodded. AJ made a portal to where the Council met.

"Where are we?", Nova asked.

"Valhalla", Roman said.

Nova looked up at him.

"Like, where the dead warriors go? The Valkyrie actually exist?", Nova asked.

Roman nodded.

"You really need to start going through the books in our library my love", he said.

"Are they on the Council too?", she asked.

"Natalya, she's the strongest of them", he said.

"Please tell me you get along with her", Nova said.

Roman laughed and nodded.

"Yes, no worries there", he said.

"Why don't you seem worried?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"I am. The worst they could do is wipe our memories of each other and take you from me", he said.

"Was that suppose to make me feel better because it didn't, it made me feel worse", Nova said.

Roman stopped and let everyone else walk ahead, he kissed Nova.

"I'm sorry", he said.

He held Nova close to him. He knew that's not what was going to happen. Finn was here, he could feel it.

"He's here", Roman whispered.

"Do you think he talked to the Council already? You know about getting you to work for him?", Nova asked.

"I'm sure he did or perhaps he's going to wait till the end", Roman said.

"Roman", Alpha Sika called to his son.

Roman nodded and looked back at Nova.

"I love you and everything is going to be ok", he said.

"Promise me", she said.

He brushed his lips against hers.

"I promise", he whispered against her lips.

He kissed her forehead before leaving with his dad. He had to sit in front of the Council as they asked him questions and brought in witnesses to give their statements. Then the Council will discuss it, give their answer to the Coven of whether or not Roman should be punished. After, the Coven will choose his punishment.


	46. Chapter 46-The Council

_**Reigns-**_

Roman sat in the chair in the middle of the room, each of the Council members looked at him. It looked like an actual court room, except there was more than one judge, no jury or lawyers. The Coven sat in the first row, all except for Trish. She sat with the Council.

"Roman Reigns, do you know why you have been summoned?", Trish asked.

"I do", he said calmly.

"Is the child here?", Trish asked.

"She is, but she's no child", Roman said.

Trish raised a brow.

"To us she is. Were you not taught the rules or did you have no self control?", she asked.

"My father taught me all he knew, so to answer your question, I had no self control", Roman said.

He quickly glanced back at Nova, he lightly shook his head. He knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to stand and take blame for it. He looked back at the Council, he noticed most of their eyes were trained on Nova. He cleared his throat.

"Do you understand what's going to happen here today?", Lillian asked.

She was sitting in for the Banshee vote.

"Yes I do", Roman said.

"We will talk to the witnesses first, get their statement and then we will talk to you", Taker said.

"Then the girl", Natalya said.

Taker looked at Nattie.

"She's old enough to speak and give her side to all this", she said to him.

"She'll speak", Roman said.

Natalya smiled at him and nodded.

"First witness, Abigail Wyatt", John said.

Roman tensed a bit. She stepped forward and he noticed her hand was wrapped. She glared at him and took a seat in the empty chair far enough away from him.

"It's come to our attention that at one point you befriended the girl?", Sheamus, the leader of the Druids asked.

Abby nodded, trying to look innocent, but not to Roman.

"Tell us more girl, speak", Taker said.

"I just wanted to be her friend. I didn't know anyone and when I realized she was like me, I thought we could be friends. I didn't know she didn't know about her powers", Abby cried.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"So you didn't try to have her kidnapped by your family?", John asked.

Abby looked up at him.

"No, why would I do that", she said.

"So if we had the Witches pull those memories, we won't find that plan?", John asked.

Abby looked worried.

"You were asked a question child, answer", Trish said stern.

"My daddy made me, he said if I didn't he would hurt me", Abby said crying.

The Council waited a moment.

"Did you ever speak to Alpha Reigns?", Alexa asked.

Abby wiped her tears.

"He tried to attack me once, in front of humans", she said.

The Council looked at Roman. He wanted to clear things up but knew he had to wait his turn.

"Then he attacked Nova and bit her", Abby said.

Roman looked down at his feet, he still could not forgive himself for hurting Nova like that.

"Queen Brie threatened me once as well", Abby said.

"Queen Brie isn't on trial here miss Wyatt", Natalya said.

"What happened to your hand?", Kelly asked.

"Roman", she was stopped.

"Alpha Roman", Alpha Sika corrected.

"Sorry, Alpha Roman. He cut two of my fingers off. He's ruined me for my mate", Abby cried.

Roman slowly shut his eyes, this was going to hurt his chances more.

"Why would he do such a thing?", Alexa asked.

"He tried to rape me", Abby cried and covered her face with her good hand.

Roman quickly stood.

"I did no such thing", he shouted.

"Sit down Alpha Reigns", Sheamus yelled.

Roman did as he was told.

"Again, we can have the Witches", Abby growled.

"Fine I tried to fuck him. He's my mate and that little bitch took him. He needs someone strong, not some psychotic bitch who can't control her gifts", Abby said angry.

"Miss Wyatt, he's already been claimed and knowing this you still tried to mate with him against his will. That's punishable, we will get back to you on your punishment", Natalya said.

Abby laughed and rolled her eyes.

"My father would never allow it", she said.

Natalya gestured around the room.

"I don't see him here to stop me. Charlotte, Sasha, take this disgusting excuse away", Natalya said.

Taker looked at Roman.

"Things aren't looking too good for you Alpha", Taker said.

"Randy Orton", Kelly called.

Randy appeared and took his seat.

"You were also the child's mate, seeing as she's not eighteen yet, you've still got a chance at that happening. Depending on Alpha Reigns outcome here", Sheamus said.

Randy smirked.

"When did you meet the child?", Trish asked.

"She was old enough, next question please", Randy said, sounding bored.

"Did you ever see Alpha Reigns act inappropriate with the child?", John asked.

"No, although I heard there were a few shared kisses when she was sixteen", Randy said.

Roman knew Randy had no choice but to tell what he knew, once the Witches take the stand they will tell the Council if anyone lied or kept something to themselves.

"Anything other than a kiss?", Alexa asked.

"Not that I know of, that question should be reserved for his Beta and Gamma", Randy said.

The Council nodded.

"You've tried to take the child as well, yes?", Alpha Sika asked.

Randy smiled and nodded.

"I mean, have you not seen her", Randy said.

Roman growled.

"Control yourself Alpha", Trish said.

"Thank you Randy, you can step away", Natalya said.

Randy stood and walked away.

"Next, Carmella", Kelly said.

Carmella appeared beside Roman and sat.

"You befriended the girl. You've seen how your Alpha interacted with the child. Did anything inappropriate happen while you were there?", John asked.

"No, Alpha Roman was just there to protect Nova. Never once did he touch her, well at least not when I was around", Carmella said.

"So you knew nothing of the kisses shared between the child and your Alpha?", Alexa asked.

Carmella bit her lip. She didn't want to go against her Alpha but she had no choice. If she didn't the Witches would tell the Council she kept something from them and punish her Alpha more.

"Well, he did join us when we went out for a movie, but all he did was hold her hand", Carmella said.

Roman smiled at Carmella, letting her know it was ok.

"Nothing more happened during this outing?", Taker asked.

"There was a human bothering Nova, Alpha Roman stopped him but he didn't hurt him", Carmella said.

"Anymore outings like this?", Trish asked.

"Just the club Randy asked her out to. She invited Alpha Roman and he accepted. We went along with her to protect her", Carmella said.

"From Randy?", John asked.

Carmella nodded.

"And Bray, we had heard rumors that he was planning on taking Nova and he did try but Alpha Roman stopped him. Then Randy tried to take her. Nova stopped him from almost killing Alpha Roman", Carmella said.

"Then you took her to Agartha?", Sheamus asked.

Carmella nodded.

"Is there anything you would like to say?", Natalya asked.

"Just that, he deserves to be with our Alpha female. He loves her, our entire pack is happy again, we're whole. Please don't take her", Carmella said.

Natalya smiled sweetly at her.

"You can step down now", she said.

Carmella did as she was told.

"Bryan Danielson", Kelly said.

His father in law took a seat beside him. He sent a nod to him and Roman returned it.

"Did you know who the Wolves were when you let them into your home?", Taker asked.

"No I didn't, not till I heard them mindlinking", Bryan said.

"And you let them stay after this", Trish said.

Bryan nodded.

"My wife trusted them and I trust her. There was a reason she kept them around. I realized the Alpha was my daughter's mate, who better to protect her than her future husband", Bryan said.

"Why not tell your wife who you were?", John asked.

"She didn't want me to know who she was, I didn't want to freak her out with who I am. I was human, my bloodline is Banshee", Bryan said.

"And now Phoenix", Alpha Sika said.

Bryan nodded.

"Why the sudden change?", Sheamus asked.

"There were so many after my daughter, my only child. I needed to change before something bad happened. Something bad did happen, Bray Wyatt and his pack attacked my wife and I. I was minutes away from dying but Paige and Gamma Rollins saved my life and that of my wife's", Bryan said.

"So you weren't present when Alpha Reigns and your child decided to mate?", Kelly asked.

"No, I was under", Bryan said.

They all nodded. Natalya looked at him.

"Bray will have his trial for what he did", she said.

"Thank you", Bryan said.

"Is there anything you would like to say?", Alexa asked.

Bryan looked at Roman and then back at the Council.

"He's a good man, always looked out for my child from the moment he befriended her. Never crossed a line and has been loyal to her. The only reason she didn't know who he and his pack was was because that's how my wife wanted it. We didn't know how strong she was or if we could help her control it. You know The Phoenix family, they would have ripped our baby out of my wife's arms, so we kept her and her gifts a secret. A secret he kept because we asked him to do so. Don't punish Alpha Roman for mistakes we've made", Bryan said.

Bryan looked at Roman again.

"You deserve to be happy and with my daughter", Bryan said.

Roman smiled and bowed.

"Thank you Bryan, you can step down", Kelly said.

"Brie Danielson", Alpha Sika called.

Brie stepped forward.

"You knew the Alpha and his pack were in your home. Why did you allow that? Knowing the rules", Alexa asked.

"You all should know I don't follow any of those rules. I married a man that wasn't hand picked by my parents like tradition says. But anyway, I allowed it because I knew that if they could find her so would Randy and Bray, then possibly my parents. I wasn't going to put her through the same thing I was, I wanted her to choose her own mate", Brie said.

"She didn't choose her mate, you did by allowing Alpha Reigns to live in your home", Taker said.

Brie shook her head no.

"Nova didn't know who he was. Yes she met him outside of our home, but I had no control over her heart and mind. She made that choice on her own, she fell in love with him without my influence", Brie said.

"Why did you not tell her who she was?", Kelly asked.

"Because I didn't want her to live in a world full of rules and can and cannots. I wanted her to find someone she wanted to be with on her own, to actually fall in love. She did, she found Roman and I'm damn happy she did because there is no one better for her than him. He can help keep her under control, none of you know what she is capable of. Randy and Bray would have used her for evil and I will not sit back and watch my child kill herself for men who only want her for power and a quick fuck", Brie said.

"Did you know of their intentions to mate?", John asked.

"No, I was under", Brie said.

They all nodded.

"Anything you would like to say before you step down?", Trish asked.

Brie looked at her aunt.

"I know about the deal you made with my grandmother, that deal was broken. She's apart of The Order, you can't control that, none of you can", she said.

Brie looked at Roman.

"He can. If you take him from her, then you can kiss all of this goodbye. Everything you've worked so hard for, even your own lives", Brie said.

"Is that a threat?", Sheamus asked.

Brie raised a brow.

"Don't make me say I told you so", Brie said, before stepping down.

Roman caught Trish looking at Undertaker, knowing he was Kane's brother.

"Queen Nikki", Alexa called.


	47. Chapter 47-The Council 2

_**Reigns-**_

"Queen Nikki, did you know about the child?", Trish asked.

"No I didn't, not till she was a teenager and Abigail befriended my niece", Nikki said.

"Why didn't you say anything to your parents?", Taker asked.

"Because my loyalty is to my twin", Nikki said.

"Did you know about Alpha Reigns being around the child?", Sheamus asked.

"Not till I met Nova face to face", Nikki said.

"Did you know the child was in Agartha and in the hands of Alpha Reigns?", Kelly asked.

"Not till Abigail Wyatt came to our lands and told us. Then Nova was brought to the castle and spoke with my parents", Nikki said.

"Did they try to stop her?", Natalya asked.

Nikki nodded.

"They did but like my sister said, she is strong and makes her own decisions. My parents can't control Nova", Nikki said.

"Did she hurt them?", Alexa asked.

"No, just froze them long enough to get away", Nikki said.

"So she did hurt them", Taker said.

"No, they were frozen. Once unfrozen they weren't in any pain and are perfectly healthy", Nikki said.

They all nodded.

"Anything you would like to say?", Trish asked.

"She should be allowed to stay with Alpha Roman. He's done nothing but protect her and keep her powers under control, they love each other", Nikki said.

"You can step down now", Natalya said.

Nikki did.

"Beta Dean Ambrose", Sheamus called.

His Beta stepped up next. Dean had this relaxed look on him.

"Beta Dean, you followed your Alpha to the human world. You befriended a child who wasn't suppose to come in contact with any sort of mate what so ever, you are taught this from birth. So why go against the rules?", Trish asked.

"Because you, along with the Coven allowed this. You gave him permission to find her", Dean said.

"Yes, find her, not stick around and befriend her. You broke the rules", Trish said angry.

"That's not what the Coven said. Where's Paige? Ask her", Dean said.

"We will talk to her later, right now you are who we are talking to", Trish said.

"Relax Dean, it's ok", Roman said.

Dean took a deep breath.

"My Alpha doesn't deserve this, neither does my Alpha female. You will make a big mistake if you part them", Dean said.

"Did Alpha Reigns do anything inappropriate to the child?", Alexa asked.

"Of course not, he's not Bray Wyatt", Dean growled.

Sheamus chuckled.

"What about the kissing?", Taker asked.

"That's all it was, a simple kiss, a kiss the Coven allowed. Again ask Paige", Dean said.

"No touching, no", Dean was getting annoyed.

"No", Dean almost yelled.

" _ **Dean",**_ he heard Nova mindlink him.

He looked back at her and she mouthed for him to calm down. He looked back at the Council.

"Bray Wyatt tried to kidnap my Alpha, he brought her to Agartha and tried to hurt her. The ones who should be on trial here are them not Alpha Roman", Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm assuming you won't be answering any more of our questions?", Natalya asked.

"No because the only ones who can answer your questions is the Coven. They approved of everything", Dean said.

"You can step down now Beta", Trish said.

Dean chuckled and bowed to his Alpha. Roman returned it.

"Gamma Seth Rollins", Natalya called.

Seth stepped forward and bowed to his Alpha.

"Did you", he stopped them.

"Yes we broke the rules. We did it because you and the Coven allowed it. You aren't going to get different answers from me. Talk to the Coven", Seth said.

The Council looked at each other.

"Step down Gamma Rollins", Kelly said.

He did.

"Paige", Trish said.

Paige appeared and smiled at the Council, sending them a wave.

"Why didn't you ban him once he found her? We told you, let him find her but don't let him stay", Trish said.

"She was five years old, she fell in love with her mutts. I wasn't about to part them, she bonded to them", Paige said.

Trish sighed.

"Bryan tried to get rid of Roman one time. Do you know what happened when he tried to? She got sick, her powers got out of control. Now imagine if I took all three of them away. She needs them, she needs him", Paige said, pointing at Roman.

The Council looked at Roman and then back at her.

"He broke the rules either way, punishment needs to happen", Taker said.

"He's right", Natalya said.

"I think I can help", Roman clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Balor, what purpose do you have here?", Trish asked.

Finn stepped forward, black suit, shiny expensive shoes. He smirked at Roman and Roman growled.

"This one belongs to me", Finn said, pointing at Roman.

"No he doesn't", Nova said, standing.

Nova quickly went to Roman and he stood.

"Baby", Roman said softly.

"No, I can't do this. You don't belong to him", Nova said.

Finn raised a brow, he held his hand out to Nova.

"Finn Balor, Demon", he said.

Roman kissed the side of her head, she shook Finn's hand.

"Nova Reigns, I don't like you", she said.

Finn smiled and looked at Roman.

"I see the attraction, she's feisty", Finn said.

"By law he does", Taker said.

All three turned to look at him. Finn looked back at Nova.

"I'll make you a deal, Nova", Finn said.

Roman growled and gently pushed Nova behind him.

"Hear me out Alpha", Finn said.

Nova squeezed Roman's hand, he took a deep breath.

"You collect souls for me, I'll grant you your freedom to live with your wife as you please. I won't bother you ever again.", Finn said.

"How many?", Roman asked.

Finn shrugged and looked at the Council.

"As many as they think is enough for your punishment", Finn said.

Nova stepped up to the Council.

"I love him, he did nothing wrong. I was the one to coax him into having sex, this is all because of me. Don't punish him for my mistake", Nova said.

Roman went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"My love, come on", Roman whispered.

"Give us ten minutes with the Coven and we will figure out if we accept Finn Balor's offer or not", Trish said.

They all stood and left. Nova wrapped her arms around Roman, he squeezed her and breathed in her scent.

"Everything is going to be ok", Roman whispered.

"I can't lose you", Nova whispered.

He kissed the side of her head. Finn cleared his throat. They both looked at him.

"If they agree to my deal, I'll let your Alpha see you. He'll have to collect three souls a day before being allowed to see you of course", Finn said.

"Really?", Nova asked.

Finn nodded.

"Who am I to keep soulmates away from each other", Finn said.

He shrugged.

"He'll be allowed to sleep in your bed, to mate you. You'll be able to go about your lives but from seven in the morning till he's done collecting the third soul, he's mine", Finn said.

"How can we trust you to keep to your deal?", Roman asked.

Finn smirked.

"When have I ever broken a deal. Did I break the last one? No, but seeing as you need my help now, well this is an easy out. It's better then any other punishment they could have dished out to you", Finn said.

Roman held Nova close.

"I'll give you two a moment", Finn said, walking away.

Roman leaned down a bit.

"Everything is working according to the plan. We are going to be ok", Roman whispered.

Nova nodded against Roman's chest.

* * *

Ten minutes passed and the Council was back, they sat. Nova was nervous, if they didn't agree to Finn's deal, they were going to have to come up with a better plan.

"We've discussed this between us, we discussed this with the Coven. Finn, we accept your way of punishment. Alpha Reigns will work for you. He will collect the amount of two hundred souls, nothing more and nothing less", Trish said.

"You are to sit down with Demon Balor and discuss how it's going to work between you two. If we find out you broke the deal we have a right to punish you more", Sheamus said.

Roman nodded.

"I accept", Roman said.

"One more thing", Taker said.

Roman nodded.

"You are to stay away from your mate for a period of two weeks, mindlinking is fine but physical contact is not permitted", Kelly said.

"Why? I don't understand", Roman said.

"This is her punishment. Her confession about coaxing you into mating", Kelly said.

Roman nodded and looked at Nova.

"This punishment starts tomorrow night, enjoy your last night together", Kelly said.

"Thank you", Roman said.


	48. Chapter 48-Contracts

_**Reigns-**_

Once home, Finn followed Roman to their meeting room. He sat across from Nova and Roman. Finn smiled.

"So how exactly is this going to work?", Roman asked.

Finn waved his hand and a white paper appeared.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?", he asked.

Nova held her hand out and a pen appeared. Roman's jaw dropped a bit. Finn smiled.

"Neat trick", Finn said.

"I've been listening to my mom. I can only do small things like this", Nova said to Roman.

He met her eyes. She handed the pen to Finn.

"Would you like to see my trick?", Finn asked Nova.

Nova nodded. Finn ran his hand over the pen and he said something in Latin. The pen stood up straight on it's own.

"The pen will write down our deal", Finn said.

"That's so cool", Nova said excited.

"I can teach you you know", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

"Absolutely not", Roman said harshly.

Nova's excitement was gone, she sat back.

"Temper Alpha. Sorry love, I forget how possessive Alpha males get of their females", Finn said.

"Can we just get this over with? I would like to spend the time I have left with my wife", Roman said in a softer tone.

"Of course", Finn said.

Nova reached over and squeezed Roman's hand.

"So two hundred souls, three collected daily or more if you feel like it but it must be three if you want to be with your woman. Curfew is before midnight, it could be two minutes before midnight I don't care as long as it's before midnight.", he said.

"You mean he can't stay with me?", Nova asked.

"No, apologies but this does give him motivation to collect faster.", Finn said.

Roman rolled his eyes. He was hoping this plan worked out like they discussed.

"If for some reason you need him, you must contact me first and I will decide if he can go to you or not", Finn said.

Nova nodded. She took a peek at Roman. He looked distant, she wanted to comfort him but it didn't look like he wanted any right now.

"You are allowed in the Underworld. If he chooses to bring you", Finn said.

"That won't be happening", Roman finally spoke again.

Finn looked at him and then Nova, nodding his head.

"I think that would be for the best", Finn said.

Roman looked at him. He knew something and now he wondered if it had anything to do with Kane.

"Will there be any other Demons around him?", Nova asked.

Finn met her eyes.

"Probably, from time to time. I do get visitors but he won't be lonely, I have two more Hellhounds who can't wait to finally meet their brother", Finn said.

Roman growled. He was getting agitated the longer Finn was on his land.

"Almost done Alpha", Finn said, without looking at him.

Finn kept his eyes on Nova.

"What?", Nova asked.

He smiled.

" _ **Now I see why he wants you so bad. I can feel how powerful you are but that is to be expected, you're one of the Order",**_ Finn mindlinked her.

Nova gasped.

"How did you do that?", she asked, touching her head.

Roman roared and slammed his fist into the table, quickly standing.

"I did nothing but mindlink her, again that temper", Finn said, not fazed by Roman's outburst.

Nova reached for his hand but he pulled it away. He realized what he did.

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to pull away it's just, I need some air", he said, walking out.

Nova sighed, she knew he was having second thoughts about this idea. Finn cleared his throat.

"He's afraid to lose you", Finn spoke up.

She looked at him.

"Do you have a mate?", Nova asked.

"I did, she left me. She couldn't handle my bad temper and need to torture, but there was nothing I could do about it. I'm a Demon after all", he said, putting on a fake smile.

Nova read his aura, sadness.

"But it still hurts you", she said.

His smile fell.

"Why were you so surprised when I mindlinked you?", he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know how to do it, Roman hasn't showed me yet", she said.

"Would you like me to show you, it's easy", he said.

"Roman wouldn't like that, he wants to show me", she said.

He nodded.

"Is there anything you would like to add to this contract?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"What was your mate's name?", she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat little bird", he said.

She shrugged.

"You haven't said her name since she left you. You're afraid to say it because she makes you feel less evil", Nova said.

He met her eyes.

"Your aura gives you away Mr. Balor", she said.

"That's because mates make you weak", he said.

"No they don't", she said.

He sat back and folded his hands on the table.

"Enlighten me little bird", he said softly.

"They make you stronger because they give you something to fight for. You want to protect them from anything and anyone. Without them, you feel like you're nothing, you lose strength.", she said.

He exhaled softly.

"You're a smart one little bird. I can't wait to see what you are capable of once you know how to use your powers properly", he said.

"Nothing's going to happen to him, right?", Nova asked.

He smiled.

"I'll make sure of it little bird. I would never do anything to harm him. I know what it's like to lose your other half. I would never want another to feel that kind of heartache", he said.

"Maybe you aren't so bad after all Finn", Nova said.

Finn chuckled.

"Like wise little bird", he said.

Finn turned the contract towards Nova. Taking the pen in her hand she hesitated before signing.

"I'm trusting you", she said to Finn.

He laughed.

"That's a first, but why?", he asked.

"I just have a feeling", she said.

She signed the contract. Roman didn't need to sign it since he was the one they were discussing in it. Finn signed next. She trusted him because his aura gave him away again. He snapped his fingers and the contract disappeared.

"It was a pleasure Mrs. Reigns", he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Same Mr. Balor", Nova said.

"Now I should take my leave before your male rips me apart", he said.

Nova giggled. He stopped and looked at Nova once again.

"Her name was Becky, she is a Banshee", he said.

Nova smiled.

"You should find her, ask her for a second chance", Nova said.

"Easier said then done", he said.

She shrugged.

"Better to try then not, at least you can tell yourself you tried", she said.

He nodded.

"Good point", he said.

He bowed.

"Find your male, he needs you", he said.

He disappeared and Nova made her way outside. She walked around looking for him, but she couldn't find him.

"Baron", Nova said.

"Yes Alpha", he said, walking over to her.

"Nova, please. Have you seen my husband?", she asked.

"I'm sorry Nova, I haven't but if I see him I'll let him know you are looking for him", he said.

"Thank you Baron", she said.

He walked away from her, she sighed.

"Oh hello Alpha", Nova turned to see AJ Lee.

She smiled at her.

"You know, you could use your powers to find him. Project yourself, think of a place", AJ said.

Nova sighed.

"I'm not that good at it, my mom didn't know how to use it so she couldn't show me how to use it", she said.

"Concentration is all you need", AJ said.

Nova nodded and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath. An image of the beach Roman took her to popped into her head. She felt like someone tugged her body forward.

"I can't, it doesn't work", Nova said, opening her eyes.

Her jaw dropped, she had done it. She stood on the beach where she and Roman had made love. She looked around and called his name. No answer. Now she felt like someone was tugging her back. She closed her eyes and then opened them once again, gasping for air.

"Did you find him?", AJ asked.

"That was weird, I feel like I lost all the air in my lungs", Nova said.

AJ nodded.

"Once you get use to it, it gets easier", AJ said.

Nova nodded.

"He wasn't there", Nova said.

"Maybe he went home", AJ said.

"I checked there already and I have no clue where else to check. He's angry at me", Nova said.

AJ raised a brow.

"He's not, not at you. He's more afraid", AJ said.

"Mind keeping an eye on my body, I have one more place to check", Nova said.

AJ nodded. Once again Nova closed her eyes and concentrated. An image of the tree Roman loved to sit under. She felt warm hands touch her cheeks, opening her eyes. Roman was looking right at her.

"I found you", she whispered.

He gave her a soft smile.

"You're projecting yourself", he said.

She nodded.

"Come home, please", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll meet you at home", he said.

Again she felt like someone was tugging on her. She snapped back to her body. Gasping for air.

"Anything?", AJ asked.

"I'm going to meet him at home", Nova said.

"Good", AJ said.

She looked Nova over and smiled.

"What?", Nova asked.

"Soon", AJ said, before skipping away.

Nova held her hands up.

"What does that even mean?", Nova asked shouting.

"You'll find out", AJ shouted back.


	49. Chapter 49-Stuck?

_**Reigns-**_

Nova paced the living room waiting for Roman to get home. Once the front door opened and he walked in, she stopped. He licked his lips.

"I'm sorry for just walking out, I needed some air", he said.

"Why are you lying?", she asked.

He sighed.

"You're afraid, talk to me Roman", Nova said, going up to him and taking his hands.

He swallowed, feeling like there was a lump in his throat.

"I'm afraid that I'll get stuck", he said.

"Stuck?", she asked.

"The Hellhound. What if I can't come back from it? I don't want to lose myself or you. I want the future I saw, our baby, I want you", he said.

Nova cupped his face in her hands. She could feel his fear and sadness, anger and love.

"That's why you won't lose yourself, think of that, think of us and our future", she said.

"This plan sounded so good but now that it's actually happening, I don't think I want to do this anymore. It's easier said then done", he said chuckling.

* * *

 _They were sitting around trying to come up with some ideas. Randy and Hunter were here as well, although Hunter was a bit nervous being on someone else's territory._

" _We know Finn is going to show up. He's going to want me to work for him, I'll do it. This way I can find out a Demons weakness, their strength. I can find out how to take Kane down", Roman said._

" _We get that part Rome, but what do we do?", Dean asked._

" _Just act like you would normally, don't give anything away", Roman said._

" _And what happens if you get caught?", Nova asked, arms crossed over her chest._

" _Don't worry kiddo, you still have me. We can have a lot of fun together", Randy said winking._

 _Roman growled, so did Dean and Seth._

" _Touch my female and I cut off your hands", Roman growled._

" _I'll just regrow them", Randy said with a smirk._

" _Then I'll keep cutting them off", Roman threatened, taking a step towards Randy._

" _Enough", Brie spoke up._

 _Roman sighed, his arm around Nova's waist._

" _Finn will want a deal, a contract of sorts with you my love", Roman said._

" _Me?", she asked._

 _Roman nodded._

" _When you can see me and when you can't. Since we're mates it's against the Council law to keep us apart, he has no choice but to let me see you. When he does I'll bring back any information, you all will put the pieces together", Roman said._

" _I don't like this", Nova said, leaving the room._

 _Roman sighed._

" _I want you all to prepare for war. Once I've done my time I'm challenging Kane. He won't like it and he'll want an all out war. I want our pack ready if it comes to that", Roman said._

" _Then you better figure out how to destroy these Demons before they destroy us. War I can do, but against a Demon, I won't. They have hell and Lucifer on their side", Hunter said._

" _And we have Heaven on ours", Bryan said._

" _We aren't bringing Angels into this. This is my problem to handle", Roman said._

" _Then we're dead where we stand, Alpha", Hunter said, sitting down._

 _Alpha Sika cleared his throat._

" _It wouldn't hurt to ask Mickie or Eve, they would help", Alpha Sika said._

 _Roman shook his head no._

" _The plan is set, I will find a way to kill Kane. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find my mate", Roman said._

 _Dean and Seth stood, bowing as Roman left._

" _He's going to get himself killed", Matt said._

" _Have faith in him, I believe he can do this", Brie said._

 _Roman found his mate in the library. She's been reading a few books starting with A. He locked the door behind himself._

" _My love, speak to me", he said softly._

" _Do you have a death wish? If you get caught. What if this Balor decides he can just kill you right then and there? Then what? I lose you. I've just started to fall even more in love with you", she cried._

" _He won't want to wait till a new Hellhound is born and then of age. It's too much time wasted", Roman said, trying to lighten the mood._

" _This isn't a joke Roman", Nova said._

 _He went over to her and closed the book she was reading, sitting on the table. She looked up at him._

" _You aren't going to lose me my love. We have a future to look forward to remember", he said, tapping her chin with his index finger._

" _The future can change. With every decision we make it changes. What if we've already changed it? I want that future too, but we might not get it after all", she said._

 _Roman leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He stood and lifted her onto the table. Sliding his hands under her dress, removing her panties._

" _I'm going to give you that future and anything else you want", he said, sliding his shorts down and removing his shirt._

 _They reconnected their lips._

" _No matter how long it takes, my child will eventually be inside you. I love you", Roman said._

" _I love you", she repeated._

* * *

He opened his eyes.

"It's going to work my love", he said softly.

The front door burst open. Dean tackled Roman into a hug and then Nova.

"What's with the hugging?", Roman asked.

Dean had the biggest smile on his face.

"Sarah's pregnant, AJ just confirmed it", Dean said.

"Congrats brother, I'm happy for you", Roman said.

Sarah appeared at the door.

"I see he's told you", Sarah said.

He went over to her and hugged her tight.

"Congratulations Sarah", Nova said.

"Thank you. I've been wondering and hoping all week. Dean couldn't wait any longer and asked the Witch. She confirmed I'm pregnant", Sarah said.

"I wonder if Savi and Seth have any news? I know they were trying", Dean said.

"Or maybe we'll get a little future Alpha, sooner than later", Sarah nudged Dean.

Dean finally remembered how hard it would be for a Phoenix to get pregnant. He hadn't told Sarah about it.

"It's ok Dean", Roman said, squeezing Nova's hip.

Sarah looked between them, confused.

"A Phoenix has a harder time getting pregnant. It could be years or it could be never", Roman said.

"But didn't you say you saw Nova pregnant? I mean, we know it's going to happen, it's just a matter of when", Sarah said, placing her hand on her stomach.

Dean smiled at her and nodded.

"She looked like she does now but then again, Phoenix don't age. She's going to look like this for the rest of our damn lives", Roman said.

Everyone laughed, a breathless Seth stopped just inside the house.

"Savi", he said.

"Is Savannah hurt?", Dean asked.

Seth shook his head no and he was still trying to catch his breath.

"She's", he gasped for air.

Savi finally walked in, a huge smile on her face. They all noticed her glowing.

"Savi, are you pregnant?", Nova asked.

Savannah's smile grew and she nodded. Everyone hugged her and then Seth. Once he caught his breath.

"AJ?", Dean asked.

Seth and Savi nodded. Dean placed his hand on Sarah's stomach. Seth smiled.

"Congrats to you too Beta", Seth said.

He looked at his Alphas.

"It will happen for you both, just be patient", Seth said.

Roman nodded before kissing the side of Nova's head. Their friends taking that as their hint to go. Once gone, Nova guided Roman up to their room.

"My Queen, if I didn't know any better I would say you are planning to seduce me", he said.

Nova giggled.

"Maybe", she said.

Roman made love to Nova, there was no roughness involved. It was gentle and loving, he caressed her body with his finger tips and his mouth. His tongue leaving a wet warm trail. His thrusts were agonizingly slow, he wanted to let her know how much he loves her. The second time was rougher.

"If it's too much you let me know my love", he panted.

She nodded, not able to form words. Roman smirked, pushing his fingers into her, she arched up and moaned.

"Tonight will have to last us two weeks baby. I want you to remember how I make you feel. Your body belongs to me and me alone.", Roman nipped her shoulder.

"Yes", she moaned.

He removed his fingers and roughly turned her over. He settled behind her, grabbing her hips and pulling her back into him. One of his hands squeezed the back of her neck, pushing her head down into the mattress. He tangled his hand in her hair. He groaned.

"Uncomfortable?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Let me know if you want me to stop, but I'm really hoping you don't", he said.

* * *

 _ **Demons-**_

Finn removed his tie once he arrived home. He tossed it aside and stopped.

"I don't believe I let you in brother", he said.

He heard heavy foot steps behind him.

"How did the meeting go? Did the Council force him to work for you?", Kane asked.

Finn sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"They did", he answered.

"Good, the girl will be mine soon", Kane sounded excited.

Finn turned to face him.

"But not tonight. Tonight she belongs to him and I'm sure right about now he's fucking her brains out and she's enjoying it, oh boy is she ever. Her beast pounding into her like there's no tomorrow. All you will ever taste is him on her tongue, his scent covering her body", Kane's eyes glowed red.

"Shut your mouth Balor", Kane growled.

Finn shrugged.

"Just being honest with you. She won't give herself willingly to you. She's already mated to him, she's in love with him Kane. You'll have to resort to raping the child", Finn said.

"Then I'll do that", Kane said angry.

Finn pulled out a glass and poured himself a drink.

"You touch the child like that and I will let my Hellhounds loose on you", Finn said, before taking a drink.

"Since when did you grow a heart brother", Kane said smirking.

Finn tossed the rest of the drink back, a slight burn down his throat. He licked his lips.

"Touch the child, brother, and I will kill you", Finn said.

Kane glared at him.

"Mine are stronger Kane, don't you ever forget that", Finn said.

Kane mumbled something under his breath before walking away and disappearing.

"Apollo", Finn called.

A huge Hellhound appeared.

"Have the maids get the extra room ready. My third pet is coming home", Finn said.

Apollo bowed and left. Finn poured himself another drink.

" _You must protect the child Finn. Don't let Kane get his hands on her. It would be the end"_

The last words Becky said to him before disappearing. He woke up the next morning and she was gone. No trace of her in the Underworld or Agartha, she was just gone. She had woken up from her premonition screaming and ranting about a child, a powerful child. Phoenix and Banshee blood, the Order, this child being the end of us all. Demons and Angels included. She seemed so normal and sickeningly sweet when he talked to her.

"Roman is controlling her", he mumbled to himself.

That was the only reason Finn would allow Roman to visit his mate, to keep her protected and under control.


	50. Chapter 50-Cousin?

_**Reigns-**_

Roman slid his fingers gently up and down Nova's bare back. She was pressed up against his side, fast asleep. His female, he thought, so many times he slept in this bed alone. He wondered if he would ever find someone to share his life with, if he would ever find a mate to fall asleep and wake up beside him. He smiled, he found her, his soulmate and best friend, his future. Nova shifted beside him and her hand slid across his stomach.

"Good morning my Queen", Roman whispered.

"Not yet Ro, I don't want to get up yet", Nova said groggy.

He laughed, she smiled feeling his chest move from his laughing.

"I leave today beautiful", he whispered.

She groaned and lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest and looking at him. He brushed her hair back, his thumb softly rubbing her cheek.

"Don't remind me", she said, sadness in her eyes.

"It's only two weeks love, then I can come back to you. It might be only for a few hours that I get to see you but I get to see you none the less. I'm going to figure out how to hurt Kane, then once I'm done collecting the souls for Finn, we go straight for Kane and get him out of the way for good. Then all I have to deal with is Randy", he said.

"About that, what do we do when he comes for me and our unborn baby?", Nova asked.

"I have a few ideas, but I don't want you worrying about Randy till after we deal with Kane, ok", he said.

Nova nodded.

"What if Kane comes after me while you're gone or what if Randy", he placed his finger against her lips to stop her worries.

"Neither of them will step on our territory. Randy knows you will be well guarded. Dean and Seth will be your Beta and Gamma till I return. What you say goes in this pack, Alpha", Roman said smiling.

Nova smiled.

"As for Kane, do you remember the figure that tried to take you in the woods?", he asked.

She nodded.

"That might have been Kane. Your Phoenix forbid him from stepping foot on our lands or near the pack. As long as you stay within pack lands and near a pack member, you are safe", Roman said.

Nova bit her lip.

"Finn won't let Kane near me, if that's what you are worried about", he said softly.

Nova leaned over and pressed her lips against his, she pulled away a bit.

"Teach me how to mindlink?", she asked.

Roman smiled.

"I'm sorry, I keep saying I'm going to teach you and I push it back", he said.

She shifted on top of him, straddling him.

"I don't think that's a good position right now. Too late", Roman said.

Nova could feel him harden underneath her. She lifted up and he adjusted himself at her entrance, she slid down onto him. Roman shut his eyes and groaned.

"Teach me", Nova panted.

"Give. Me. A. Second", Roman was in a state of pure bliss.

Once he came down, he placed his hands on her hips.

" _ **Concentrate"**_

Nova gasped, hearing Roman's voice in her head.

"Rome", she said.

He smiled. She closed her eyes and started circling her hips. Roman's breathing picked up. She concentrated on Roman and called out to him. His thoughts filling her head. He was enjoying the feeling of being inside her, he was thinking about this moment with her and how much he's going to miss it for the two weeks they would be apart. How much he was going to miss her.

"I can read your thoughts", she said softly.

He wiped the tear that had slipped down her cheek. He carefully turned them, pushing her gently into the mattress.

"We can talk at night, you won't be alone baby girl", Roman whispered.

" _ **Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to go",**_ Finn mindlinked Roman.

He sighed.

"He's here", Roman whispered.

Nova nodded lightly. Roman thrusted into her, pouring all his love into it. Nova kissed his shoulder and nipped at it. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you", Nova whispered.

"I love you", Roman panted.

Finn was downstairs looking around Roman's house. He walked into the pantry and pulled out some crackers and the jar of peanut butter. He dipped the cracker into the peanut butter, going over to the photos Roman had hung on the wall. Stuffing the cracker into his mouth, he froze when he recognized a familiar face.

"What are you doing?", Finn turned to see Nova and Roman coming downstairs freshly showered.

"I see you two found something to do with the time you had left", Finn said, stuffing another cracker into his mouth.

He scooped peanut butter onto another cracker and handed it to Nova. She took it.

"Little bird", Finn said.

Roman growled, already growing irritated with Finn flirting with his female. Finn smirked.

"Not flirting Alpha, simply saying hello to my new friend", Finn said, walking back over to the pictures on the wall.

He pointed to the woman in the photo.

"She misses you", Finn said.

Roman tensed. Nova looked up at him and placed her hand on his arm.

"She knows you found your mate and she's happy for you. Hopes you two will give her grandbabies soon", Finn said.

Nova turned to Finn and then back to Roman.

"Your mom", Nova said softly.

Roman nodded lightly.

"You can see her you know. You will be down in the Underworld", Finn said.

Roman glared at him.

"Why would I want to do that, she left me. She abandoned her family", Roman said.

Nova kissed his arm, squeezing his hand.

"To protect you. You aren't angry at her, you're angry at yourself because you're the reason she left", Finn said.

Roman was on the verge of shifting. Nova could feel his muscles flexing under her hand.

"Breath Roman", Nova whispered.

He was squeezing her hand tighter.

"She doesn't blame you, you know, but your dad", Finn made a face.

Nova heard Roman's bone crack, he was shifting.

"He doesn't know now does he. If he knew I wonder what he would say", Finn said.

Nova stood in front of Roman and pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips roughly against his. His arms wrapped around her.

"Damn, that's one way to calm a mutt down", Finn said behind them.

Nova pulled away.

"It wasn't your fault, don't you dare blame yourself my love", Nova whispered against his lips.

He licked his lips, his tongue brushing her lips as well.

"I want you to say it", she whispered.

He met her eyes.

"Baby", she stopped him.

"Say it Roman", she said.

"It wasn't my fault", he said.

She nodded and kissed him.

"Good boy", Nova said, patting his head.

He chuckled.

"Well again, I don't mean to interrupt but it's time to go. If you're ready", Finn said, handing Nova the roll of crackers and jar of peanut butter.

"I'm ready", Roman said, resting his forehead against Nova's.

They walked out. Dean and Seth waiting out front with his dad and brother. Brie and Bryan quickly came over.

"Take care of her, don't let her out of your sight. If you need to put Baron or Corey to guard her", Roman said.

"I know Alpha", Dean said.

Roman nodded. He went over to his dad and hugged him.

"You'll be back sooner than you think", Alpha Sika said.

Roman nodded against his dad's shoulder. He hugged his brother then hugged Brie and Bryan.

"Paige will deliver the tea to you till Nova's punishment is over. Two weeks will fly by fast", Brie said.

"Take care of her", Roman said.

Brie placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You have my word, she's my baby after all", Brie said.

Roman nodded. He kissed Nova one last time.

"I'll see you in two weeks, wait for me under our tree", he whispered.

Nova nodded. Roman let her go, it pained him to do so and Nova could feel it. Finn looked at Nova.

"He'll be ok little bird", Finn said.

Nova nodded. Finn placed his hand on Roman's shoulder and they disappeared. Nova fell to her knees, Dean held her as she cried. He knew how much being apart from your mate hurt.

"Its ok sweetheart", Dean whispered.

Sarah came over and rubbed Nova's back as she cried into Dean's shoulder. Brie moved to Dean's side. Nova was in so much pain.

"Let me take her", Brie said.

Dean did as she said. Nova hugged her mom. Alpha Sika bent down on one knee and bowed.

"This pack will rely on you now, Alpha", Alpha Sika said.

Dean and Seth followed, then the rest of the pack.

* * *

 _ **Underworld-**_

Roman took a few deep breaths. He could feel Nova's heartache, her pain from him being away from her.

"This will be your room", Finn said, gesturing towards the door.

Roman looked at it.

"Here I thought you would stuff me in a cage and chain me", Roman said.

Finn raised a brow.

"I could do that, hell I use to do that, but someone changed my mind. She didn't like how I took care of my beasts", Finn said.

Roman looked at him.

"You have a mate?", Roman asked surprised.

"Had", Finn said, before walking away.

Roman opened the door and walked in. He made himself comfortable on his new bed. Feeling the empty side of it.

"Nova", he whispered.

* * *

Finn closed the door to his bedroom. He went to stand at his window. Thoughts of Becky consumed his mind. He missed her. His bedroom door was shoved open, Kane standing there.

"Where is he?", Kane growled.

Finn turned to look at him.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Hound", Finn said a warning in his tone.

"Why do you protect him? You'll get a new one once I'm done with him", Kane said.

"You kill one of mine, I kill one of yours", Finn said.

"No", Kane said.

"Then don't touch my property, he has some things to do", Finn said.

Kane rolled his eyes.

"Once he's done collecting your two hundred souls, he's mine and you can't stop me", Kane said.

Finn chuckled.

"After he's done, he doesn't belong to me. You can do as you please once he's done", Finn said, looking back out the window.

"Thinking of her again? I swear brother ever since you got a mate you've changed. You've grown soft", Kane said.

"Not soft enough to stop me from killing you Kane", Finn said.

Kane laughed.

"Tell the mutt I'm coming for his head once he's done", Kane said.

He heard him walking away and he rolled his eyes. Even if Roman no longer belonged to him, he wasn't about to let Kane hurt him. If Kane killed Roman, Nova would lose control and no one would survive and his chances of finding Becky were out the window.

* * *

 _ **Reigns-**_

Brie rocked Nova. She had stopped crying but she couldn't find the strength to stand and go inside her home, alone. Seth stood near by with her dad.

"When does it stop hurting?", Nova asked softly.

Brie kissed her daughter's head.

"Daddy and I are going to live with you till Roman comes back, two weeks Nova. Its just two weeks", Brie said.

Bryan rushed over to Brie and Nova. Seth had shifted.

" _ **What is it?",**_ Nova asked.

" _ **A woman, she would like a word with you Alpha. She won't tell us her name",**_ Sami said.

" _ **Let her in",**_ Nova said standing.

Seth approached her, standing directly in front of Nova. He was ready to pounce if it came down to it. Hearing a bark, a white wolf ran over to stand beside Seth. Brie and Bryan stood behind Nova. Sami was guiding the woman towards Nova. Her face was shadowed with a hood, her orange curls poked out.

"That's far enough", Bryan called out.

This woman stopped and got down on one knee, bowing her head.

"Alpha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard about you and I've seen what you could do", she said.

"Please stand", Nova said.

This woman did, removing her hood.

"Becky?", Bryan asked.

Nova and Brie looked back at him.

"Dad?", Nova asked.

"Nova, meet your cousin Becky", Bryan said.

Nova looked at this woman.

"As in Finn Balor's mate?", Nova asked.

Becky looked surprised Nova knew this. She recovered quickly and nodded.

"I'm here to help you cousin", Becky said.


	51. Chapter 51-She's Queen

**Reigns** -

They were sitting in the meeting room. Dean and Seth sitting on either side of Nova, still in wolf form. Becky smiled at that. Brie and Bryan sitting across from her.

"You will be a great Alpha while he's away", Becky said.

Alpha Sika and Matt walked in.

"Who's this?", Matt asked.

"Apparently my cousin, Becky Lynch", Nova said.

Becky bowed.

"She said she could help us", Bryan said.

"How?", Alpha Sika asked sitting.

"I know how to kill Kane, well you can't really kill him. See he's sort of like a Phoenix, the Demon in him comes back but in a different body", Becky said.

"Like a Hellhound?", Nova asked.

"You know about Hellhounds? So you must know about your baby and that awful snake", Becky mumbled.

"How do you know that?", Nova asked.

"She's family. If one Banshee has the premonition, all of our bloodline does", Bryan said.

"I was sent to protect you, but after your mother moved you", Nova stopped Becky.

"Moved?", Nova asked.

"Yes, we lived in Florida when you were a baby. Your powers were too strong and each of your potential mates felt you. They were coming for you and the only way to lose them was to block your gifts with the wall and move", Brie said.

"Yes, I'm starting to remember Florida", Bryan said, raising a brow.

Brie looked away from him.

"Roman found me in California", Nova said.

Becky nodded.

"He's your mate, besides that your Witch helped him a bit", Becky said.

"Paige", Nova called out.

"You rang sweetie pie?", Paige asked, appearing beside Becky.

Nova looked at Becky and Paige's eyes followed.

"I see you finally found her", Paige said to Becky.

"You knew", Nova said, unhappy with this.

"I did find you at one point. You were at the movies and went out to eat with your friends. I saw what you did to that restaurant. The Banshee's scream is a thing of beauty ain't it", Becky said.

"Humans don't have that same reaction", Nova said.

"I know, I heard what that girl said to you. If only that child knew the damage you could do. Princess or is it Queen?", Becky said.

"She's Queen", Alpha Sika said.

Nova smiled at Alpha Sika and he winked at her.

"Anyway, I kept watch over you and I realized Alpha Reigns was doing a great job of protecting you. So I sat back, when he couldn't be with you I was there. I didn't know he placed his pack members to befriend you. Pretty smart", Becky said.

"Ok, we're getting off track here. You said you know how to get rid of Kane?", Nova asked.

Becky nodded.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me one thing", she said.

"Name it", Nova said.

"Don't hurt Finn, he's not all bad", Becky said.

Nova smiled.

"I know and you have my word", Nova said.

* * *

 **Underworld** -

It's been two days. Roman could feel the effects collecting souls was causing.

"Ten", he mumbled, sweat dripping down his forehead.

He grabbed the glass of water and downed it. It felt cool going down his throat. He could feel his muscles begin to ache. His hands trembled. He wanted to collect more then three, hoping to finish faster but his Hellhound warned him, five was his limit.

"Paige", he called.

She appeared with a gallon of tea.

"You look worse than yesterday. Is this stuff still working?", she asked.

Roman nodded before chugging the tea.

"She sends her love, she misses you", Paige said.

Roman swallowed the liquid and then wiped his mouth.

"I miss her too, soon", Roman said.

Paige nodded.

"You should know, two days ago a Banshee arrived", Paige said.

Roman stood. Paige gestured for him to calm down.

"She's Nova's cousin, Bryan confirmed it", Paige said.

"Why wait to tell me now?", Roman asked, sitting back down and chugging more of the tea.

Paige sighed.

"She knows how to get rid of Kane", Paige said.

Roman lowered the gallon from his lips, he licked them. He was almost afraid to ask her how. The look she was giving him let him know it wasn't good.

"How?", Roman asked.

"Nova", he stopped Paige.

"No, hell no, absolutely not. I'm going to figure out another way, a way where Nova isn't involved. I'm trying to keep her away from him not push her right to him.", Roman said.

"I know, no one thinks this is a good idea but Nova is determined to learn how to use her gifts. Becky and Bryan are helping her with her scream and how to control her premonitions. Everything else Nova is reading about. She's figured out who else holds her other gifts", Paige said.

"Do not let her do anything stupid or go anywhere alone. Beta or Gamma must be with her if she leaves our lands", Roman said.

Paige bowed.

"Yes Alpha", Paige said.

Paige left. Roman could feel the tea kicking in. He tried to mindlink Nova but she blocked him. He didn't even know how she learned that.

 _ **"I know what you're doing my love and I am not happy. When I see you it won't be pretty. Stay away from Kane. I know you hear me Nova Reigns"**_

Roman felt something push his mind away, she heard him.

* * *

 **Reigns** -

It was her fourth day without him, she had cried herself to sleep last night, again. The pain she felt from his absence would tire her out. He comforted her with his soothing words but she couldn't see him or hold him.

 _ **"I miss you"**_

 _ **"My love, I miss you too. I have to go, we will talk tonight",** _ Roman sent back.

She pulled the book she was reading last night in front of her. She learned Witches could project themselves, which was one of her gifts. She could do it, but didn't know how to hold it for more then two minutes.

"What are you reading today?", Becky asked.

"Witches", Nova said.

"Evil creatures if you cross them", Becky said, sipping on her tea.

"Not the ones that I know. One of them is like a second mom to me", Nova said.

"What other gifts do you have?", Becky asked.

"Compulsion apparently, nothing else has come up yet", she said.

Becky nodded.

"Sirens have compulsion, maybe you can find one and ask", Becky said.

"I know a couple. I'm going to get Paige to teach me the projection thing and once I can control that, I'll make my way to the Mermaids or Sirens, whatever you call them", Nova said.

"Have you and your Phoenix connected?", Becky asked.

Nova shook her head no.

"My mom said to talk to her. I've tried, but I get no answer. I don't know if I'm doing it right, but like I said I get no response", she said.

"Get her angry", Becky said.

"How?", Nova asked.

"I'll figure it out", Becky said.

* * *

 **Underworld** -

Getting to my room, Paige had left a gallon of tea on my nightstand. The pain was getting stronger, the tea didn't do much anymore.

 _ **"Roman"**_ , Nova's sweet voice filled his head.

He took a few deep breaths.

 _ **"What's wrong? I can feel your pain. Roman?"**_

 _ **"I'm fine, just need to drink the tea"**_ , he said.

 _ **"I've figured out a few things. Paige is teaching me how to control my projection, I can hold on for at least five minutes now",** _ she said.

 _ **"That's great baby. Paige told me what you were planning and it's not happening. I don't want you involved in this. I'll find another way"**_ , Roman said.

 _ **"But I can do it",**_ Nova said.

 _ **"No Nova, for once just listen to me",**_ Roman said.

Silence.

 _ **"I love you Nova, we can talk more about this when I see you in a few days, ok"**_ , Roman said.

 _ **"Yes",**_ she answered him.

 _ **"I miss you so much"**_ , he said.

 _ **"I miss you too",** _ she replied.

* * *

 **Reigns** -

She was standing out in the middle of the field. Dean and Seth in wolf form, stretched out under the tree. Paige was still teaching her on projecting herself. One week down.

"Remember to picture where you want to go. A place, focus on it and breath. Don't put pressure on yourself, relax your mind or you will be pushed back. Feeling a breeze, she opened her eyes. Looking around, a huge castle in front of her.

"Where am I?", she mumbled.

"Little bird?", she quickly turned to come face to face with Finn.

He was with two other men.

"I, I", she didn't know what to say.

"How did you get here and past my watch dogs?", Finn asked.

"I'm projecting myself, but I don't understand, I was thinking about the beach and then", she stopped.

"Roman", Finn said.

"I have to get out of here", she said.

"That's best. If you see him before the week is up they will punish you again.", Finn said.

Nova nodded, she felt a tug and before she knew it, Finn was gone and replaced by Paige. She was back in the field.

"I don't want to project again", Nova said, walking away.

"Why? You did so good, you were gone forty minutes now", Paige said.

Nova stopped and looked at her.

"Forty minutes?", Nova asked.

Paige nodded.

"It didn't feel like it", Nova said.

"Yeah, it feels that way", Paige said, putting her arm around Nova's shoulder.

They started towards the house.

"Where did you go? You looked really sad", Paige said.

"Roman", Nova said.

Paige stopped.

"I didn't see him, I swear. I didn't even know I was there till Finn found me. Then I came back and I guess I just miss him. Every time I try to concentrate on my powers and learning how to use them, but he just pops into my head and all I want to do is cry", she said.

Paige hugged her.

"The bond is hitting you harder than I've ever seen on anyone. Maybe it's because you were only together for two weeks and it didn't give you enough time to really connect", Paige said.

"I don't know but, it just hurts", Nova said.

Dean walked up to Nova and slid his head under her hand. His snow white fur soft under her palm. He whined and so did Seth.

"I think I'm going to call it a day, I just don't feel up to much else", Nova said.

She walked to her house, Dean and Seth followed. She stopped and looked at them.

"You two go, I'll be fine. Go on", Nova said.

Dean sat.

"Becky's with me, I'm still being guarded", Nova said.

 _ **"Call if you need anything"**_ , Seth said.

Nova nodded and watched both Wolves head towards their homes.


	52. Chapter 52-Four Days

**Reigns** -

The next day Paige was back to showing Nova how to project herself. This time Nova pictured just the beach, trying really hard not to let her mind drift to Roman. She was able to use her gift for an hour, the longest she's ever used it.

"What's next?", Paige asked.

"Compulsion", Nova said.

Dean beside her. She let her hand scratch behind his ear.

"And where do you plan on learning that?", Paige asked.

"Mermaids or Sirens, I don't know what you call them", Nova said.

Paige laughed.

"Either is fine, but Mermaids are tricky creatures", Paige said.

"My Phoenix won't let anything happen to me", Nova said.

"But you don't know them like I do. They will manipulate you and lie", Paige said.

"You're forgetting I can read auras", Nova smiled.

"They will want something in return, I don't want you owing a Siren", Paige said.

Nova nodded.

"If they ask for something I can't give or willing to give, then I'll walk away and figure something else out, I promise", Nova said.

Paige nodded.

"Take one of the mutts with you or both and don't follow them into the water", Paige pointed out.

Nova nodded.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Walking downstairs, there were naked women everywhere. Batista and Apollo had women sitting on the table and on their laps. Finn was sitting at the head of the table eating, he laughed as Batista had a woman straddling him.

"Glad you could join us Alpha, sit, eat, and fuck. Pick one or two, three if you like", Finn said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"No thanks", Roman replied.

"You must get lonely in your room. You still have a few days before you could see your woman. Take one, she'll never know", Batista said.

"Like I said, no thanks", Roman said.

Roman grabbed a plate and filled it with food. He sat beside Finn and ate, ignoring the giggles from the other end of the table.

"You're faithful", Finn said, taking a drink of his wine.

Roman nodded and chewed his food.

"What happens in the Underworld, stays here", Finn said.

A woman went over to him and slid her arm across his shoulder. He shook his head no and gestured her away and to the end of the table.

"You don't want one either?", Roman asked.

Finn looked at him.

"Mate bond is a crazy thing. Doesn't let you cheat on your mate even if you haven't seen her in seventeen years", Finn said, chugging his wine.

Finn poured himself another and one for Roman.

"Name?", Roman asked.

Finn smiled.

"Becky", he said.

"As in Banshee Becky?", Roman asked.

Finn met his eyes.

"She's with Nova now, apparently they're cousins", Roman said calm.

Finn looked down into his wine cup and nodded lightly before chugging his full glass of wine.

"Why don't you go and see her? Talk? Maybe you can convince her to come home to you. Sometimes that's all a woman wants", Roman said, taking a drink of his wine.

Finn nodded.

"Good point", Finn said standing.

He was about to walk away.

"Join me in my study Alpha", Finn said.

Roman stood and followed him down a long hall. Once they got to two black doors, Finn opened it. Walking in, there were black books along a wall. Finn closed the door behind them.

"No one can hear us in here", Finn said.

Roman sat.

"You must think I'm stupid or something", Finn said smirking.

Roman was confused.

"You want to kill Kane, you want information any information on how to kill him", Finn said.

Roman opened his mouth to speak but Finn held up a finger to shut him up.

"You know he wants your mate, you aren't stupid either Alpha. You want to know how I know, it's easy, I read your mind while you were knocked out with that tea Queen Brie made. Your guard was down", Finn said.

"Now what happens?", Roman asked.

Finn smiled.

"I have a problem. I like your mate, now before you go all hot headed on me it's not in the way you think. She's different from anyone I've ever met, you're extremely lucky and I also might like you. So I'm willing to help you not just because I like you both and not just because Becky is my mate but because I want to get rid of Kane just as much as you do", Finn said.

Roman sat up straighter.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret", Finn said.

"What?", Roman asked.

"You can't kill a Demon", Finn laughed walking over to the wall of books.

Roman growled and stood, tossing his chair back.

"Calm down, I said **you** can't kill him, but he can die", Finn said.

He pulled out a thick black book and tossed it at Roman, he caught it.

"What's this?", Roman asked.

"Ancient Druids", Finn said, opening a cabinet and pulling out a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

"I don't understand", Roman said.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a drink.

"Ancient Druids can destroy a Demon. So can a Phoenix from the Order, but I doubt you want Nova doing this so your only option is a Druid", Finn said.

Roman flipped through the book.

"Sheamus", Roman mumbled.

"One problem", Finn said.

Roman looked up at him.

"They might not want to help you. They've calmed down a lot. You might have to have an actual deadly serious reason as to why they should help you", Finn said.

"I'll try anything, I won't let my mate fight my battles", Roman said.

"But it's not your battle, it's hers. Her family made this deal", Finn said, refilling his cup.

"Don't you get tired of drinking so much?", Roman asked.

Finn looked at his cup and then shrugged.

"There's nothing else to do down here. I mean, I could torture a soul or two but I'm saving that for the weekend", Finn said.

Roman chuckled.

"I want that book back once you're done", Finn said.

Roman nodded and lifted the book.

"Thanks", Roman said.

Finn lifted his glass to Roman before taking a drink. Roman walked out and went to his room.

* * *

 **Reigns** -

Nova landed on her butt.

"Not fair, you've been doing this a long time", she argued.

Dean was training her to fight, against Roman's wishes but after Nova begged and begged him, he couldn't say no. It was another way for her to protect herself if she needed to and Dean hoped she didn't need to.

"Lift your arm next time Alpha", Seth called from the side.

He was trading with Dean. Dean reached down and Nova took his hand.

"Again", Dean said.

She threw a punch and Dean ducked, dodging her fist. She was fast which surprised them. She threw another punch, again he dodged it but this time Nova kneed him and then knocked him off his feet. He fell back and looked up surprised.

"That was great Nova, you read him like a book", Seth said.

"Damn", Dean said.

Nova smiled.

"Alright you three, come and eat", Sarah called.

Nova helped Dean up.

"Tomorrow it's going to be two against one. Seth is going to hold you and I'll show you how to get out of his grip while fighting the second guy", Dean said.

Nova nodded. Dean and Seth stopped.

"What's wrong?", Nova asked.

"Roman wants to see us", Dean said.

Nova's heart fluttered at the mention of his name.

"Now?", she asked.

Seth nodded. Nova nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"Baron and Corey will be around, don't leave the house", Dean said.

Nova nodded. Dean and Seth left, Nova walked into her house. Sarah had set the table and Becky was helping her.

"Where are the boys?", Sarah asked.

"Roman called them, I guess it's just us for dinner. Call Savi, invite her over", Nova said.

Sarah nodded.

"Are you ok?", Becky asked.

"Yeah", Nova said softly.

Becky and Sarah didn't believe her, they knew she missed Roman.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll be down in a minute", Nova said.

They both nodded.

* * *

 **Underworld** -

"You want us to what?", Dean asked.

Roman sighed.

"I need you to go to the Ancient ones and ask for their help. They are the only ones who can do something about Kane", Roman said.

"Not true", Seth said.

"I'm not going to allow Nova to do it, take that thought out of your head", Roman said.

Seth shrugged.

"I can smell her", Roman shut his eyes and enjoyed the scent of his mate.

Dean glanced at Seth. Roman opened his eyes and looked at his Beta and Gamma.

"Either you two were rubbing yourselves against her or", he stopped.

"She asked us to Alpha. I couldn't say no, I mean you know how she is then she gives you the look and it damn near breaks you and you have no choice but to say yes", Dean said, moving back to stand beside Seth.

Roman stood, power and authority radiating off of him. His eyes turned red.

"Did you sleep with my mate?", Roman asked, his voice dangerously low.

"No Alpha", Seth said quickly.

"Explain", Roman said.

"She asked us to train her", Seth said.

"As in fighting? You're teaching her how to fight", Roman said angry.

Dean and Seth both flinched.

"I know you forbid it but she does need to know how to defend herself. If we get ambushed or something happens to me or Seth, she can protect herself", Dean said, defending their actions.

"She's a quick learner, she knocked Dean on his ass today", Seth said.

Roman raised a brow. No one has been able to do that except Roman. He smiled.

"Good. How are her powers coming along?", he asked.

"Great, we are going to the beach tomorrow", Seth said.

"For what?", Roman asked.

"Mermaids know how to use compulsion, we are going to ask if they could show Nova how to use it", Dean said.

"Mermaid are tricky, don't allow her to be tricked", Roman said.

"We know and so does she", Dean said.

"How is she?", he asked, almost afraid to ask.

Dean looked at Seth.

"She misses you", Seth said.

"I miss her too, I haven't smelled her in so long", Roman said, again taking a deep breath.

Dean smirked.

"Only four more days Alpha", Dean said.

"Four days too long", Roman said, sitting back down.

"As soon as Nova learns this compulsion stuff, Seth and I will head out to find the Ancient ones", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Tell her I can't wait to see her", Roman said.

Dean and Seth bowed and left. Taking the book about Ancient Druids with them.

"Four more days my love, only four more days", Roman whispered.


	53. Chapter 53-Wendigos

**Reigns** -

Dean and Seth got home late. Nova was sitting on her front porch, Baron laid out in front of her. He stood and bowed his head, trotting off. Dean and Seth stopped in front of her.

"What did he want? What did he say?", Nova asked.

"Well first off, he misses you, a lot. He was practically humping Seth and I because your scent was on us", Dean said smiling.

Nova giggled. Dean handed her the book Roman gave him.

"He said they can help. Seth and I just have to look for them. They change homes for each season, seeing as it's getting colder, the caves near Snowdonia. It will take at least a week and a half to get there, depending if we find shortcuts", Dean said.

"Can I come?", Nova asked.

"Nova, Roman", she stopped him.

"That's not fair. I'm Alpha too and what I say should matter. He's not even here to make demands", Nova said.

Seth squeezed her shoulder.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt, it's dangerous along the way", Seth said.

"Then I should come. I need to learn more about these worlds and not just from books. Take me with you", Nova said.

"Nova", Dean whined.

"Ok", Seth said.

Dean looked at Seth.

"Really?", Nova asked.

Seth nodded.

"What better way to learn then from first hand experience and who knows, maybe these Druids will listen to you. They like the old ways, if she explains to them what Kane wants to do than maybe they will help her and Roman", Seth said.

"You want Roman to kick your ass don't you", Dean said sighing.

"Think about it Dean, if we go they won't listen", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"We need to leave before Roman gets out, tomorrow early morning we leave", Dean said.

Nova stood and hugged them both.

"Don't you dare tell Roman", Nova said.

Dean and Seth nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Becky helped Nova pack a backpack with extra clothes. She lifted the familiar black book. Her fingers running over the cover.

"While I'm gone you should go and see him", Nova said.

Becky looked up at her and smiled.

"He won't want to see me, not after the way I left. I hurt him, but he wouldn't have understood why I had to go. It was to protect you", Becky said.

"This would have all been easier if I was never born, everyone would be happy.", Nova said.

Becky cupped Nova's face in her hands, making her meet her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that. Could you imagine if Kane got his hands on your mom? He would use her to gain power and control, it wouldn't have been easier, it would have been much much harder", Becky said.

Nova nodded.

"Now take this and read it along the way. It will help you understand the Ancient ones better and their customs.", Becky said, handing Nova the book.

Nova wrapped it in a shirt and put it in her bag. Getting downstairs, her mom and dad were waiting along with Dean and Seth.

"Look after the pack for me?", Nova asked her dad.

Bryan smiled and nodded before kissing his daughter's forehead.

"You know I will", he said.

"Please be careful Nova", Brie said, hugging her.

Nova nodded against her mom's shoulder.

"The Alpha is safe in our hands", Dean said.

They walked out of the house. Paige stood there with AJ. Both smiling.

"So you know what to do if you need me. I'll be there before you can finish calling me", Paige said.

"And I won't get in trouble for it?", Nova asked.

"No, she's one of your protectors", AJ said.

Paige pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please sweetie pie, be careful", Paige whispered.

She let her go and then pointed at Dean and Seth, looking them right in the eye.

"One hair out of place and I will make dog rugs out of you both, understood mutts", Paige said.

Dean chuckled.

"I'm more afraid of what Roman is going to do when he finds out we took his mate through the dark woods and then to the Druids", Dean said.

He was about to walk away, but stopped.

"If we make it out alive to and from there, Roman is going to be so pissed we disobeyed his order", Dean said.

"He said I was head Alpha while he's gone, I made a decision and now you two as my Beta and Gamma have to listen to me. Don't you?", Nova said.

Seth smirked.

"Spoken like a true damn Alpha", Dean said.

"Well, after you Alpha", Seth said.

Dean and Seth on either side of Nova.

"If you get tired or cold, let us know and we'll stop", Dean said.

Nova nodded.

* * *

 **Underworld** -

Roman had a strange feeling something was going on. Nova was pushing him out and so was Dean and Seth. They didn't want him reading their thoughts. Once he finished collecting the last soul for the day, Brie was in his room waiting for him. She had set the gallon on his nightstand.

"How have you been?", she asked.

"Exhausted and I miss her", Roman said.

Brie nodded.

"Same for her, she acts like she doesn't and finds a way to distract herself, but one mention of your name and it saddens her", Brie said.

"What's going on?", Roman finally asked.

Brie looked at him.

"I can feel it, she's hiding something from me and so are my Beta and Gamma. Tell me she's safely at home, waiting for me", Roman said hopeful.

"Would that make you feel better?", Brie asked.

Roman met her eyes.

"They didn't, I'm going to kill them", Roman said pacing.

"There was nothing they could do. She gave them an order and you did appoint her Alpha while you were gone.", Brie said.

"She is in so much trouble when I get home", Roman mumbled.

Brie laughed.

"Have faith in her, she's trying to help", Brie said.

"I don't want her to get hurt. It took me so long to finally have her and only to lose her when I'm not there, I would lose my mind", Roman said.

"I know, she's my child. She's learned so much from reading books and practicing with Paige and myself, her cousin Becky. Dean and Seth taught her how to fight. I hate to say it but she might not need you to protect her anymore, you do need her though", Brie said.

Roman chuckled.

"I wish I was there to watch her, to see her grow stronger", Roman said sadly.

"You'll be there for all the good moments, especially when you two give me a grandbaby", Brie said.

Roman smiled.

"Speaking of babies, how are the females in the pack?", Roman asked, taking a drink of the tea.

Brie smiled.

"Their all doing great, along with Sarah and Savi, Naomi and Carmella are expecting", Brie said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

 **Reigns** -

Finding a safe place to rest for the night, Dean and Seth set up.

"Nova mind turning on the fire", Dean said.

She held her hand out and the wood Seth had piled started burning. Dean smiled. Nova set her backpack down and walked a little away from the camp. It was too dark to see, she could vaguely make out some trees and bushes, a light fog.

"Nova, don't go far", Seth said from behind her.

She felt like someone was watching her. She licked her suddenly dry lips and tried again to see into the dark.

 ** _"Go back to Dean and Seth"_**

Nova jumped after hearing the female voice in her head.

 _ **"I'm your Phoenix, now go back"**_ , she said.

Nova turned and sat beside her backpack.

"You ok Nova?", Dean asked.

"Someone is watching us", she whispered.

Dean stood and his eyes scanned the area. Being Werewolves, their eyesight was enhanced and they could see in the dark.

"Seth, can you pick anything up?", Dean asked.

Seth sniffed the air, getting a vile stench. He rubbed his nose.

"What's wrong?", Nova asked.

"Smells like something is dying", Seth said, covering his nose.

Dean looked at Nova.

"I need to shift, cover your eyes and stay with Seth. No matter what you hear, stay with your Gamma", Dean said.

"Don't go out there, please Dean", Nova said.

Dean went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back", he whispered.

Seth wrapped his arm around Nova. She closed her eyes and could hear the cracking of Dean's bones as he shifted. Once she couldn't hear anything, she opened them and watched him shake out his fur. His blue eyes meeting hers before taking off into the dark.

"Is it true what they say?", she asked.

"What?", Seth asked.

"Can you see in the dark?", she asked.

Seth smiled and nodded.

"Our senses are enhanced. Dean's a Beta meaning he's just as strong as the Alpha", Seth said.

Nova nodded.

* * *

Dean slowly crept closer to the smell, it made him want to vomit. Whatever this was was far enough from Nova. He could see the twinkle of the fire. He heard a branch snap and he stopped. He crouched down and kept his ears open. He crept slowly on his belly, stopping only when he heard another snap. Taking a peek under the bush he saw the scariest thing he'd ever seen. They warned them about these things, he'd never actually seen one and now that he has, he never wants to see one again.

He quietly backed up, making no sound thanks to his training. When he got closer, he shifted and put his shorts back on. Nova and Seth both looked up when they saw him.

"What is it? It looks like you've seen a ghost", Seth said.

"We just have to keep quiet", Dean said softly.

He didn't want to scare Nova with what he saw. He sat beside her, keeping her within reach if they needed to move.

 _ **"What was it?"**_ , Seth linked him.

 _ **"Wendigos"**_ , Dean replied.

Seth's eyes were wide, he looked just as terrified as Dean felt.

 ** _"How many?"_** , Seth asked.

 _ **"Too many for us to take on, even with Nova"**_ , Dean said.

Seth gave a light nod in understanding.

Dean looked at the fire, he could still see those things eating something or someone. What he thought was a branch breaking was actually those things cracking bones. Blood dripping from their mouths as they chewed on the meat. He remembers reading about how strong those things are, how fast, they liked to hide in the trees. He hoped those things stayed as far away from them as possible, like he told Seth, even with Nova they wouldn't come out of that fight alive.

"I'll keep first watch, if the smell gets closer I'll wake you both", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Sleep Nova, I'll wake you when it's time to leave", Dean said.

She laid her head on her bag. Dean leaned back against the tree and fell asleep. Seth shifted and laid down, watching the direction the smell was coming from.


	54. Chapter 54-New Day

**Reigns** -

The next morning, as soon as there was light, Dean wanted to start moving. He knew the Wendigo only hunted at night, so the earlier they got up the farther they could get from those things.

Roman tried several times to reach Nova last night but she kept blocking him. She would have to wake up and it was hard to go back to sleep. The last time he tried, he sent her a very angry lengthy message about disobeying him.

"Roman doesn't stop", she said frustrated.

Dean chuckled.

"Trust me I know, he's been trying to contact me too", Dean said.

"Maybe one of us should answer him", Seth suggested.

Both Dean and Nova faced him, he sighed.

"I guess I'll be the one to do it", he said.

"Thank you for volunteering, it won't go unnoticed", Nova said.

Dean laughed.

As soon as he let his guard down, Roman's loud angry voice boomed in Seth's head. Seth flinched at the scolding Roman was giving him.

 _ **"I did not give you permission to take her with you. What the hell are you both thinking? You both know of the dangers in those woods yet you take her anyway",**_ he yelled.

 _ **"Alpha, she gave us an order. You yourself said what she says goes"**_ , Seth replied calmly.

 _ **"You and Dean should have run it by me first, my order voids hers. You both know this"**_ , Roman yelled.

 _ **"Our apologies Alpha, but it's too late to go back now. She's safe"**_ , Seth said.

 _ **"Tell her to stop blocking me",** _ Roman said.

He didn't yell this time, but his tone was still angry.

"Nova, Rome wants you to stop blocking him", Seth said.

"If he's going to yell then no", Nova said.

 _ **"She said if you are going to yell then no"**_ , he past along the message.

 _ **"I won't yell"**_ , Roman said.

Seth didn't believe that but passed along the message anyway.

"He said he won't", Seth said.

Nova nodded and stopped blocking Roman's attempts to contact her. She felt a flutter in her stomach when she heard Roman's voice.

 _ **"Why?"**_ , he asked.

 _ **"Maybe if I ask them to help us they will, it's worth a shot Roman. Don't be angry with Seth and Dean, they were only doing as I said. Maybe these Druids could teach me something new"** ,_ she said.

 _ **"The woods are dangerous my love, especially at night"**_ , he said, sounding worried.

Nova sighed.

 _ **"I know, Dean and Seth told me. I can take care of myself and them, I can do it Ro",** _ she said.

 _ **"Please be careful, I want you back in one beautiful piece"**_ , Roman said.

Nova smiled.

 _ **"I know, I miss you",**_ she said.

 _ **"Please keep your link to me open. I hate not seeing you and losing the only connection we had nearly killed me",** _ he pleaded.

 _ **"I'll leave it open"**_ , she replied.

Dean had stopped, he heard singing and clapping.

"What is that?", Seth asked.

They moved closer to it, Nova picked up auras. Different colors.

"They aren't dangerous", she said.

Moving closer, they heard a river.

"Unicorns?", Nova asked.

The three half men, half horse turned to face them. They smiled once they saw Nova, they made their way over to her and wiggled their brows.

"Well hello little lady, my name's Big E", he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

She smiled. He was pushed out of the way by the second one.

"I'm Kofi. The strong, smart one", Kofi said.

He was pushed by the third.

"And I'm Xavier, the handsome one", he said, also kissing the back of her hand.

"Its nice to meet you, my name's Nova and this is my Beta Dean and my Gamma Seth", she said.

Dean and Seth both eyed these men, horses, or whatever. Big E puffed out his chest and winked at Nova.

"Is one of these fine gentlemen your mate?", Xavier asked.

"Um, no but I do have one. Sorry.", Nova said.

"Lucky, lucky man", Kofi said.

"She's also seventeen", Dean pitched in.

He didn't like the way these Unicorns were eyeing Nova. All three backed up a bit.

"So where you three heading?", Xavier asked curious.

"To find the Ancient Druids, they come this way during winter", Seth said.

"With that being said, we must keep going", Dean said.

"We can help, we know the paths they take to get to the caves in the mountains", Kofi said.

Dean rolled is eyes.

"I guess", Nova said.

All three men yelled with excitement. Dean grumbled something about them being annoying under his breath and Seth chuckled. Nova pinched him and he stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled.

Xavier took her left side and Big E took the right.

"So you're Unicorns?", Nova asked.

They nodded.

"And you, you aren't a Wolf like your friends there", Kofi said.

"Ever heard of a Phoenix?", she asked.

They nodded.

"Wait, you're a Phoenix? That means you must be related to the King and Queen of Agartha", Xavier said.

"Their my grandparents", she said.

"Their ok, not so nice and hardly come into this neck of the woods but whatever", Xavier said shrugging.

"I don't like them much either", she said.

"So whose your mate?", But E asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Roman Reigns", she said.

They gasped and Dean rolled his eyes, Seth chuckled.

"Alpha Reigns, as in badass Alpha Reigns? Big, black dog Alpha Reigns, women fall at his feet Alpha Reigns", Dean stopped them.

"I think she gets it", Dean said annoyed.

"Wait, go back to the women fall at his feet part", Nova said.

"That's not true Nova", Dean said, glaring at the Unicorns.

"No, I want to know", Nova said, she figured he wouldn't be glaring at them if they were lying.

Dean knew something and he didn't want her to know because then she would be mad at Roman.

"Tell me", Nova said.

"Nova", she raised her hand to quiet him, he sighed.

"Who?", she asked.

"Sasha, she was one of the Valkyrie but nothing happened between them I swear. She fell in love with him but he just couldn't return her feelings. It was way before you, we were teenagers, they became friends and well, after he told her no, she left", Seth said.

"He didn't sleep with her?", she asked.

Dean went up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him.

"No, not with anyone from this world or like us, they were human", Dean said.

Nova nodded.

"He loves you Nova, from the second he found out you existed.", Seth said.

"That's so beautiful", Xavier cried into Kofi's shoulder.

Kofi patted his back.

"Let it out X", Kofi said.

Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled curse words at the three men over exaggerating.

"Now that we've cleared the situation, can we please keep going", Dean said walking away.

"Is he always this grumpy?", Big E asked.

Nova giggled.

"He's just in Beta mode", Nova said.

All three nodded.

"So do you three have mates?", Nova asked.

"Ha, like they can find women to stand them", Dean said from up ahead.

"For your information, yes we do have mates", Xavier said, sticking his tongue out at Dean.

Dean growled.

"Ignore him X, he's just mad that we are so good looking even his mate would jump us", Kofi said.

"That's it", Dean said, dropping his bag and going after the three men.

Nova put her hand up and Dean ran into an invisible force, he looked at Nova.

"Let me rip him apart", Dean said.

"That won't solve anything, besides he's just messing around", Seth said.

"Keep my mate out of your mouth", Dean growled while being pulled away by Seth.

Nova put her hand down. The three men waved their hands where the invisible wall was, excitement written on their faces.

"Do that again, do that again", Xavier said clapping.

That got all three of them clapping and chanting. Dean growled frustrated.

"Guys please, my Beta is already on edge and I don't think my mate would be too happy if he had to find a new Beta", Nova said.

All three stopped and nodded.

"We apologize Beta Ambrose, we will be good for the rest of the trip. You'll need us, the more there is to protect the Queen, the better", Kofi said.

All three bowed and Dean looked at Nova. She nodded.

"They have a point Dean", Nova said.

He clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Fine but I swear if you annoy me again, that's it", Dean said.

Dean continued walking.

"Really though, don't piss him off", Seth said, before following Dean.

Nova looked at these men.

"So mates?", Nova asked.

They started walking and talking about their mates and how they met them.

"Francesca is amazing, you'll have to meet her some time", Xavier said.

"I'd like that", Nova said.

It felt like they had been walking for hours. They had walked a great distance from their last camp but Dean wanted to go a little further, the farther he was from those Wendigos, the better.

"How much more Dean? She'll need to stop. We can handle these long distant walks but her, she can't", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"I just want to get as far from those things as we can", Dean said.

"What things?", Big E had snuck up to them.

Dean and Seth had no choice.

"Wendigos", Dean said.

He saw the frightened expression on his face, Big E finally nodded.

"Our camp is about another hour, maybe a little more away. Magic protects us from those things", he said, tapping his shiny horn.

Seth and Dean shared a look, it was better then staying out in the woods unprotected, especially Nova.

"You're trying to keep her safe, we are your best option. You wouldn't want your Alpha to find his female all torn up and dead", Big E said.

"She's a Phoenix", Seth said.

"Oh right, the reincarnation thing", he said, waving his hand in the air.

"Our Alpha would be grateful and so would we, if you let us stay in your safe haven", Dean said.

Big E smiled and nodded.

"Its settled then, you guys are going to love it there", Big E said, hugging Seth and Dean.

"Alright, get off me", Dean said, pushing Big E away from him.


	55. Chapter 55-Shortcuts

_**Reigns-**_

Getting to their camp, there was a clear water lake with a water fall. Nova couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Unicorns whispered as they passed by, Dean and Seth on either side of Nova.

"It's the princess", they heard someone gasp.

"Did she run from her family?", another asked.

"She ran away from her mate, I heard he beat her", another said.

She heard Dean growl.

"I heard she tried to kill him after he mated with Miss Abigail", another said.

That made her angry, Dean could feel the heat coming off of her.

"Hey, mind turning it down? Some of us aren't heat tolerant", he whispered.

"Sorry", Nova whispered back.

"Don't listen to them kid, they don't leave this place much and the gossip they hear is when they leave to go down to the river we found our annoying friends at", Seth said.

"But the part about Sasha was true", Nova mumbled.

"Not completely, just like this new gossip is not completely true. You didn't run from your family, you chose to leave. You didn't run from Roman because he beat you and you didn't try to kill him, that was an accident", Dean said.

"Certain things just got twisted around while being spread", Seth said.

Nova nodded. Xavier and Kofi had taken them to a make shift hut.

"Who lives here?", Nova asked.

"No one really, we always leave extra huts free just in case. Oh and sometimes when The Druids or Valkyrie decide to pass by and need a place to crash before continuing on, they stop here", Xavier said.

"The protection alarms go up soon so if you need to do anything outside of camp I suggest you do it now", Kofi said.

"We're good", Dean said.

Xavier smiled.

"Good, dinner is in an hour", he said, before they walked out.

Dean took one of their blankets and hung it over the door to block everyone from looking in. Seth set up a makeshift bed out of the rest of the blankets. Dean and Seth would shift into their Wolves to make Nova more comfortable.

"Roman's trying to reach me", Nova said.

Dean and Seth knew she was still sort of pissed at him for not telling her about Sasha.

"We'll go and get something to eat, once your done join us", Dean said.

Nova nodded and watched them walk out. Nova sighed before letting Roman in.

" _ **Hi my love",**_ he said.

She didn't answer him, but she knew he would feel her anger.

" _ **What's the matter? Did someone do something to hurt you love? Tell me who and when I get back I'll deal with them",**_ Roman said.

" _ **You did, you lied to me",**_ Nova said.

" _ **I don't understand baby",**_ he said.

He was confused, they hadn't spoken much since the last time they saw each other.

" _ **Sasha ring a bell?",**_ she asked.

She could feel Roman's emotions shift a bit.

" _ **Who told you about her?",**_ he asked.

" _ **No the question here is, why didn't you?",**_ she asked.

" _ **It was a long time ago, nothing happened between us. I've been honest with you about that, only humans. Sasha and I have been friends a long time. She fell in love with me and thought I felt the same but I didn't. I saw her as more of a little sister, even after she kissed me",**_ he explained.

" _ **She kissed you",**_ Nova shouted.

" _ **It was a quick peck before I pulled away from her. I told her where I stand and she didn't like it so she left and joined the Valkyrie. Haven't heard from her since my trial, she had to go for Natalya",**_ he said.

Nova looked down at her hands, processing this information.

" _ **Baby girl, I love you. I have always loved you, no one else owns my heart, mind, and soul. I'm completely yours",**_ he said.

Nova smiled.

" _ **I miss you",**_ she said.

" _ **I miss you more, these last few days will go by quicker then you know it",**_ Roman said.

He couldn't wait to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her again. He missed her warm lips and her scent, the feel of her skin against his.

" _ **I hope so",**_ Nova said.

" _ **Be careful Nova",**_ he said.

They finished talking and Nova made her way out of the hut. Finding Seth and Dean sitting around the fire.

"Hey there she is, how is he?", Dean asked.

"Home sick", she said, sitting beside Seth.

Seth handed her a plate, she ate half and gave the rest back to Dean and Seth.

* * *

 _ **Underworld-**_

Finn was enjoying his dinner when the doors burst open. He raised a brow when Kane showed his face.

"Good morning to you as well, what can I do for you Kane?", he asked.

"What did you tell your mutt?", he asked angry.

Finn leaned back in his chair.

"What exactly are you talking about?", Finn asked.

"The girl, she's going to find the Druids. The Beta and Gamma are traveling with her", he said.

Finn watched Kane pace.

"How do you know I said something? Why would I say something? Did you forget I'm a Demon as well. Why would I point them in the direction of my destruction", Finn said.

He did point Roman in the direction but he wasn't about to admit that to Kane. Finn didn't feel like fighting today. Kane nodded.

"You're right, I guess I just assumed because she's mated to Reigns", Kane said.

"I forced him to work for me, he despises me", Finn said.

Kane nodded.

"He wants you dead just as much as he wants me dead", Kane said.

Finn nodded and chugged the last of his wine.

"Has she found the Druids yet?", Finn asked.

"Taker says she's close. We lost her yesterday before nightfall, they're getting there fast", he said.

Finn nodded.

"The Beta and Gamma must have used magic as a short cut", Finn said, pouring more wine into his cup.

He gestured the bottle to Kane and he nodded. Finn poured him a glass and Kane sat.

"Or someone helped them", Kane said, swirling the wine in the glass before taking a drink.

Finn shrugged.

"She is royalty and if she mentions who her mate is, more protection she'll have", Finn said.

Kane nodded.

"Why not find the Druids before she does? Kill them", Finn suggested.

Kane chuckled.

"If it was that easy to get rid of them don't you think Taker and I would have done so by now. Those assholes and the damn Angels are the only ones strong enough to take us on", Kane said.

"Don't forget the Phoenix. She almost had you kissing her feet if my memory serves me right", Finn said smiling.

Kane raised a brow but smirked.

"I underestimated the child, I won't next time", he said.

Finn chuckled.

"Rumor has it they are training the girl", Finn said.

"I've been doing this over a thousand years, she's barely learning. Who do you think will really win this match", Kane said, leaning back in his seat.

"You're really going to underestimate her again? Apparently you didn't learn your lesson the first time", Finn said.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I have her is fuck her in front of her so called mate, hard. He won't want her anymore", Kane laughed.

Finn took a drink.

"His mates pain will kill him", Kane smirked.

"Or make him stronger", Finn said shrugging.

"You really know how to ruin a mood", Kane said.

"I want us all to be miserable brother", Finn said.

* * *

 _ **Reigns-**_

They were packing up to start moving. Xavier walked in and smiled.

"You know we can save you three time and show you a portal to get you to the Druids", he said.

Dean stood and glared at Xavier.

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday? We could have used it", Dean growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh calm down grumpy pants, it's about an hour away. By the time we reached it it would have been too dark to see anything and we would be unprotected", he said.

Nova lifted her backpack.

"Once you pass through the portal, it might take you another day, depends how fast you walk", Xavier said.

"Its better then walking another three days, we'll take it", Seth said.

Dean nodded and once everything was ready, they followed Xavier and Kofi.

"Where's Big E?", Nova asked.

"Um, well he went ahead. He wanted to make sure it was safe around the portal, sometimes bad people hang around there", Kofi said.

" _ **The truth now",**_ Dean said.

Kofi looked at him.

" _ **Your Witch AJ sent a message early morning. The demon Kane knows you're looking for the Druids, Big E went ahead to make sure it was all clear",**_ Kofi said.

Dean nodded. It took an hour to get to the portal. Big E was looking around and when he saw them he smiled.

"You look radiant in the mornings Alpha female", Big E said.

Nova smiled.

"Please just call me Nova", she said.

Big E bowed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you", Kofi said, kissing the back of her hand and bowing.

"Same", Nova said smiling.

Xavier did the same, but his bottom lip started trembling and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you, don't go", Xavier said, squeezing Nova.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Stop over exaggerating and let her go", Dean said.

"Make me", Xavier said.

Seth chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. He waited to see what Dean would do, he's never seen anyone annoy Dean as much as these three have and live.

"My Alpha's leash comes off in two days. Do you really want your scent all over her when he sees her?", Dean said.

Xavier squinted his eyes at Dean and Dean smirked. Xavier let her go.

"Thought so", Dean said.

"Nova has to open it. She's the only one with magic", Kofi said.

Nova looked at Dean.

"I don't know how, I'm sorry", she said.

Dean smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Not your fault princess", he said.

"Its easy, here", Big E said, taking Nova's hand.

He pressed it to the tree. Nothing happened.

"You're looking for the Druids, concentration is key. Think Druids", he said softly, before backing away.

Nova licked her lips and closed her eyes. They waited a few minutes.

"Its no use", Dean said.

"Give her a minute Mr. Grumpy pants", Xavier said, pouting at him.

Nova stepped back, only for a violet swirl in the tree to open up. She smiled and turned around excitedly.

"I did it", she said.

The guys all smiled. She ran over to Big E and hugged him.

"Anytime Nova, not every day we get to help a princess", he said bowing.

Dean held his hand out to her.

"Lets go Nova", he said.

She took his hand and they left, waving at the three men. Getting to the other side, it was cold. Nova put her sweater on.

"Druids like the cold", Seth said.

"What do we do now?", Nova asked.

"Seth needs to track them, once we get which way they went then we follow", Dean said.

Seth shifted and took off. Nova sat and pulled out the book Roman gave to the guys.


	56. Chapter 56-The Druids

_**Reigns-**_

Seth spent half the day looking for the Druids. He came back before dark and shifted. Nova gasped and covered her eyes, turning away.

"Shit, I'm sorry, forgot", she heard him say.

"It's fine", Nova said blushing.

She has never seen another man, only Roman. Seth had put shorts on, clearing his throat.

"I'm covered", he said.

"Yeah but I don't think I can look at you just yet", she said.

He nodded lightly.

"So what did you find?", Dean asked.

"I found them, they aren't that far from here but they do have a protective barrier around them", Seth said.

Dean nodded.

"Let's go", Dean said.

Nova picked her bag up and they went in the direction Seth said The Druids were at. Getting to a wall of rock, Seth stopped. It was dark, the only light was from the moon.

"Seth, this isn't funny", Dean said.

Seth rolled his eyes and gestures towards the wall.

"This is where their scent led me to. I've tried finding my way around it, I've touched it, tried to move it. It doesn't budge", Seth said.

Nova moved closer to it and placed her hand on it.

"I hear voices", Nova mumbled.

"You think you can open it? I think it might be a door.", Dean said to Nova.

Nova removed her hand and closed her palm. She lightly knocked on the wall. The voices stopped, she bit her bottom lip and then knocked again.

"Nova it's useless, try your powers", Dean said.

Nova stepped back, hearing a crack. They watched as the rock split in two and opened, revealing a tall man. She recognized him from Roman's court meeting.

"You", she said angry.

Sheamus raised a brow.

"So you've found us", he smirked.

"We need just a moment", Seth said.

Sheamus sighed.

"We can't help you, go on get going", Sheamus said, gesturing with his hand to leave.

That angered Nova.

"I'm not going anywhere, please I need your help. You are the only ones who can help me", Nova said, stepping towards Sheamus.

"I know why you're here child, I'm sorry but", she stopped him.

"Stop saying you can't help me. I know for a fact that you can. I also know that if someone comes asking for help it's in your nature to at least hear them out before denying them. You haven't heard me out, you can't turn me down yet. Please", Nova said.

Sheamus looked her over before nodding, she was right, he couldn't turn her away without hearing her out first.

"Just you", he said.

Dean growled.

"She goes nowhere without us", Dean said.

"Like a Beta and Gamma should, protect your Alpha at all costs. You've been nothing but loyal", Sheamus said.

He moved to the side and gestured for them to come in. Walking in, they looked around, they weren't outside anymore.

"This is really cool", Nova said, looking around.

They were in a cave, but it looked like a cabin from inside. Sheamus smirked.

"I forgot you aren't use to magic", he said to Nova.

She looked at him and nodded. She set her backpack near the door. Sheamus pulled out the black book.

"Where did you get this?", he asked, looking it over.

Nova looked at Dean.

"Balor", he said softly.

He looked up at Nova. He stretched is arm out and gave Nova the book back. She took it and hugged it.

"Right now we sleep. I, along with my fellow Druids will answer any questions you have and listen to what you have to say.", Sheamus said.

"Because you have too", Nova said.

Sheamus shook his head no. His eyes fell on the book in Nova's arms and then his eyes met hers.

"Demon Balor gave you that book for a reason, he trusts you and wants to help.", he said.

Nova nodded.

"Come I'll show you to your rooms", Sheamus said, moving towards a hall.

"We can share a room. Seth and I can shift and sleep like that. She doesn't leave our sight", Dean said, taking a hold of Nova's arm.

Sheamus looked at Nova.

"We are fine with one room", she said to him.

Sheamus nodded and continued down the hall. Getting to a room, he opened the door and tilted his head.

"Breakfast is at seven, training is at nine, free time to ask your questions is at five when we have dinner. Yes you do have to train with us, we won't answer any of your questions if you don't. You have to earn our trust", Sheamus said.

Nova nodded.

"Good, because I don't trust you either", Nova said.

Sheamus looked shocked for a second but recovered. Dean and Seth smirked. Sheamus bowed and closed the door behind him. Nova looked at Dean, she still couldn't look at Seth.

"How does this training go?", Nova asked nervous.

"They're Druids, it could be anything. Training your mind or maybe physical training like we do at home. Druids teach, so you'll have to pay close attention to everything they do and say", Seth said.

"I know, it's in the book", Nova said.

Seth nodded.

"We'll be there to help if you need it, you aren't alone in this", Dean said.

Nova nodded and looked at the ring on her finger.

"He misses you too Nova, soon", Dean said.

Nova looked up and nodded.

* * *

 _ **Underworld-**_

Roman spent more time as his Hellhound then he did as himself, it worried him. He ran his hand through his hair.

"The tea isn't working anymore is it?", Roman looked up to see Bryan before looking down at his hands again.

"I haven't felt Nova's emotions in a while. I've spent too much time as my Hellhound. I'm worried", Roman said.

Bryan sat in the wooden chair across from Roman.

"Worried about?", Bryan asked.

Roman looked up at his father in law.

"I'm losing my humanity, I can feel it", Roman said.

Bryan had a better view of Roman and noticed his eyes. They were turning red.

"You're giving up", Bryan said.

Roman stood.

"You don't understand, you don't have to fight with yourself on a daily basis. The tea isn't working anymore and I can't take the pain, not unless I use my Hellhound to do it", he said.

"What happens if Nova gets hurt? How will you know if you can't feel her anymore?", Bryan asked standing.

Roman looked at him, he knew he was right. Not being able to feel Nova hurt was a bad thing. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

"Just a little bit longer Alpha", Bryan said, before he left.

Roman pushed his Hellhound away and pain took over his body. He'll deal with this pain.

* * *

 _ **Reigns-**_

Nova woke up before Dean and Seth. She put on her converse and quietly left the room, closing the door behind herself. She made her way through the hall and would stop and look at certain paintings or carvings.

"You're the Order?", Nova turned to see a tall man.

He was fit and had a British accent, he bit into the peach he had.

"And you're a Druid?", she asked, looking him up and down, not impressed.

He smirked and chuckled.

"Wade Barrett miss", he said, stepping towards her.

"Nova Reigns", she said.

"I know who you are, you're a prophecy come true. I just never thought you would be so pretty", he said.

Nova raised her brow.

"I don't think my mate would appreciate those kinds of comments", she said, looking back at the painting.

Wade bit into his peach again.

"I think he's too busy trying to keep his humanity to be worried about a comment I made", Wade said.

"He loves me", Nova said.

Wade shrugged.

"Not for long", Wade said, before walking away.

"What does that mean?", she asked, following him.

He glanced back but didn't stop, he shrugged.

"Don't be surprised if you need him and he doesn't show up to help you. He'll be long gone and nothing of who he is will be left. He won't even know who you are anymore", Wade said.

"He would never do that", Nova said.

"We'll see, but for now, breakfast", Wade said as they walked into a huge kitchen.

Men sitting at five different tables. Wade placed his hand on her back and guided her towards a table.

"Gentlemen, the Order. Order, the lads", Wade said, waving his hand to each of the men.

"Don't call me that, my name is Nova", she corrected him and removed his hand.

Wade chuckled and sat, patting the empty spot beside him, she sat as well.

"Hungry Alpha?", a man with a Russian accent asked.

Before she could answer, someone had set down a plate in front of her. She ate and listened to these men talk. Listening was key, the black book said.


	57. Chapter 57-Melina

**Reigns-**

Dean woke up, shaking his fur out. Nova wasn't in bed. He checked the bathroom and it was empty. Shifting back, he grabbed his shorts and woke Seth up. They grey wolf yawned.

"You need to shift back, she's gone", Dean said, putting his shoes on.

Seth quickly shifted and got dressed. They made their way out of the room and Seth sniffed for Nova's scent. Dean followed behind Seth as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Now isn't a time to eat Rollins, we need to find our Alpha", Dean said.

Seth glared at his Beta.

"She was here, now come on", he said, walking out.

They noticed a group of men standing around in a circle. They ran over and pushed past them. Nova was fighting someone, they were going to jump in but Sheamus stopped them.

"You're late for training", he said.

Dean and Seth watched as Nova flipped this guy the way they taught her. Dean smirked.

"You trained her well", Wade said to Dean and Seth.

Once Nova pinned the guy, Sheamus clapped and lifted Nova's hand.

"I think I need to train my men more. Minding letting me borrow your Beta and Gamma", Sheamus said.

Nova didn't like that.

"No, sorry, but my husband wouldn't like that. Now what?", Nova asked.

"Now we train your mind. You aren't connected to your Phoenix, are you?", Wade asked.

"No, I mean sometimes I hear her but only when she allows it. I black out when she takes control", she said, walking beside Wade.

He nodded.

"Do you mind if I snoop around in your head?", he asked.

"No", she said, hoping he could help.

She followed him to a clearing. Bright green grass, a small pond. He turned to look at Dean and Seth.

"Only she's allowed to go. I need her to clear her mind in order to allow me in", he said to them.

They were about to protest.

"Its ok, if it's true what they say, that she protects me then she won't let him hurt me", she said.

They finally nodded and walked back to where they were training. Wade sat and patted the seat in front of him.

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Clear your mind, breath slowly. He waited a minute before lifting his hands to press them against the sides of her head. Her hand flew up, squeezed his wrist, and stopped him. Opening her eyes, they were violet.

"She might have agreed to let you in but I didn't", she said.

Wade raised a brow.

"I just want to see why you two didn't connect", he said.

"We didn't connect because the Witches put a wall that separated us", she said.

"She's tried to speak to you. Why haven't you answered her?", he asked.

"Because if we connect, I won't be able to protect her. She doesn't know how to use our gifts", she said standing.

"What happens if you get out of control?", Wade asked, standing as well.

"I won't, I'm not power hungry like my ancestors. I just want us to be happy. I've denied Kane, I've denied Randy.", she said.

"But if she's going to kill Kane, she needs to do it", he said.

"I can do it, she won't be able to. She's too kind, too pure", she said.

"You can kill her. The side that keeps you good, you can destroy her and there will be nothing or no one to stop you from turning into your ancestors", he said.

She turned to face him.

"I would never do anything to hurt Nova. I'm insulted that you and everyone else would think that", she said angry.

"She wants to know how to use her gifts, but I can't train her to do so if you don't connect with her", he said.

The Phoenix looked into the water.

"What if she gets hurt?", she asked.

"I've trained Phoenixes before. Your mother and aunt were two of them", he said.

She looked at him.

"I've been around a long time. I've met your ancestors, they didn't want to be in control, trained. They wanted everyone to fear them, they killed for the fun of it, it", he stopped.

"I know, it consumed them and drove them crazy, killing them", she said.

He nodded. She stepped closer to him.

"You promise she won't get hurt", she said.

"You know very well I can't promise that, but I can promise that it won't drive her crazy. She'll be happy. I see a bright future for her", he said smiling.

The Phoenix nodded.

"You'll still be there, just not so loud", he said.

"What do I have to do?", she asked.

"Talk to her, connect, I'll do the rest", he said.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Opening them, she was standing in front of her house. Walking in, she looked around._

" _Nova?", she called._

 _She found her room. Nova was sitting on her bed, eyes closed. The Phoenix bent down in front of her. Nova opened her eyes and backed away from herself._

" _Its ok, it's me", her Phoenix said._

" _My", Nova stopped._

 _The Phoenix nodded._

" _I'm ready", she said, holding her hand out._

 _Nova hesitated before reaching for it._

" _What's going to happen?", she asked her Phoenix._

" _What should have happened the day you got your powers", she said._

 _Their hands connect and Nova quickly opened her eyes._

* * *

Wade caught her.

"Its ok, you're ok", he said.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Roman woke up hyperventilating. Something was wrong with Nova. He stood and grabbed his bag, making his way down the hall. He reached the door.

"Don't forget, you have to be back before midnight", he heard Finn say.

He was standing by the fireplace, a glass in hand, he took a sip of his drink.

"A deal is a deal", Roman said.

Finn looked at him.

"Tell Becky I said hello", he said.

Roman nodded and left. He shifted and ran as fast as he could. He tried calling Paige, but she didn't answer. He shifted back. Calling for anyone to help him. Brie appeared.

"Ready?", she asked him.

He nodded. He was more than ready to see his mate. Getting home, everyone was happy to see him.

"Where's Paige? I need her to take me to Nova. I felt her and it's going to take me forever to get to her", he said.

"She's busy keeping an eye on Nova. AJ can take you though", Brie said.

He nodded and AJ took him to Nova. He was now standing in front of a giant wall of rock. Before he could do or say anything, it opened and Nova stood there.

"I thought I felt you", she said, looking at him.

He smiled and wrapped her in his arms. He smelled her.

"I've missed you", he whispered.

"Alpha, about time", Dean said.

Roman didn't want to let Nova go. He nodded against her shoulder.

"We should let them catch up", Rusev said.

He and Wade pushed everyone out. Nova struggled against Roman's hold.

"Ro, I can't breath", she said.

He let her go and she cupped his face.

"Hi my love", he whispered.

"Two weeks was too long. I didn't realize it would hurt so much", she said.

"The bond", he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"How long do I have you for?", she asked.

"Till midnight", he replied.

She connected their lips, he pulled away to smell her neck and hair. Something felt off.

"I've missed that smell, my hummingbird", he whispered.

"I've missed you calling me that", she said.

She took his hand and dragged him to the room she was staying in. Closing the door behind him, she pushed him up against it. She was stronger than he remembered and the fact that she responded to hummingbird. She knew only his Hellhound called her that, something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you doing anything?", she asked worried.

"You're different, something is off. Why do you feel different?", he said, looking her over.

"I connected with my Phoenix", she said.

His eyes met hers, he noticed the dash of violet in them.

"Do you feel any different?", he asked.

"I didn't before but now I do. You don't want me anymore? I thought this was what you wanted", she said.

"It is, it's just. How do you feel?", he asked.

"Like I can do anything. I feel stronger, faster. I can control my powers now", she said.

She took a few steps back to look him over.

"Are you afraid of me? I would never hurt you", she said.

"Not afraid", he said.

She sat down.

"You aren't Nova, you're her Phoenix", he said.

In the blink of an eye she was on him. Pushing him against the door, her forearm was against his throat.

"Now I see why they made you Alpha, you aren't stupid. How did you know it was me?", she asked.

"Your eyes and I never call Nova hummingbird. Only my Hellhound, he calls you that. Nova would have known and stopped me", he said.

She smirked.

"I want him, give me the Hellhound", she said, pushing her arm more into Roman's throat.

"No, Nova come back to me", he said, gasping for air.

"She won't be able to kill Kane, only I can. I will kill every last Demon if I have too. Including the Hellhounds", she said.

"You don't mean that", he said.

"My sweet sweet Alpha, I'd do anything to protect you. You won't have to worry about Finn anymore. We can kill the Council too. No more rules or punishments, we would be free", she said.

Roman couldn't believe this was his Nova. Innocent, sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I don't want any part in that. If you do this you're on your own", he said, even though it hurt him to say to her.

She noticed his tears, her hands clutching her head and she fell to her knees. He heard her crying softly.

"Nova?", he asked.

"I'm sorry, she's too strong. She promised she wouldn't hurt you and she lied. We haven't connected, she won't", Nova cried.

Roman wrapped her in his arms, she clung to him.

"We are going to figure this out my love, I promise", he said, before kissing the side of her head.

"I can control my powers but if they get out of hand, she takes over and she's so angry Roman. She's angry at my parents, the Coven, Seth and Dean, Randy, Bray, Abigail, Finn, the Council, Kane. She wants to hurt them, hurt them as bad as they've hurt us", she cried.

The last thing he wanted was for The Phoenix to take over. The stories Finn would tell him about the Order and what they did to innocent people, people who've wrong them.

* * *

" _What would they do?", he asked._

" _They would torture their victims. If they were innocent it would be clean and quick.", he said._

" _And if they've wronged them?", Roman asked._

 _Finn took a sip of his drink._

" _Undertaker says it hurts like hell twice over", Finn said._

" _He wronged a Phoenix?", Roman asked._

 _Finn nodded._

" _Promised her the world, but when he found his mate, well let's just say that when Melina found out, she wasn't happy", he said._

" _Melina?", Roman asked._

 _Finn nodded, standing and bringing Roman a photo album, showing him her picture._

" _If you think she looks like your mate, you're right. That's her great grandmother, also the one to make a deal with Kane", Finn said, finishing his drink._

" _Why make the deal?", Roman asked._

" _She wanted to stop hurting innocent people over Undertaker. She was so angry and hurt, it consumed her. She hurt others because she thought it would take her pain away but it didn't, it caused her more pain", he said sadly._

" _So Kane offered his help?", Roman asked._

" _More like Undertaker asked him to help him. If she stopped killing him, then he can rule the Underworld again. Kane found her, offered her the deal of a lifetime, took her powers in the process", Finn said._

" _Wait, I thought she died", Roman said._

 _Finn looked at him confused before shaking his head no._

" _She's very much alive and enjoying her life. Hasn't aged a day", he said._

* * *

Maybe if he found Melina, she would help. She is the reason this all happened. If she hadn't made that stupid deal.


	58. Chapter 58-Let It Happen

**Reigns-**

To say Roman was pissed was an understatement. Someone fooled around in her head and jumbled everything up. He left her sleeping, looking all around for everyone. Stepping into the back, everyone stood.

"Who touched my wife?", he asked, trying not to yell and wake Nova.

"Alpha?", Dean asked.

"Someone messed with her head and now her Phoenix wants to go on a killing rampage", he said angry.

His Hellhound wanted out and he wanted to rip whoever messed with his mate to pieces. Steam coming off his shoulders.

"Who touched my hummingbird?", the Hellhound asked.

Dean and Seth stepped to the side, knowing his Hellhound was out.

"I did, put your dick away, _Alpha_ ", Wade said.

Roman was about to rush him, but was held back by Alberto and Sheamus.

"You need to calm yourself", Sheamus said.

"Don't tell us to come down, you are driving her mad", Roman yelled.

"What's going on?", they all turned to see Nova.

Violet in her eyes, it was the Phoenix.

"I advise you both to release my hound and step away", she said.

"Queen, we were only trying to help", Rusev said bowing.

Roman realized this is what the Druids wanted, someone to rule our worlds and rid them of the Demons and Council.

"You planned this. You didn't want to help her. You're using her", Roman said.

He looked to Dean and Seth, their heads bowed, they seemed like robots.

"Their fine my Alpha, it's a trance they are under", The Phoenix said.

"They tried to stop you", he said.

She nodded.

"I couldn't let that happen, this is who we are meant to be. I give the rules now and I say there aren't any.", she said.

"So then why control them? Let them think for themselves Nova", he said.

"They don't think like we do, but as soon as their souls give up, they will do whatever I say. They'll understand Roman", she said.

"No, no baby", Roman said, stepping away from her.

"This is her destiny Alpha", Wade said.

He shook his head no.

"No, I don't believe that. Give me back my wife", he said, cupping her face.

"I am your wife", she said.

"Nova would never hurt anyone", he whispered.

She stepped away from him.

"That's because she's weak", Roman felt the ground shake.

He looked at Nova and knew she was the one doing it. She clutched her head again.

"Stop fighting me", she cried.

Roman noticed Dean and Seth coming out of the trance.

"Nova, you are so much stronger than her, fight it", Roman ordered.

"Roman?", he turned to see Dean, surprised to see him there.

"When?", Seth started.

"What did they do to her?", he asked his Beta and Gamma.

"Wade did it. He said he could connect them but the next thing we knew she was coming back completely different, like a robot", Seth said.

"They were talking about getting rid of the Council and anyone who tried to stop them", Dean said.

"We told her we didn't want any part in hurting anyone. We tried to convince her to come home, but she just wouldn't listen", Seth said.

"Then I black out", Dean said.

"I do remember hearing Paige but I'm not sure", Seth said.

"Roman", he turned to see Nova, her nose was bleeding and she fainted.

They rushed over to pick her up.

"You are killing her and I swear by every bone in my body that if she dies, I will come and find you and rip you all apart. Even if it means my own death", Roman said to the Druids.

He looked to his Beta and Gamma.

"Find Paige, let's go home", he said.

They nodded and left his side. He lifted Nova into his arms.

"We aren't doing your dirty work. You have a problem with the Council then you deal with it. Don't involve my mate", he said walking away.

He waited for Dean and Seth to return. They were helping Paige walk.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

She was beat up and limping.

"Let me see her", Paige said.

She brushed Nova's hair back. Placing her hand on her forehead.

"You're going to be ok", Paige said to Nova.

Her hand glowed and then she removed it.

"What did you do?", Roman asked.

"What I did to you, showing her what could happen. Once you fall asleep you can dream walk and show her, both sides will listen to you", she said.

"Lets get out of here", Dean said.

"Good idea", Paige said.

Seth had Nova's backpack.

"She'll realize her true destiny and come back, then there will be nothing you can do", Wade said.

Roman was pissed, he gently handed Nova to Seth. Going over to Wade, he punched him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen to me, if you so much as come near her again or sneeze in her direction. I will slowly kill you, cut off one thing at a time so you can be in as much pain as I am. I will torture you till I have you begging me to kill you and even then I won't.", Roman said, before releasing Wade and taking back Nova.

They walked out and Roman looked down at Nova.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault my love. Consequences to our actions, I should have resisted when you wanted to mate. I should have regarded the rules", he said softly to her.

She sighed and buried her face into his chest more.

"I won't let you turn into a monster. I promised you I could help and I will", he said.

"Alpha, it will start getting dark soon, we should stop", Seth called.

Roman nodded and they helped Paige sit. She used her magic to start a fire. He laid Nova down and Dean covered her with a blanket.

"We aren't mad at her, they brainwashed her", Dean said.

Roman looked at his Beta.

I know, I'm going to fix that", he said.

"Remember, you only have a few minutes before it changes and shows you the bad. It will be her Phoenix", Paige said.

Roman nodded and laid beside his mate. Closing his eyes.

* * *

 _Opening them, he was sitting on his front porch. Nova was looking around._

" _Hi baby", he said._

 _She looked at him._

" _What did you do? Why can't I wake up?", the Phoenix asked._

" _Because I need to show you why you can't hurt anyone. K_ _illing isn't the answer", he said._

" _What is this?", she asked._

" _What could be our future", he said._

 _Two boys ran past them, then two younger ones. They looked like Seth and Dean. Roman smiled when he realized they were their kids. A little girl was chasing them, she was around six. She fell and scraped her knee._

" _Are you ok?", the Phoenix asked her._

" _I'm ok mommy", the little girl replied._

 _Nova stood and backed up. Roman smiled._

" _Are you ok princess Mia?", one of the older boys asked._

" _I don't understand", The Phoenix said._

" _Just like what Dean and Seth are to you, their boys are to our daughter", Roman said._

 _She watched the little girl climb into Roman's lap and rest her head on his shoulder. The Phoenix shook her head._

" _No. T_ _he Druids said this wasn't possible, not with Kane and Randy", Roman stopped her._

" _Look at her face baby, she's ours", Roman said._

" _This is a trick", she said._

 _Roman shook his head no._

" _I would never lie to you", he said._

 _He set their daughter down and walked over to the Phoenix, taking her hand._

" _Now I'm going to show you what you could end up doing to this future, our future", he said._

 _She swallowed, afraid of what he was about to show her._

 _They were still standing in the middle of their land. The Phoenix looked around as everything changed. The beautiful grass she loved when she got here was gone._

" _What's going on?", she asked._

 _She felt Roman's skin heat up, his eyes were glowing red._

" _Why is your Hellhound out?", she asked._

" _Because without you, there is no me", he said._

 _She touched his cheek lightly._

" _Where's everyone?", she asked._

" _You killed them", t_ _hey turned to see her future self standing there._

" _I remember this. I remember you bringing me here and showing me this", she said to Roman._

 _The Phoenix looked herself over, noticing her hair was longer, she was skinnier, paler. She looked exhausted._

" _I haven't seen you in years Roman", she said softly._

" _Where am I?", he asked her._

 _She looked down._

" _After I killed my parents and our pack, you left me. You tried to kill me once, but your stupid Demon got in the way", she said._

" _Finn?", he asked._

 _She nodded._

" _Why would you kill mom and dad?", the Phoenix asked._

" _Because they tried to stop me. I killed Kane and now I wanted the Council dead, but they wouldn't let me. Dad tried to stop me, but I ripped his heart out and after doing that, well the rest was history. Seth is still alive though, don't know where he is. Probably trying to continue Dean's plan of trying to kill me", she laughed._

" _You killed Dean?", the Phoenix asked._

" _Well after I killed his mate and ripped their baby out of her, well he had no choice but to hatch a plan but failed, obviously", she said._

" _You killed their baby?", The Phoenix asked._

" _I had no choice, they wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell them that life without the Council would be better, easier. No rules, doesn't that sound fantastic", she said._

" _But you're all alone", Roman said._

 _The Phoenix looked at him._

" _It sounds lonely", he said._

" _I don't want to be alone, I'll connect with her, I will", The Phoenix said._

 _Roman nodded._

* * *

Roman woke up and turned to look at Nova. She was still asleep.

"So?", Dean asked.

Roman stood and wrapped his arms around Dean. His Beta, his best friend. Dean squeezed Roman back.

"Hey, everything ok?", he asked his Alpha.

"You can't tell him", Paige said, checking on Nova.

Roman nodded and continued his hold on Dean.

"Why not?", Dean asked.

"It'll change the path she's chosen", Paige said.

Dean nodded.

"She'll be asleep for a while, she's connecting with her Phoenix", Paige said.

Roman nodded, finally letting go of Dean.

"Hey, you're back", Seth said.

Seeing him, Roman pulled him in and squeezed him.

"Rome, hey, what's the big deal? I don't mind the hug but I mean", Dean cut Seth off.

"Just let it happen", Dean said.

Seth nodded and squeezed Roman back. Dean knew he must have seen something bad if he was hugging both him and Seth.


	59. Chapter 59-Run

**Roman-**

He sat beside his mate, watching her sleep.

"Its time for you to go, it's almost midnight", Paige said.

Roman didn't want to leave Nova, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow my love, I have to go. I'll be quick", he whispered.

He stood and Paige waved her hand.

"Take care of her, I'll call you when I'm done", he said.

Paige nodded.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Dean and Seth didn't want to move Nova, afraid they'll mess up the connection some how. She finally woke up and sat up quickly.

"Slow down, everything is ok", Dean said.

She crawled backwards and her back hit the tree behind her. She started crying.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her", she cried.

Dean was confused.

"I don't understand sweetheart", he said.

"I killed her", she whispered.

"Killed who?", he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"Sarah", she said softly, Dean almost missed it.

He stood slowly and he could feel his heart racing. Nova hugged her legs to her chest and cried. Seth came back from making sure the woods around them were safe.

"What's going on?", Seth asked, noticing how Dean was looking at Nova.

Paige woke up and moved towards Nova, making sure she was ok.

"I'll understand if you want to leave me to fend for myself. I'd hate me too", Nova cried.

"She told you", Paige said, sighing.

Dean turned on his heels and walked away. Seth went after him.

"Dean, you can't just leave. Roman entrusted her to us", Seth said.

"She killed my mate Seth, my wife", Dean said angry.

"She didn't. Roman possibly changed it, Sarah is alive right now. Look at her Dean. We practically helped raise that little girl. You can't tell me you hate her and wish her dead", Seth said.

"I love that little girl just as much as you do. I'm not leaving I just need space for a second to wrap what she said around my head", Dean said.

"She's afraid you hate her. I get it Dean, if she told me she killed my mate I would be angry too, but it wasn't her fault. The Druids brainwashed her. You want someone to hurt? Hurt them, be angry at them", Seth said.

Dean knew he was right.

"I just need a minute", Dean said.

Seth nodded. He went back over to Paige and Nova.

"I wasn't going to lie to him", Nova said.

Seth bent down in front of Nova.

"Its ok", Seth said.

"You told him that you wouldn't be angry with me, but I saw differently. You tried to kill me", she said to Seth.

Seth's heart dropped. He couldn't picture himself even trying to harm her. He reached over and squeezed her knee.

"I make a vow to you now, Alpha. No matter what future you choose, I'll stand by you. I will protect you at all costs, whether you were in the right or wrong. I am your guardian", he said.

Nova wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed her back.

"We should get moving, it's a long way back to the unicorn camp. We need to make it there before dark", Seth said.

Nova nodded and stood. Paige didn't have enough power to take them back to their territory. She was weak. They approached Dean, who was standing a few feet away.

"We're moving", Seth said to him.

Dean nodded. Nova took Paige's arm as they walked.

"You shouldn't have told him Nova", Paige whispered.

"You don't think he'll step down as Beta, do you? Roman would never forgive me if his best friend left", Nova said.

"I don't know, he hasn't made a decision", Paige said.

Nova nodded.

"But he's thinking about it?", Nova asked.

Paige kissed the side of her head.

"I know what your thinking. Keep your mate in mind, if you leave him", Nova stopped Paige.

"I know, but you can't tell me that me leaving is a bad thing. Their lives would go back to the way things were", Nova said.

"Not exactly. They'll still feel you and feel like something is missing, even Dean", Paige said.

Nova sighed.

"I want to go home", Nova said softly.

Paige squeezed Nova to her side.

"Nova", Seth gestured for Nova to join him.

She had to open the portal to where the unicorns showed them. Dean stopped beside Paige.

"Leaving her won't stop you from caring about her", Paige said to him.

"I'm not leaving. I only thought about it for a second", Dean said.

"I know, but she doesn't. She's thinking about running away. That you and your pack would be better off without her", Paige said.

Dean looked at her.

"She can't leave. Not just because of Roman, but because we need her. I'm not mad, I'm", he sighed.

Paige waited for him to get his emotions under control.

"It broke my heart. I might not have made her, but I helped raise her. She's just as much mine", he said.

"You wouldn't know what to do", Paige said.

He nodded.

"Come on", Seth said, taking Nova's hand and pulling her through.

They walked through. Xavier, Kofi, and Big E were waiting on them. They hugged Nova when they saw her.

"You ok little one? You seem sad", Kofi said.

"I'm fine", she said softly.

"Well we know how to turn that frown into a smile", Xavier said, pulling his trombone out.

Dean groaned as soon as Xavier started playing. The other two were dancing and clapping. Nova laughed.

"Alright, alright, we need to get to your camp before it gets darker", Seth said.

All three men frowned. Seth was grateful they made Nova laugh.

"Fine, let's go. We can play more once we get there", Xavier said happily to Nova.

She nodded, walking beside them. Seth turned to look at Dean.

"Stay away from Nova. I don't need you bringing her down", Seth said, before walking away.

"Someone's mad at you", Paige said.

"He's just protecting Nova. I would have done the same", Dean said.

"Seth", Nova called to him.

He stood beside her.

"You think Roman can find us here?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Of course, nothing can stop that man from finding you", Seth said.

Dean felt horrible for being angry with Nova. He was Beta, he should have been by Nova's side right now. Guarding her, but he was being stubborn. He thought about all the times Nova took him out when she wanted to go for a walk or a quick bite to eat. He always went with her.

* * *

 _"Dean, want some ice cream?", Nova asked._

 _Nova took Dean for their usual walks through the park. At home, Seth spent most of his time in Nova's lap, taking up all her attention. Roman took her quiet time, laying beside her on the floor as she did her homework or watched a movie. Dean hardly got any time with her now that she was older. He had spoken to Brie about it. She convinced Nova to go out and get some fresh air, taking Dean with her._

 _She scooped some ice cream onto a lid and slipped it to Dean. He ate it up._

 _"Not so fast Dean, you'll get brain freeze", Nova laughed as Dean licked around his snout._

 _Dean put his paw on Nova's knee. She laughed and served him more._

 _"Hello",_ _Dean sat protectivly in front of Nova._

 _The man sat beside her on the bench. Dean not taking his eyes of him. He looked familiar, but couldn't place his face._

 _"Nice day", he said._

 _Nova nodded._

 _"Yes it is", she said._

 _She noticed his sneakers. They looked like the ones the guys at her school wore. This man didn't want to hurt her, his aura said so._

 _"I'm being rude, my name's Shane", he said, holding his hand out._

 _"Nova", she said, shaking his hand._

 _She ran her fingers through Dean's fur._

 _"This is Dean", she said._

 _Shane met his eyes. Why did this man's name sound so familiar._

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Kane had come up with a plan as soon as Nova and the Wolves left the Druids.

"Wendigos are blood thirsty. How are you so sure they won't rip into her?", Taker asked.

"She'll come back, I just need to get rid of the Beta and Gamma", Kane said.

"Who will come back?", Finn asked as he walked into the hall with Paul.

Kane smirked.

"My mate", Kane said.

Finn sat and poured himself a drink.

"The girl? Are we still on that? I thought you've given up since she beat you up the last time", Finn said.

Paul laughed.

"Let her be, she's not worth it", Finn said, waving his hand.

"You say that because the deal wasn't with you", Kane said.

"True, but there are plenty of fish in the sea, so they say", Finn said.

"Then maybe I should go after yours", Kane said.

The glass in Finn's hand burst into pieces. Finn's eyes turned red and he looked at Kane.

"Touch my mate and it will be the last thing you do", Finn said through clenched teeth.

Kane smirked.

"Finn is right, why stick to one woman. Frankly it sucks, it makes you bitter, for example look how bitter Finn is", Paul said.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was sticking to one woman? I just want her because with her by my side, we could rule this world and the next", Kane said.

"You're still forgetting one thing brother", Finn said.

Everyone looked at him.

"My hound is still her mate", Finn said.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Before they reached the camp, Dean stopped.

"Nova", Dean finally said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Nova casted her eyes to the ground, she couldn't look at him.

"Can I have a moment?", he asked.

Nova nodded.

"We'll see you back at camp, call me if you need me Alpha", Seth said.

Nova nodded and Seth sent Dean a death glare. A warning before they all left. Dean cleared his throat.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad", Dean said.

"But you are", she said.

"No kiddo", he sighed.

How did he explain it in a way that she would understand. He placed his hands on his hips.

"I see you as my kid. I might not have made you but I did help raise you. We have a strong connection and not just because I'm Beta. You saved me once, remember.", he said.

"You wanted to kill me", she said softly.

"I know myself very well and I'm willing to bet that I wasn't able to go through with it. One look at you and I would have seen that scared little girl that needed her Wolves. I would rather be dead than let anything happen to you", he said.

"But I killed your mate", she said.

"If I killed Roman, would you be able to kill me?", he asked.

Nova thought about it before shaking her head no.

"I wouldn't", she said.

He nodded.

"Besides, what you saw isn't going to happen with us by your side. I make a vow to you that I won't let that happen", he said.

She nodded. She wrapped her arms around Dean. He smiled and hugged her back. Dean heard a noise and froze. The smell of rotting flesh hit his nose.

"Nova", he said softly.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"When I say run, I want you to run as fast as you can. Don't stop for any reason, no matter what you hear", he whispered.

He could see the eyes of the Wendigo creeping closer.

"Dean", she whispered.

"Don't stop kid", he said softly.

" **Seth, Wendigos. Meet Nova, she's heading your way. Take her to safety"** , Dean mindlinked.

Nova could feel Dean's muscles and bones shift.

"Run", Dean said, before turning and shifting.


	60. Chapter 60-What Do You Want?

**Reigns-**

Nova ran like Dean told her to do. Her lungs were hurting, she could hear something behind her but she was to afraid to look. She tripped and scraped her knee. She tried to stand, only to realize her ankle was twisted. Something jumped out of the dark, the creature looked inside out. Nova backed up as the thing got closer.

A grey wolf jumped out from behind her, she realized it was Seth. He bit the thing around it's neck, locking his jaw.

" **Run",** was all she heard.

She tried to stand again, but cried out as her ankle wouldn't let her stand. The creature fell and Seth made his way over to her.

"I can't stand, my ankle", she said.

Seth licked her tear stained cheeks. Standing over her, covering her. Dean appeared, his white fur covered in blood.

" **What are you doing? Run",** he shouted.

"I can't, my ankle", she said, showing him.

It was swollen and red. He nudged her ankle with his wet nose and she hissed.

" **We have to move you, more of those things are coming",** Dean said.

" **Close your eyes Nova",** Seth said.

She did and they shifted.

"Don't open them. We have to carry you and well neither of us has clothes on", Seth said.

"Ok, I get it", Nova said.

They each put an arm over their shoulders and moved as quickly as they could without causing her more pain. They didn't get far, hearing the Wendigo behind them.

"Set her down Seth", Dean said, going towards a tree.

"Don't make a sound Nova", Seth said.

They shifted again and attacked the creatures.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Roman cried out, he could feel the pain in his ankle.

"What's wrong?", Batista asked.

"Something's wrong with my mate", Roman said.

"You can't just go, you have one more soul to collect. If you don't", Batista stopped.

"I know", Roman sighed.

He paced, he needed to go to her. The double doors opened and Finn walked in.

"You owe me four souls when you get back. Kane sent Wendigos to attack your mate. He plans to kidnap her while killing your Beta and Gamma", Finn said.

Roman's heart dropped.

"Go, you'll find a portal open. I might have forgotten to close it", Finn said.

Roman took off.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Nova watched as one of those creatures tossed Dean off it. It slowly made its way to her and she backed up, her ankle stopping her. It jumped at her and she heard a growl. A shadow passed over her and she was surprised to see Roman. Dean was slowly getting up.

"Dean", she cried.

" **I'm ok, Nova, try to hide",** he said.

She shook her head no. Roman ripped two of those things apart. Four were now on his back, she heard his wolf roar when one of those things bit into him.

"Roman", she tried to stand using the tree.

The figure she saw that one day, appeared beside her.

"What do you want?", she asked.

He smirked.

"You", he said.

He bent down beside her and looked at Roman before looking back at her.

"Come with me and I'll call them off, I'll let them live", he said.

He held his hand out to her.

" **No, Nova",** she heard Roman.

She looked at him. Those things were holding him down, one had its jaws open, ready to snap Roman's neck. She looked back at Kane.

"Ok", she said, taking his hand.

Kane called the Wendigo off and they disappeared. Roman shifted and ran towards her. She and Kane were gone before he could even blink.

Roman's heart dropped. He fell to his knees.

"Alpha", Dean said, clutching his side.

Seth helped him stand, his eye swollen shut.

"He took her, she went with him", Roman said, looking at the spot Nova was at just seconds ago.

"She was protecting us", Seth said.

"I have to get her back", Roman growled.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

He set Nova on his bed and checked her ankle before cupping her face in his hand.

"I'll give you a few nights to rest, let your ankle heal", he said, before releasing her face and walking out.

Nova took a few deep breaths. Looking around for any way out but there were no windows.

" **Roman",** she tried to mindlink.

No response.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Roman helped Seth and Dean back to the camp they were staying at.

"Where's Nova?", Xavier asked.

Paige looked behind them, she shook her head no.

"You let him take her", she said angry.

"Of course not, I tried to stop them. I just came to drop these two off. I'm going back to the Underworld and looking for her", Roman said.

"Not without us", Dean said, trying to stand.

"You both can barely move, she's my mate. I'll bring her home. You two need to head home as well, I'm sure your mates are worried sick", Roman said.

Roman looked at Paige.

"Get them home in one piece", Roman said.

"What do I tell Brie and Bryan?", Paige asked.

"Just tell them she'll be home soon", Roman said, before shifting and running off.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Roman walked into Finn's place.

"How did it go?", he asked.

"Where is Kane?", Roman asked, grabbing Finn by his shirt and lifting him off the ground.

Finn was confused.

"Put me down so we could talk", Finn said, trying to take Roman's hands off him.

Roman growled before setting Finn down. Finn smoothed down his shirt.

"Now, what's going on?", Finn asked.

"Kane took my mate and I want her back. I want her back now", Roman said angry.

His Hellhound was coming out, he paced the living room.

"Calm yourself", Finn said.

The double doors were thrown open and Taker walked in with Kane behind him. Kane smirked when he saw Roman. Roman was going to take a step, but Finn stopped him.

"Its come to my attention that you have my hounds mate. The rules are clear Kane, if she's taken you can not have her. The punishment is severe", Finn said.

"Not if she belonged to me first. I was promised a Phoenix and now I have what I was owed", Kane said.

"She's mine", Roman growled, before shifting into his Hellhound.

Apollo and Batista wrapped their arms around the giant black wolf. Kane laughed.

"The girl is exactly why I'm here", Kane said.

Finn raised a brow, taking his eyes off an angry Hellhound that was being held down.

"What?", Finn asked.

Kane smirked and shrugged.

"I need to borrow your mutt", Kane said.

"Why?", Finn asked.

"I want him to see me fuck her and make her mine. The bond will break and she'll be mated to me", Kane said.

"Not possible", Finn said.

Kane laughed.

"Actually, it's possible. See, she's not of age yet. The mark on her neck is not solid till she is eighteen", Kane said.

Roman roared loud.

"Kane, you aren't one of her true mates. You bite her and it will be painful, she will never love you", Finn said.

Kane laughed and so did Taker.

"I don't need her to love me, I just need her to get me off and kill a few every now and then", Kane said.

Roman growled.

"Kane, think about this", Finn tried to reason.

"I have. Now are you going to let me take him or not? I want to see the pain in his eyes when the bond breaks", Kane smirked.

Finn sighed and looked at Roman.

"He owes me five souls, I need him here", Finn said.

The Hellhound glanced at Finn.

" **Let me go with him",** Roman growled.

" **Calm down, I know what I'm doing",** Finn said.

Kane snapped his fingers. His Hellhounds appeared and stood in front of Finn.

"I knew that would be your excuse so I had it done before coming here", Kane said.

Finn smirked.

"I thank you brother. I give you permission to take him. Please bring him back in once piece, I still need him", Finn said.

Kane nodded. Finn looked at Roman.

" **You have to get yourself under control. I'm going to put a fake spell on you. Obey him and once you have your chance, take it",** Finn said, waving his hand over Roman.

Apollo and Batista moved away from Roman and he stood, shaking his black fur out.

"He'll do whatever you want, but once you break their connection, you might want to run because the spell is going to stop working and trust me, an angry Alpha Hellhound is dangerous", Finn said.

"I can take him", Kane said.

"He's not like your usual Hellhound, he's an Alpha male, he's stronger then", Kane stopped Finn.

"I get it Balor", Kane said, waving off Finn's warning.

Finn shrugged. Kane wrapped a chain around Roman's neck and pulled him to follow. Finn took a deep breath, hoping this worked.

" **Control yourself till you have an opening",** Finn said to Roman.

* * *

 **Kane-**

Nova was still trying to find a way out, but her ankle was still hurt. She sat up more. The bedroom door opened and Kane walked in.

"I have a surprise for you my lady", Kane said.

Nova bit her bottom lip, nervous for what he has in store. He pulled a chain and a giant black wolf walked in, Nova knew it was Roman. She could never forget his wolf.

"Ro", she said softly.

He tried to make his way to her, but was pulled back by Kane yanking his chain back hard. Kane locked the chain by the window, Nova kept her eyes on him. Why couldn't she mindlink him?

"Oh that doesn't work here, keeps you both from making a plan of escape", Kane said.

He laughed.


	61. Chapter 61-Rightfully Mine

**Kane-**

Roman wiggled, trying to get the chain off from around his neck. Kane laughed.

"It's useless mutt, the chain is covered in magic. You can't shift back to your human side either, so don't try", Kane said.

Roman growled.

"I'm going to use the restroom. When I get back out, you are mine. I changed my mind about giving you time, don't want you coming up with a plan to escape.", Kane said, running his hand up Nova's leg.

Nova moved it away but also cried out in pain from her ankle. Kane laughed and walked into the bathroom. Nova looked at Roman, he whined and lifted his huge paw. She smiled.

"You came for me", she said softly.

He wagged his tail. She tried to move off of the bed, Roman stood and paced. She stopped, he sat.

"I have to get that chain off of you", she whispered.

He lifted his paw and set it down again. Before she could do or say anything else, Kane came out. He was only in pants now, his hand adjusting himself in his pants.

"I can do things that mutt can't. I'm going to show you what it's like to be fucked like there's no tomorrow", Kane growled.

Nova's heart started to race, she tried to move off the bed again. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her roughly towards him. Her ankle in pain, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to crawl back but he held her down.

"Roman", Nova cried.

Roman was wiggling again, trying to get free. Kane laughed and attached his mouth to Nova's. His tongue pushing past her lips. She tried to shove him off. Roman was growling and barking. She was able to knee him.

"You little bitch", Kane growled.

Nova moved back, trying to crawl to Roman. Roman was frustrated he couldn't get loose.

"Roman", Nova screamed as Kane dragged her back to him.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Bad girls get punished you little brat, you'll remember your place after tonight", Kane said, squeezing her jaw in his hand.

Kane ripped off her jeans, he held her hands above her head. His other hand rubbing between her legs.

"Stop", Nova cried.

Roman felt helpless, he needed to get free before Kane broke their bond.

"I see why you like her so much Alpha, nice and tight. I wonder what she feels like inside. Should we take a look?", Kane smirked.

Roman roared. Kane ripped Nova's underwear away, he leaned in closer and sniffed.

"She smells so good, pure hearted and innocent. That's going to change once I'm done. She'll be tainted. Will you love her then?", Kane said.

Roman knew that no matter what, his heart was going to be Nova's. He met Nova's eyes.

"Please Roman", she begged.

He wiggled more, he could feel the chain dig into his neck. His Hellhound was angry as well, his mate was hurt. Roman's body began to heat up, the muscles in his wolf grew. He could feel the chain around his neck, ready to pop open.

Kane lowered his pants just enough to pull himself out.

"You'll be mine and mine alone, when I want you I'll have you.", Kane said.

He positioned himself at her entrance and Nova was bracing herself for the intrusion. One she didn't want. She cried harder till Kane's weight was lifted off her and she heard him scream. Nova sat up and watched as Roman had his jaw locked around Kane's neck. Kane couldn't scream for help since his throat was being closed by Roman.

"I belong to no one but my Alpha", Nova said, her eyes glowing violet.

Roman removed his mouth and backed up. They watched Kane struggle to breath still. Nova was choking him using her gifts. Nova removed the collar from around Roman's neck.

Roman shifted and made his way to her. Kane was turning blue from loss of oxygen. Nova stood and approached Kane.

"Nova, baby", Roman said.

She lost herself in her Phoenix.

"You will never hurt me again", Nova hissed angrily at Kane.

Lifting her arm, she plunged it into Kane's chest. Roman was a little terrified of what she had just done. She ripped out his heart. Kane was wide eyed and panting. Nova closed her hand and crushed his heart.

Roman watched Kane's body fall to the floor. Nova dropped the remains of his heart. Her hand covered in blood. She turned to look at Roman.

"Why doesn't my ankle hurt any", she fainted, but before she could hit the floor, Roman caught her.

"I've got you my love", he said.

* * *

 **Finn-**

Roman burst through the double doors and Finn made his way to him.

"What happened?", Finn asked.

"She ripped out his heart", Roman said, making his way to his room.

Finn followed.

"Can she do that?", Finn asked.

"Apparently", Roman said, before laying Nova down.

He covered her.

"Can that kill him?", Roman asked.

"Duh, she ripped out his heart", Finn said.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, because he's a Demon", Roman said.

"He's dead", Finn said.

"Are you sure? How do you know?", Roman asked.

"Because I can feel it", Finn said.

Roman brushed Nova's hair back.

"And so can Taker and Paul. I'm sure they'll be here soon", Finn said, making his way out of the room.

Roman sat beside his sleeping wife. She opened her eyes, before quickly sitting up.

"Its ok, you're ok baby", Roman said.

She saw him better and wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his shoulder.

"You're safe", he whispered into her hair.

"He wanted to break our bond", she cried.

"No one can do that my love, I won't let them", he said.

"There's blood on my hand. Why is there blood?", she said scared.

He squeezed her hands.

"It's ok, it's over", he said.

He pointed towards the bathroom.

"You can clean up in there. I'll get you something to wear and then once you've rested up, I'll take you home", Roman said.

Nova nodded.

"I'll be right out here the entire time", Roman said.

He helped Nova stand.

"My ankle, it's, it's healed?", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"I don't know how, but as soon as we get home we can ask Paige or AJ", Roman said.

Seeing that her bottom half was bare, it hit her full on that she was almost raped.

"Take those thoughts out of your head my love or they will consume you", he said, caressing her cheek.

He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Go on and go shower", he said.

She made her way to the bathroom and he pulled out some boxers and a t-shirt for her. Someone knocked and Batista came in.

"Finn sent food up, remind the girl to stay up here. Taker is on his way, Finn doesn't want him to attack her for killing Kane", Batista said.

He set down the tray on the nightstand.

"She's not leaving this room till I take her home tomorrow", Roman said.

Batista nodded.

"Should I inform Randy that Kane has been killed?", he asked.

Roman snarled at Batista.

"Why? So you could help him take her?", Roman asked.

"You had a plan set in motion with him, now that Kane is no longer alive. Well you two can go back to fighting for her", Batista said.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"I've already won, but if he wants to embarrass himself, fine by me", Roman said.

Batista chuckled.

"Well Alpha, my money is on you. Don't let me down", he said, before leaving.

Roman slowly opened the door to the bathroom, he watched Nova wash herself and run her fingers through her hair. His eyes glowed, it's been too long since he last had her. He walked out and pushed those dirty thoughts out of his head.

Nova dried her hair, noticing the bruising on her arms. The purple bags under her eyes. She looked and felt exhausted, her body was so sore. She checked her ankle, it was healed except for the purple mark around her ankle.

"Nova", Roman called from the room.

"I'm coming", she said, towel wrapped around her body.

She walked out and Roman was sitting on his bed, clothes folded at his feet. He stood and handed it to her.

"Thank you", she said.

He nodded and sat. She noticed his eyes glowing and watching the towel. He licked his lips before looking away. She smirked and slowly opened her towel, his eyes looked up at her.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Giving you what you want", she said, dropping the towel.

He sat up straighter, swallowing the lump in his throat before clearing it.

"Nova", he said.

"I want to feel your lips and your hands on me, not his. Please", she said, moving between his legs.

He nodded and connected their mouths. He groaned, his hands caressing every inch of her body, making sure to leave his scent on her.

"Are you sure?", he asked against her neck.

She nodded before he lifted her and laid her back. He removed his shorts and positioned himself before pushing into her.

"Roman", she moaned.

His thrusts were slow at first before his wolf took over and started pounding into her. He grunted and growled. She could feel his bones shift underneath her fingers. He connected their lips once more.

"Two weeks too long huh", she giggled against his cheek.

"You smell like me again", he whispered.

She moaned. Once they both came down from their love fest, he rested his head on her chest. Both breathing heavy and satisfied. Her eyes closed, she needed a long nap. He let her sleep. She looked exhausted. After he knew she was completely asleep, he stood and got dressed. He made his way down. The Demons still sitting around the table.

"You smell of the child", Finn said smirking.

"Just claiming what's rightfully mine", Roman said, glaring at Taker.

"Relax Alpha, Kane got what was coming to him.", Paul said.

Taker glared at Paul and Paul just shrugged before popping a grape into his mouth.

"Its true, we all warned him about trying to take what didn't belong to him. Now he's paying for his actions", Paul said.

Finn looked at Roman.

"Did you need something?", Finn asked.

"I'll be taking Nova back before I start work", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"Fine with me", Finn said.

Roman was about to leave.

"Kane will be back. He's Lucifer's favorite. It won't be long, so enjoy her now", Taker said.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away", Finn said.

Taker chuckled and stood. Roman went back up to his mate. She was still fast asleep, he wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep as well.


	62. Chapter 62-Two Minutes

**Underworld-**

" _Stop", she screamed._

 _She couldn't see his face, but she could feel him on top of her, smell the nasty smell of his breath. She cried, while trying to push him off._

" _Roman", she screamed._

 _He laughed as he watched her cry and scream._

" _Please Roman, help me", she cried while trying to find him in the darkness._

" _He's not coming for you, you belong to me now", he said._

 _He leaned in closer to her and she finally saw his face, it was Kane. She screamed. Shaking, her body was shaking._

* * *

"Nova, baby wake up", Roman said, while shaking her.

She kept screaming and it hurt his ears. The door to his room burst open and Finn walked in, trying to cover his ears with his hands.

"What's going on?", he asked, blood dripping down his neck.

"Nightmare, I can't wake her up", Roman said worried.

"Kiss her, press your body to hers. She needs to know you're here", Finn said.

Roman was ready to try anything. He pushed his body into hers as much as he could before covering her mouth with his. He could feel her relax, her lips molding with his. She moaned. Finn cleared his throat.

"That's my cue to go", he said.

Roman was too busy touching and kissing Nova to acknowledge Finn.

"You're ok my love, he can't hurt you", Roman whispered.

Nova sighed, still fast asleep. Roman kept his arms tightly wrapped around his wife. She woke up trying to turn or at least remove the covers she was wrapped in. Roman's body heat was too much, she could feel herself sweating.

"Roman", she whispered.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand. She smiled.

"I need to use the restroom and your body is way too hot", she said.

He leaned his face in and ran his nose from her cheek down to her neck.

"You think I'm hot", he said.

"Oh brother, you know what I meant. Please, I really gotta go", she said wiggling.

She felt his growl, the vibration against her throat. She moaned. He was pushing his hard member into her behind.

"You have two minutes to go in and out of that bathroom. If you aren't out in two, I'm coming in and fucking you over the toilet, understand Hummingbird", his voice had changed.

Only his Hellhound called her Hummingbird.

"Is this considered cheating?", she asked.

She felt him smirk against her skin.

"No, because Roman and I are the same person", he responded.

She didn't know if she could trust him, not after what her Phoenix did.

"Roman and I are nothing like that. We are more connected and he trust me to get him back to you", he said.

"Don't read my mind", she said.

"I didn't, Roman did", he said.

"Let me speak to him", she said.

"As you wish my Hummingbird", the Hellhound said.

She could feel the heat go down, turning over to face Roman. He smiled at her.

"Why would you let him out?", she asked.

"He just wanted to talk to you. Like we said, he and I are connected. I am your mate, Hellhound and all", he said.

"So if I made love to him without knowing", she stopped.

"Him is me, it's not cheating baby. He's my animal side. The predator, the wolf, and the Alpha. All of us Wolves have one", he said.

She nodded.

"I know you aren't use to it yet, but I would like to take you. The animal inside me wants you in so many ways", he said, while his hands ran down her body.

She shivered.

"Can I use the restroom first?", she asked.

He chuckled and nodded, letting her up. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath, his words turned her on more than she thought they would. She paced the small space after doing her business. A knock at the locked door.

"Baby two minutes is up. The big bad wolf wants you", he sang.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in", he said.

She swung the door open.

"A pig? You just called me a pig.", she said.

Roman's smile fell and shook his head.

"That's not what I meant my love, I swear. I meant", he stopped when he noticed her laughing.

He smirked.

"This is funny to you? I'll show you funny", he said, lifting her over his shoulder and taking her over to their bed.

He tossed her on it, the shirt she had on exposing her bottom half. He growled and she watched as he removed his shorts. His hand moving along his member.

"If at all you want to stop, let me know. What my Queen says goes", he said.

She nodded, his hands slid up her thighs. Pushing the shirt up more and then over her head. His eyes running over her body. Glowing red, hers violet. He pushed into her hard.

"Fuck", he growled.

His thrusts were rough. She could feel his muscles shift under her fingers.

"Don't shift into your wolf, please", she panted.

"I would never humiliate you like that my Hummingbird", he said.

He grabbed her hip and quickly turned her over onto her stomach. His hands massaging her butt, before laying himself on top of her. He pushed himself into her.

"You want me Nova? Deep inside you?", he asked.

She moaned. His hand grabbed the back of her neck and squeezed lightly. All Roman could hear were her moans. The bed banging against the wall, and the slapping of skin. His thrusts slowed and then he stilled. His growl sounded more like a purr. His nose brushed down her back and she shivered. He pulled out and let her turn over. He stood over her, she watched him breath, his chest moving.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

She nodded and covered her chest with her arms. He stopped her.

"Don't, I like looking at you", he said, his eyes glowing.

She blushed. He leaned into her.

"I'm tired Rome", she said, feeling him.

"But I'm not", he whispered.

She brushed his sweaty hair back before nodding. He made love to her one last time. She fell fast asleep in his arms. Grabbing some shorts, he made his way out of their room and went to find food and something to drink.

"Apples, Spice, and wait don't tell me. A hint of Cinnamon", Finn said.

Roman watched Finn finish his drink.

"It mixes well with your scent. Cherries and Vanilla", Finn said.

Roman raised a brow.

"Your smelling me now?", Roman asked, going over and sitting across from Finn.

Finn chuckled.

"Don't flatter yourself Alpha. I can smell it on you now and while you were mating. Both your scents were so strong I almost left my castle", he said.

Roman laughed.

"Trying to get her pregnant?", Finn asked.

"What makes you think that?", Roman asked.

Finn smirked and served them both a drink.

"I know you saw your future offspring. You will have offspring Roman. Your bloodline is too strong along with hers", he said.

"Its just a matter of when", Roman said.

"Soon, very soon", Finn said.

Roman sat up straighter.

"You know? When? In a few weeks, months, what?", Roman asked excited.

"You know I can't tell you Roman", Finn said.

Roman growled.

"You should get her home, the day is almost here", Finn said, standing and walking out.

Roman nodded. After finding food and drinks, he took them back to his room. Nova was just getting up. He smiled.

"Hey baby", he said, setting the food down in her lap.

She stretched and held the covers around her. Roman climbed in behind her and reached for some fruit. Nova grabbed some strawberries and bit into one. They were sweet. She leaned back against Roman.

"I have to take you home soon", he whispered.

"When can you come home?", she asked.

"As soon as I'm done", he said.

"That's what I mean. I need a date Rome. How much more?", she asked.

He kissed her shoulder.

"These two weeks have gone faster for me because I've been doing over time. I'm at one twenty-five.", he said.

"Really?", she asked.

He nodded.

"I've missed you", she said softly.

He smiled and kissed her.

"You taste like strawberries", he whispered against her lips.

She pecked his lips.

"Time to take you back home", he said, lifting her and setting her on her feet.

She groaned.

"Fine", she said, grabbing a fresh shirt and shorts from Roman.

He didn't want to take her home. He wanted to keep her here with him. His pack needed an Alpha, she had to go back. Once they were both dressed, Roman dropped her off at the edge of their land.

"Aren't you coming?", Nova asked.

He shook his head no.

"Not yet. I have to get to work, but I'll be by later tonight", he said.

She took his hands, locking them with hers.

"Promise?", she asked.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll see you tonight", he whispered, before shifting and leaving her standing there, alone.

She exhaled slowly. The pain in her chest was back and she was feeling sick to her stomach. She wanted to sit there and cry her eyes out.

"Nova", she looked to see Dean and Seth.

"Come on kid, let's get you inside", Seth said softly.

She looked back towards the way Roman left, watching it for several more minutes before finally following them.

"How's your ankle?", Dean asked, his eyes watching her leg.

"Fine, healed", she said softly.

Seeing the cabins and hearing people laugh, she stopped.

"Did he tell you?", she asked.

Her hands were shaking.

"You did what you had to do Nova. He was going to hurt you and Roman", Seth said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped.

"I killed someone Seth, no excuses", she said.

Dean stood in front of her, snapping his fingers so she could look up at him.

"You did what you had to do to protect your mate, your pack. Roman would have done the same and so would I and Seth. He is no longer a threat, you did good", Dean said.

Nova gave a small smile.

"Now come on, your parents have been worried sick", Dean said.


	63. Chapter 63-Six Months Later

**Reigns-**

It's been almost six months. Roman still comes and goes, collecting souls during the day and visiting Nova at night. Whenever she asked him if he was almost done, his Hellhound would come out. He repeated the same thing every time _'I'll be done when I say I'm done'._

"How's Roman?", Sarah asked as Nova walked into the kitchen.

Nova was the only one to see him come in and out.

"Different", she finally confessed.

At first he was himself and as time past she noticed his Hellhound was out more, even with her. She would lie to everyone whenever they asked about him, but she just couldn't anymore. Sarah stopped what she was doing, rubbing her bump gently.

"Nova?", Sarah said.

"In two weeks he collected one twenty five", Nova blurted out.

"Wait, so he should have been done a few months back", she said.

Nova nodded.

"You don't think his Hellhound", Sarah stopped.

"I'm afraid so", Nova said softly.

Nova sat.

"He doesn't want to come home. He doesn't treat me like a mate anymore. When he comes here it's just to mate and then he's gone before I wake up", Nova said.

"Oh Nova", Sarah placed her hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say something?", she asked.

"I couldn't do that, you and Savi are expecting. Dean and Seth are helping me run this pack. My mom is dealing with her crazy parents and my dad is training with Becky", Nova said.

Before Sarah could say something to comfort Nova, Becky walked in, sweating and breathing heavy. Nova wiped her eyes and turned away.

"Great training today", Becky said.

She stopped when she noticed the way Sarah was staring at Nova.

"What's going on?", Becky asked.

"I think Nova should tell you. I'm going to check on dinner", Sarah said.

Sarah left and Becky sat beside Nova.

"What's wrong?", Becky asked, taking her cousins hands.

"Roman doesn't want to come home. His Hellhound has taken over and I lost him", Nova said, fresh tears falling.

"I'm sure that's not true", she said.

"He's done Becky, I know he is", Nova said.

Becky wiped Nova's cheek.

"He promised he would come home to me and he doesn't want to. What if it's because I killed Kane. He can't stand to look at me", Nova said.

"I know what it's like to have a mate Nova. The pull is strong, I've found myself several times standing within view of Finn's castle, but I just can't face him.", she said.

Nova squeezed Becky's hand.

"He still comes to you because he feels that pull to stay close, Roman isn't lost yet.", she said.

"So its when he stops showing up when I should be worried?", Nova asked.

Becky didn't want to answer that, but then again she didn't have too. Nova knew she was right.

"Shoot, I have a meeting to go to and I forgot. I have to go, see you both for dinner", Nova said, running out the door.

Sika was teaching her how to be an Alpha leader. How to speak to other leaders and the Council, to help make the final decision for their pack. She had to show up to meetings on time and train still with Dean and Seth.

Becky sighed. Sarah came out of the kitchen.

"Alpha Roman needs to come back. I'm afraid of what might happen if he doesn't. Randy can still try and claim her.", Sarah said.

"I know, this wasn't suppose to happen. Kane changed everything. The Druids as well, I'm afraid to think about what else has changed", Becky said.

Becky looked at Sarah's bump.

"Your child", Becky said.

Sarah stopped rubbing her bump.

"What about my baby?", Sarah asked worried.

"How far along are you and Savi again?", she asked.

Sarah shrugged.

"I would say almost seven months, why?", Sarah asked.

Becky smiled.

"I have to go and see someone. I'll be back soon", Becky said, before rushing out of the house.

* * *

 **-Balor residence**

Finn felt that tug, he froze. It was the tug he felt whenever Becky was close. He rubbed his chest.

"Its been a long time my love", he could feel his heart rate kick up.

"You finally decided to come in. Several times you've staked out my house", Finn said.

He didn't want to turn, he was afraid he was dreaming. He didn't want to ruin this dream.

"Are you going to kick me out?", she asked.

He finally turned.

"I would never do that Becky, you're my mate", he said.

She smiled at him, it's been seventeen years since they last saw each other.

"I've missed you and I've come to apologize for leaving the way that I did but I had to. You know that. I showed you what would happen if I didn't", he stopped her.

He stepped closer to her.

"I know and I was never angry at you for it, but you could have told me Becky. You could have said goodbye or something. We could have figured something out", he said.

"I couldn't, it would change my path and hers, yours, everyones. Kane changed everything by trying to take her", she said.

Finn set his cup down.

"How?", he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what's happened to Roman", she said softly.

He was confused.

"He's still working for you", she said.

"Yes, but he said he had talked to Nova and explained that he was doing this out of his own free will", he said.

Becky started pacing.

"You have to tell him to stop, tell him to go home", Becky said.

Finn stepped closer to her.

"She's pregnant", Becky finished.

Finn looked around before meeting her eyes.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Timeline is right and hoping it hasn't been changed with this new situation of Roman's, yes. She should be", Becky said.

"So that means her Beta and Gamma, their women are pregnant?", he asked.

Becky nodded.

"Almost seven months. My visions, Nova finds out and Roman is there. He's not in Hellhound form and then when she's five months he has to stop Randy", she was talking so fast, panicking.

Finn stood in front of her now and cupped her face. Kissing her. He slowly pulled away.

"Breath Becky", Finn whispered.

She did.

"If Roman isn't there when she finds out, it could change everything", Becky whispered.

"I'll talk to him", Finn said.

"Don't tell him about any of this, he has to go on his own", she said.

"I know my love", he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"I've missed you my Demon", she said.

"Don't stay away too long", Finn whispered.

She nodded and left.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Nova would have thought these meetings were boring, but they weren't. She got to meet more Alphas, the different packs. Alpha Sika walked beside her after the meeting.

"How have you been?", he asked.

"Good", she answered.

Her eyes were on the children running around.

"How's Roman?", he asked.

"Alive", she said softly.

Alpha Sika caught on and changed the subject.

"You're doing really well here, everyone who meets you loves you. Maybe the next meeting I can let you handle it alone", he said.

"You think I'm ready?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Yes, you learn quickly and you have a wonderful way of talking to people. If things get out of hand, you have Dean to calm the situation.", he said.

"What if the decision I make is bad for the pack? I don't want anything bad to happen. I just want", she stopped.

"You want Roman. I know but you need to focus, this pack before him", he said.

"You sound like you know he's never coming back", she said softly.

He looked away.

"This is how it started with my mate, slowly she pulled away from me. Showing up only to mate, then she stopped all together. I stopped focusing on my pack. We got attacked at one point by the Wyatts. Thankfully Roman and Matt were old enough to defend us", he said.

"Roman never told me that, I mean about his mom yes, but being attacked", she said.

"I was consumed in my sadness, consumed in finding her and bringing her home when she didn't want too", he said.

He met Nova's eyes.

"I love my son and I love my mate, but there are people who are counting on us here, to keep them safe. They trust their Alpha, you, don't lose their trust.", he said.

She nodded.

"Focus", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Getting back home, her family was eating already. Seth sniffed the air.

"What?", Savi asked.

"I smell Orange Sherbet", he said.

Everyone was confused.

"Maybe it's Sarah, pregnancy changes our scents till the baby comes", Savi said.

"No, Sarah smells like strawberries", he said.

Dean growled.

"You smelled my mate", Dean said.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him. Seth couldn't help it, being a tracker his nose was more sensitive to smells.

"Its not like I did it in purpose, you know that", Seth defended himself.

With Sarah and Savi being pregnant, Nova noticed how more protective they were of their mates. Seth kept sniffing, Nova moved closer.

"Its you", he said to Nova.

Nova smelled herself but stopped when she realized she couldn't actually smell like them.

"Why do you smell different?", he asked, looking her over.

She shrugged.

"I was with Alpha Sika right now", she said.

He shook his head no.

"Was their anyone else?", he asked.

"No", she said.

Seth stepped closer and sniffed. Sarah pulled Dean in.

"She's pregnant, she smells sweeter", Sarah whispered.

Pregnant women's scents changed to a sweeter scent. Dean looked Nova over.

"Nova, I need you to pee on a stick", Dean said.

Nova looked at him confused.

"If this is some weird dog thing, I'm out. I don't do sticks", Nova said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I meant a pregnancy test", he said.

Nova stood up straighter. Her eyes going over everyone.

"No, because Roman is suppose to be here. He can't miss this, he", she stopped and sat, feeling dizzy.

"He's suppose to be here", she cried.

" **We need to find him",** Dean mindlinked Seth.

Seth nodded softly.


	64. Chapter 64-Help Me

**Reigns-**

Everyone was gathered at Roman's house. Brie walked over to her daughter and cupped Nova's face. Her cheeks were warm and her eyes a lighter shade of pink to them, why didn't she see it.

"Paige", Brie said.

Paige appeared with AJ, their smiles leaving their faces.

"How far along is she?", Brie asked Paige.

"Why is everyone acting like me being pregnant is a bad thing? I thought this was what everyone wanted", Nova said.

AJ walked around Nova, her eyes a light blue.

"I would say two weeks, probably why no one noticed", AJ said.

Paige walked up to Nova, holding her hand over Nova's stomach.

"Do you mind? I just want to check on her", Paige said.

Nova nodded and lifted her shirt. She felt Paige's hand make contact with her skin. It felt like someone was tickling her.

"She's developing fine", Paige said.

"So then what's with all the frightened looks?", Nova asked, putting her shirt back down.

Becky walked through the door and stopped. She sighed.

"You all know?", she asked.

Everyone nodded. Nova was confused.

"You knew?", she asked her cousin.

Becky nodded.

"The timeline was exact with a few minor changes.", Becky said.

"What kind of minor changes?", Sarah asked.

Bryan stood.

"Shit, how could I have forgotten", he said.

"Bryan?", Brie asked.

"Sarah and Savi are what seven months?", Bryan asked.

Dean nodded.

"Just about. What does that have to do with Nova?", Dean asked.

It finally hit Nova. The boys she saw running with her daughter. Then she remembered the bad side, her ripping out Sarah's baby. Her future was still up in the air. Becky looked at Nova. Nova sat but met her cousin's eyes before nodding. Becky took a deep breath, Bryan stood beside his daughter and squeezed her shoulder. He didn't know how they were going to take what Becky had to say.

"As a Banshee, we are all connected but it's only with our own bloodline. If one of us has a vision, we all see it", Becky said.

Everyone stayed quiet. Dean squeezed Sarah's thigh, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"We saw what happens to Nova if Roman isn't here to stop it.", Becky said.

"Stop what?", Brie asked afraid.

"Go ahead and tell them, it won't change what's to come, only he can", Paige said.

Becky nodded.

"There are two different journey's in our lives, two different paths. The good one and the bad one, when we come to the stop, we have to choose one", Becky said.

"Roman was suppose to be here when she finds out about the baby", Bryan said.

"So what does this mean for Nova?", Seth asked.

"She told you what she ends up doing", Paige said to Dean.

Dean looked at his wife.

"She already killed Kane, just like you saw in the visions", AJ said.

Nova knew her parents were next.

"When do I start feeling it?", Nova asked.

She blamed the Council for losing Roman. She woke up everyday hating them, thoughts of killing them in her head. No one knew but her.

"We won't let you turn into that", Bryan said.

"Is that path already set in stone?", Dean asked, looking at the Witches.

He wasn't going to give up on Nova just yet. If there was a chance to save her and everyone else, he was going to take it.

"No, that's why we need to find Roman and get him to come home", Becky said.

Paige nodded.

"She's still choosing or more like the Phoenix inside her is", Paige said.

Dean stood.

"Seth, get Baron and Corey. You three with check in with Finn, find out where Roman is", Dean said.

Seth nodded and kissed Savi before leaving.

"Savi and Sarah, collect the other expecting females, I'm taking you to Silvermist", Dean said.

His eyes met Nova's. She knew why he was taking them away. Nova didn't know where Silvermist was, they would be safe for the time being. The Fairies would protect any female expecting.

"But why?", Sarah asked her husband.

Dean cupped her face.

"Just do as I ask", he said softly.

She nodded, she trusted him. She and Savi left to collect the other women. Dean bent down in front of Nova.

"Just a precaution. I'm not giving up on you. We will find Roman and get his ass back here", Dean said.

"You don't need to find him, he'll show tonight like he always does", Nova said.

"I haven't seen him around", Dean said confused.

"He comes late at night and we, well he comes and then leaves", she said.

Dean nodded understanding.

"Then I'll set up a plan with Seth", Dean said, kissing the top of Nova's head before walking out to find Seth.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Brie asked Bryan angry.

"I didn't want to frighten you. I thought her path was set and it was, but Kane", Bryan couldn't finish, he was angry.

"Kane showing his face changed it all once again. The Council separating them, changed everything", Becky said.

Nova quickly stood.

"Shut up, stop mentioning them", Nova said angry.

The ground beneath them shook.

"Nova, breath", Brie said softly.

Nova did as her mom said. The anger inside her was strong and all she wanted was revenge.

"I saw what happens to my daughter if I stay good. What happens if I turn bad?", Nova asked.

Paige sighed.

"I don't know, we do see someone in a black cloak take her but they disappear. No one sees her", Paige said.

"What about the person in the cloak?", Alpha Sika asked.

So far he sat quietly and observed, but as secrets are revealed he couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"We don't know. This person is using magic, the only ones to know for sure are the Angels", Paige said.

Alpha Sika nodded and stood. He turned to his oldest son.

"Matt, get me a meeting with Eve and Mickie", he said.

"Angels are hard to get in contact with", Matt said to his father.

"Then I advise you to pray, loudly", his father said to him.

Matt nodded and left. He looked at his daughter in law.

"Everything is going to be ok Nova.", he said.

Nova didn't know if she believed that. She placed her hand on her flat stomach. She was going to try for her daughter.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap or something", she said.

Everyone nodded and she went up to her room. Once alone, she cried. She needed and wanted Roman.

" **Where are you?",** she mindlinked him.

No response just like every other time.

" **I hate you, I hate you, I hate you",** she screamed at him through the link.

She knew he could hear it, he wasn't blocking her. Her anger boiling inside her, she could feel herself shaking, her body growing hot. She jumped up and turned on the cold shower. Jumping in with her clothes still on. The cold water hitting her face and arms felt good against her skin.

" **Don't you feel my pain?"** , she asked him.

" **You did this and I will never forgive you for it"**

" **You said you would do anything to come home to me, you lied"**

" **The bloodbath I leave behind will be your fault"**

" **You can't help me"**

She clutched her head and cried, those thoughts came out of nowhere, the anger she felt was too strong.

" **Help me"**

* * *

 **Phoenix-**

Roman heard everything. It's not that he was ignoring her because he wasn't. She wouldn't understand. He was just trying to help her, Melina could help her. He knew after Nova killed Kane, everything was going to go down hill with or without him around her.

"State your business", Heath said.

He looked up and then bowed.

"Alpha, sorry, I didn't recognize you", he said.

"It's ok Heath, stand please", he said.

Heath stood.

"I'm here to talk to the King and Queen", he said.

They must know where she is or where she could be. Heath nodded.

"Alpha Roman?", they turned to see John and Nikki walking up.

"I need to speak to your parents", he said to Nikki.

"Is everything ok? Nova?", she asked.

"She's, well, I wouldn't know", he admitted.

"What? What do you mean you wouldn't know? You're her mate.", Nikki said angry.

He's seen that look many times on Nova. Except Nikki's eyes were burgundy. Brie's were a reddish orange and Nova's were violet.

"I'm trying to get her help, but I need your parents to answer some questions", Roman said.

He's been looking for Melina for the past few months, Finn has been helping him. Telling him not to tell anyone, afraid that if it gets out, Undertaker will go after her.

"Why are you using your Hellhound?", John asked.

Roman uses it as a way to block Nova's pain. It was so much stronger, her anger was out of control. He decided to lie to them.

"My senses are stronger this way", he answered.

"Follow me, although I don't know how happy my father will be to see you", Nikki said.

"I bet", Roman mumbled.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Nova couldn't stop the pain she was feeling. She was completely soaked now, her fingers were all wrinkly and her eyes hurt from crying.

"Nova", she heard Sarah gasp.

The water stopped hitting her body. Sarah had turned it off. Sarah noticed Nova's lips were blue and she was shaking.

"Dean", Sarah yelled.

She couldn't pick Nova up. Her belly would get in the way. She brushed Nova's hair back. Dean ran in and saw Nova.

"Shit", he said.

He went over to Nova and picked her up.

"Dean, she's freezing", Sarah said, following him.

"We need to change her clothes. Paige", Dean said.

Dean laid her down and Paige appeared.

"We need you to change her", he said.

Paige did by using magic. Dean shifted and laid his body on top of Nova's to warm her.

"Why isn't her Phoenix protecting her?", Sarah asked.

"I don't know", Paige said.

" **Move over a little mutt, I need to check the baby",** Paige linked.

Dean stood over Nova just a bit so Paige's hand could fit. Paige sighed, relieved.

" **Baby?",** Dean asked, laying back down.

"The little princess is fine", Paige said smiling.

"What are we going to do? She needs Roman. Especially now", Sarah said.


	65. Chapter 65-Who?

**Underworld-**

Seth had AJ make a portal to Finn's castle. Corey and Baron went with him. They stood in front of the large wooden doors.

"Do we knock?", Baron asked.

Corey chuckled. The doors opened and Batista stepped out.

"He's been waiting on you", he said, gesturing for the Wolves to walk in.

They did and followed him to Finn's office. They walked in right as Finn closed a book. He placed it back in its space.

"Welcome", Finn said.

"Where's Roman?", Seth asked, getting straight to the point.

"He's not here", Finn said.

"I think I know that, just like I know he's still working for you when he doesn't have too anymore. Nova needs him", Seth said.

"How is my little bird?", Finn asked, pouring himself a drink.

He lifted his glass and tilted it towards them.

"Drink gentlemen or is it gentle Wolves?", Finn smirked.

Seth growled loud, his eyes glowed. Finn smirked and finished pouring his drink.

"Now I see why he chose you to be his third, you fly off the handle like he does", Finn said.

Seth rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for jokes.

"Tell me where he is? Nova needs him. She's losing control and could endanger her baby", Seth said.

Finn frowned.

"You know before he does?", Finn asked.

Seth nodded.

"You weren't suppose to find out before him. He was suppose to smell her and know", Finn said, more to himself then the Wolves.

"Wait, how do you know?", Seth asked.

"Becky is my mate. I've been helping her and Roman", he said.

"Helping Roman with what?", Seth asked.

"Find Melina", Finn answered.

"Whose Melina?", Baron asked.

"She's from the Order and Nova's great grandmother", Finn said.

He gestured for them to follow him and they did. Walking into another room connected to Finn's office. It looked like their meeting room.

"She can help Nova with her gifts. We've been looking for her for several months. Roman finished collecting the souls needed and now he's put all his focus on finding Melina.", Finn said.

"Ignoring his mate", Seth said angry.

"Not ignoring her, he goes and spends time with her but he's trying not to get too close so he can leave and look for Melina", Finn said.

Seth nodded, now understanding.

"So it won't hurt as much when he leaves", Seth said softly.

Finn nodded. Baron and Corey looked over the map on the table. Worlds were crossed out, states in the human world, countries.

"His Hellhound helps a lot", Finn said.

"You've checked all these places?", Corey asked.

Finn nodded.

"How do you know for sure she's still alive?", Baron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I'm the one who helped her get away. Last I heard from her was six hundred years ago, she found her mate", Finn said.

"She didn't happen to tell you who?", Seth asked.

Finn shook his head no.

"It would have probably been easier to find her if she had", Finn said.

"We need to tell Nova", Seth said.

"We can't, her mind is already spinning. This will only cause it to spin faster and drive her crazier, which we are trying to prevent", Finn said.

"Why didn't he tell us? I'm his Gamma, Dean's his Beta but even before that we were his friends", Seth said hurt.

"He wanted too but I advised him not to do that. You wouldn't be able to lie to your Alpha female, it's your instinct to be loyal and honest", Finn said.

Seth knew he was right, this would be hard to keep from her. He sighed. Finn started packing the maps and a few books.

"I'm coming back with you. You've made a point as well. Nova needs her mate, especially now that she's with a little bird of her own", Finn said.

"Stop calling her little bird, you already have a mate", Seth growled.

"Oh would you relax, it's a simple nickname. You and your Alpha are too protective of her", Finn said.

"Word of advice Balor", Seth said.

Finn nodded.

"Don't call her that in front of Dean, he won't growl. He bites", Seth said, picking up some of the books Finn was taking.

Corey and Baron laughed.

"That's a joke, yes?", he asked.

"I wish", Seth said.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Matt did everything, he prayed silently and then loudly. Nothing.

"Please, you owe my father a favor any way", Matt said out loud.

He waited and finally a bright light took over the room. He closed his eyes because of the brightness.

"We can't help you", Eve said softly.

Matt, getting a better look at them. Their skin glowed beautifully, their white dress was bright.

"There has to be something you can do? She's pregnant and if this gets out of hand", they stopped him.

"You want to know who takes her daughter", Mickie cut in.

Matt nodded. Eve sighed and nodded.

"We can help with that", Eve said softly.

"Let's go find my father", Matt said.

* * *

 **Phoenix-**

The King and Queen glared at Roman as he stood tall in front of them.

"What do you want?", the King asked.

"I need to find your mother", Roman said.

The King raised a brow.

"How dare you, my mother has been dead for centuries", he said, his eyes lighting up.

Roman let his Hellhound out. He took the King's words as a challenge.

"Nova, your granddaughter, you remember her right. She needs your help, so if you know where your mother is, please tell me, a hint even", Roman said.

He wasn't one to beg, but if it meant getting the information and helping Nova, he would do it. He would get on his damn knees if he had too.

"You should have left her to us, now you're on your own", the King said.

"Not even because she's your blood", Roman said.

The king chuckled.

"You tainted her blood, she should have mated with someone stronger than you", he said.

"Dad", Nikki said.

He lifted his hand to stop her from speaking.

"The answer is no", he said, before walking away.

Roman sighed. He looked at the Queen and then Nikki and John.

"Thank you for your time", he said, turning to walk away.

"Wait", the Queen jumped up.

Roman glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Look for flowers, fields of flowers. She loved them and they relaxed her. She said she would have loved to live in a house surrounded by flowers", she said.

Roman nodded and gave her a light smile.

"Thank you", he said.

"One more thing, Alpha", she said.

He turned back to her again.

"There is someone who would know exactly where she is", she said.

"Who?", he asked.

"Your mother", she said.

Roman's heart dropped, he didn't expect that.

* * *

 **Silvermist-**

Dean was dropping off the women with the help of Cass and Enzo. He held onto his wife's hand.

"I want the truth Dean", Sarah said.

Dean sighed.

"I don't want you to worry babe. I need you to just focus on our little one and keeping him cooking", he said smiling.

His smile made her smile. She was looking at him with a serious expression now.

"Something happens to you, doesn't it? I saw the way Paige looked at you and I heard what she said Dean. You don't want me to see what happens to you", she said.

Dean squeezed her hand.

"Not me", he said softly.

Sarah looked ahead.

"Me", she said softly.

"She doesn't know where Silvermist is and the Fairies would protect you till your safe.", he said.

"You knew? How long have you known?", Sarah asked.

"Since getting back from the Druids", he said.

She nodded.

"And what did you do to her when you found out?", Sarah asked.

Dean sighed and stopped. He faced his wife.

"I thought about us leaving and, it was only for a second", he said honestly.

"You would be able to leave her? The person you were born to protect with your life. You're a guardian Dean, it's in your bloodline. Your father protected Roman's mother till she ran off on them, it almost tore your family apart when she left. He was just as connected to the Alpha female", she said.

"He never forgave himself for not being able to find her, to keep her from running away", he said.

"I love you and I know you love me. I know you would do whatever it took to protect me, but I wouldn't have allowed you to move us, even with this news of my death by her hands", she said.

He met his wife's eyes.

"I know, that's why I stayed", he said.

"Its not her fault anyways. I can't imagine what she's going through. She was this normal human teenager, well not normal, but you know what I mean. Then all of a sudden things keep getting thrown at her, weighing on her shoulders all at once. If anyone's to blame it's the Witches for putting that wall in her head.", Sarah said.

Dean smirked.

"Anger isn't good for the baby", he said, kissing Sarah's forehead.

"It's just hard to picture her being evil. I still have the photos of her when she was little. The ones you took", she said smiling.

Dean smiled.

"Me too, that's why I need to help her. But first I need to keep you and every other female safe. She knows it too", he said.

Sarah nodded.

"I'm not just doing this because it's my duty, I'm doing this because she saved my life once. Its time to repay her", he said.

"And because you love her", Sarah said.

"I helped raise that kid. I took care of her, protected her. When she would come home from school crying because of the other kids, she wrapped her tiny arms around me", he said.

Sarah caressed his cheek.

"I know", she said.

Cass came over to them. Dean sent him a nod and then looked back at his wife. He didn't know how long be would be away from his wife.

"Don't have this kid without me", he said.

"I'll try", she said.

He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I love you, I'll see you soon", he whispered.

She nodded lightly.

"I love you", she whispered back.

Dean pulled back and looked at Cass and Enzo.

"Nia and Tamina will switch with you at night. Keep them all safe and if it comes down to it, you know the escape route. Take it and don't look back", Dean said.

Enzo nodded. Dean looked at his wife one last time before shifting and running off.


	66. Chapter 66-She's Waiting

**Reigns-**

As soon as Dean got back on their land, he stopped. Feeling a strange energy. He took off towards Nova and burst in through the front door.

"Slow down son", Alpha Sika said.

"Where is she?", he asked.

Two women stood, Eve and Mickie.

"You must be her guardian, well one of them", Eve said.

Dean felt the tension leave his shoulders. He knew it was because of the Angels.

"Where's Nova?", he asked Alpha Sika again.

"Sleeping, she ate and cried", he said.

Dean sent a small bow to the Angels before running upstairs. Brie was beside her daughter, brushing her hair back.

"Did they touch her?", he asked.

Brie shook her head no.

"Don't let them near her till I find Roman, this is his mate. If they want to do anything to her, they need his permission", he said.

Brie nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm not leaving her side", she said.

Dean sat in the chair by the door. He wasn't going to move from that spot till Roman got here.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Roman made it back, he needed to tell Finn what he found out. Not only does he have to look for Melina but he has to look for his own mother. He didn't know if he could do it, see her again.

"About fucking time", Seth said, coming out of the shadows.

Roman growled.

"Don't do that, I could have killed you", he growled.

"Well I want to kill you. Your mate needs you Roman. She's dying inside, don't you feel it?", Seth asked.

Roman sat.

"No, I'm blocking it using my Hellhound", he said.

It was Seth's turn to growl.

"I know you're looking for some woman named Melina. Why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends Roman, we have your back", Seth said angry.

"Because I needed you both to stay beside Nova. To protect her when I couldn't", he said.

"We can't protect her heart from getting broken", Seth said.

Roman looked at his Gamma. He decided to let his Hellhound down. The pain coming at him like a semi truck. His body was hurting, his chest felt like someone was sitting on him.

"I need to talk to Finn first before I go back", Roman said.

"Finn is on our land, he wants you close to Nova so he moved everything there", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Ok", he said.

"There's one more thing you should know", Seth said, helping Roman stand.

"What?", Roman asked.

"Your dad is talking to Angels", he said.

"What?", Roman said angry.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Dean sat up more as soon as he felt Roman's presence.

"I'll be right back", he said to Brie.

She nodded. He quickly made his way outside and saw his Alpha. He went right up to him and punched him, hearing a crack. Roman groaned, he could feel his jaw that it was dislocated.

"I deserve that", he said, adjusting his jaw.

He was glad he was a Wolf, he healed quickly.

"No, you deserve way more. I can't believe you would leave your pre", Dean stopped himself.

"Dean, enough", Alpha Sika yelled.

Dean backed away from Roman and walked back inside to Nova. Roman met his father's eyes.

"Dad", he said.

"You should see her before we talk, go on", his father said.

Roman made his way to their room. He found Brie beside his wife. Dean sitting in a chair by the door, an angry look on his face. Brie stood, she didn't look happy with him either.

"I swear to God if you leave again, I will kill you", she said, her eyes glowing.

"You have my permission", Dean growled.

Roman sighed.

"I want to be alone with her", Roman said.

"You've been a Hellhound for so long you don't even realize something has changed with her", Brie said.

Roman was confused.

"Smell her", Brie said.

She tapped Dean on his shoulder to get him to follow her.

"Congratulations, Alpha", Dean said, closing the door behind him.

Roman looked down at his wife, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. She smelled sweeter. He smiled before placing his hand gently on her flat stomach.

"Hi sweetheart", he whispered.

Nova shifted before opening her eyes.

"Hi my love", he said to her.

He could see her anger and sadness behind her eyes.

"I know you're angry with me but", he was stopped.

He didn't see that punch coming. Dean trained her well was all he could think. She stood and punched him again. She slapped him.

"I hate you, you promised and I hate you", she yelled and cried.

He let her scream at him, he let her hit him. He deserves this for the pain he caused her.

"Why would you leave me? Why? I called to you and you ignored me, you didn't come to me. I was breaking and you didn't care", she yelled.

He grabbed her wrists gently.

"I did care, I felt you, I heard you, everything you said", he yelled back.

She shook her head no.

"I wanted to come to you, I did, more than anything my love. I wasn't collecting souls, I was trying to find you help.", he said.

"I don't need help, I needed you", she said.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me", he said, getting on his knees.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't know you were pregnant. If I would have known I would have come home sooner", he said.

Nova backed away from him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?", she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry", he said.

"Yeah well look how that worked out. I'm over here going crazy while you're out exploring", she said angry.

She snapped at him.

"Nova", he said softly.

The house shook.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want help, I'm perfectly fine", she said.

Roman stood slowly. Brie and Dean came back into the room.

"Nova, breath", Brie said.

"I am breathing. It's you who needs to realize who I am and that you can't tell me what to do anymore.", Nova said.

Blood dripped from Nova's nose.

"Nova, think of our little girl", Roman said.

"Why? You didn't. You didn't think about me, you didn't care.", she said.

Roman tried to take a step towards her but was pushed back hard. That snapped Nova out of her daze. She wiped the blood from her nose. Brie helped Roman up and Dean grabbed a tissue to clean up the blood off Nova's face.

"I'm so sorry, I, I didn't", she stopped.

"It's ok my love, I deserved that", Roman said.

"I don't feel so good", Nova said.

Dean helped her to the bathroom and she threw up. Roman sighed, someone knocked on the door. He and Brie turned to see Alpha Sika and the Angels.

"I think we can help her", Eve said.

"How?", Roman asked.

"You said you found a way to help her, is this true?", Mickie asked.

Roman nodded.

"We can put her to sleep till you find what you're looking for", Eve said.

"It won't hurt her or the baby?", Roman asked.

"No, both your girls will be perfectly safe", Eve said.

"I'll try anything", he said.

They turned to see Nova. Dean carried her to her bed and laid her down.

"I don't want to lose control like that again", she said, looking at Roman.

He sat beside her and took her hands, kissing them.

"You'll be asleep, once he figures out how to help you. He calls us and we wake you", Mickie said.

Nova nodded, she looked at Roman.

"What do you think?", she asked.

"As long as she's safe", Roman said to the Angels.

"She will be, I promise", Eve said.

"Ok", he said softly.

He leaned over to Nova and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you and I'm going to bring you help.", he said.

She nodded.

"I love you", she whispered.

He kissed her again before standing. Eva and Mickie holding their hands out over Nova. They chanted something they couldn't understand. Nova closed her eyes slowly before her breathing slowed.

"She'll be safe, if any harm comes near her we will know and stop it", Eve said.

Roman nodded. Eve looked at him.

"She's waiting for you", she said.

Roman was confused. Eve smiled.

"You'll find her in your favorite spot. She said she use to take you there all the time when you were little", Eve said.

Roman knew it was his mom. He looked at his dad. He smiled.

"Tell her I said hello", he said to Roman.

Roman nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", he said to Dean.

Dean nodded.

"Does this mean Seth and I are your friends again?", Dean asked.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"You were always my friend Dean, I just needed you here with her", he said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Seth and I will be ready", Dean said, before walking out.

Roman made his way outside and shifted. Getting to the water, he swam to the other side. He grabbed the spare clothes that was left laid out for him. He knew his mother left it. Getting to the beach he saw her standing there, facing the water. He approached her slowly.

"Mom", his voice low.

She turned to face him and smiled.

"Roman", she said.

He forgot the sound of her voice.


	67. Chapter 67-Shane

**Reigns-**

She cupped his face gently.

"Look at you, so grown up", she said.

He missed his mom.

"How's Matt and your sisters? Your dad?", she asked.

"Matt's good, so are the girls. Dad, he misses you", he said.

She looked sad now.

"I miss him too", she said.

"I need your help mom, my female, she's pregnant and", she cut him off.

"I know", she said.

"How?", he asked.

"Finn tells me about you, let's me know how you're doing. I hear she's beautiful", she said.

"She is", he said smiling.

"She's a Phoenix, yes. Oh those birds are beautiful and colorful. I've only seen one once before", she said.

"Her name wasn't Melina by any chance?", Roman asked.

His mom nodded.

"How do you know that name?", she asked.

"Finn told me. Mom, I need to know where I can find her. She can help my mate", he said.

"I haven't seen her in a couple of years, well more like two hundred", she said.

Roman sighed.

"The Queen said Melina loved flowers, that she would be happy settling down in a house that's surrounded by flowers", Roman said.

His mom nodded.

"Orchidaceae", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"Its another word for Orchids, she loved those. I've been to those fields", she said.

Roman quickly stood.

"That's right, you and dad took us there when we were kids. I remember that", he said smiling.

She nodded.

"You think she would be there?", he asked.

"Maybe, take the chance to find out", she said.

He nodded. He took her hands.

"Come home mom, we miss you", he said.

"I don't think your dad wants me back, I left. I tried to protect you from the Demons and your Hellhound. But it seems you've been able to control him. It might be the Alpha in you", she said.

"No, it's the love we both have for our mate. He's grown attached to her", he said.

She nodded.

"Come home", he said softly.

After a long silent moment.

"Ok", she said.

* * *

Getting back to their land, they walked into the meeting room. The only ones missing were the Angels and Brie, but he knew he would find her next to his mate. Protecting her. His dad and brother stood when they saw his mom.

"Mom", Matt said softly.

He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Once he let her go, her eyes met Alpha Sika.

"I hope it's ok that I'm here", she said to him.

"You are always welcome here my female", Alpha Sika said.

She smiled and went over to him. Roman looked away before they kissed, he didn't like it when he was a kid and he sure didn't like seeing it now.

"Welcome home. You are home, yes?", Alpha Sika asked her.

"Yes my Alpha", she said, caressing his cheek.

"She only left because of me", Roman spoke up.

His dad watched him.

"She was protecting me from the Demons. She doesn't need to now or anymore", Roman said.

Alpha Sika nodded.

"You", his mom said, seeing Finn in the room.

"Mom wait", Roman said.

He stood between Finn and his mom. Becky stood protectively in front of Finn, pushing him back gently.

"He's helping me and besides his mate is my mate's cousin", Roman said.

"You can't trust a Demon", his mom growled.

"You can trust Finn. He's been helping me all this time and helping Roman", Becky said.

"I trust him mom", Roman said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Alpha Sika pulled his wife back against him.

"Its ok", he whispered to her.

Roman turned to face Finn. He looked over the map.

"Do you know a place called Orchidaceae?", Roman asked him.

Finn nodded.

"Fields full of Orchids, very beautiful and peaceful", Finn said.

"I think that's where Melina might be", Roman said.

Finn looked over the map, finally finding its location. He circled it.

"Should be here", Finn said.

Roman nodded and folded the map. Dean and Seth stood beside their Alpha.

"We're coming with you", Dean said.

Roman opened his mouth to say something.

"We didn't ask, we're telling you we are", Seth said.

Roman chuckled.

"I wasn't going to forbid it, I was going to ask anyway", Roman said.

His mom took his arm.

"I would like to see your mate", she said.

Roman nodded.

"The Angels put her to sleep, to keep her Phoenix from getting out of control", he said as they walked towards his house.

"You what?", his mom asked angry.

Roman faced her.

"You don't understand mom, she's losing control. She's angry. If I could have kept her from getting kidnapped by Kane, she would have never killed him and start her journey to the dark side", he said.

"This isn't Star Wars, Roman. You are suppressing her anger. What do you think is going to happen when you wake her? All that anger she held inside her head will burst out and she will turn into the thing you fear most", she said.

Roman didn't think of that. He walked upstairs with his mom behind him. Opening his bedroom door, Brie stood and kissed her daughter's forehead. She stopped when she saw his mom.

"Alpha Patricia", Brie bowed.

"Queen Brie", she said back.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me", Brie said.

Roman nodded. His mom went over to Nova and placed her hand on her forehead.

"I can feel her anger, so much anger.", his mom said softly.

Roman looked at his sleeping wife.

"Apart of that anger is because of me", he said.

"No, you aren't there. The Council, The Druids, Randy", she said.

Roman had forgotten about Randy. He was consumed in finding Nova help that he forgot about him. He heard his mom gasp and moved away from Nova.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Destruction, all I see is destruction", she said, a horrified look on her face.

"That isn't Nova, I know", Roman said.

"You need to find Melina", his mom said.

He nodded.

* * *

 **Nova-**

 _Nova was trapped in her own mind and she knew it. Memories replayed in front of her. Losing Roman because of the Council. Wade promising her something, only turned out to be a lie. Randy killing her baby, the same baby growing inside her now._

" _I won't let anyone hurt you", she whispered._

 _She could picture herself ripping out Randy's heart like she did to Kane. She couldn't do that trapped here, she needed to find a way out of this. She was strong enough. She closed her eyes and concentrated._

* * *

 **Reigns-**

"If anything at all happens, have Paige or AJ find us and bring us back. With or without Melina", Roman said.

Brie nodded. The last thing Roman wanted to do was leave his pregnant mate, but he has too for her own safety.

"Ready Alpha", Dean said.

Finn had made a portal to where he hoped Melina was.

"As soon as you reach that land, the portal will close, there will be no way back. I got you as close as I could, something is forbidding me from that exact location", Finn said.

"I'll contact you when we're ready", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

* * *

Walking through the portal, they looked around.

"Which way? I don't see fields of Orchids", Dean said.

"What is an orchid? I don't think I've ever seen one", Seth said.

"There's different kinds, all very beautiful", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"Mind using your nose?", Roman asked.

Seth removed his bag and shifted. He took off in one direction, Roman looked at his Beta.

"I didn't notice Sarah back at the house or any pregnant female besides my mate", Roman said.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I sent them away", he said.

He wouldn't meet his Alpha's eyes.

"Why?", Roman asked.

Roman didn't know that Dean knew about Nova. Dean looked at the ground.

"I know Roman", Dean said softly.

"Know what, Dean?", Roman asked.

Roman had a feeling that he knew, but wanted it confirmed by the man himself. Dean looked up.

"How she kills my mate and unborn child", he said.

Roman looked down.

"I understand if you don't want to protect her anymore", Roman said.

"Come on man, you really think I would be here if I was leaving her side. I'm trying to help her too. I sent the females away as a precaution, same thing you would have done.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"And that's why you are my Beta, we think alike Ambrose", Roman said.

"And we both love Nova, except my love is different from yours", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"How long has she known she was pregnant?", Roman asked.

"A day or two, tops", Dean said.

Seth came back and pointed towards where he came from.

"A very scary man is behind me", he said.

The sky darkened. Lightning struck in front of them. A man stood there.

"Hey, I know you", Dean said.

The guy looked at Dean.

"You came up to Nova at the park once, we were eating ice cream.", he said.

This man finally recognizing Dean and nodded.

"I'm guessing you were the wolf", he said.

Dean nodded. This guy looked at all three men, up and down.

"Why are you looking for my mate?", he asked, meeting Roman's eyes.

"I need her help. My mate is her granddaughter, she needs her help", Roman said.

"What's wrong with the twins?", he asked.

"Twins?", Seth asked.

"Only one of my son's has girls, I mean well they're older now but", he stopped.

"What?", Dean asked.

"You're not here about Brie and Nikki", he said.

"I meant your great granddaughter", Roman said.

"Nova?", he said.

"How do you know her name? How do you know about her?", Seth asked.

"I keep track of my family. They might not see me or feel me, but I'm watching. Nova is very strong", he said.

Roman nodded.

"Melina can help her, I just need to talk to her for a second", Roman said.

This guy nodded.

"She's been expecting you, come on", he said.

They followed him.

"My name is Roman. This is my Beta Dean and", he cut Roman off.

"Gamma Rollins, I know. I've been watching you three since you found Nova", he said.

"So the day at the park, you knew who she and I were?", Dean asked.

He nodded.

"My name's Shane by the way", he said.

" Your sister wouldn't be Stephanie, would she?", Roman asked.

He stopped and faced Roman.

"Why?", he asked.

"She wants to kill you", Roman said.

Shane laughed and shook his head.

"Same old Steph", Shane said.


	68. Chapter 68-He Followed You

**Shane & Melina-**

Roman looked around at the different fields of Orchids, he smiled.

"Nova would love this", he said.

"Just like my mate", Shane said.

Roman looked at him.

"The smell of these calms a Phoenix. You might not be able to smell it but they can. It's strange right", Shane said.

Roman nodded.

"Come on", Shane said, guiding them to the giant house in the middle of the Orchids.

Walking in, they waited by the door. Shane smiled.

"Are you half Vampire or something? Go ahead and come in, you don't have to wait for my permission", Shane said laughing.

"Its called manners, I didn't want to just walk in", Roman said.

"Right, you're a Reigns", he said.

The guys walked in and looked around. Roman saw a picture of Brie pregnant. It looked like she was rubbing her belly.

"I told you, we've been watching over them", Shane said.

There was another of Nova when she was barely three. Roman smiled, their future daughter looks just like her when she was little.

"I assume you aren't here to look at my photos", Roman turned to see a woman standing beside Shane.

"I need your help", he said.

"I had a feeling Kane wouldn't stick to his deal when my son ran off.", Melina said.

"How? I mean, if you were with Undertaker", he stopped.

"I met Shane after Undertaker. I stopped the murders and I didn't want to feel that kind of power again. It eats at you and, let's just say I know how she's feeling. Then we had our kids and I knew I needed to do something about my powers and every Phoenix after", Melina said.

Roman nodded.

"Can you help her?", he asked.

Melina exhaled softly.

"I can", she said.

"Killing her isn't an option", Roman said.

"I wasn't going to suggest it", she said.

Dean and Seth relaxed.

"I don't have my powers anymore, Taker took them all. What I can do for her, is absorb some of her powers. She'll be able to think clearly", she said.

"So then what are we waiting for?", Roman asked.

"He followed you", she said.

Before he could ask who, the ground started shaking.

"Taker", Dean said.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Brie watched as Nova's hand twitched. She slowly stood and called for Bryan and Alpha Sika. They both watched Nova.

"Are you sure you saw her move?", Bryan asked.

"Yes, I'm positive", Brie said.

Bryan rubbed his wife's back.

"You should go get some rest. It's not good in your condition", Bryan said.

"I knew I smelled it on you, congratulations", Alpha Sika said.

"Who would have thought I would be pregnant the same time as my daughter", Brie chuckled.

"You're young, well in our years", Alpha Sika said.

"Nikki's finally pregnant as well", Brie said.

"How do you know? We haven't seen her in a while", Bryan said.

"I can feel it in our bond", she said.

Bryan nodded.

"Go get some rest Brie, I'll watch Nova", Bryan said.

Brie nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead, before leaving.

"I'll make a call to Eve and see if anything is going on inside of Nova's head", Alpha Sika said.

Bryan nodded before taking his daughter's hand.

"You ok in there Nova?", Bryan asked her softly.

* * *

 _Nova could hear her parents and she tried to respond by moving or waking up, but she couldn't. She sighed._

" _Nova", s_ _he turned around after hearing that voice._

" _Who's there?", she asked out loud._

 _She noticed a pair of yellow eyes, a body formed, looking like a shadow._

" _Randy?", she said scared._

 _He smiled and moved out into the light. He looked around._

" _Your house in the human world, you made it your dream world", he said._

" _It's where I feel safest", she said._

 _Every time he tried to come near her, she moved away. He smirked._

" _I don't bite Nova. I'm your mate too, I have a right to you", he said._

" _Roman is my mate", she said._

 _He shook his head no._

" _He's only one of the three, if you just give me a chance to show you.", he said._

" _Randy", he stopped her._

" _When he kisses you, you feel this need or want for him, you crave him. His touch. If I kissed and touched you as well, you'll have those same feelings", he said._

 _Nova wasn't going to deny it, she did feel a pull towards him. Not as strong as what she felt for Roman but she felt it either way._

" _You've mated with him so the bond is stronger. If we mate you'll feel that same strong bond", Randy said._

" _Then I choose who I want to be with", she said._

 _He nodded. You'll know in the end", he said._

 _She didn't realize how close he was to her now. His hands brushed up her arms and she shivered. Her eyes shut and she suppressed a moan._

" _Let me show you", he whispered._

 _His mouth was against her neck. He was right._

" _Nova", he whispered._

 _He turned her and attached his lips to hers, she moaned. Apart of her wanted to stop this, but the other part was repeating that this felt good. His hands ran over her body. Finally she pushed him away._

" _Stop, no", Nova said, wiping her mouth._

" _But you liked it, I could feel it in our bond", he said._

 _She shook her head no._

" _I choose Roman", she said._

 _Randy licked his lips._

" _You're only staying with him because of that bastard you have inside you", Randy said angry._

" _No, I'm staying with him because I love him.", she said._

 _Randy shifted into that large snake again._

" _Then if I can't have you, no one can", he growled._

* * *

Eve walked in behind Alpha Sika.

"She said she saw her twitch, which we know isn't possible. She's asleep", he said.

Eve nodded and placed her hand on Nova's head. She gasped.

"There's someone in there with her", she said, moving back.

"Who?", Bryan asked.

"He's a snake, yellow eyes", she said.

"Randy", Bryan said angry.

He shook his head no.

"Timeline is messed up, he shouldn't have gone after her till she's five months", Bryan said.

"She killed Kane and your wife is pregnant. That wasn't in the timeline either. By Kane coming into the picture he shifted everything around", Eve said.

"Wake her up", Bryan demanded.

"I can't, if I do, it could hurt the baby because he could do something to her on his end", she said.

Bryan groaned and took his daughter's hand.

"Nova, if you can hear me listen. This is your mind, your dream. Control your dream baby", Bryan said, hoping she could hear him.

"We should call Roman", Alpha Sika said.

* * *

 _Nova ran to her room. She hid in the bathroom just in time to hear her dad. She has no other choice. She had to kill him herself. She stood and concentrated, she needed to wake up._

" _I need your help", she whispered to her Phoenix._

" _I'm here", she heard a soft whispered._

 _Opening her eyes._

* * *

She was gasping for air, her dad held onto her.

"How did you do that? You shouldn't have been able to wake up", Eve said, surprised and terrified all at the same time.

"Because I'm stronger than you. No Angel or Demon could ever compare to me", Nova said.

"You're her Phoenix", Bryan said.

Nova smirked and stood.

"What was your first clue", she said.

She was about to walk out of the room, but Alpha Sika stopped her.

"Move", her eyes glowed bright.

Him standing in her way was a challenge. Bryan noticed Nova's fingers moving in a circular motion, a fireball.

"Nova don't", he said, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch me", she said to him, before pushing him back.

"Killing Randy won't solve anything", Alpha Sika said.

"It will solve everything, it will protect Nova and our baby", she said.

"The Council will punish you", Eve said.

"I am the Council. As soon as I'm done with Randy, I'll take care of those idiots and their rules and anyone who tries to stop me", she said.

Brie ran into the room and saw her daughter.

"Nova, stop this", Brie said.

"I can't, this is the only way for all of us to be free. Don't stand in my way because I won't hesitate to rip out your heart", she said.

Bryan grabbed Nova's arm and she turned on him. Lifting her hand, she was going to plunge it into his chest but froze.

"Roman. Something's wrong with Roman", she said.

She let go of her dad and looked at Eve.

"Take me to him", she demanded.

Eve nodded and took Nova's hand. They disappeared, Brie checked on Bryan. Paige and AJ ran in.

"You aren't dead", Paige said.

"But we saw you", AJ stopped.

Patricia walked into the room.

"Roman added a new item to the timeline. He went looking for Melina, which in turn stopped Nova from killing her parents. She still has a chance", she said.

"Everything has gotten so complicated", Paige said.

"She's going to go after Randy", Bryan said.

"As long as she doesn't kill anymore, she should be in the clear.", AJ said.

* * *

 **Melina & Shane-**

All three men were pinned against the wall. They tried to move but Undertaker wouldn't let them. Shane hid Melina behind him, she couldn't defend herself, she has no powers.

"What do you want with her? She has no powers, she can't hurt you", Shane said.

"This is all her fault. If she wouldn't have made that deal, my brother would still be alive right now", Taker growled.

"Your brother made his own choice, no one forced him", Shane said.

"He kidnapped Nova, what do you think would have happened Taker. She's powerful, everyone warned you and him, this is your own fault", Melina yelled.

Taker growled and using his magic, choked Shane. Shane fell to his knees trying to get air into his lungs.

"Stop it Taker, stop", Melina yelled.

He laughed before lifting Shane off his feet and throwing him across the room.

"Tell me how to kill the girl and I'll let your mate live", Taker said.

"Don't do it Mel, don't", Shane said, slowly getting up.

The three Wolves against the wall tried to help, but couldn't move.

"Nova", Roman whispered.

Taker looked at him, Roman was looking at something behind him, so he turned. Coming face to face with Nova.

"You want to kill me, now's your chance", she said, multiple voices heard.

Her hands glowed before she pushed them into Takers chest and he flew back.

"No Nova", Roman shouted.


	69. Chapter 69-Another Deal

**Melina & Shane-**

Taker tried to stand.

"No one said to get up", Nova yelled.

Taker fell to his knees again. He was trying to fight his body for control, but it was useless and he knew it.

"You can't win Taker, you aren't strong enough", Nova said.

Melina helped Shane sit before she went over to Nova. Nova looked at her.

"Nova, I know what your feeling. I've felt it but trust me, in the end it kills you, don't let it consume you", she said.

"Leave me", Nova said.

"I can't, this is my fault and I'm so sorry but killing him will only make your heart and soul darker. You don't need that, not when you have a little one inside you and your mate, look at him Nova. Do you really want him to look at you and see this? To remember you this way?", Melina said.

Nova met Roman's eyes, they were pleading with her to stop. She looked back at Melina.

"You don't know me", Nova said.

"I do know you, because I was you. Just take my hand Nova and I promise, after you do, you will feel so much better", Melina said.

Reading her aura, it said she could trust her. This woman wasn't lying.

"You can help me?", she asked hopeful.

She didn't want to feel this way anymore, angry all the time. Melina nodded with a smile.

"Just take my hand", Melina said.

Nova slowly put her hand in Melina's and Melina called out for Finn. He appeared beside them.

"You know what to do. Only a Demon can do it", Melina said.

Finn nodded and closed his eyes. He chanted something in a language Nova didn't know. Before she knew it, she could feel a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. Melina glowed a soft orange. Melina opened her eyes.

"I forgot what this feels like", Melina said.

She let go of Nova's hand and turned to face Taker.

"You come after my family, you pay", Melina said.

Melina screamed and what looked like a giant firebird left her body, Nova gasped. It flew at Taker and he yelled while being burned alive. All three Wolves were let loose. Roman ran to Nova and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry", she said.

He cupped her face.

"Its ok", he whispered.

Melina turned to them and smiled.

"You took all of her powers?", Roman asked.

"No, I split each of her gifts in half. Nova has half and Melina has the other", Finn said.

"Too much power controls you, with only half, she can control it", Melina said.

"Thank you", Roman said.

"How about you stay for dinner? I want to know more about how my kids are and my grandkids", Melina said excited.

"I think we should, all of that and jumping through portals isn't good for my little bird", Finn said.

"Your little bird", Roman said growling.

"Yes", Finn said.

Nova held onto Roman's arms.

"You should sit Nova", Shane said.

Roman put his attention on his mate and bent down in front of her, taking her hands.

"We need Paige to check you out, make sure you're ok", Roman said, brushing her hair back.

"I can do it", Shane said.

Roman nodded. He knew he wasn't going to hurt his own great granddaughter. Shane ran his hand over Nova.

"Baby is fine. She's strong, but don't worry not as strong as you", Shane said.

"Good", Nova said.

"She's not going to be as strong as you because Finn and I just made a deal.", Melina said.

"Another deal", Dean said annoyed.

"This one is different. I'm not Kane, I want nothing in return, well I just don't want this to happen again", he said.

"I don't think it will, your baby girl is a wolf", Shane said.

"Hellhound?", Roman asked worried.

Shane shook his head no.

"Just wolf, future Alpha", Shane said.

Roman smiled and placed his hand gently on Nova's stomach.

"We have to talk", Nova said softly to Roman.

"I'll get dinner started", Melina said.

"We'll all help", Shane said, gesturing for everyone else to leave Roman and Nova alone.

Roman helped Nova up and they walked out of the house. He was afraid she was leaving him, nothing good ever came from the words, _"We Need To Talk."_

"Its so pretty here", she said, looking at all the pretty Orchids.

"My mom use to bring me and my siblings here", he said smiling.

Nova knew she has to tell him, it was now or never.

"Randy kissed me and I kissed him back", she said quickly.

Roman's shoulders visibly tensed. He faced her, hurt in his eyes.

"What did you feel?", he asked softly.

"A bond", she needed to be honest with him.

"Do you want to", she stopped him.

"No, I want you. I pushed him away because I didn't want it. The bond did, but I didn't", she said.

"I'm going to kill him", he said.

He went up to his wife and buried his face into her neck. Inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'm not leaving you, not because of the bond but because I love you. I loved you before you were even born", he whispered.

"I'm sorry", she cried.

"He's one of your mates, you haven't turned eighteen, the bond won't fade unless he's dead or your of age", Roman said.

Roman rested his forehead against hers. She kissed him. She removed her shirt.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"I want you", she whispered.

He pressed his lips roughly against hers, laying her gently in the flowers.

"I love you", he whispered.

"And I love you", she replied, burying her fingers in his hair.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Brie paced the living room.

"I dropped her off in front of the house and I left", Eve said.

"What if something happened to her?", Brie asked.

"We can't think like that", Bryan said.

"I'm sure she's fine, Finn is there", Becky said.

She went over to Brie and helped her sit.

"You need to take a deep breath Brie. Try to stay calm", Becky said to her.

Brie nodded. Someone knocked and Bryan went to answer it. Nikki walked in with John behind her.

"I could feel you, what's wrong?", Nikki asked.

"Just worrying about Nova", Brie said.

The front door opened and Randy walked in.

"Where is she?", he asked angry.

"You need to leave. We know what you tried to do to her in her dream. Leave", Bryan said angry.

"I don't think so", Randy said, before turning into a giant snake.

"Eve, get the twins out of here", Alpha Sika said.

Eve placed her hands on the twins and left.

"She belongs to me and once I get her back, I'll kill the mutt growing inside her before taking her for myself, she's my mate", Randy said.

"Roman took her first and don't threaten my grandchild", Alpha Sika said.

Randy smirked.

"Or what Alpha? You can't touch me. If I was to fight anyone it would be your son, that is the only way to find out who gets her", Randy said.

"He's not here", Alpha Sika said.

"Well then call him", Randy shouted.

* * *

 **Melina & Shane-**

Nova was wrapped in Roman's arms, his hand slowly moving up and down her back.

"I've missed you", she whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about looking for Melina. I should have, but I never stopped thinking about you.", he said.

She smiled.

"My mom is pregnant", she said.

"What?", he said shocked.

She nodded.

"So is my aunt, I had a vision", she said softly.

"Are you saying our daughter is going to be playing with her aunts", Roman laughed.

Nova kissed his cheek.

"Roman", Dean yelled.

They both sat up and started getting dressed. Dean stopped in front of them.

"Randy is challenging you for Nova", Dean said.

Nova looked at Roman.

"Tell them I'm on my way", he said.

Dean nodded. Roman faced Nova.

"I want you to stay here, if I don't", he stopped.

He met Nova's eyes.

"If I don't make it, he's going to take you and kill our baby. I won't let that happen. He won't find you here", Roman said.

"But your going to come back, you have too", Nova said.

He kissed her.

"Tell me you love me", he whispered.

Tears fell from Nova's eyes.

"I love you", she whispered.

He kissed her one last time before joining Dean, Seth, and Finn. He looked at Melina and Shane.

"Don't let him near my family", Roman said.

"Promise", Melina said, holding Nova to her.

After Finn left, Eve showed up with the twins.

"Mom?", Brie turned and smiled when she saw Nova.

Nova made her way to her mom and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're ok", Brie said.

Brie and Nikki looked at Melina and Shane.

"Mom, this is Melina and Shane, your grandparents", Nova said.

They smiled at each other.

"Are you two hungry? I'm sure you are since you are eating for two", Melina said.

Shane pointed to Brie.

"She's a Banshee", Shane said.

Brie placed her hands on her stomach. You could tell she was relived the baby wasn't a Phoenix.

"And yours is a Warlock, like your husband", Shane said.

"But our dad is a pure Phoenix", Nikki said.

Shane nodded.

"I'm a Phoenix. I lied to everyone and said I was a Warlock. Could you imagine my upbringing if I told my parents what I was?", Shane said.

"He's good", Melina said.

Nikki and Brie nodded.

"Now come on in, you are all safe here", Melina said.

"I can't, I have to find the other females of my pack and make sure they're ok", Nova said.

"I can take you, bring them all back here", Shane said.

"Can I do that? Bounce from one place to another?", Nova asked.

Shane nodded.

"I'll show you, but now let's go check on your females", Shane said, taking Nova's hand.


	70. Chapter 70-Everything To Lose

**Silvermist-**

Getting to Silvermist, Nova's jaw dropped open. It was so beautiful here, even if the sun was being blocked out by the huge trees.

"Who lives here?", Nova asked.

"Fairies", Shane said.

"One of my best friends is a Fairy", Nova said as she followed Shane.

"I know. Reigns did a good job putting some of his pack and a Fairy to protect you while in school. Smart Alpha", Shane said.

"He is", Nova said.

"Nova", she turned in time to see Bayley running at her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi Bayley", Nova said giggling.

"Are you here to see the females?", Bayley asked.

Nova nodded and Bayley took Nova's hand. Dragging her to where the females were at. She took them to what looked like a tree house.

"Their in there", Bayley said, pointing up.

Shane took Nova's hand.

"My way is faster than climbing", he said.

Nova nodded.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Roman arrived to his pack land. He was angry at Randy for not only touching his female, but stepping on his land. He walked into his home.

"Where is he?", he asked the men in the room.

"He went back to his land, wants you to contact him to set up a date for your challenge and Nova's hand", Alpha Sika said.

"I'm going to kill him", Roman growled.

"He pissed on your territory, it's natural for you to be mad", Finn said.

"Where's Becky?", Roman asked.

"With the females", Bryan said.

Roman nodded.

"Call Randy, set up a date. The sooner the better", he said to Seth.

Seth nodded and left.

"Are you sure you want to do it so soon? You need time to rest, train", his dad said.

"You don't think I can", Roman said to his dad.

"I might have told your dad that you almost got your ass handed to you by Randy", Dean said.

Roman growled.

"You were lucky Nova helped", his dad said.

Finn and Bryan chuckled.

"She won't be here to help again. You have to do this on your own", his dad said.

"And I can do it", Roman replied.

His dad finally nodded. His mom walked in and he smiled at her. He wasn't use to seeing her again.

"I can help", she said.

"Love, he has to do this on his own", Alpha Sika said.

"No, not during the fight", she said.

She looked at her son.

"I can teach you to tap into Nova's powers. Mates can do that", she said.

Alpha Sika smiled.

"Can Randy, since he and Nova are mates as well?", he asked her.

"No, because you and her have bonded in more ways than one", his mom smiled.

Roman nodded.

"How do I do it?", he asked.

"She needs to be here", she said.

Roman sighed.

"I can't bring her here, she'll be in danger", Roman said.

"Not with all of us watching over her", his mom said.

The front door opened. Becky, Shane, and Nova walked in.

"Why aren't you with the females?", Dean asked Becky.

"We moved them with Melina and my mom and aunt Nikki", Nova said.

"John is with them", Shane said.

Roman cupped his mate's face and kissed her. Patricia cleared her throat and he chuckled.

"Nova, this is my mom Patricia. Mom, this is my mate Nova", Roman said.

Nova smiled at his mom and she hugged her.

"Its so nice to meet you. Roman talks about you a lot", Nova said.

"He talks about you a lot too", his mom replied.

Seth walked back in.

"Its done, three days", Seth said.

"That's enough time for you to learn how to tap into Nova's powers", his mom said.

"Tap into my powers?", Nova asked.

Roman nodded.

"Mates can do that using their bond", he said, caressing Nova's cheek.

She leaned into his touch. His touch was warm, he leaned in closer to her ear.

"I can smell you my love, control yourself", he whispered.

Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. His dad cleared his throat.

"We should leave them be", he said.

Patricia laughing softly.

"Don't be embarrassed, trust me, we've all been there", she said.

Bryan glared at Roman as he passed. Finn sent Roman a wink.

"Remember she's pregnant, go easy", Finn said, patting Roman's back.

Once everyone was gone, Nova buried her face in her hands.

"How embarrassing. I forgot you could smell when I'm turned on", she said.

Roman chuckled and removed her hands.

"But I love that smell, especially now that you smell sweet", he said, burying his nose in her neck.

"Seth said it smells like orange sherbet", she said.

He nodded.

"You do. I've never craved it before, but now I can't get enough.", he said, his hand squeezing her butt.

"Roman", she moaned.

He lifted her and quickly made his way upstairs to their room.

* * *

 **Meeting Room-**

Everyone sat around. They knew Randy wasn't going to fight fair. He had a Witch and a Wolf.

"I can take care of my sister. Rumor has it she can't wait to kill me", Shane said.

"All that leaves is Hunter", Alpha Sika said.

"I can take him", Dean said.

"Seth, have his back if push comes to shove", Alpha Sika said to Seth.

Seth nodded.

"Have you heard anything from Bray?", Bryan asked.

"No, his daughter is moving about on his land, but haven't seen or heard from Bray and his minions", Matt said.

"Has Randy gone to visit his land?", Becky asked.

"No, if he did we would know", Matt said.

"But you have to remember that he has a Witch", Shane said.

"I can check it out", Finn said.

"I'll come", Becky said, standing beside him.

They both left.

"If he's asked Bray for help, this is going to turn into a war", Bryan said.

"Which we are prepared for", Alpha Sika said.

"What does Bray want?", Patricia asked.

"Your land. He's over trying to get Nova. He knows it's useless to fight", Bryan said.

"Do you really think Roman is going to fail in killing Randy?", Dean asked Alpha Sika.

He shook his head no.

"Roman has everything to lose and he doesn't want to lose it. He's going to make sure he's the last one standing", Alpha Sika said.

"He wasn't thinking straight the last time. We know he can fight, hell he beat our dad. He can do this", Matt said.

Dean nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you all have faith in him. He needs to know that we all believe he can do this", Dean said.

"And we do", Bryan said.

"Let's start our training. Shane, mind bringing back my Wolves I left with the females", Alpha Sika said.

Shane nodded.

"Yes sir", he said leaving.

Alpha Sika looked at his wife.

"You should go with the females", he said.

"No, I need to be here to show Roman how to use his Hellhound to tap into Nova's gifts.", she said.

"Fine, but once he knows how, you will go with the females", he said, setting his foot down.

He wasn't about to lose her again. She nodded.

"Yes my Alpha", she said smiling.

He kissed her lightly.

"I'm going to go check on my wife before we start training, because I am going to help. You let us live on your land", Bryan said.

"Thank you", Alpha Sika said.

Bryan left.

"You two should catch up to him and see how your females are", Patricia said to Dean and Seth.

They smiled and ran after Bryan.

"I'm going to go see my wife and kids as well", Matt said.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Roman was panting hard, but his Wolf couldn't get enough of his mate. She lay beside him also breathing hard.

"I didn't think I would make it the third time", she said.

Roman laughed.

"I want you again", he whispered in her ear.

He rocked against her side and she felt him rock hard.

"Give me an hour or five before we go again", she said.

He took her hand and guided it to him.

"I need your help getting rid of this first", he groaned while her hand moved.

His lips found hers rough and wild.

"Fuck", he said breathless.

He moved his hips.

"Faster Nova", he moaned.

He muffled his scream in the pillow.

"Feel better?", she asked.

He nodded with a lazy smile on his face.

"Much baby, thank you", he said.

"I'm hungry and so is the baby", she said.

She loves saying that word. She couldn't believe there was a little version of her and Roman inside her. Roman smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Alright, let's feed you both", he said sitting up.

He handed her one of his shirts and she put it on before he got dressed.

"Would you like me to carry you down or can you walk?", he asked.

She smiled.

"My legs feel like jello, I'm afraid to stand", she said.

He nodded and lifted her out of bed and downstairs. He set her on the counter beside the stove and left her to start cooking. She watched as he carefully found everything he needed. She shook her head, her vision was getting blurry. She put her hand to her head, a vision. She was having a premonition.

"Let it happen Nova", Roman said, before everything changed.


	71. Chapter 71-The Fight

_Nova watched as dirty Wolves surrounded Melina's house. They snarled. One shifted and it was Bray._

" _Rip them all apart. I want their men crying to the moon in pain with the loss of their families", he said._

 _Abigail was there._

" _Go", he yelled._

 _She watched the Wolves burst into the house and murder each of the females, their kids. Her mom tried to help, but Abigail shifted and tore into her mom. Nova screamed and Abigail whined and scratched at her ears. Nikki walked in and saw Brie on the floor. She screamed and went right for a distracted Abigail. She ripped out her throat, Bray howled and went right for Nikki. Melina grabbed him and twisted his neck. She stood around all the dead females and kids._

" _Nova_ ", s _he heard her name._

 _Roman was calling her back._

" _Come back to me my love", he said._

* * *

She gasped for air when her premonition was done. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Roman cupped her face.

"I'm here, breath baby", he whispered.

"He's going to kill them all", she cried.

"Who baby?", Roman asked.

"Bray and Randy, their going to kill the females", Nova said.

Roman paced before nodding.

"I'll kill Randy then, don't leave this house Nova", Roman said.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"I need to warn everyone, we need to come up with a plan", he said.

"Then you need me, I'm the one who had the vision", she said.

"Your dad and Becky saw it as well", he said.

"Don't you dare leave me", she said, her eyes glowed.

He sighed.

"Alright, go get dressed", he said.

They both did and made their way to the meeting room. Everyone was already there.

"Who's watching the females?", Dean asked, worry in his eyes.

"John and Melina", Roman said.

"Why did we pull our Wolves off again?", Dean asked.

"They need to train Dean. If you haven't noticed, we really didn't need to watch our backs before", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"The good thing is we know when and where they are going to attack. Nova's premonition gives us a chance to save them", Alpha Sika said.

Becky and Finn came back.

"Their land is empty, a ghost town but I'm sure you all know that now", Becky said, looking at Nova.

Everyone nodded.

"Mom, you need to teach me how to tap into Nova's powers", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Lets hope you get the hang of it quickly", she said.

"Take all the warrior Wolves to Melina's, but don't make it obvious that you are all there. They won't see it coming", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"And Dean, don't attack until I get there", Roman said.

Dean nodded and left with Seth. Roman took Nova's arm and his mom followed.

"Where are we going?", Nova asked.

"Home", he said, while his eyes scanned the wooded area around them.

"Stop pulling on me, please. Your legs are longer like your steps. Slow down", she said, almost tripping.

Roman stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you or our little girl", he said.

"Can I have my arm back?", she asked.

He quickly let go and you could see his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"Its ok, come on", Nova said, take his hand.

His mom smiled at their interaction. She knew how protective an Alpha can get, especially if his female is pregnant. Once they got to their home.

"Ok mom, how do we do this?", he asked.

"Just like you would mindlink, except your linking powers", she said.

"That's different, we know how to mindlink", Roman said.

His mom chuckled.

"You feel it every time you use your Wolf or your Hellhound. It's a tingling sensation in the back of your mind", she said.

"That's what it is? I block it because I didn't know what it was", he said.

"Well don't block it, use your Hellhound", his mom said.

He nodded and they watched as his Hellhound came out. He looked at Nova and smirked.

"Hello Hummingbird", he said smoothly.

She sent him a small wave.

"Focus", his mom snapped her fingers in his face.

He met her eyes and nodded.

"Do you feel the tingling sensation now?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Let it go, use it", his mom said.

He closed his eyes. He was breathing heavy, Nova and his mom could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Focus Roman, control it", his mother said.

"Its a lot", he said.

"Try to focus on one, her fire", his mom said.

"I can't", he said.

Nova stood and went up to him. She placed her hands on the sides of his head. She closed her eyes and focused. She heard him sigh.

"Nova, what are you doing?", he asked.

"Helping you", she whispered.

Roman could see fire all around him, his hands and body covered in it. He opened his hands and lifted his hand, a fire ball formed in his palm.

"Cool right", Nova said.

Roman nodded.

"Now how do you throw it with control?", Roman asked.

"You were there with me love, how do you not know", Nova said.

He chuckled.

"Its one thing to watch and another to do", he said.

"Just concentrate", she said.

He smiled.

"How about we do this outside? I might burn down our house", Roman said.

"Good idea", Nova said.

Finn appeared.

"They're attacking, you're needed Alpha", Finn said.

Roman looked at Nova.

"Don't leave this house. My mother will stay here with you", Roman said.

"But", he stopped her.

"No buts Nova. I can't fight Randy and worry about you at the same time", he said.

"Ok", Nova said.

Finn put his hand on Roman's shoulder and they left. Nova sighed.

"They'll be ok, I'm sure they moved the females", his mom said.

"Yeah", Nova nodded.

Nova stopped, she looked around the room.

"You should hide", she said softly.

Patricia looked at her.

"He's here", she said.

Patricia took Nova's hand.

"I have a plan", she said.

Nova nodded.

* * *

 **Melina & Shane-**

Half of Roman's pack was hurt but they had done it, they beat Bray.

"Where is Randy?", Dean asked, punching Bray again.

Bray laughed. He looked at Roman.

"Where's your beloved?", he asked and than laughed again.

Roman's heart was in his throat.

"You took my daughter's fingers, we take your wife", Bray said.

Roman rushed out of the room and found Finn.

"Take me back to Nova", he said panicked.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Roman and Finn arrived at his house, the house was quiet. He sniffed and caught Randy's scent, he growled.

"What's the matter Alpha, don't like my scent", Randy said.

He and Finn turned to see Randy coming out with Nova. He gripped her arm, blood dripping between his fingers.

"Let her go", Roman said.

"I can't do that", Randy said.

He moved behind Nova and wrapped his free hand around her throat. He smelled her, a look of confusion crossed his face before he met Roman's eyes.

"What's that sweet smell?", he asked.

Roman could already see it happening, the vision Nova had had of Randy ripping their unborn baby out of her. This wasn't suppose to happen yet, but everything else has changed, so could this. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Please", Roman said quietly.

Randy looked pissed.

"Confirm it for me. Say it out loud, _Alpha_ ", Randy said.

Slowly his other hand made its way to Nova's stomach. He rubbed it.

"She's pregnant", Roman said.

Randy pressed his lips to Nova's neck.

"Aw, your with puppy. Well, not anymore. If you can't have my kids neither will he. Say goodbye to your mutt, Roman", Randy growled.

Randy dug his claws into Nova. Roman screamed. Nova stood there before she disappeared.

"What? What happened?", Randy asked.

Roman knew what Nova had just done. She fooled Randy by using her projection. Finn laughed.

"My little bird is a genius", he said.

"What's the matter Randy? Didn't see that coming did you", Roman smirked.

Randy shifted into his snake.

"You will never know her like I do, Orton", Roman said.

"We'll see", Randy said.

Roman jumped at him, shifting in the process. Randy growled as Roman clawed at him. Randy grabbed Roman with his tail and threw him out of the house.

Finn stood back, since this was a challenge for a female, he couldn't interfere. He watched the two carefully. Nova ran out and was held back by Roman's mother.

"You can't help him", his mother whispered in her ear.

Nova had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Finn", Nova said, looking at him.

"I can't little bird and neither can you. This is the fight that should have happened when you turned eighteen", Finn said.

"I thought my grandparents chose my mate", Nova said.

"Yes, but fights between your potential mates is a must to see who the strongest is. Who can protect you better", Patricia said.

"Strength and power", Nova said.

His mom nodded.

"That's all your grandparents wanted", she said.

"I'm glad my mom ran off when she did", Nova said.

Patricia nodded.

"Me too. I've never seen my son so happy and that's all I've ever wanted for him", she said.

Nova watched as Randy once again threw Roman into a tree. He stood, shaking. His Wolf's fur was matted with blood, his and Randy's. She felt a tingling feeling in her stomach. She placed her hand.

"She can feel your worry", Patricia said.

"How?", she asked.

"You're connected", she said.


	72. Chapter 72-Now What?

**Reigns-**

Dean and Seth had arrived and stood beside her.

"How's he doing?", Dean asked.

"Not good", Nova said softly.

Once again Roman was thrown towards a tree. He didn't get up this time, Nova fell to her knees.

"Roman, get up. Get up now", Nova shouted.

His black wolf slowly trying to stand but fell again. Nova's tears finally fell.

"You have to get back up. Come on Roman, please", Nova cried.

He shifted back to his human form. Dean wrapped his arms around Nova.

"Damn it, get up Roman", Finn yelled.

Randy shifted back to his human form as well and strutted over to a fallen Roman. He smirked.

"This is who you want to protect you? Look at him Nova. He's nothing, he can't even beat me", Randy said.

He grabbed Roman by the hair and pulled his head up.

"As soon as I'm done with him, I'm taking care of my little problem inside you", Randy said to Nova.

Roman quickly turned and dug his claws into Randy's throat.

"You talk too much", Roman growled.

He ripped it out and Randy clutched his throat. He was trying to breath. Roman stood over Randy, a ball of fire forming in his hand.

"Don't ever threaten my mate or my daughter", Roman said, before letting the fire burn Randy alive.

Nova stood and ran over to Roman. She jumped into his arms.

"Idiot, you scared me", she cried into his scratched up chest.

He hugged her tight.

"Me, you. Why didn't you warn me that you would be using your projection?", he said, cupping her face.

"Your mom thought of it, it was last minute", she said.

He wiped her wet cheeks.

"Thank God you can project. How is she?", he asked, placing his hand.

He could faintly hear his daughter's heart beating. He smiled.

"I could feel her, she was worried about you", Nova said.

Roman rested his forehead against his wife's and smiled.

"You're bleeding", she said, touching his chest lightly.

"I'll heal soon", he said.

She kissed him, he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"You destroyed our living room", Nova said.

Roman laughed.

"I'll fix it", he said, helping her stand.

They made their way to their friends and family.

"Alpha", Dean and Seth got down on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Don't do that, stand up", Roman said.

They did.

"So, now what?", Finn asked.

Roman smiled and squeezed Nova.

"Now we wait for all these babies to come", he said.

* * *

 **Four Years Later-**

Roman watched from his porch as the kids ran past. Dean's sons hid behind a bush. His youngest was giggling as they hid.

"Thomas, quiet or they'll find us", Charlie said.

Seth's boys came next, his oldest, Dillon, climbed a tree. His little brother Nate looked up.

"Nate, go hide", Dillon whispered to him.

Nate looked around and spotted his dad in Wolf form. He ran over to him and hid underneath him. Roman chuckled.

"What's going on?", Nova asked, before sitting beside him.

He helped her sit, her seven month belly sticking out. They were expecting twins, Wolves. Nova was glad none of her kids were Phoenix.

"How are the boys?", Roman asked, rubbing her belly.

"Kicking a lot today", she said.

He kissed her belly.

"Be good in there boys", Roman whispered to her belly.

She brushed her hand through his hair.

"Here I come", they heard.

Mia ran into their view, Dean behind her.

"Uncle Dean, can you help me?", she asked.

"No, Mia. You have to do this on your own. I taught you to use your nose.", Roman said.

"Give her a break, she's little", Nova said.

"She's an Alpha, she has to learn", Roman said.

"But she's also a child", Nova said.

"She can do it", Roman said.

Nova watched Mia sniff the air.

" **Behind the bush Mia",** Nova said.

Mia smiled and Roman nudged Nova.

"Baby", he said.

"I know but look at her face", Nova said.

He smiled at his wife.

"She has to learn how to use her senses, its apart of becoming an Alpha", Roman said.

"I know, I just don't want her to grow up too fast", Nova said.

"She won't. Once she learns how to use her senses she can go back to being a regular kid. When she's not studying", he said.

Nova groaned.

"You mean like you did", Nova said.

Roman kissed her cheek.

"Trust me my love", he said.

"I do, its just, I don't know", she said.

"She's your baby and you want what's best for her. She won't be taking the Alpha position till I feel she's ready", Roman said.

Nova kissed her husband.

"Catch me daddy", Mia called out.

Roman turned just in time to catch Mia. He grunted and she giggled. He kissed the side of her head.

"I found them all daddy, can I be Alpha now?", Mia asked excited.

"With your mother's help", he said.

"No, I helped with two", Nova said.

"Alright, that's enough training for today. Go on inside and grandma will give you some ice cream", Roman said.

"Yay, ice cream", Mia said, jumping out of her father's lap.

He and Nova laughed.

"Help me up?", she asked, holding her hands up.

Roman stood and took her hands.

"Yes, my Queen", he said.

Once she stood, he helped her inside. They watched their family surround their kitchen table to eat ice cream. Roman leaned into Nova's ear.

"This would have never happened if you didn't run into the woods, Red Riding Hood", he whispered.

She laughed.

"I love you", he whispered.

"And I love you, my Alpha", she replied.


	73. Chapter 73-Thank Yous

You are all the best, I was so nervous about posting this story because I didn't think it was any good. I even deleted the first chapter like five times when I was first writing it. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it, it was so different from what I was use to writing. Thanks so much if you Favorited/Followed.

I might write a sequel seeing as Abigail, Hunter and Stephanie are still alive and kicking.

Also someone mentioned a Finn and Becky spinoff, doesn't sound like a bad idea. I might just do that.

 **Special Thanks for Reviewing:** **Wolfgirl2013, TomerLa, YinandYang1234, BlissfulRiot,** , Chaka1967, martham73, ambrose-kohli-girl, sebastianm101, lourdes1694, Angel McMahon, BlondieC82, Leah181, labinnacslove, divaschamp14, Moxley Gal1, lunaticprincess7085, calwitch, Chiana Reigns, nattiebroskette, Kaidence, LeaMarie F. Metallium, Shamidreamer86, labella23, Daken's sister, Sexy mexy666, Jen122, Ctinaisfashion, shieldgirl21, Tiffany killick, Amnbama, .98, Guest (All).

 **Still on going stories:**

 **Forever (Dean & Lexi)**

 **Heart On a Trigger (Dean & Alyssa) *Ends Friday***

 **One Night (Dean & Alyssa) **

**Wildest Dreams (Roman & Delilah) **

**NEW story that will replace this one. Called "Unconditionally". First chapter should be up, if you would like to check it out.**


End file.
